Love Comes from Unexpected Places
by Secret-writer91
Summary: Charlie Swan thought that he had enough on his plate with his own heartbroken and depressed daughter. The last thing he expected was for his younger sister to send her daughter to live with him. Sophia Swan is forced to move from New York to Forks with her daughter after her parents throw her out. Will she be able to cope with Bella's odd behaviour? Paul/OC.
1. Moving to Forks

**Disclaimer**: I do not own the Twilight Saga or anything related, it is owned by Stephenie Meyer.

Set during the middle of New Moon.

* * *

**Chapter One: Moving to Forks.**

"Now do you have everything?" Caroline Swan asked looking at her sixteen year old daughter as the blonde stood before her; she pursed her red painted lips knowing that this was the only choice that she had now. Sophia Swan nodded her head trying not to think about what her mother was doing, she was hurt that her mother was basically disowning her for what had happened especially since she was taking responsibility for it.

"Good now I want you to listen to your uncle Charlie," Caroline said checking her Cartier tank Americaine small model watch, her manicured nails reminding her that she had to hurry this up; she had an appointment that she just couldn't miss. Sophia nodded her head looking her passport, her mother wasn't really interested in talking to her after what had happened; she was only doing so because they were in public and the blonde was only sixteen.

"God knows that he doesn't need you causing him any problems especially with that cousin of yours," Caroline mused wrinkling her nose, she had begged her older brother to put his daughter in a mental hospital when he had called her for advice on what to do with her. Charlie had outright refused and said that his daughter, Isabella, needed someone to talk to her not to be locked away as if she was a crazy person or something.

"Now your father has shipped out your car and I will still pay for your bank card, so you can buy things for that thing," Caroline said finally looking at the reason why she was shipping her daughter off to Forks; the disgrace that her family name now carried because of what Sophia had done. Mia Swan was barely even a month old and had been an accident, she had been conceived the night that Sophia had turned sixteen and because her mother refused to give her up was the reason they were being shipped off to Forks.

Sophia swallowed back a biting comment knowing that fighting with her mother now would do her no good, she wondered if her uncle Charlie even knew why she was being sent to live with him. Caroline refused to acknowledge that Mia was her granddaughter and had barely told anyone that didn't need to know that the baby was Sophia's daughter; she was furious that her daughter had done this to her.

"Thank you mother," Sophia replied shifting her hold on Mia, she smiled at her daughter knowing that she was going to be the best mother that she could for her; she hadn't seen Mia's father since they had told their parents that she was pregnant. Caroline nodded her head stiffly, she eyed her daughter's peach knit jumper with elbow patch and low rise skinny jeans that she had paired with black ankles boots for the trip; she didn't understand why her daughter couldn't dress up for once.

"You better be going, we don't need you to miss that fight," Caroline muttered ushering her daughter towards security, she didn't want to waste another moment at John F. Kennedy airport; she had too many things to do.

* * *

Charlie ran a hand through his hair as he prepared to leave for Seattle-Tacoma airport, he looked over at his daughter wondering if maybe Sophia would be able to help her in some way. Charlie had no idea why his younger sister was shipping his niece 3025 miles just to punish her; Caroline had refused to tell him what was going on.

"I'm going to pick up Sophia now, do you want to come?" Charlie asked collecting the keys to his police cruiser as he looked at Bella hopefully. It had been months since Edward had left and she hadn't been the same since; it wasn't healthy and he hoped that Sophia could help her in some way. Bella blinked looking at her father, she remembered vaguely the furious call that had arrived two weeks ago from her aunt; she didn't know what it was about only that her cousin was now coming to live with them.

"Sure," Bella agreed getting to her feet, she didn't really have anything to do since none of her friends called for her anymore; she had shut down after Edward had left. Charlie smiled at her as they exited the house, he watched Bella knowing that while he had tried everything Sophia might be able to get Bella to open up to her.

* * *

Shouldering her black satchel bag with Aztec weave panel, Sophia huffed shifting her hold on Mia for a moment so that she could put her suitcases onto the trolley; she was suddenly glad that someone had invented had invited the luggage trolley so she didn't have to struggle completely.

Sophia ignored some of the looks and whispers that she got as she walked through the baggage claim area, it was something that she had grown used to over the last few months and it really didn't bother her anymore since she had Mia now. Stepping out into the pick-up lounge, Sophia chewed on her lip as she looked around trying to see her uncle as she went; she bounced Mia a little knowing that after the five and a half hour flight that her daughter would want a nap soon.

"Sophia," called a voice making Sophia sigh in relief as she turned to spot her uncle and cousin waiting for her, she bit her lip walking over to them knowing that this was going to be an interesting reunion. Charlie smiled at the sight of his niece, she had grown so much since she had last visited around eight years ago; he had to admit that she reminded him so much of her mother.

"Hi Uncle Charlie," Sophia greeted with a nervous smile, she knew that he hadn't spotted Mia yet since the baby was hidden slightly behind the two large suitcases that were on the trolley. Bella forced a smile to her lips as best as she could, her brown eyes lifelessly watched her father moving to greet Sophia and help her with her things.

"There's someone that I would like you both to meet," Sophia said fondly moving to show Charlie and Bella her daughter, she could already tell that her mother had said nothing about Mia. Charlie furrowed his brow as he wondered what his niece was talking about before she stepped out from behind the trolley holding a baby in her arms.

Bella blinked a little surprised as she stared at the baby that Sophia was holding, she knew that whatever had happened in New York was far more serious than her aunt had told Charlie about.

"This is Mia, my daughter," Sophia said cuddling the one month old in her arms, she knew that this had to be a shock for them; judging by her uncle Charlie's face, she briefly wondered if she should have warned him first. Charlie jaw dropped open realising why his sister had shipped her daughter to him, his hands clenched furious that his sister had thrown Sophia out because she'd become a teenager mother.

"We will talk about this when we get home," Charlie muttered stiffly taking a deep breath to calm himself, he didn't need to make a scene right now especially since Sophia looked exhausted and he knew that Mia would need to be cared for before anything else happened. Sophia nodded her head wondering what her uncle would say when she told him what had happened to her in the past few months.

* * *

Please Review, Favourite or Follow xxx


	2. Explanations

**Disclaimer**: I do not own the Twilight Saga or anything related, it is owned by Stephenie Meyer.

Set during the middle of New Moon.

* * *

**Chapter Two: Explanations.**

The trip back to Forks had been mostly silent and Sophia was sort of grateful for the silence, she spent the drive to her uncle's house watching the trees move passed them; she was glad that her uncle had taken her and Mia in. Bella stared listlessly out of the passenger window, her eyes watching lifelessly as trees flew passed them; she still couldn't believe that it had been four months since Edward had left her.

"So how has school been?" Charlie asked awkwardly looking in his rear-view mirror at his niece, he was still curious about why his sister had said nothing of the baby that had accompanied his niece. Sophia bit her lip peeking down at her daughter, she ignored the feeling that bubbled in her stomach; she knew that Charlie wouldn't be pleased to hear what she had to say. "

Mother forced me to drop out… I've been home schooled for the last seven months," Sophia murmured looking up, her mother had been so ashamed that she was pregnant at sixteen that she had forced Sophia to drop out and had hired a tutor; Caroline had hoped that the blonde would give the baby away once she had had it.

Charlie's knuckles turned white as he gripped his steering wheel, his sister had always been focused on building her reputation than her own daughter; motherhood didn't come naturally to her. Sophia cooed at Mia knowing that she would never change anything that had happened, only that Mia's father would have been able to meet her before he had been sent away.

Charlie watched Sophia for a moment with her daughter, she was going to have to do something about her education especially if she wanted to provide for her daughter.

* * *

Charlie took a deep breath setting down Sophia's suitcase, he watched as Bella walked straight upstairs without looking back; he knew that things would get better soon, she had started hanging out with Jacob recently. Sophia carried Mia into the house, the blonde wasn't surprised that her uncle's house hadn't change that much; she had always loved how it looked and it was so different to the expensive and upscale apartment where her parents lived.

"Now let me meet my grandniece properly?" Charlie asked looking at Sophia, he smiled knowing that he would be a lot better at dealing with this than Caroline; she was never any good at looking after anyone but herself. Sophia smiled moving to hand over her daughter, she crossed her arms knowing that no one but her had really held Mia apart from her. The last month it had mainly been Sophia trying to find herself as a mother, she didn't have anyone to help her and her parents had refused to even touch Mia.

"She's beautiful Soph," Charlie mused smiling down at the little girl, he knew that she had dark brown hair that was clearly from her father while her blue eyes were her mother's. Sophia nodded her head with a small smile on her lips, her eyes locked on her daughter knowing that she would do anything for her. Sophia carefully moved to sit down in the living room, her uncle had questions and she really didn't mind answering them; he deserve to know what had happened.

"So you want to tell me what happened?" Charlie asked moving to sit down in his chair, his brown eyes looking at his niece knowing that he would be able to help her better if he knew what was going on.

"I fell pregnant at my sixteenth birthday party," Sophia revealed looking at her uncle, she had told him before about her boyfriend of a year; she had been spoken of him often when she had talked to Charlie. Sophia sighed, this wasn't going to be easy she had known since the moment that she'd had Mia that she would be alone in this.

"And the father?" Charlie asked knowing that his niece had a boyfriend back in New York, he might have spoken to her several times a year but he didn't know what to think. Sophia had always been a good child and he knew that there was no way that she would do something stupid; she wasn't the time to just fall into bed with anyone.

"Jason," Sophia said smiling softly, she doubted that she would ever see him again since his parents had been furious when they had learnt that he had gotten his barely sixteen year old girlfriend pregnant. Charlie nodded his head looking at Mia, he sighed knowing that she was alone in this; he wished his sister hadn't done this.

"And where is he now?" Charlie asked hoping that he wouldn't have to deal with an eighteen year old turning up; he knew that there was only going to be trouble. Mia whimpered making the chief of police smile before he carefully handed her back to her mother, he watched Sophia knowing that he would help her as much as he could; but Bella was still his main concern.

"His parents sent him to military school in California," Sophia murmured holding her daughter, they hadn't even allowed him to say goodbye to her; they had just shipped him off. Sophia doubted that she would ever see him again and that he would ever meet their daughter; she seemed destined to be a single mother.

* * *

"You didn't have to redecorate Uncle Charlie," Sophia said looking around her new bedroom, she bit her lip as she looked around the small guest bedroom that was now her and Mia's room. Sophia brushed some hair from her face as Charlie looked around the room, he'd asked Sue Clearwater for some help with decorating since she had helped him with Bella's bedroom; he wanted Sophia to feel at home and the room needed decorating anyway.

"It was nothing… we'll get some baby things tomorrow for Mia," Charlie muttered knowing that the baby would need a cot and other things, he cursed his sister for not warning him about Mia; he would have been a lot more prepared for this than he was right now. Sophia nodded her head offering him a small smile, she was grateful for what he was doing especially since there was something strange about Bella; there was most certainly something wrong with her.

"Thank you Uncle Charlie," Sophia said looking at Mia knowing that she would need to get her down to sleep; it was already getting late and the blonde felt exhausted herself. Charlie patted Sophia on her shoulder before he left her alone, he didn't want to hover when he knew that the blonde was going to need to settle in herself.

"Good night," Charlie murmured nodding his head at Sophia before he left, he knew that Bella would probably scream during the night and he wanted to get some sleep; he had a couple of days off work.

Sophia watched him go before she sighed and looked at Mia, she didn't mind sharing a bed with her daughter since she had done so back in New York; Mia hadn't had her own bed there and Sophia's parents had both refused to buy anything for their granddaughter. Sophia smiled as she bounced her daughter, she was sure that maybe this move would be a fresh start for the both of them; she had a good feeling about Forks and it could be good for them.

* * *

Please Review, Favourite or Follow xxx


	3. Midnight Talks

**Disclaimer**: I do not own the Twilight Saga or anything related, it is owned by Stephenie Meyer.

Set during the middle of New Moon.

* * *

**Chapter Three: Midnight Talks.**

Sophia bolted awake at the sound of someone's pain-filled screams, she blinked confused as she tried to work out what was happening; she could hear Charlie hurrying into the bedroom beside hers as she realised that it was Bella screaming. Sophia looked at Mia who was somehow sleeping through Bella's screams, she sighed relieved knowing that she didn't know how she would cope with a screeching baby who had been woken up from her sleep.

Sophia carefully placed a pillow on either side of Mia before she climbed out of bed, she was dressed in her blue jersey sweater night onesie that she had bought for the move; she knew how cold it got in Forks during the winter. Sophia made sure that Mia was warm enough before she padded out of her room, she hesitated outside of Bella's room for a moment as she heard Charlie comforting her cousin.

"Is everything okay?" Sophia asked stepping into the room, she eyed her uncle who looked exhausted and she wondered how often this had happened in the past few months since Bella's boyfriend had dumped her. Charlie nodded his head turning to face her, he knew that this wasn't ideal but he has no idea on how to fix Bella; she just didn't even seem to be getting better.

"Sorry," Bella mumbled peeking at her cousin, this wasn't something that she could help but she knew that she could have easily have woken Mia up; it was something that she didn't want. Sophia nodded her head before she leant against the door frame, she didn't know much about what was going on; her mother had only told her that Bella had lost the plot after her boyfriend had dumped her, something that Sophia didn't believe.

"Why don't you go back to bed Uncle Charlie? I can keep Bella company for a while," Sophia offered knowing that there would be no going back to sleep especially since Mia would be awake in about an hour anyway for her middle of the night feed. Bella looked at her cousin knowing that Sophia would be able to see right through her, Sophia had a way of reading people and it came from a life-time of dealing with fake people who only wanted to know her because of her parents.

"You sure Soph?" Charlie asked warily, he didn't want to make the blonde feel like she had to; she had only just arrived in Forks and she had a baby to think about. Sophia nodded her head smiling at him, she knew he had a lot of his plate and she wanted to help him; she knew that it was the least that she could do for him since he had taken her and Mia in.

Charlie sighed before he patted Bella on the leg, he knew that Sophia might be able to help Bella more than he could; she would be able to talk to her about what had happened.

* * *

Sophia handed Bella a cup of warm milk, she looked at her cousin as she sat down across from her; she could see Bella was suffering and she couldn't help but wonder where her strong and confident older cousin had gone.

"You want to tell me about it?" Sophia asked watching Bella concerned, they were sat in the living room and the blonde knew that there was something that she was missing. Bella's dead brown eyes looked at her cousin, she sighed as she shrugged her shoulders as she wondered how much Charlie had told the blonde.

"Bella… I don't know what had been going on but already I can see that this isn't healthy," Sophia said sipping on her drink, she watched her cousin knowing that Charlie wasn't coping with this and she wondered why Bella hadn't been sent to live with her mother. Sophia could see that being in Forks wasn't helping the brunette and maybe some time away would have been good for her; she had a feeling that there was something going on that no one knew about.

"You don't understand, no one does," Bella whispered looking down at her drink, she knew that she couldn't tell her cousin about the Cullens and the fact that they were vampires. Bella couldn't talk to anyone about what she knew, she was all alone and no one understood what she was going through; she was sure that if she stayed then Edward might come back.

"Then help me understand," Sophia murmured watching at her cousin, she hated that Bella had shut down like this and she recalled how much Charlie had disliked Bella's ex-boyfriend; whatever had happened hadn't been normal. Sophia didn't understand why Bella was acting as if someone had died, she was mourning and it made her worry that maybe her relationship with Edward had been abusive.

"You need help Isa…" Sophia said looking at her cousin concerned, she didn't understand how Bella could fall apart like this; if she ever meet Edward then she was going to murder him herself. Bella glared at her cousin at what she was suggesting, she had heard it all before and she was tired of people saying that she needed help; she knew that there was nothing that could help her.

"I don't need help," Bella snapped frowning at Sophia, she had been spending time with Jacob a lot lately to get Charlie off her back and had convinced him to help her build motorbikes. Sophia rolled her eyes as she looked at Bella, she took a deep breath knowing that she was going to have a talk with Charlie tomorrow; something needed to be done about Bella's odd behaviour and maybe some change would be good.

* * *

Sophia smiled as she settled Mia back down to bed, she pressed a small kiss to the top of her daughter's head; Bella had long since disappeared into her own bedroom after their talk.

"Good night," Sophia whispered to her daughter as she made sure that the little girl was warm enough, Sophia watched her fall asleep before she moved away to look out of her bedroom window. It was a clear night and the ground was covered in a light frost, the blonde smiled as her breath fogged up the glass; she knew it was going to be chilly tomorrow and she knew it would be a couple of days before her car arrived from New York.

Sophia continued to watch the forest as she wondered how she would be able to help her cousin, she nibbled on her lip knowing that Bella had school tomorrow and the blonde knew that she was going to take a look around her cousin's bedroom. Sophia blinked as something silver flashed through the trees, she frowned as she wiped the window of condensation as she tried to see what it had been.

Sophia glanced behind her at Mia, who was sound asleep before she carefully opened the window so that she could see better. Looking around Sophia frowned wondering what it could have been, she didn't know anything that was silver that could be running around in the trees that surrounded her uncle's home.

Leaning against the window frame, Sophia allowed her blue eyes to sweep the tree line one last time; she shook her head and sighed before she closed the window and headed to bed. Outside a silver grey wolf stepped out of the forest and looked at the house, it snarled as a black wolf followed it; they didn't know anything about the blonde in the house but it was clear that she had only just arrived in Forks.

* * *

Please Review, Favourite or Follow xxx


	4. Shopping with Charlie

**Disclaimer**: I do not own the Twilight Saga or anything related, it is owned by Stephenie Meyer.

Set during the middle of New Moon.

* * *

**Chapter Four: Shopping with Charlie.**

Sophia grinned brushing some hair from her face as she carried Mia downstairs, she cooed at her daughter knowing that they were going shopping today. Sophia knew that her cousin had already left for school and the blonde was a little relieved since it meant that she could ask Charlie some questions over breakfast.

"Morning," Sophia called cheerfully, she had always been a bit of an morning person as long as it wasn't too early; she headed for the kitchen knowing that Charlie would be inside. Sophia knew that he had the day off and she was sort of glad that he did since she needed to go shopping and her car hadn't arrived yet. Charlie looked up from his newspaper and smiled at Sophia, his eyes moving quickly to his grandniece that she was carrying; he knew that he was going to have to get used to having the baby around.

"Morning, did you sleep okay?" Charlie asked awkwardly as Sophia carefully shifted her hold on Mia so that she could make herself some toast, she was used to having to do things with a baby in her arms since her parents refused to get any baby furniture. Charlie got up from his chair and held out his arms to take Mia from Sophia, he knew that it was the least that he could do while she had breakfast.

"I slept fine thanks," Sophia said handing her daughter over, she watched her uncle with Mia knowing that she was going to have to pick some warmer clothes up for her as well as some other things. Charlie nodded his head as he cooed at Mia, he couldn't deny that his grandniece was beautiful baby; Mia was wearing a cute three piece cotton rich chocolate cardigan with a pastel pink dress and tights.

"Can I ask you a question?" Sophia asked she leant against the kitchen counter, she brushed some blonde hair from her face as she watched her uncle with Mia; it was a nice change to see someone fussing over her daughter. Charlie nodded his head as he settled Mia onto his knee, he knew that this was going to be about Bella; he didn't blame Sophia for being a little curious.

"Have you thought about maybe redecorating Bella's bedroom?" Sophia asked curiously tilting her head, she had done a lot of thinking when she had given Mia her breakfast and she knew that something had to change. Charlie blinked a little surprised about Sophia's question, it wasn't the one that he had been expecting and he was sort of relieved that it was different.

"Only I was thinking… maybe Bella could do with a change," Sophia mused as the toast popped out of the toaster, she moved to butter it knowing that this was just phase one of her plan; her cousin needed to have a big change in her life.

Charlie looked at Sophia slightly interested in what she had said, currently his daughter's bedroom was painted light green with bright blue translucent curtains. The room held a twin-sized bed with purple bedding with a cork board, an oak desk, an oak dresser, and various strings of white lights hung about the walls.

"Do you have any ideas?" Charlie asked knowing that Bella was going to be staying around for a while, she had refused to leave as if she thought that the Cullens were coming back when they clearly weren't.

* * *

Charlie watched Sophia as she walked around IKEA, she had insisted that they go there for the main part of the shopping and Charlie hadn't realised what a force of nature that the blonde could be when it came to decorating.

"Okay, sugared lilac or gentle lavender?" Sophia asked holding up the two paint samples as she turned to look at her uncle, she was on a mission and nothing could stop her. Mia was sat quietly in the baby seat of the trolley and seemed to have fallen asleep during her mother's mission to redecorate Bella's bedroom. Charlie looked between the two colours wondering what the difference was, he suddenly wished that he'd asked Sue to come with them since she had helped decorate Bella's bedroom the first time round.

"They both look the same," Charlie said making his niece roll her eyes annoyed at him, she shook her head before looking down at the samples herself; she should have known that her uncle was going to be useless at this. Sophia nodded to herself as she decided on the sugared lilac, she was going to decorate Bella's bedroom tomorrow while her cousin was at school; she just hoped that Bella wouldn't be too mad at her for it.

"Okay now we just need some things to match," Sophia mused smiling at her uncle, she had an idea what she was going for and she still had to pick up some things for Mia; the little girl still needed a cot and some other things. Charlie nodded his head, he was glad that Sophia knew what she was doing since he had no idea; the chief of police had a feeling that this was a good idea.

"I have to pick something up… do you think you can manage?" Charlie asked watching Sophia, he had an idea to make her own bedroom a little better for her and Mia; he knew that it was only a small bedroom but there was little he could do about that. Sophia nodded her head as she waved her uncle off as she headed towards the bedding, textiles and rugs department; she knew that he would be able to catch up with her later on.

* * *

"Did you get what you needed?" Sophia asked as her uncle caught up with her, she tilted her head at his trolley wondering what the large items were. Charlie nodded his head with a smile knowing that Sophia would love what he had gotten her for Mia, he was just so grateful for what she was doing for Bella right now and she had barely been in Forks for more than twenty-four hours.

"I got a cot with drawers for Mia and a room divider for you," Charlie announced pleased with himself, he knew that this would give the two some space especially since he was aware of how Sophia liked to read before bed.

Sophia looked at him a little surprised, she hadn't thought that he had gone to get something for her and Mia; it made her want to cry that he had done something like that for her and her daughter. Sophia sniffled slightly knowing that this was not something that she was really used to, the blonde looked at Mia aware that it was mainly her hormones making her emotional.

"You didn't have to," Sophia murmured finally regaining control over her emotions, the blonde had been told by her doctor that it could take a few months for her body to settle after she'd had Mia. Charlie just nodded his head as they headed towards the tills, he guessed that his sister and Sophia's father hadn't done much for their daughter or granddaughter and unfortunately now certain things had fallen for him to do.

"So what is the plan of attack for tomorrow?" Charlie asked knowing that Bella would try and stop them if they tried to redecorate when she was at home; it was best to do it when she wasn't home. Sophia smiled a little grateful that her uncle wasn't a touchy-feely one, she was sure that she'd cry if he had been; now she could only hope Bella wouldn't throw a tantrum when they redecorated her bedroom in an attempt to make her feel better.

* * *

Please Review, Favourite or Follow xxx


	5. Redecorating Bella's Room

**Disclaimer**: I do not own the Twilight Saga or anything related, it is owned by Stephenie Meyer.

Set during the middle of New Moon.

* * *

**Chapter Five: Redecorating Bella's Room.**

Sophia tied her hair back looking around Bella's room, she knew that she had several hours to get the room done and since Bella was going to down to La Push after school it meant that Sophia had a little more time than usual.

"Okay kiddo, what are we doing first?" Charlie asked walking into the room, he looked around surprised how much Sophia had been able to do. Sophia was wearing a native rose baseball shirt with rose tile print panel and ripped jeans paired with low pro purple and pink trainers for decorating since she knew it would be messy.

"Well I have already bin-bagged all of her old stuff and we can start painting now," Sophia said looking around, there was a chance that Bella would snap when she saw what they had done to her bedroom. Charlie nodded his head knowing that Bella hadn't wanted to change anything after the Cullens had left and she had thrown a fit when Renee had shown up to take her to Florida. The two quickly got to work on Bella's bedroom, they wanted the room dry before she came home so that she wouldn't be able to try and remove the paint.

"So what do you want to do about school?" Charlie asked awkwardly, Sophia would have been in her junior year but since she had been forced to drop out and home schooled he wasn't sure what to do; especially since they didn't have anyone to watch Mia. Sophia took a deep breath as she paused, she knew that she needed an education but there was no way that she wanted to return to school.

"Is it okay if I completely my GED online? I'm nearly done anyway," Sophia asked softly, looking at her uncle as they continued to paint Bella's walls sugared lilac that they had picked out. Charlie nodded his head knowing that he could trust his niece, she had to think about what was best for Mia and he didn't have to worry about her like he did with Bella.

* * *

Checking the walls were drying, Sophia smiled knowing that they still had some work to do before Bella came home; the blonde walked around the edge of the room checking that everything looked right.

Charlie was just finishing his side of the room and the windows were open so that they didn't have to worry about paint fumes; Sophia was glad that Mia was sound asleep in her room so that she didn't have to worry about her. Sophia frowned as her foot hit a lose floorboard and she looked down confused, she tapped it with her foot curiously wondering how it had gotten lose.

"Why don't you take a break Uncle Charlie? I can handle the rest from here," Sophia said smiling innocently at her uncle, she wanted him out of the room so that she could check it out since it was clear that someone had pulled the floorboard up. Charlie wiped the sweat from his head, he nodded knowing that he could get some lunch done for them and he could check on Mia for her.

Sophia watched him leave and waited until she heard him heading downstairs before she grinned as she looked down at the floorboard; she dropped to her knees and carefully used one of the knives that they had used to open the paint to pull the lose floorboard up. Sophia furrowed her brow as she pulled the floor board aside and frowned at what she found inside; there were pictures of her cousin and who she assumed was Edward, a set of plane tickets and a CD.

"What the hell?" Sophia whispered as she stared at the items, she knew that there was no way that Bella would have put the stuff there even if she was upset and depressed. Sophia carefully pulled the items up from the hole and bit her lip, she was going to make Bella better and she knew that it wouldn't help her to see these things again.

Taking a deep breath, Sophia nodded her head as she quickly collected a box and placed the items inside; she would put them somewhere safe until she knew that Bella could handle seeing them. Sophia frowned as she looked at a picture of Edward and Bella at her birthday party, she couldn't help but feel disgusted as she stared down at the two; there was something very off putting about Edward.

Shaking her head, Sophia quickly put everything into the box before she sighed and got to her feet knowing that she would hide the box in her room until the time was right. Sophia walked out of Bella's freshly painted room and headed into her own, she smiled at the sight of Mia knowing that her daughter would want feeding soon; the one month old wiggled in her cot as her mother put the box into their wardrobe for later.

"Okay Mia," Sophia cooed walking over to her daughter and picked her up, there wasn't much left for them to really do to Bella's bedroom but the blonde did know that she wanted to give her cousin a make-over; she just had so many lose fitting clothes that were a little too manly.

* * *

Sophia and Charlie shared a look as they quietly prepared dinner as they heard Bella come home, they knew that this was it; there was no way that she couldn't notice what they had done to her bedroom.

Sophia stirred the pasta as she chewed on her lip, her ears easily picking up on the sound of Bella heading upstairs; she hoped that there wouldn't be too much shouting. Charlie held his breath moving to set the dining table for dinner, his eyes trained on the ceiling knowing that any moment know Bella was going to snap.

"What the hell?" Bella's voice shouted making her father and cousin flinch, they glanced at one another as Sophia moved to check on Mia knowing that this was going to be interesting. The two looked at the kitchen door as Bella stormed downstairs and into the room, they had both known that there was a very good chance that this would happen.

"What did you do to my room?" Bella demanded stalking over to her father, she couldn't believe that Charlie had done this while she was out; her room was one of the few memories that she had of Edward that he hadn't taken from her when he had left. Charlie opened his mouth shocked that she had snapped like that, he had known she wouldn't be happy but he was her father; he was doing what he thought was best for her.

"Uncle Charlie didn't do it, I did," Sophia spoke up watching her cousin, she sat Mia on her knee and smiled down at her daughter; she wasn't going to take Bella's crap. Bella furiously turned around and glared at Sophia, she couldn't believe that her cousin had done that; she had barely been here a day and already she was meddling in her business.

"Who do you think you are… you had no right," Bella spat glaring at Sophia, she clenched her hands knowing that she couldn't slap her cousin while she was holding Mia.

"I was trying to help you Isa," Sophia reasoned knowing that Bella needed to see sense, the moping needed to stop and she was going to make that happen; if she didn't know any better, she would have said that Edward had died and not moved away with his family.

"I don't need the help of some whore. Focus on your own life as a pathetic teen mum," Bella snarled making Sophia blink, there was no way that she was going to allow that go.

* * *

Please Review, Favourite or Follow xxx


	6. Wake Up Call

**Disclaimer**: I do not own the Twilight Saga or anything related, it is owned by Stephenie Meyer.

Set during the middle of New Moon.

* * *

**Chapter Six: Wake Up Call.**

"Charlie take Mia for me," Sophia ordered calmly staring at Bella, she knew she didn't want her daughter in the room when she snapped at her cousin. Charlie nodded his head as Bella continued to glare at Sophia, he really didn't want to get in the middle of this and he would deal with the fall-out later.

Mia was carefully handed over to Charlie, the baby didn't need to see what was going to happen and it wasn't going to be pretty; both teenagers had a lot to say. Sophia watched as her uncle hurried out of the room with her daughter, she crossed her arms as she took a calming breath knowing that if she didn't then Bella would have a broken nose. "

How could you do that to my room?" Bella asked staying across the room from her cousin, she wasn't stupid enough to go near Sophia knowing what she was like when she lost her temper; it was something that you didn't want to be on the end of. Sophia took a calming deep breath knowing that she would tell Bella about what she had found once they had cleared the air, she doubted it would change anything now.

"Did you know my mother wanted you sectioned? She said you were crazy?" Sophia said calmly staring at Bella, her cousin needed to wake-up call and if this didn't work then she didn't know what would. Bella blinked confused looking at her cousin, she vaguely recalled that phone call but she hadn't known that it was her aunt; she huffed knowing that that was the last thing that she needed, her posh aunt thinking she was crazy.

"You need help Isa. You scream bloody murder every night and that is not normal," Sophia continued brushing some hair from her face knowing that this had to work; no one else seemed to be able to get through to Bella. Bella stood quietly at Sophia's words, she suddenly felt a little uncomfortable that her younger cousin was trying her like a child; she swallowed eyeing Sophia wondering what else she would say about what she was going through.

"So yes, I redecorated your room. But only because you need a change, what happened to the confident Isa that I knew," Sophia asked shaking her head, she was completely disappointed by this new Bella; she wasn't sure what to think anymore. Bella looked at her cousin, she had changed so much since she had meet Edward and his family but she hadn't thought that it was that much of a change.

When she was with Edward, Bella had been so sure of what would happen that one day he would turn her into a vampire; however he didn't want her and had tossed her aside like yesterday's news.

"If I didn't know any better, I'd think someone had died or Edward had been abusing you," Sophia admitted honestly, no one could give her the answers that she needed about what had happened. Bella stared at her cousin horrified that she could think that, Edward would have never hurt her like that and she couldn't believe that her cousin thought that he would.

"It was nothing like that," Bella replied looking at Sophia, she felt sick that the blonde thought that Edward had been abusing her in some way; she shook her head, he would never do that even if he had dumped her. Sophia raised an eyebrow at Bella, she didn't believe that for a moment and she knew nothing the brunette could say could change her mind; there was something creepy about this Edward and she didn't know what it was.

"Then what was it like? Uncle Charlie won't tell me since he didn't like him," Sophia recalled the incident that had happened last March, she wasn't sure she quite believed that her clumsy cousin managed to fall down some stairs.

Bella was silent, she couldn't tell her cousin the truth about the Cullens being vampires, she didn't want to put the blonde in danger; it would end badly if it was discovered that she knew by the Volturi. Sophia tapped her foot waiting for an answer, she wasn't about to take any crap and she knew that her cousin was blind to see what was happening; it was like Bella had blinders on to everything that was happening around her.

"You know what… let's do this your way then," Sophia decided finally tired of Bella's crap, she knew that there was no getting through to her cousin unless you forced her to see what you were talking about and this was one of those times. Bella eyed Sophia wondering what she would do, there was nothing that she could say especially since she couldn't tell the blonde about vampires; she had to think of Mia and it wouldn't be fair if the baby girl lost her mother.

"So carry on doing what you are doing because all that it's going to do is leave you a lonely bitter old woman," Sophia spat looking at her cousin, she knew her words were harsh but that was what would happen. Bella didn't spend much time with her friends from school and she mainly hung around with Jacob but it was clear that it was mainly to please Charlie.

Sophia had wanted to slap her silly and she hadn't done that yet because of her uncle, she knew he was struggling and she was trying to make things easier for him. The two were silent as Sophia took a deep breath, she had little else to say to her cousin and she knew that she needed to check on Mia; she wasn't used to being away from her daughter for long periods.

Pushing herself to her feet, Sophia prepared to head to the living room so that she could collect Mia; she looked back at Bella and shook her head appalled at her cousin.

"I found some stuff of yours under your floorboards… I'll leave it in your bedroom for you," Sophia said watching Bella for a moment before she turned and walked away, she had nothing else to say to Bella and she had suddenly lost her appetite. Bella blinked confused at Sophia's parting words, she didn't know what Sophia was talking about but she that she hadn't put anything under any floorboards; she moved to check on the pasta as Charlie reappeared.

"You okay Bells?" Charlie asked awkwardly, he leant against the doorframe as Sophia disappeared upstairs, he had been listening and knew that the blonde had meant well with her talk. Bella nodded her head stirring the pasta that Sophia had left, she couldn't take her mind away from what Sophia had said about the stuff under the floor boards.

"I'm fine," Bella said with a nod of her head, she stared down at the boiling water as she tried to think about something else; she hated to think that Sophia was right even when she was mad at her. Charlie nodded his head watching his daughter, he had been talking to Sophia all day about this and he had come to a decision; something needed to change and he needed to do his bit to help Bella.

* * *

Bella stepped into her bedroom to find a box resting on her bed, she swallowed wondering what Sophia could have found before she carefully closed her bedroom door behind her. Staring at the box, Bella knew that what was inside had to have been left for a reason and it made her wary; she wasn't sure that she wanted to know what was inside especially if it was Cullen related.

Bella walked over to her bed and carefully sat down on it, she knew that Sophia wouldn't have taken the stuff if she didn't have a good reason; her cousin's words were still ringing in her ears. Bella had been a little surprised about how honest Sophia had been with her, everyone else seemed to be walking on eggshells and had turned their backs on her when she didn't snap out of her depression.

Picking up the box, Bella sat it on her knees as she took a deep breath preparing herself for what was inside of the box; she bit her lip as her hands shakily lifted the lid and allowed her to see what was inside. Bella dropped the lid on the floor as she started to hyperventilate her eyes staring in horror at the items in the box; she felt ill just looking at them.

"No," Bella whispered shakily reaching for the items in the box, she fingered one of the pictures that had been taken on her birthday of her and Edward; she felt anger bubble within her that he had done this.

Bella carefully looked through the items as she realised that Edward hadn't taken any of the things like she had thought; he had selfishly just hid them from her. Bella closed her eyes as she put the lid back on the box, her breathing heavily as tears filled her eyes; the box held everything that made Edward real to her, it proved that he had been real even if he was gone now.

Bella opened her eyes as she shakily set down the box, she wiped away her tears looking around her redecorated bedroom knowing that Sophia had been right; her behaviour hadn't been normal since Edward and his family had left. Bella could barely remember anything since he had left her and she hadn't really been living, she'd become some sort of robot and it was only Jacob who had started to piece her broken heart back together.

Bella swallowed sure that she could put that behind her now, she had promised for Charlie's sake that she would try and she doubted that Sophia would accept anything but the real thing.

* * *

Sophia looked up as she prepared Mia for bed, it was getting late and the blonde hadn't left her bedroom since her argument with Bella; she didn't want to be responsible for what she would do.

"I brought you some dinner," Bella whispered softly stepping into her cousin's bedroom nervously, she knew that she had overstepped a line and this was her way of asking for forgiveness. Sophia eyed Bella as she carefully finished getting Mia ready for bed, she nodded her head shortly as Bella lingered by the doorway nervously.

"I'm sorry for what I said and you were right," Bella said watching her cousin, she swallowed knowing that Sophia could hold a grudge; it was something that had made her a little hard to be around when they were younger. Sophia raised an eyebrow at Bella as she picked Mia up and walked to the room divider that separated Mia's cot from the rest of the bedroom.

"I just don't know what to do," Bella admitted moving to sit down on Sophia's bed, she actually did like the work that the blonde had done on her bedroom; it was a nice change to what had been done before. Sophia paused looking at Bella wondering where she was going with this, she wasn't really interested in what she had to say right now.

"I was wondering if you could help me," Bella asked cautiously knowing that she did need to move on, Edward wasn't going to come back; she sighed as she got to her feet, it would take some time for Sophia to come around after what she had said. Sophia watched her cousin for a moment before she sighed knowing that she wouldn't give her an answer just yet however, there was something that she wanted to say.

"If you ever talk to me like that again in front of my daughter, I will bitch slap you so hard your grandchildren won't know what hit them," Sophia threatened glaring at Bella knowing she'd play nice for Charlie, she couldn't shake the feeling that things were never going to be easy between them.

* * *

Please Review, Favourite or Follow xxx


	7. Night Out

**Disclaimer**: I do not own the Twilight Saga or anything related, it is owned by Stephenie Meyer.

Set during the middle of New Moon.

* * *

**Chapter Seven: Night Out.**

Bella laughed softly at how excited her cousin was to get out of the house, Charlie had insisted that he watch Mia for the night while Sophia joined her cousin and friends at the cinema. Sophia hadn't been able to go out a lot with her friends when she had been in New York, her mother had wanted to hide her away when she was pregnant and the blonde had lost a lot of friends when she had Mia.

"So what are we going to see?" Sophia asked following Bella to the cinema in Port Angeles, they were meeting a couple of Bella's friends there. Sophia was wearing a pink V-neck stitch jumper and black high waisted trousers with leather look panel paired with black lace up ankle boots; she was thankful that Charlie had insisted that she come.

"Face Punch," Bella replied spotting Mike Newton and Jacob Black waiting for them, she swallowed knowing that no one else was coming since they had caught that bug that was going around or didn't want to be near her. Jacob's face seemed to light up when he saw Bella and moved forward to greet her, his eyes glancing confused at the blonde that was with his best friend; Mike followed after him looking a little too interested in Sophia.

"This is my cousin, Sophia," Bella said introducing her cousin, she frowned at Mike's interest in her and she knew that Sophia wouldn't tolerate his flirting; Sophia was focused on raising her daughter and not having another boyfriend. Jacob nodded his head offering a smile to Sophia, Bella had told him a bit about her cousin; however she hadn't told him why Sophia was now leaving in Forks with Charlie.

* * *

"So where are you from?" Mike asked attempting to flirt with Sophia, he had been sort of left with the blonde as Jacob and Bella had broken away slightly. Sophia rolled her eyes knowing that she had no interest in Mike, she doubted that she would be ready to date again anytime soon after what had happened with Jason; she had a daughter now and Mia took centre stage in her life.

"New York," Sophia answered sitting down and looked over at her cousin, Bella was so going to owe her big time for leaving her with the Labrador that was Mike Newton; she couldn't believe that he actually thought that he stood a chance with her. Bella shot an apologetic look at Sophia as she sat down beside her, she knew that Mike never took the hint and if he didn't stop it then Sophia would do something he wouldn't like.

"Really I have always wanted to go there," Mike continued with a smile as the cinema went dark, he smirked knowing that he would be able to wrap his arm around Sophia and maybe make out with her. Sophia crossed her arms as the trailers started to play knowing that this meant that Mike wouldn't be able to talk to her now; the Labrador was starting to annoy her and she knew she'd only end up punching him if he didn't stop touching her.

Bouncing her knee as she waited for the film to start, Sophia leant back in her chair as she stared at the screen; her blue eyes focused as she watched some of the upcoming films before she heard Mike yawn. Sophia frowned knowing what he was doing as he stretched his arm and wrapped it over the back of her shoulders; she sat still knowing that she couldn't hit him while in public.

Bella glanced at Sophia knowing that this wasn't going to end well, she worried her lip as Jacob chuckled amused at what was happening. Sophia tried to focus on the movie before she felt Mike's hand moving down her shoulder, she pursed her lips annoyed knowing that she would give him one warning before she hurt him.

"Don't think about it," Sophia whispered in warning, she glared at Mike knowing that if he didn't let go of her then she was going to hurt him; Bella shot her friend a warning look knowing that her cousin wouldn't warn him again.

Mike smirked thinking that Sophia was just playing hard to get, he couldn't believe how hot Bella's cousin was; he wondered if it was just good genes. Sophia gritted her teeth before she dropped her hand into Mike's lap and grabbed a hold of something very vital; she smirked as Mike squeaked in surprise.

"Move it or lose it Newton," Sophia hissed giving his private area a sharp warning squeeze, she wasn't going to let go until he had removed his arm. Mike paled as he realised that she would willingly break little Mike if he didn't remove his hand, he slowly retracted his arm; he almost sighed in relied when she let go. Bella and Jacob snorted back laughs as Sophia turned to look at her cousin, she couldn't believe that Bella was friends with this creep.

"I'm just going to the ladies," Sophia said excusing herself, she didn't even spare a look at Mike who was trying to make sure little Mike was okay.

* * *

"Everything okay?" Sophia asked spotting Bella and Jacob sitting on the stairs outside of the theatre, she raised an eyebrow at the fact that creepy Mike wasn't around; she didn't know if that was a good or bad thing yet. Bella nodded her head quickly as she stepped away from Jacob, she knew that her cousin would be able to see that everything was far from that.

"Mike's being sick," Bella said stepping towards Sophia who rolled her eyes as she spotted him coming out of the men's toilets; Jacob glared at Mike as he walked over to the trio. Mike swallowed as he avoided looking at Sophia knowing he didn't want a repeat of what had happened during the film; he focused on Bella knowing that it was time to leave.

"I need to go home. I was feeling sick before the movie, okay? What? What's your problem?" Mike said looking at Jacob who suddenly seemed furious, he didn't know what it was but there was just something about the sixteen year old. Bella and Sophia looked between the two wondering what was going on, neither could have seen how quickly this was going to turn.

"You're my problem. Feeling sick? Maybe you need to go to the hospital. Do you want me to put you in the hospital?" Jacob snapped stepping threateningly towards Mike, his body shaking as he moved to grab a hold of the other man.

"Jake, the movie's over. What are you doing? Jake... You're really hot... You feel like you have a fever. Are you okay?" Bella asked concerned moving towards her best friend, she didn't know what was going on and it sort of scared her; she was just putting herself back together and she didn't need this. Sophia eyed the Quileute teenager wondering what was going on, she didn't think that he would react like this to creepy Mike; she knew that there was something wrong.

"I don't know what's happening. I gotta go," Jacob whispered shaking his head, he looked at Bella for a moment before he turned and stalked away. Sophia wrapped a comforting arm around her cousin knowing that it would be best to let him cool down; she had never seen anyone react like this before. Sophia couldn't help but think that there was something that she was missing right now; there was something that she didn't know about her cousin's life.

* * *

Please Review, Favourite or Follow xxx


	8. Thinking of the Future

**Disclaimer**: I do not own the Twilight Saga or anything related, it is owned by Stephenie Meyer.

Set during the middle of New Moon.

* * *

**Chapter Eight: Thinking of the Future.**

Sophia smiled playing with Mia on the living room floor, she was dressed in her orange sweat lounge tee and sweat pants for comfort;, she was going to spend every moment with her daughter while she had a chance.

"Morning," Sophia called looking at Bella as she walked towards the phone, it had been a week since the disaster of movie night and Jacob hadn't been well since. Sophia sighed carefully moving Mia onto her lap, she knew that Bella had used Jacob to fix herself after what had happened with Edward and now he wasn't there; she wasn't sure what her cousin would do.

Sophia smiled sweetly down at her daughter as she cuddled her close, she had to start focusing on her studies since she had been at her Uncle Charlie's for two weeks now. Sophia listened as Bella called Jacob's house again, she had been doing this since they had come home from the cinema and there was still no answer from her best friend; it was almost like he was avoiding her.

"Still no answer?" Sophia guessed allowing Mia to play with her fingers, in the seven weeks since her daughter's birth the blonde couldn't believe how special she had become to her. Bella nodded her head and huffed as she collapsed on to the couch, she had been told that Jacob had mono but she wasn't sure if she completely believed Billy when he had told her that.

There was something going on down in La Push and she couldn't help but worry for her best friend; he had been frightened of Sam Uley's gang and she knew Billy was being no help with that.

"What's that?" Sophia cooed making Bella snap out of her thoughts, she looked at her cousin and smiled as she watched her playing with her daughter; she still couldn't believe that sixteen year old was a mother.

* * *

"Seriously Bella, he'll call when he feels better," Sophia said catching her cousin calling Jacob again for the third time that day, she rolled her blue eyes knowing that this was starting to get a little out of hand. Bella huffed annoyed setting down the phone before she looked at her cousin who was preparing a bottle for Mia, she raised an eyebrow curious about what the blonde was doing.

Sophia quickly warmed the bottle knowing that Mia was going to be fussy when she woke up from her nap, the blonde was trying to set up a schedule so that Mia could get used to napping and feeding at certain times.

"So have you thought about what college you want to go to?" Sophia asked knowing that there were a lot of deadlines that were coming up and some had even passed; she glanced back at her cousin knowing that Charlie was excited to see her graduate from high school. Bella chewed on her lip as she shrugged, she hadn't really thought about college or anything especially since she had been hoping that Edward would change her.

"Well you better start thinking, the deadlines are all coming up," Sophia said with a smile, she turned to face Bella knowing that her cousin would be better if she started focusing on herself; the blonde glanced over at the bottle warmer making sure the milk didn't get too hot. Bella nodded her head as she watched Sophia, she was impressed at her well her cousin was handling being a teenager mother; she knew it couldn't be easy.

"Have you thought about college?" Bella asked curiously, she already knew that Sophia was going to finish her education online but she did wonder what her cousin would do afterwards especially with Mia now in the picture. Sophia paused as she reached to collect the milk, there was no way that her parents would be paying for her to go to college and she doubted that she would be able to juggle that and raising Mia alone.

"I don't think so," Sophia said making sure the milk wasn't too hot, there would be little chances for her right now and there would be no one to watch Mia if she did decided to go; she'd have to wait until her daughter was in school. Bella nodded her head thinking about how difficult it would be for Sophia to go to college; she had to focus on Mia and that was how things were going to be for her.

"What will you do?" Bella asked knowing that Sophia was going to have to focus on her daughter, there was little else that Sophia could do unless she found someone that she trusted to look at her very young daughter. Sophia shrugged knowing that she would cross that bridge when she got to it, this wasn't going to be easy and she was going to have to get a job; her parents would only support her for so long.

"I don't know," Sophia said her future wasn't very bright but she was facing the consequences of her actions; she wouldn't allow her own daughter to make the same mistake that she had. Sophia would ensure that Mia knew what could happen if she wasn't carefully and she was going to give her daughter the best future that she could.

* * *

Charlie took a deep breath stepping into his home, it had been a long day and he was glad to be home. The house was filled with a delicious smell of dinner and it made his stomach growl out loud; Charlie had to admit that he was glad that Bella and Sophia hadn't inherited the Swan inability to cook.

"Girls?" Charlie called walking through his home, he was glad to see Bella opening up more and he knew that it was down to her cousin; the blonde didn't take any crap and she wasn't going to allow Bella to sulk anymore.

"Hi Uncle Charlie," Sophia greeted smiling at him, she was helping Bella with dinner while Mia was taking a nap; she had to enjoy her daughter's napping while she could since she wouldn't nap most of the day for long and it would mean she'd have to have more of a focus on Mia. Charlie nodded at her as he moved to put his gun away, he knew that this was going to take some getting used to and Sophia had only been in Forks for two weeks.

"What's for dinner?" Charlie asked looking at the already set dining table, his brown eyes taking in the details knowing that the two cousins had been home all day. It was the weekend and since Jacob was ill, he wasn't surprised that Bella had stayed in and spent time with Sophia; the blonde was new to Forks and she had to look after Mia with no one else to talk to.

"Spanish fish and chorizo soup," Bella said making Charlie raise an eyebrow at her before he looked over at Sophia, his niece often had strange and interesting recipes that she liked to try out.

"Sounds interesting," Charlie replied with a nod of his head, he knew that his daughter was trying to get him to eat a little healthier especially since Harry Clearwater had told him about his heart problems. Sophia grinned as she nodded her head, she worried for her uncle since she knew how he had eaten and lived after his divorce; she knew it would come and bit him in the bottom one day.

"Well dinner is nearly ready," Bella mused looking to her father, she was determined to try and move on with her life; she wasn't just going to drift through life when there was so much for her to live for. Sophia's problems had opened Bella's eyes and she knew that she had to make the most of the opportunities that she had in front of her.

* * *

Please Review, Favourite or Follow xxx


	9. Talking with Jacob

**Disclaimer**: I do not own the Twilight Saga or anything related, it is owned by Stephenie Meyer.

Set during the middle of New Moon.

* * *

**Chapter Nine: Talking with Jacob.**

Bella chewed on her lip as she sat outside Jacob's house in her truck, she knew that she shouldn't be here but she couldn't take the silence anymore and she needed to see him again. Bella bounced her knee knowing that she had promised Charlie that she wouldn't do this, but he knew what she was like when she got an idea in her head there was no stopping her. Bella frowned spotting Jacob exiting his house dressed in just a set of cropped jeans and some old worn trainers; she quickly climbed out of the cab of her truck and into the pouring freezing rain.

"Jacob! You cut your hair off? And got a tattoo? I thought you were too sick to come outside or pick up the phone when I call," Bella shouted chasing after her best friend wanting answers about what was going on. Bella looked at him concerned as Jacob slowly came to a stop and looked at her, she didn't understand why he had just cut her out of his life; she knew he liked her more than a friend but she had told him time and time again that she wasn't ready to date again.

"Go away," Jacob murmured turning to look at Bella, he wasn't even surprised that she had come down to see him; they'd been spending a lot of time together lately but now that had to stop. Jacob knew that she wouldn't be safe around him now that he had changed, his entire life had been turned on its head in the last week and now he was stuck like this.

"What happened to you? Did Sam do this to you?" Bella questioned looking at her best friend, he had changed so much since she had last seen him and she knew that this was down to Sam Uley; the brunette recalled how scared her best friend had been of him. Jacob had lost Embry to the La Push gang and had been worried when Sam started paying too much attention to him and now he was like this.

"No Sam's trying to help me. Don't blame him! But if you want to blame someone blame your little bloodsucking friends of yours, The Cullens." Jacob spat sick at the idea that his best friend had willingly dated a vampire. Bella swallowed as she stepped back at the way that Jacob was speaking to her, she was shocked and wondered what could have happened while he had been away from her.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Bella denied with a shake of her head, she knew that there was no way that he could know that the Cullens had been vampires. The last time that she had checked, Jacob hadn't even believed the legends that his tribe had, he had been the one to clue her in on what Edward was even if he didn't know what he had done.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about. You've been lying to everyone. Charlie... Sophia… but you can't lie to me. Not anymore. Look, Bella... we can't be friends anymore," Jacob said knowing that he had to end this now. Everything had changed once he had started phasing and he couldn't be close to Bella anymore and that was the order that Sam had given him; it was the same order that everyone else had been given.

"I know that I have been... hurting you. It's... it's killing me. It kills me. If you, may be, give me like some time," Bella pleaded desperately, she was only just recovering from what had happened with Edward and she knew that there was no way that she wanted to date straight away. But she couldn't lose Jacob, he was her best friend and had been the one to start putting her back together; she would do anything to keep him.

"Don't! It's not you," Jacob said trying to stay in control, he really didn't want to have to hurt Bella; she didn't deserve what was happening and she would react badly when he did this. Bella swallowed brushing some wet hair from her face, her brown eyes looking at Jacob sadly wondering what she could do to fix this; she hated that he had resorted to this.

"It's not you, it's me, right? Really?" Bella said shaking her head, she stepped back as she realised that this was just like what had happened to Edward; she couldn't bear to face what was happening. After everything that she had been through, she didn't need to lose Jacob like she had lost Edward; she wasn't sure that she would be able to cope if she did.

"It's true! It is me. I'm not good. I used to be... a great kid. Not anymore. This doesn't even matter, alright? This is over," Jacob replied looking behind him at the forest knowing that Sam and the others were watching.

They had all done this when they had phased and the only people who knew about them were the tribal council and the imprints. Jacob had pleaded with Sam so that he didn't have to leave Bella behind, he knew that she needed him however nothing that he could say that would change the alpha's mind.

"You can't break up with me. I mean... I mean, you're my best friend. You promised me," Bella pleaded blinking back tears, she didn't know what she would do if this was the end; she had just started to get better and now her sun was being taken from her. Sophia was doing so much to help Bella and the brunette knew that her cousin wasn't going to be happy, they had been working on getting her into a good college and Bella had been helping her with school work so she could get her GED.

"I know. I promised that I won't hurt you, Bella. And this is me keeping that promise. Go home. And don't come back, or you're gonna get hurt," Jacob said with one last look at Bella before he walked away leaving her in the rain.

* * *

"What happened?" Sophia demanded looking up from the book that she was reading to Mia and stared at her cousin in shock at her dripping wet form. The blonde carefully moved off the couch with Mia in her arms and frowned knowing that Bella had been making a nuisance of herself.

"Jake broke up with me," Bella whimpered making Sophia look at her, her expression softening as she realised that the Quileute had turned his back on her cousin. Sophia cursed him in her mind knowing that this could set Bella back, she knew that Bella had been working hard recently and had been focusing on her future.

"Let's get you out of those wet clothes and into a hot bath," Sophia said softly knowing that Charlie didn't need to come home to find Bella in such a state, she could only imagine the trouble that would come around if he did. Bella nodded her head as she looked at Sophia, she was glad that she still had her cousin and she knew that the blonde would look after her.

Sophia quickly ushered Bella upstairs and sent her into her bedroom before she head into the bathroom and started to fill the bath-tub with hot water and some lavender scented bubble bath. Sophia bounced Mia in her arms knowing that she was glad that she had sworn off boys after having her daughter; she needed to be able to focus right now and not have any drama.

Sophia watched the bath fill as she thought about what Jacob had done, she knew that Bella was going to take several steps back after this. Sophia chewed on her lip as she looked down at her daughter, she wasn't going to allow Jacob to get away with this. Sophia stopped the bath and sighed moving to tell Bella that it was ready, her mind was already making plans so that she could go down to the reservation and confront Jacob for what he had said to her cousin.

* * *

.

Please Review, Favourite or Follow xxx


	10. Unexpected Consequences

**Disclaimer**: I do not own the Twilight Saga or anything related, it is owned by Stephenie Meyer.

Set during the middle of New Moon.

* * *

**Chapter Ten: Unexpected Consequences.**

Sophia pursed her lips pulling up outside of Jacob's house, she had told Charlie that she was taking some of her famous spiced lamb stew with walnuts and pomegranate to Billy since she knew that he had been wanting to try some. It had all been a little lie since Sophia had needed the address and someone to watch Mia, she didn't want to bring her daughter down here while she shouted at Jacob; she had actually brought her stew to make the lie believable.

Sophia smiled climbing out of her blue Nissan Micra and smoothed out the navy slash neck knitted dress with belt that she was wearing; the blonde had paired the dress with brown leather calf high boots since they were going out to dinner when she got back. Sophia shouldered her black shoulder bag with fringing before she moved to collect the plastic food container that had the stew inside; she had to remember that she was doing this for Bella.

Sophia looked at the house as she closed the door to her car, she made sure it was locked before she plastered an innocent smile on her face knowing that Billy was expecting her. Heading up to the door, Sophia tried to remain calm as she recalled the elocution lessons that her mother had forced her to take when she was a little girl.

It had often made her wonder how her mother was related to Charlie, since the two of them were very different people; her uncle was quiet, shy and laid back while her mother was very prim and proper. However Sophia guessed that it had something to do with the fact that she had trained herself for nearly twenty years to fit into her father's social circle to be accepted.

"Hi Billy," Sophia greeted politely as Billy opened the door to her, she has a soft smile on her face that was often saved for when she had to attend her mother's charity events.

* * *

"What are you doing here?" Jacob snapped walking into the kitchen of his home and saw Sophia sat down talking to his father at the breakfast table; the air was filled with a delicious smell that made his stomach grumble. Sophia looked at Jacob glad that she had waited around, she knew that he wouldn't have expected her to come and see him; especially after what had happened with Bella.

"I came to drop off some of my famous stew," Sophia replied as if it was obvious, she looked at Jacob a little surprised at how much he had changed in the week since she had last seen him. This wasn't the boy that Bella had introduced her to and she wondered what had caused him to make such a change; she kind of liked the new Jacob, he was a lot hotter than the last one.

Jacob frowned staring at Sophia, Bella would have told her about what had happened and he didn't trust that Sophia was only here about the stew; he wondered for a moment if Bella had sent her to make him feel bad.

"I better be heading back," Sophia mused carefully getting to her feet and moved to collect her bag, she glanced at Jacob knowing he would follow her out. Sophia turned her attention to Billy knowing that he had no idea that she wasn't here to see him.

"It was nice to meet you," Sophia said smiling politely at her uncle's best friend, she would have to head back so that her uncle didn't get suspicious and she didn't want any trouble. Billy smiled at Sophia, he had to admit that while he liked Bella because she was Charlie's daughter; he had to prefer the blonde because she seemed to have a more sensible head on her shoulders.

"I'll walk you out," Jacob muttered knowing that he was going to have to warn Sophia to stay away, he didn't want Bella using her cousin to speak to him. Sophia nodded her head flashing a final smile at Billy before she exited the house, she brushed some hair from her face as Jacob followed her out of the house. The two walked in silence to her car, both knowing that they were going to have an interesting chat when they knew Billy wouldn't be able to hear them.

"How dare you do that to Bella," Sophia snapped turning to face and letting rip when she decided enough was enough of the silence that they stood in. Sophia crossed her arms, she was here to give Jacob a piece of her mind no matter how hot he was now; she glared at him knowing that he had done a lot of damage to her cousin.

"Bella was finally getting better and then you go and pull a stunt like that, who the hell do you think you are," Sophia hissed furious that all her hard work in helping Bella had gone out of the window, she knew that her cousin could easily fall back into depression over what Jacob had done to her. Jacob glared at Sophia knowing that he should have expected this, he had heard from Bella how close her cousin was to her; they were like sisters when they were children.

"You don't know anything," Jacob snapped wondering why Sophia had come, she hadn't been a round before and Bella wouldn't tell him why she had moved to Forks. Jacob could only guess that her parents had kicked her out for some spoilt rich kid act for attention; Sophia was a spoilt brat and he didn't care what she thought of him.

"I know enough," Sophia snapped back, she glared at the man before her as she spotted Sam Uley and his gang approaching; all looking just like Jacob and she knew that this couldn't be a good thing. Jacob frowned at Sophia's words as he heard Sam and the other members of the pack approaching, he had to get rid of Sophia as quickly as possible.

"Is there a problem here?" Sam asked not recognising the blonde that was stood in front of Jacob, he frowned wondering what the newest member of the pack could have done to bring the blonde to him. Jacob shook his head knowing that he could handle this, he could already hear Paul and Jared joking about how he was already getting into trouble with the ladies; he rolled his eye as he focused on Sophia.

"Yes but I don't need your boy band's help, so run along to your rehearsal," Sophia snapped not impressed in the three men that had arrived, she was here to speak with Jacob and she wasn't going to leave until she had said her bit. Sam raised an eyebrow at Sophia as Jared snorted back a laugh of amusement at the look on the blonde's face; they certainly hadn't been expecting her to say anything like that to them.

"Now I don't really care why you did what you did, but you are going to apologise to Bella… because I can't take her screaming at night again," Sophia snapped glaring at Jacob, she wasn't going to bring Mia into this since she didn't like talking about her daughter to strangers. Sophia had heard the whispers that she had gotten while she lived in New York, her mother had hidden her away because of it; she hadn't even been allowed to work in the park when her bump started getting bigger.

"That's not his problem," interrupted a voice from behind Jacob making Sophia glare at him, her blue eyes locked with his as she frowned knowing that she wasn't here to talk to him; she didn't know who these boys thought they were. Jared stared at his friend as his face as he looked at the blonde, he had only seen that look once before and he knew what had happened; he was a little surprised but this could be nothing short of interesting.

Sam groaned this was going to be interesting since Paul had always insisted that he would never imprint and was happy the way things were currently going for him in the past few months. However that plan had gone completely out of the window now that Paul had meet Sophia, it was almost as if fate was trying to teach him a lesson for his womanizing ways.

"It is his problem because if this causes her to drop into a depression, I'll be coming back for his balls," Sophia snapped throwing a glare at Jacob, she ignored the look of awe on the unknown member's face; she had bigger fish to fry and she wasn't going to allow some boy band wannabe to distract her.

"Why don't you go and pick on someone your own size?" Paul said stepping forward, his brown eyes locked on the woman before him knowing that he wanted her to speak with him. Paul smirked as her blue eyes snapped to him, he had to admit that he found it incredibly attractive that she actually thought that she stood a chance against Jacob who was six foot three inches tall; he was also one of the tallest wolves in the pack.

"I'm a New Yorker, this little gang of yours doesn't scare me," Sophia retorted glaring at Paul, she rolled her eyes at how pleased he looked that he had spoken to him; she didn't have time to argue right now since she had to get home. Paul opened his mouth to bait her knowing that he loved how riled up she was, however a howl cut off his response making him look at Sam knowing that it had better be important.

"I don't have time for this," Sophia said eying the four men as they all looked towards the forest, she had to admit that she found it suspicious that they all looked the same and dressed alike. Sophia shook her head moving passed Jacob and headed for her car, she had no interest in sticking around longer than needed; she had said her bit and now she could head home.

Paul's eyes moved back to Sophia with a smirk formed on his face, he had a feeling that he was going to enjoy this; most women threw themselves at him and Sophia wasn't like any of the girls that he went to school with. Jacob watched Sophia leave knowing that she was right, Bella did deserve a proper explanation and he was going to give her one when he could get away from the others to speak to her.

Sophia climbed into her car and placed her bag on the seat next to her, her blue eyes moving over the group making her shake her head; she didn't need to get involved with gangs or cults. Sophia pulled her car away from the house, her uncle would be waiting for her and Mia would want feeding as soon as she got back home and she didn't want to be late for dinner.

"You just imprinted on the Leech-Lover's cousin," Jared teased knowing that this was going to be interesting, Paul hated Bella and was now stuck with her cousin for his imprint. Paul blinked looking at his friend before he turned to look at Jacob, his heart pounding in his chest at what had just been said not wanting to believe it.

Jacob nodded his head smirking at Paul, there was no point in denying who Sophia was; Sophia was now an unofficial pack member until she knew about what Paul was and his connection to her.

"We will talk about this later, let's see what Embry howled about," Sam murmured knowing that Paul was going to want to know about his imprint and Jacob would be the one with the answers. Jacob sighed running a hand through his short hair as he looked back at the way that Sophia had left, he knew that he had to give Bella proper closure.

"Congrats," Sam said stiffly knowing that this wasn't going to be easy, Sophia wasn't going to trust them anytime soon after what had happened to her cousin.

* * *

Please Review, Favourite or Follow xxx


	11. Forks Diner

**Disclaimer**: I do not own the Twilight Saga or anything related, it is owned by Stephenie Meyer.

Set during the middle of New Moon.

* * *

**Chapter Eleven: Forks Diner.**

Sophia smiled sitting on the floor and played with Mia, they were waiting for Bella to get home so that they could go and grab some dinner. Charlie had wanted to treat the girls since they were always cooking for him, plus he knew that Sophia was sort of avoiding a lot of the public places in Forks.

"In the woods. They are not bears," Bella said running into the house, her brown eyes looking at her father who was sat on the couch watching some sports programme. Sophia frowned staring at her cousin, she wasn't sure what her cousin was talking about; she looked at her uncle wondering what was going on.

"What you mean in the woods? Bell, what the hell were you doing out in the woods?" Charlie asked getting to his feet, he frowned knowing he had warned his daughter to stay out of the woods. There had been a spike of animal attacks recently and he didn't want to lose his daughter, he had even warned Sophia to stay out of the woods when she had arrived; the blonde was new in town and he doubted she'd want to go hiking.

"They are wolves. I mean, they're like huge wolves," Bella said ignoring her father's questions, she had only gone to find the meadow that Edward had taken her too; she knew it was stupid but she had thought it would bring her some closure. Sophia raised an eyebrow at her cousin, she hadn't missed that Bella hadn't answered Charlie's question; she sat Mia on her lap knowing that her cousin was hiding something.

"Are you sure about that, Isa?" Sophia asked wondering if maybe Bella has tripped and banged her head, she knew how accident prone her cousin was and hiking would have been a dangerous trip for her. Bella nodded her head as she took a deep breath, her hands were still shaking from her confrontation with Laurent.

"Yeah, I just saw them. They were after... something," Bella said making sure not to mention the vampire, Charlie and Sophia couldn't know about the supernatural world that she was now involved in. Charlie sighed looking at his daughter, he knew that this wasn't what he had expected but he was going to have to call this in and sort something out.

"Okay, Bella why don't you take Soph and Mia to the diner for dinner," Charlie murmured knowing that he would catch up with the two of them later, he would have to talk with his deputies about what they were going to do about their big wolf problem since they had been thinking it was bears. Bella nodded her head swallowing nervously, she had a feeling that even if the wolves had caught Laurent then she still had Victoria coming after her.

* * *

Sophia chewed on her lip as she followed Bella into the diner, most people would assume that Mia was her sister; she felt a little uncomfortable with the looks that people gave her when they knew that Mia was her daughter. It was something that Sophia never got used to, even if she was adjusting to being a single mother; she did often miss Jason but he was stuck in military school.

"So what do you want to eat?" Bella asked as the two took a seat, she smiled as she watched Sophia settle Mia down; she knew that her cousin was nervous about being out and about with her very young daughter.

"I'll have what you're having," Sophia said with a shrug, she knew that she really didn't mind as long as Mia wasn't going to be fussy; the blonde carefully brushed her fingers through her daughter's deep brown hair. Bella nodded her head as she checked the menu, she glanced around and chewed on her lip at the sight of some of her friends from school.

"Hi Bella," Jessica said walking over to the table, her eyes locked on Sophia wondering who she was; she glanced at Lauren who also seemed intrigued with the blonde that was sat with Bella. The two had left their group behind and had come over since they didn't recognise the blonde; they had never seen Sophia before and she didn't go to school with them.

"Jess," Bella greeted softly as she eyed the two, they weren't really her friends and she wondered why they had come to speak with her; they only spoke to her when it suited them and they never truly had anything nice to say.

"Who's this?" Lauren asked making Sophia wrinkle her nose as the other blonde's nasally voice, she looked at the two as she tried to recall what her cousin had told her about her friends. Bella had been in a zombie-mode when Sophia had arrived and she could tell that these two weren't the type of people that her cousin usually hung out with.

"My cousin Sophia, she's from New York. Soph this is Jessica and Lauren we go to school to school together," Bella said introducing the three, she nibbled on her lip as she wondered why they had come over to speak to her. Bella glanced over at the others who were now taking notice that Jessica and Lauren had left them and had come over to their table.

"Hi," Sophia said with a nod before she turned her attention back to Mia, she smiled softly as her daughter took hold of her finger. Sophia hoped that the two older teenagers would leave soon, she didn't really want to gossipers around her or her daughter.

"Your sister is so cute," Jessica gushed looking at the baby, she knew that Sophia would make the perfect friend for her and Lauren; she didn't seem anything like her boring emo cousin that they had grown bored with now.

"Mia is actually Sophia's daughter," Bella corrected making Sophia look at her, she knew that this was going to be all over town now since she could tell that the two that had approached loved to gossip. Charlie had managed to keep most of the gossip away from Sophia, he didn't want his niece feeling uncomfortable in his home.

"Wow really… I didn't know you had a whore for a cousin," Lauren sneered glaring at Sophia, the blonde was clearly a threat to her and she couldn't wait to spread the news that Bella's cousin was a teen mum. Sophia turned to glare back at Lauren, she was used to people calling her such horrible names but she wasn't going to let the fake-boobed bimbo say something like that to her in front of her daughter.

"Lauren you can't say that to people," Angela Weber scolded hurrying over having heard what she had said, she offered Sophia a small smile knowing that no one related to Bella could be such a thing. Angela was one of the few people that Bella had spoken with about her cousin and the pastor's daughter knew that Sophia had been sent here after her parents had washed their hands of her.

"It's nice to meet you," Angela greeted offering Sophia a real smile, she didn't judge Sophia because she knew that there had to be a reason that she was a single teenager mother. Sophia nodded her head at Angela, she had heard about the girl before her and she was glad that Bella had a friend like her if Lauren and Jessica where her other friends.

"Whatever," Lauren muttered before she turned and walked away followed by Jessica, the two couldn't wait for school on Monday. Sophia watched them go knowing that everyone would know that Charlie's niece was a teenage mother by the time that school finished on Monday.

* * *

Please Review, Favourite or Follow xxx


	12. Night-Time Talks

**Disclaimer**: I do not own the Twilight Saga or anything related, it is owned by Stephenie Meyer.

Set during the middle of New Moon.

* * *

**Chapter Twelve: Night-Time Talks.**

Sophia yawned padding into the kitchen, it was late at night and the blonde was glad that Mia had settled down well; she had been reading a book and had grown thirsty. Sophia headed towards the fridge dressed only in her blue woven check night shirt; she brushed some hair from her face as she opened the fridge and pulled out a bottle of water. Sophia closed the fridge and jumped a little surprised when she saw her uncle sat at the dining room table in the dark.

"Is everything okay Uncle Charlie?" Sophia asked softly walking over to her uncle, she kept a hold of her water wondering why he was up so late; he had work in the morning and she didn't know what he was still doing up. Charlie looked at his niece, it hadn't crossed his mind until earlier that neither of Sophia's parents had called her since she had arrived in Forks; his sister was often busy but Sophia had been staying with him for two weeks now and still nothing.

"Have you heard from your parents?" Charlie asked looking at Sophia, she was home most of the day and he couldn't recall her ever mentioning that his sister had called or her father; he was often surprised that after nineteen years together Caroline and Jonathon were still not married. Sophia shook her head chewing on her lip, she wasn't surprised that her parents hadn't been in contact with her since they had shipped her off without a second thought.

"Soph?" Charlie asked watching at his niece, he had to be missing something especially since his sister hadn't even bothered to check in on her only daughter. Sophia swallowed sitting down knowing that she was going to have to explain what had happened when she had left New York.

"Father has sort of disowned me," Sophia whispered looking down at her hands, she knew that he had been furious when she had revealed that she was pregnant; he had reacted even worse when she had told him that she would be keeping Mia and not giving her away. Charlie frowned at Sophia's words, her father was a very rich and powerful lawyer who cared more about his appearance and social standing than anything else.

Caroline was in-charge of running his social gatherings and making him look even better, she had been charged with ensuring that Jonathon had an heir to his family fortune and that was the only reason that they'd had Sophia. Sophia was the sole heir to her father's family's vast fortune and her parents had hoped to groom her into becoming the perfect lady; someone who would carry on the family line and marry someone of high stature.

"He refuses to talk to me since I decided to keep Mia, he's disappointed with me," Sophia whispered looking at her uncle, she didn't have to tell him that her mother had gone along with what her father had said. Charlie frowned knowing that while he was also disappointed that Sophia had become a teenage mother, he was also proud of her for accepting responsibility for her actions. It had been a brave decision that Sophia had made to accept that she had made a mistake and decided that she was going to raise her daughter; she was making the best of what she had right now and it wasn't a lot.

* * *

Sophia sighed walking upstairs with her bottle of water, she was glad that she had her Uncle Charlie and she had been able to talk to him. Sophia had known that she was going to have to find some sort of balance in her life, she had wanted to ask after a job but with Mia being so young and needed her more than anything.

Sophia paused at the top of the stairs and frowned when she heard whispers from Bella's bedroom, she frowned wondering what was going on. It was the middle of the night and Sophia didn't know who Bella could be calling at this hour but she knew that if Charlie caught her then she would be in trouble. Sophia took a deep breath and poked her head into Bella's room, she raised an eyebrow at the sight of a shirtless Jacob before she cleared her throat.

"Charlie's coming up soon, you might want to hide your boy-toy before he checks on you," Sophia teased with a wink before she closed the door behind her, the blonde headed into her room knowing that Jacob had probably come to apologise. Sophia smiled to herself knowing that maybe Bella would now get some closure on the end of her friendship with Jacob; she knew her cousin deserved to have some sort of closure after what had happened with Edward.

Sophia set down her drink on the bedside table before she moved to check on Mia, she smiled softly as she looked at her daughter who was sound asleep glad that she was sleeping more and more each night. Sophia knew that her life was forever changed now that she was a mother and she wasn't always going to be able to rely on her parents money forever; she just needed to get her GED and then things would be a little easier for her.

Sophia carefully made sure that Mia was warm enough before moving to look out of her window, she still wasn't sure what the silver thing had been but she wouldn't be seeing it again. Leaning against the window frame, Sophia blinked as her blue eyes locked on something moving in the trees across from her home; she swallowed as a large dark silver furred wolf standing in the forest were she could see it.

Sophia stared at the creature if her uncle saw it then he'd probably take his shotgun to the animal, the blonde chewed on her lip there was something more to the wolf. Breathing onto the window, Sophia couldn't help but think that the silver wolf was a beautiful creature if she ignored the fact that it was probably involved in the hiker incidents; there had been a lot of killings recently and that was the only answer.

Sophia glanced behind her as she heard her uncle coming up the stairs to bed, she was glad that his bedroom was at the back of the house so he wouldn't see the wolf that was stood outside the front. Sophia listened for a moment before she turned back to look at the wolf, she felt her breath catch in her throat as she realised that the wolf was now staring directly up at her; she stood still wondering if it could in fact see her.

"Good night Sophia," Charlie called making Sophia jump then look back at the door, she rested a hand on her heart as she felt a sharp tug as she swallowed. Sophia took a deep breath as she tried to calm herself down, she didn't know what it was but it was strange that she was oddly attached to the wolf that was outside which was completely stupid.

"Night Uncle Charlie," Sophia called softly before she looked back out of the window to see that the silver wolf had gone; she swallowed as she moved to rest a hand on her heart wondering what was going on. Unknown to Sophia, the wolf was still watching her from the forest as she moved away from the window and headed back to bed; it tilted its head as it moved to lay down on the forest floor watching the house.

The wolf ignored Jacob as he climbed out of Bella's window and made for the forest knowing that he'd deal with that tomorrow; he had come to watch over his imprint for the night since he didn't want any leeches getting close to her.

* * *

Please Review, Favourite or Follow xxx


	13. Confrontations

**Disclaimer**: I do not own the Twilight Saga or anything related, it is owned by Stephanie Meyer.

Set during the middle of New Moon.

* * *

**Chapter Thirteen: Confrontations.**

"Morning," Sophia greeted smiling at Bella, she was sat on her laptop in the dining room and was doing an assignment for her GED; the blonde sipped on her coffee knowing that she didn't have much planned for today. Bella smiled at Sophia hurrying over to the fridge, she pulled out what she needed knowing that she had to get down to La Push and speak with Jacob.

"Any plans for today?" Sophia asked pausing her work and looked over at Bella, she tilted her head knowing that Bella was now on her spring break. Sophia was actually looking forward to having someone that she could talk to while Charlie was at work; the blonde was growing lonely and she didn't have a lot of people that she could speak with anymore.

"Just going down to La Push," Bella said in a hurry, she wanted to be there early so that she didn't have to worry about running into Sam's gang; she really needed to talk to Jacob again. Sophia nodded her head watching her cousin breeze out of the house, she furrowed her brow knowing that there had to be something going on.

"Bye Bella," Sophia called as the door slammed shut, she rolled her eyes as she turned her attention to Mia who was sat in her baby bouncer chair; she shrugged her shoulders not knowing what had gotten into Bella. Sophia stretched running her fingers through her hair before she moved to coo at Mia knowing that whatever it was Bella would tell her when she got back.

* * *

"What did you do?" Bella demanded charging towards Sam and his gang, her brown eyes containing the fury that she felt. Bella had come to talk with Jacob after he had visited her last night, he had begged for her to remember what he had told her on the beach and she had.

"What did you do to him?" Bella snapped glaring at Sam, she didn't know what he had done to her best friend but she wasn't going to let them get away with whatever they had done. Sam sighed knowing that he didn't really need this right now, Bella was the least of the pack's problems and she wasn't really liked by the tribe for her decision to date a Cullen.

"He didn't want this," Bella snapped furious that someone had turned her Jacob into a wolf, though she wasn't quite sure if she believed that yet; she still need to talk to Jacob about what she had figured out. Bella looked between the four men, she only recognised Sam and Embry and she wasn't quite sure who the other two were.

"What we do? What did he do, hmm? What? Did he tell you?" Paul demanded stepping forward towards Bella, he didn't like the leech-lover and he never would; his only concern lay with her cousin, his imprint. Sam rested a hand on Paul's shoulder in an attempt to calm his pack brother, Paul was hot headed and he doubted Sophia would warm to him if he hurt Bella.

"Nothing! He tells me nothing because he's scared of you," Bella snapped moving closer to Paul to get in his face, she didn't even seem to realise that she was picking her fight with the wrong wolf. Paul started to laugh along with Jared and Embry, they all knew that Jacob wasn't scared of them and it was only the alpha order that stopped him from yapping to Bella about his new status.

Bella stared at Paul furious at his decision to laugh at her before she slapped him across the face; she smirked staring back at Paul before Sam moved to try and grab a hold of his pack brother who had started to shake.

"Too late now," Jared laughed knowing that Bella had no idea what she had done, he chuckled as he stepped back knowing that the leech-lover was in for it now. Paul snarled furiously as he glared at Bella, he couldn't believe that she thought it was okay too just slap people; she was nothing but a filthy leech-lover.

"Bella get back," Sam ordered as he attempted to calm Paul, he cursed his friend's inability to control his anger sometimes; Bella slowly started to back away as Paul threw her a dark look and started to breathe heavily. Paul began to breathe deeply causing growls to escape his throat knowing he had to allow her to get a safe distance away; he doubted that Sophia would ever love him if he murdered her leech-loving cousin.

"Bella get back now. Get back," Sam ordered wondering if Bella Swan truly had a death wish, she couldn't be so stupid not to see that she needed to get away from Paul. It was almost like his friend was having a very violent convulsion and it was clear that Bella wasn't catching on that she was the one in danger.

Paul started to snarl like mad before his burst out of his natural human body and into the form of a dark silver wolf that was five-times larger than his human side. Bella quickly started to walk backwards she had maybe bitten off more than she could chew; she swallowed as she heard a door slam behind her as she continued backwards.

"Bella," Jacob called racing towards her, his brown eyes taken in the scene in horror; he couldn't help but wonder what on earth she had been thinking about coming down like this to see him. Bella quickly turned on her heel and ran back towards Jacob's house, she couldn't control the panic that filled her knowing that she certainly hadn't been expecting that to happen.

"Run! Jake run," Bella cried hurrying towards her best friend who continued to run towards her; she cursed sharply as she tripped and fell to the floor allowing Jacob to launch himself over her and change into his own russet wolf form.

Bella stared on in horror as the two wolves started fighting, she had never thought that she would see anything like this; she swallowed as Jacob's wolf started to push Paul's away from her and into the forest. Sam sighed watching his two brothers knowing that they had done it now, they hadn't wanted Bella to know about them; she wasn't part of the tribe nor was she an imprint.

"Take Bella back to Emily's place," Sam ordered Jared and Embry, this had complicated things and he hoped that Bella wouldn't try to sway Sophia against Paul after what had happened. Sam could only imagine that Bella would hold a grudge about this and try to turn Sophia against Paul, he knew that they couldn't allow this to happen before Paul even had a chance.

Jared and Embry nodded their heads allowing Sam to jog into the forest to check on the other two; they knew that this was going to complicate things especially since Jacob was nuts about Bella.

"Guess the wolves out of the bag," Embry joked walking over to where Bella remained sitting on the floor, he chuckled as he stared down at Bella; she really wasn't prepared for what was going to happen now. Paul had never been her number one fan and even less since he had imprinted on Sophia two days earlier; he was now completely focused on his imprint and protecting her from the leech that was causing so much trouble.

Bella opened and closed her mouth slightly as she tried to wrap her head around what she had just seen; she swallowed there was going to be consequences for what had happened and she hoped that the pack weren't going to reject her.

"Come on Swan… we don't have all day," Jared muttered annoyed, he really didn't want to be spending time for the leech-lover; he disliked her because she had charged into a situation that she really didn't understand and now they would have to pay for it.

* * *

Please Review, Favourite or Follow xxx


	14. Emily's House

**Disclaimer**: I do not own the Twilight Saga or anything related, it is owned by Stephanie Meyer.

Set during the middle of New Moon.

* * *

**Chapter Fourteen: Emily's House.**

Bella swallowed staring up at the house that she had been taken to, she knew that today really wasn't going the way that she expected and she now wished she hadn't have come.

"Come on Bella, we don't bite," Embry teased looking back at Bella who was still sat in her truck, her hands holding onto the stirring wheel as she stared at him and Jared as they stood just outside of the house. Jared rolled his brown eyes looking back at, he didn't know why Jacob couldn't have just kept his mouth shut; they didn't want or need the leech-lover hanging around with them.

"Speak for yourself," Jared said with a smirk before he walked into the house, there was only one Swan that they would welcome into the pack and that was Bella's cousin. Even if Sophia had no idea what was going on, she was an unofficial pack member until Paul told her that she was his imprint. Bella climbed out of her truck and closed the door behind her, she stuck her hands into her pockets before she walked towards Embry who was waiting for her.

"Do me a favor and don't stare at Emily, it bugs Sam," Embry murmured watching Bella as she caught up with him. Bella furrowed her brow wondering what Embry was talking about before he led her into the house; her eyes quickly landing on the woman that was setting muffins on the table. Embry walked over to the table to sit down leaving Bella hovering by the door, he couldn't believe that Jacob had thought that telling her would be okay.

"Who is this?" Emily asked finally noticing Bella, she turned to face the newcomer revealing the right side of her face which was scarred from hairline to chin by three thick red lines. They were vivid in colour even though they had long since healed, one line pulled down the corner of Emily's dark, almond-shaped right eye, while another twisted the right side of her mouth into a permanent grimace.

"Who else. Bella Swan," Jared muttered bitterly glancing at Bella and nibbled on his muffin, he really couldn't believe that Jacob hadn't considered how this would affect the pack. Bella wasn't his imprint nor did she have any right to know about the tribal legends being true; he worried just how far Jacob's infatuation would go.

"So, you're the vampire girl," Emily mused eyeing Bella, she wasn't sure what she had been expecting when she finally met the girl that Jacob wouldn't shut up about but she had expected something, well more. Bella chewed on her lip peeking down at her hands, she wasn't surprised that they knew about that especially since their legends were the reason she knew what the Cullens were.

"So, you're the wolf girl," Bella replied trying to sound brave, she knew that she would get to spend time with Jacob again; she was sort of glad since she had missed having someone who could take her mind off of Edward.

"Guess so. Well, I'm engaged to one," Emily said with a sad fond smile as she looked down at her engagement ring, it was still a sore subject with her about her relationship with Sam. Emily knew that she had no right to expect Leah to get over what had happened, but she hoped that one day they would at least be on talking terms again; she missed her best friend.

"Leave it up to Jake to find a way around Sam's gag order," Emily murmured thinking of something else, she knew that Jacob had been pleading with Sam to let him see Bella and now he had found a way to do so; something which bothered her. This wasn't going to sit well with his pack brothers who had all had to cut out people from their lives when they started phasing and couldn't go back.

"Um... he didn't say anything to me," Bella said awkwardly, she didn't want Jacob to get into trouble, she just wanted her best friend back; even if she couldn't give him what he wanted right now. Emily eyed the brunette wondering how different Sophia was from her, she knew that the blonde had to be something impressive if she was going to handle Paul; she just hoped that Sophia would warm to the pack.

"That's a wolf thing. Alpha's orders get obeyed whether we want to or not. Oh and check it out! We can hear each other's thoughts," Embry revealed smugly watching at Bella. Embry knew that Jacob would want her to feel welcome and he doubted that anyone else would really try with Bella since she had dated a Cullen; she wasn't the pack's favourite person and she wasn't going to be truly welcomed like Jacob wanted.

"Will you just shut up? These are trade secrets. Damn it! This chick runs with vampires," Jared snapped glaring at Embry; he didn't trust Bella for a moment, if the Cullens were ever going to return then it would be for her and she would turn her back on them. Bella tried to smile knowing that she was going to need to get on with the pack, she knew she'd probably be seeing a lot of them now that she was back in Jacob's life.

"I can't really run with vampires. Because they're fast," Bella teased with a small smile, she wanted to be accepted since they were important to Jacob; she would need to fit in so that there wasn't any trouble with her hanging around.

"Yeah? Well, we're faster. Freaked out yet?" Jared said daringly staring at Bella, he could just tell that she was going to hurt Jacob and he was already sick of the other wolf's thoughts on the brunette that didn't deserve him.

"You're not the first monsters I've met," Bella whispered with a shrug as she looked at Jared, she wasn't surprised that he didn't like her; she had seen how close he had been with Paul and didn't doubt that those two would be a problem for her.

"Jake's right. You are good with the weird," Sam announced walking into the house, he stared at Bella for a moment before he walked over to Emily and kissed her. Bella sharply looked away as she felt a sharp tug on her heart, she hadn't been able to look at anyone being romantic since Edward had broken up with her.

Paul and Jacob entered the house laughing and joking as if they hadn't just been fighting; Bella looked over at them with a sigh of relief glad that Jacob was okay. Paul completely ignored Bella as he moved to sit at the table with Jared and Embry, he had very little interest in the cousin of his imprint; she wasn't important to him and never would be.

* * *

Charlie sighed walking into the living room where Sophia was sat watching a children's programme with Mia; he had been thinking a lot about his niece and had come up with an idea.

"You're home early," Sophia said looking at her uncle, she had Mia sat on her knee and knew by the look on Charlie's face that he had come to speak with her about something. Charlie nodded his head as he cleared his throat and moved to sit in his favourite chair, his brown eyes watching Sophia knowing that this would be good for her.

"I did some research and found a local teens with tots program that they hold at the community centre," Charlie stated looking at Sophia, it would be good for her to meet other teenagers that where in the same situation as her. Charlie carefully pulled out a brochure and handed it to Sophia, he really hoped that she would consider going; it would give her support that he just couldn't offer her plus she could make friends without being judged.

"It's once a week and it will allow you to meet people like you, maybe you could make some friends," Charlie said knowing that Bella was often out with her own and after the incident with Lauren; he doubted that Sophia would want to hang out with any of Bella's friends. Sophia bit her lip thinking about what her uncle was offering, she did feel a little lonely especially with Bella always out and none of her old friends wanting to know her.

"Thank you," Sophia said with a small smile, it would be nice to get out of the house for a couple of hours even if it was just once a week to go to the meeting. Mia was everything to her at the moment and she had been focusing on her a lot recently.

Charlie nodded his head offering Sophia a smile, she deserved to have her own friends; Bella was two years older than the blonde and they were in very different places in their lives. It would be unfair to force Bella to take Sophia everywhere with her, the blonde had a baby to look after and he didn't think that his daughter would be able to handle something like that.

"Just think about it Soph," Charlie insisted getting to his feet and heading for the kitchen, his talk from the night before was still on his mind and he was determined to do more for her than her parents were.

* * *

"So the red haired leech is after you?" Sam checked to be sure that Jacob had informed him right, he sighed running his hand through his hair; this was the last thing that he wanted right now. Jacob and Bella had gone for a walk to talk about what she had learnt that day and they had returned with the announcement that the red haired leech that had been causing problems for the pack the past few weeks was after Bella.

"Yes," Bella said carefully peeking nervously around the room, she felt ill that Victoria was hunting her; she should have known that it wasn't going to go away once Laurant was gone. Paul glared at Bella knowing that he couldn't believe she was just okay with this, she was a leech magnet and the sooner that he was close to Sophia the better.

"How can you put your family in danger like that, don't you even care?" Jared snapped staring at Bella, he was surprised that Paul hadn't been the one to speak up; it was his imprint that was in-danger because of her cousin. Jacob glared at Jared knowing that his words were completely uncalled for, he couldn't understand why they all weren't being welcoming to Bella.

"Of course I care about that… Charlie, Sophia and Mia are all I have," Bella snapped glaring at Jared, she hadn't included her mother and Phil since she hardly saw them and they were safe from Victoria's wrath. Bella had no idea why they were all treating her like a child, she hadn't asked for any of this and Edward wasn't here anymore.

"Who is Mia?" Embry asked confused looking at Bella, he had never heard of the second woman that she had mentioned; it made him wonder who else Bella had put in danger. Bella blinked realising that she had done it again, she opened and closed her mouth as she tried to think of a reasonable explanation for her first cousin once removed to them without letting them know Sophia was her mother.

"Never mind that, I want you down here as much as possible until we catch the leech," Sam ordered looking at Bella, he didn't really care about who Mia could be only about the danger that Bella had brought to the pack and her family.

"And bring Sophia, I would love to meet her," Emily added glancing at Paul, they were going to have to keep an eye on Sophia; she was more of a pack member than Bella would ever be and she was in danger because of her cousin.

* * *

Please Review, Favourite or Follow xxx


	15. Sophia meet Paul

**Disclaimer**: I do not own the Twilight Saga or anything related, it is owned by Stephanie Meyer.

Set during the middle of New Moon.

* * *

**Chapter Fifteen: Sophia meet Paul.**

"Don't worry about a thing," Jacob said walking Bella to the front door, he smiled glad to have his best friend back and that she was okay with him being werewolf. Paul huffed annoyed leaning against the truck as he watched Jacob and Bella, he had only come to check on Sophia before he went into the woods for his patrol.

"Be careful," Bella whispered looking at Jacob concerned, she offered him a small smile as she wondered why Paul had come with them. Bella already knew that Paul didn't like her, he had made it pretty clear and she didn't know why he hadn't warmed to her like Embry had done. In fact Embry had been the only one that seemed to be okay with her knowing about the pack, everyone else just seemed annoyed with her presence; they hadn't made her feel welcome like the Cullens had done when she had been dating Edward.

"Don't worry about us Bella," Jacob said smiling down at Bella, no one was thrilled about her knowing and they were less happy that she was bringing danger to the area in the form on the red headed leech. Paul wrinkled his nose in disgust watching Jacob with Bella, he couldn't wait for him to imprint so that they didn't have to think about the brunette anymore; she wasn't worth all of the trouble that she brought and she was sort of self-involved.

"Just be careful because she is fast," Bella said stepping closer to Jacob, she was glad to have him back and this was going hard; Jacob would be hunting the vampire and she would be spending more time down in La Push with Emily.

The sound of the front door opening made Bella step back from Jacob, she looked at the person who had interrupted only to find Sophia holding the trash. Paul's head snapped to look at his imprint, he stared at her and frowned at the nude laid on lace cami top and black peg trousers in jersey paired with black trainers that she was wearing to take the trash out.

"Don't mind me, carry one flirting with your wannabe boy band member," Sophia mused with a roll of her eyes as she looked at her cousin, she wasn't surprised to find Jacob here. Sophia had known when Bella had walked out of the house like she had that morning that there was a chance that Jacob would be coming home with her like this.

Bella glared at Sophia as the blonde walked passed her so that she could put the trash in the bin, she couldn't believe that her cousin thought that she was flirting with Jacob; she could only ever love Edward that way.

"So do all wannabe boy band members have to travel in pairs?" Sophia asked glancing at Paul, she raised an eyebrow at him wondering why he was here since he didn't look happy. Sophia wiped her hands as she prepared to head back inside, she really didn't want to stick around for whatever was going on.

"Sophia, you remember Jacob and that's Paul," Bella said watching her cousin, she wanted the blonde to hurry back inside so that she could finish talking to Jacob. Paul couldn't take his eyes off Sophia, he couldn't believe that he was finally close to her; he swallowed wondering what he could say to her, he had been watching her the last two days and he was suddenly speechless.

Sophia pulled the baby monitor and stared down at it for a moment making sure that Mia was still asleep, she sighed relieved, glad that she was still asleep.

"Sorry Mia's still asleep," Sophia said noticing the confused looks that Jacob and Paul were giving her, the blonde pocketed the baby monitor knowing that it was chilly and she wanted to get back inside. Bella shifted nervously knowing that the two wolves would be curious about who Mia was, especially since she was clearly related to Sophia; she knew that once Sophia had gone that they would ask about Mia.

"I'm gonna head in… don't stay out to long Isa or Charlie will come looking," Sophia warned flashing a smile at her cousin before she prepared to head back inside; she couldn't help but cast a glance at Paul as she stepped back into the house. Paul grinned knowing that she had noticed him, she hadn't looked back last time and he knew that this was only the beginning for them.

Bella rolled her eyes turning to look at Jacob, she smiled at him as she prepared to continue talking only to be cut off abruptly.

"Who is Mia?" Jacob asked knowing that this was the second time that he had heard the name and he still didn't know who it was; Bella had never mentioned her before and she was linked to Paul's imprint for some reason.

"Mia is my first cousin once removed," Bella revealed with a shrug of her shoulders, she didn't see how it was important and she wanted to focus on talking with Jacob about their friendship. Paul frowned walking towards Bella, he didn't know why that sentence hurt but it did; he glanced at Jacob who seemed to catch on to what Bella wasn't saying.

"Doesn't that make Mia, Sophia's daughter?" Jacob said looking at Paul alarmed, they had never thought of an imprint being someone who already had children with another man; it also meant that Paul would have competition for his imprint's affections. Bella bit her lip nodding her head, she looked between the two wolves and frowned at the sudden look on Paul's face at that knowledge.

"I knew it… the spoilt princess got kicked out for doing something stupid," Jacob announced grinning looking at Bella who nodded her head, he had thought that Sophia was a spoilt brat and he wasn't even surprised that the blonde had become a teenager mother. Paul snarled angrily staring at Jacob, he couldn't believe his pack brother had said something like that about his imprint; they didn't know what had happened and he was judging Sophia.

"At least she's now at your standard," Jacob taunted knowing that he was milking this, he had been waiting for something that he could use to rattle Paul for all of the horrible names that he called Bella and now he had the perfect one for Sophia. Paul stepped forward threateningly, he couldn't believe that Jacob was actually going there and Bella was okay with that.

"Don't talk about her like that," Paul spat knowing that he was going to have to control himself so that he didn't phase in public; he would tear Jacob a new one when they were heading back to La Push. Jacob smirked realising that he had gotten under Paul's skin, he couldn't believe that how easily that he had found something to annoy the other wolf about.

"Then keep your opinions about Bella to yourself," Jacob snapped back, this was going to be interesting; no one had ever had anything on Paul that could annoy him and now he had the perfect thing. Paul gritted his teeth as he glared darkly at Jacob, he really couldn't believe that the younger wolf was doing this; he knew that there was no way that Bella was going to be accepted no matter how much Jacob wanted her to.

Bella frowned as she looked over at Paul, she knew that he didn't like her but she wondered what he had been saying about her behind her back. Bella was still hoping that other members of the pack would warm to her, Embry was okay with her but the others hadn't made her feel very welcome; something that needed to change if she wanted to see Jacob.

Bella could only hope that tomorrow when she went to see Emily that things would get better between them.

* * *

Please Review, Favourite or Follow xxx


	16. Meeting the Pack

**Disclaimer**: I do not own the Twilight Saga or anything related, it is owned by Stephanie Meyer.

Set during the middle of New Moon.

* * *

**Chapter Sixteen: Meeting the Pack.**

"Are you sure about this?" Sophia asked checking on Mia, she didn't know why Bella had insisted that she come with her since she had planned to spend the day preparing the last of her assignments. Bella nodded her head driving Sophia's car, she had been a little disappointed that Sophia had refused to take her truck; she really didn't see what everyone had against it even if it was over forty years old.

"Would you stop moping about your truck," Sophia snapped annoyed knowing what her cousin was thinking about their argument since she had refused to get in the truck for the trip down to La Push with Mia. Bella huffed staring out of the window, she didn't know why Emily had wanted her to bring Sophia; the blonde wasn't anything to do with what was happening right now.

The two made the rest of the trip in complete silence as they made their way to Emily's house with Mia taking a nap in the back seat. Sophia didn't know what had happened when she had come back into the house last night but she had noticed a change in Bella's behaviour one that she didn't like.

It didn't take them long to arrive at Emily's home, Sophia rolled her blue eyes as Bella climbed straight out of the car and headed straight inside; sooner or later she was going to give her cousin a slap. Shaking her head, Sophia climbed out of the car and smoothed out her yellow V-neck jumper that she had paired with high waist skinny jeans and black strapped heeled ankle boots.

Sophia made sure to collect her black textured side zip woven slouch bag that had everything Mia would need for the day; she knew how fussy her daughter got sometimes.

"You must be Sophia," said a voice making Sophia jump slightly, she turned to see a woman that she assumed was Emily and smiled at her; she ignored the scars knowing that it was rude to stare.

"And you must be Emily," Sophia said glancing at the house a little annoyed with Bella for inviting her then abandoning her like this without even bothering to introduce her or help out. Emily nodded her head smiling at Sophia, she had heard from Paul that his imprint was a mother and had been curious to meet her even more.

Sophia moved to get Mia out of the car, she smiled at her daughter who was wearing a bunny top and leggings set that she had picked up when she had been shopping with her uncle.

"She's adorable," Emily cooed at the sight of Mia, she had come out to help Sophia since Bella had just left her outside; she honestly wondered if there was something wrong with her. Emily moved forward to take Sophia's bag so that the blonde could easy carry her daughter, she smiled at Mia knowing that Paul would adore her when he met her.

"Thanks," Sophia said allowing Emily to take the bag, she shifted her hold on her one and a half month old; she was a little surprised at how calm Mia was being.

* * *

Bella huffed watching Emily and Sophia talk, she couldn't believe how well her younger cousin was getting along with Emily; she sat back in her chair and glared at the two women wishing that Jacob would get back soon.

Emily smiled holding Mia in her arms, she couldn't believe how cute the little girl was and she couldn't stop asking Sophia about her. Of course, Emily stayed away from certain subjects like Sophia's parents and Mia's father; she could just see how they would be bad things to ask right now.

"The boys should be back soon," Emily mused cuddling Mia, she loved children and couldn't wait to have some of her own with Sam; however she spent most of her time right now cooking for the pack. Sophia raised an eyebrow at Emily as the woman moved to check on the pasta bake that the two of them had made; Bella had just sat back and watched without even offering to help.

"Smells good Em," Jared called walking into the house, he rolled his eyes spotting Bella but he couldn't help but smile at the sight of Paul's imprint glad that she was here. Everyone had seen the fall out of Jacob's words from the night before, Paul had been furious and no one had been pleased with what Jacob had said about another wolf's imprint.

The rest of the pack seemed to file in after Jared arrived and Bella couldn't help but smile as Jacob entered; she quickly got out of her seat and hurried over to greet her best friend. Bella had gotten fed-up with being ignored in favour of her cousin and she wanted to leave, she didn't see why she had to stay here now that Jacob was back; it made her realise just how much she missed the Cullens.

Paul smiled at the sight of his imprint, he was glad that Bella had brought her even if it was clear that she didn't really seem to care about her cousin. Sam paused at the sight of Emily holding Mia, he blinked a little confused before Sophia moved to collect her daughter so that Emily could serve lunch.

Mia pouted as she was handed back to her mother, she was held close as Sophia moved to sit down again while she spoke with Emily. Jacob rolled his eyes at the sight of Sophia and her daughter, none of the pack where happy with him but he still stuck by what he had said; Sophia was a spoilt brat in his eyes and always would be.

"Can we go for a walk?" Bella pleaded tired of being ignored, she didn't know why all of the pack seemed interested in her cousin but she guessed that it was because she was a teenage mother and no one knew much about her.

"Car keys Bella," Sophia insisted hearing her cousin's plan, she looked over at her knowing that the brunette would just forget about her if she didn't have the keys. Jacob glared at Sophia wondering who she thought she was, she certainly wasn't important to him and she never would be now that he had Bella back.

"It's my car and you aren't disappearing with it," Sophia said knowing just what Bella would do if she had the chance, the blonde didn't want to rely on people that she didn't know to get home again.

"We wouldn't have this problem if you'd just got in my truck," Bella huffed fishing the keys out of her pocket and slamming them into the kitchen table; she ignored Emily's glare as she moved to leave with Jacob.

"A truck that doesn't have the right seating for a baby seat," Sophia called rolling her eyes, she had told Bella why they couldn't take the truck and she still insisted on sulking about it. Sophia turned her attention back to Mia, she wasn't going to start an argument with Bella; she thought her cousin was being childish about all of this, it was just a truck.

Jacob shot a dark look at Sophia, he could see what Bella meant about her being preoccupied with her own life; she didn't seem to see how hard Bella had it even if she did pretend to care. Bella pulled Jacob from the house, she wanted to get as far from her cousin as possible and she wouldn't be bringing Sophia down to La Push again not even if someone begged her.

"So what is for lunch?" Jared asked trying to ease the tension, he was glad to see that Sophia wasn't a complete tool like her cousin was. Sophia was certainly a good match for Paul and everyone was interested to see how the imprint would affect things for the single teen mother.

* * *

Please Review, Favourite or Follow xxx


	17. Bonding Moments

**Disclaimer**: I do not own the Twilight Saga or anything related, it is owned by Stephanie Meyer.

Set during the middle of New Moon.

* * *

**Chapter Seventeen: Bonding Moments.**

"She's beautiful," Paul said approaching Sophia, he smiled as he watched the blonde with her daughter; he was still a little surprised that his imprint had a baby daughter but he didn't mind. Sophia looked up at Paul confused a little while she feed Mia her bottle, she wasn't sure why he had come to talk to her especially since the blonde had heard quite a bit about him from her uncle.

"I'm Paul Lahote," Paul said moving to look at her and her daughter, he couldn't help but smile at her as he admired the two of them. Sophia nodded her head carefully checking on Mia before she looked at Paul wondering what he wanted; her uncle had often muttered in annoyance about the teenager before her but he wasn't what she expected.

"Sophia Swan," Sophia replied, she often shortened her full name, Sophia Hayward Swan; it always made her feel so uncomfortable and like someone important.

"So how are you related to Bella? You guys are very different," Paul asked moving to sit down next to Sophia, he wanted to know everything about his imprint and he didn't want to hear it from other people. Sophia laughed quietly and nodded her head knowing that she could understand why people got confused about how she was related to Bella.

"Charlie is my mother's older brother," Sophia explained brushing some hair from her face, she knew that a lot of people often got confused since she didn't look anything like her uncle or cousin. Sophia chewed on her lip knowing that things were going to be interesting, her birthday was next month and she doubted that her parents would be coming to visit her.

"And you're from New York?" Paul recalled her saying that she was New Yorker when he had first met her, he looked at Sophia as she focused on her daughter knowing that he was glad that he imprinted on her and not Bella. Paul was aware how close he could have been to imprinting on Bella because Sophia was her cousin and the pack believed that the wolf imprinted on the person with whom he has the best chance to reproduce stronger future wolves.

"Yes," Sophia replied with a nod of her head, she smiled at Paul wondering why he was asking her these questions; the blonde had only heard bad things about him especially his antics and womanizing ways. Paul took a deep breath as he wondered what he could do to grow closer to her, he knew he didn't have the best reputation and it had gotten a little worse when he had phased into a wolf.

"So what about you?" Sophia asked carefully taking the bottle and moved to burb Mia, she looked at Paul for a moment as she wondered why he was sat here talking to her; she knew she wasn't going to sleep with him and she wasn't really looking for a boyfriend right now.

"I'm originally from Tacoma, Washington, my parents are divorced and I live here with my dad," Paul revealed with a shrug, his life wasn't that interesting; he just wanted to get to know his imprint right now.

* * *

Sophia laughed softly as she talked with Paul, she had to admit that he wasn't what she had expected especially after hearing some of Charlie's horror stories about him.

"This is nice," Sophia admitted checking on Mia who was taking a nap, she couldn't remember the last time that she had been able to just talk to someone. Paul nodded his head as he smiled at her, it would be a while before he could tell her about being a wolf and the legends of the tribe. Paul knew that he couldn't just spring this on her, especially when she had Mia in her life; he was going to have to cope with not being his imprint's number one concern.

"It is," Paul agreed watching her fuss slightly over a napping Mia, he couldn't help but feel his heart warm at the sight of her with the infant; he couldn't wait for the day that she would have his children. Paul was all too aware that it would be a while before Sophia was ready for that but he was willing to wait as long as it took for that moment.

"Listen I'm going to be completely honest with you," Sophia started knowing that she wasn't going to lead Paul on, she had no interest in being anything other than a friend and he needed to know that. Paul nodded his head curious about what Sophia was going to say, he hoped that he would be able to see more of her even if it did mean being around Mia. Paul wasn't going to rush things, Sophia had to think about her daughter and Paul respected that fact; he would be her friend and he was happy to take the long road with her.

"I'm not looking for a boyfriend… but I could really do with a friend right now," Sophia said smiling at him, she had to focus on Mia and she was going to do that. Paul looked at Sophia as he realised that he could wait until she wanted more; he would be anything that she wanted right now.

"Then that is what I'll be," Paul replied smiling at Sophia, he had no idea what she was going through right now; sure he'd had a number of false pregnancy alarms but Sophia was a mother and he understood that. Sophia nodded in relief that he wasn't upset that she couldn't offer him more, Mia needed her full attention and she didn't want to add a new boyfriend into the mix right now.

Sophia wasn't even sure what was going on between her and Jason, they hadn't officially broken up when he been shipped off to military school; he had just gone and she hadn't gotten to say goodbye.

"Thank you," Sophia whispered moving to give Paul a hug, she was a little surprised at how hot he was but she ignored it knowing that it was quite nice since it was a little chilly. Paul held Sophia close there would always be a time that she could change her mind and he would wait for that moment; she was his imprint and he'd wait forever for her if that was what it took.

"Sophia we need to leave," Bella demanded as she appeared from the forest with Jacob, she glared at Paul wondering why he was hugging her cousin. Sophia raised an eyebrow pulling back from Paul wondering what had gotten Bella's panties in a twist; she sighed knowing that Charlie would be expecting them home soon for dinner anyway. Jacob glared up at Paul, he had been happily talking to Bella only for her to freak out at how close Sophia had gotten with Paul.

"I guess I'll see you around," Sophia said moving to pick Mia up, she looked at Bella who was heading towards the car; she wondered what had happened. Paul nodded his head knowing that he was going to find different ways to see Sophia and to grow closer to her; he wasn't going to allow her to slip through his fingers.

"You will," Paul promised ignoring Jacob and Bella, he knew that he didn't care what the leech-lover thought; she had no right to meddle in his relationship with his imprint. Sophia smiled at him before she walked away to join Bella who was waiting impatiently by the car; she ignored her cousin as she moved to settle Mia into the back seat.

Jacob moved to stand next to Paul wishing that he would stop messing with his time with Bella; he was sure that she would fall for him at some point then she would forget all about Edward Cullen.

* * *

Please Review, Favourite or Follow xxx


	18. Teens with Tots

**Disclaimer**: I do not own the Twilight Saga or anything related, it is owned by Stephanie Meyer.

Set during the middle of New Moon.

* * *

**Chapter Eighteen: Teens with Tots.**

Sophia took a deep breath climbing out of her car and looked towards the old community centre, she hated that she felt so nervous about this. Sophia moved to collect Mia from her seat knowing that she couldn't be late, she had promised Charlie that she would come to at least one meeting to see if she liked it.

Sophia cooed at her daughter as she picked her up and cuddled her close for a moment knowing that she was stalling; she sighed knowing that she couldn't waste any more time. Sophia was trying to keep things calm for her uncle, she was growing annoyed with Bella's increasingly odd and selfish behaviour.

Sophia couldn't help but worry for her cousin even if she was being a cow right now to her; she was convinced that her cousin needed professional help. Sophia took a deep breath walking towards the community centre, she didn't think that she was an expert on teenagers especially since she was one herself; however there was just something odd about her cousin and she didn't like it.

Stepping into the community centre and looked around, she chewed on her lip nervously; she didn't even know why she was so nervous especially since these teenagers were going to be like her.

"Excuse me… I'm here for Teens with Tots," Sophia said softly approaching a woman sat at a desk, she looked at Mia knowing that she had nothing to be nervous about. The receptionist pursed her lips as she pushed her glasses up her nose and stared down it at Sophia and her daughter in disgust; she wrinkled her nose in repulsion at another teenager mother in her town.

"It's this way," said a voice from behind Sophia, she turned to look at who was spoken only to find a teenager holding a five month old boy in her arms. Sophia nodded her head as she glanced at the receptionist who had already gone back to her work as if Sophia hadn't even spoken to her. Sophia quickly walked over to the other teenager and offered her a small smile, she couldn't believe how nervous she felt about all of this; she wondered if she was turning into Bella or something.

"I'm Fiona and this is Austin," the other teenager said with a cheerful smile, she knew how daunting it could be and she was glad she had bumped into Sophia first before she saw the other teenagers that came to these meetings.

"Sophia and Mia," Sophia replied finding herself smiling back at Fiona, the brunette had a very cheerful disposition and it made Sophia feel more at ease at coming to the meeting. Fiona nodded her head before she signalled for Sophia to follow her, she was glad that she finally had someone to talk to; a lot of the teenagers that came to these meetings weren't pleasant and she felt lonely.

"So where are you from?" Fiona asked walking in step with Sophia, the blonde had a bit of an accent that she hadn't heard before and she knew there was no way that Sophia was originally from Forks.

"New York," Sophia said with a shrug, she didn't really care that she wasn't born in the town especially since she felt more at home in Forks with her uncle than she had ever done in New York with her parents.

* * *

"Is it always like this?" Sophia asked quietly sitting with Mia on her lap, she looked at Fiona who was sat beside her; the two were sat quietly in the corner away from the other teen mother's that were there. Sophia tried not to stare at the other teenagers knowing that it would only led to trouble, these weren't the sort of women that Sophia wanted to get on the wrong side of.

Fiona nodded her head knowing what her new friend was talking about, the other teenagers were messing with their phones and gathered in a circle on the other side of the room; they weren't even paying attention to their children who were a lot older than Mia and Austin.

"Yep," Fiona replied smiling at Sophia, she had been coming to these meetings for a few weeks at her mother's insistence; she wouldn't allow her to stop coming so Fiona often sat in a corner alone with Austin until she was picked up again.

"Well maybe we should do something else… maybe meet up for coffee?" Sophia suggested smiling at Fiona sat beside of her, she was glad that she had meet Fiona since it meant that she finally had someone to talk blinked staring at Sophia a little surprised that the blonde wanted to spend time with her; she didn't have any friends since they had all turned her back on her when she'd had her son.

"Really?" Fiona asked eagerly peeking down at Austin, she was going to need a true friend right now; she was alone and had been since she had dropped out of school. Fiona had been attending Forks High School until she had fallen pregnant and then she had been shunned; she had dropped out around the time that Bella sunk into her depression.

"Of course… I'm tired of being lonely," Sophia replied with a shrug as she thought about her life, she really didn't have much going on and she could see why Charlie had wanted her to come to these meetings.

* * *

"We're home," Sophia called stepping into the house with Mia in her arms, she had plans to meet with Fiona over the weekend and they would head up to Port Angeles for the day. Sophia smiled spotting Charlie lounging on the couch as she brushed some hair from her face, he was watching some sport by the sounds of it; she was glad that not much had changed while she had been out.

"How was it?" Charlie asked muting the match and looking at Sophia, he knew that Bella was in the kitchen making dinner and seemed annoyed about something. Charlie had asked but had only gotten his head chewed off as a thanks so he guessed it was that time of the month; she had been a little snappy recently.

"It was okay… I made a friend," Sophia replied with a smile, she looked down at Mia knowing that it was nearly time for a nap time; she could already tell that the two month old was starting to get a little grumpy. Charlie smiled sitting up and looked at Sophia properly, he was pleased to hear that the blonde had someone to hang out with; he really didn't know what was going on with Bella but she wasn't the right sort of company.

"We're going up to Port Angeles on Saturday," Sophia continued with a nod, her uncle would be happy that she had plans; it saved her sitting home alone all day until he came home or Bella decided to be in. Charlie nodded his head as Bella walked into the room, he looked at her as she completely ignored Sophia; he didn't know what was going on but it was best if he stayed out of it.

"Do you need anything?" Charlie asked looking back at Sophia, her parents were paying for her card right now but he didn't mind giving her money if she needed it. Sophia shook her head as she smiled at her uncle, she couldn't ask him to do that especially since he had Bella to worry about.

Sophia was considering talking to him about maybe sending her cousin to a therapist since she clearly needed some help; she didn't want any more trouble and she hoped Bella got over whatever was currently bothering her.

* * *

Please Review, Favourite or Follow xxx


	19. Port Angeles

**Disclaimer**: I do not own the Twilight Saga or anything related, it is owned by Stephanie Meyer.

Set during the middle of New Moon.

* * *

**Chapter Nineteen: Port Angeles.**

"This is nice," Fiona said with a smile as she sat across from Sophia in the small café where they had stopped for lunch, the two were sat in the back corner away from prying eyes with their children. Sophia nodded her head sipping on her drink, the hair standing up on the back of her neck letting her know that people were staring at them.

Sophia was growing tired of the judging looks that she and Fiona had gotten all day, she had almost wanted to scream at the number of shop assistants that had assumed that Mia was her sister. It made her even angrier that when she corrected them that Mia was in fact that her daughter, they looked at her as if she'd just told them that she had the plague.

"If you don't mind me asking. Where is Mia's father?" Fiona asked carefully not wanting to upset Sophia, she looked at Mia knowing that no one would be able to turn their back on such a sweet little girl. Fiona shifted her hold on Austin as she looked at her new friend, she had spent the day wondering what had become of Mia's father if the little girl now lived in Forks.

"He's in a military school in California… his parents won't let him see Mia," Sophia replied softly looking down at her daughter, she knew Jason would have loved to have been there when she was born but his parents had shipped him off as soon as they could.

Fiona nodded her head sadly, she doubted that Mia's father would ever really get to meet her; he would never know what had happened to his little girl.

"What about you?" Sophia asked looking at Fiona and Austin, she knew that there had to be a story behind her own single motherhood and she didn't want to push it too much. Sophia didn't want to upset her own friend but she had answered the question and it seemed only fair for her to ask it in return.

"I got drunk at school party… Austin was born nine months later," Fiona replied shortly with a shrug of her shoulders as she looked down at her son. Austin's father knew that he had a son but he had told her that if she ever told anyone that he was the father then he would make her life a living nightmare.

Sophia nodded her head offering her friend a small reassuring smile, it wasn't easy being a single teenager mother and it annoyed her how easy the father's seemed to get off while they were looked down upon for having children.

"So where do you want to go next?" Sophia asked bouncing Mia on her knee, she knew that there was no point focusing on the past. There was nothing that could change what they were going through and neither of them would change it for the world.

Fiona chewed on her lip as she looked at Sophia, she knew that she had found a friend for life and someone that understood what she was going through right now. Her parents were so disappointed and more so that she wouldn't just tell them who the father was, it worried them that she was trying to protect an older man that she shouldn't have been with.

* * *

"Thank you for today," Fiona said as the two walked back to their cars, they had driven up separately since Austin had, had a doctor's appointment that morning and the brunette wanted to be able to drive her own car. Sophia smiled nodding her head, she glanced down at Mia who was now napping soundly in her arms; the blonde hoped her daughter would sleep all the way back home.

"No problem… we should do it again soon," Sophia said looking at Fiona, she knew that they both had a bit of a drive back to Forks; it was just over an hour away and the blonde had promised to call Charlie when she was coming back home.

Charlie had been at work early that morning and Bella had disappeared off down to La Push without a word to Sophia; she was starting to drive the blonde up the wall.

"We should," Fiona agreed with a nod of her head, she still couldn't believe that she had a friend and someone who wasn't going to judge her because she was a teenage mother. The two quickly approached their cars and said their goodbyes so that they could both prepare to drive home, they lived on opposite sides of Forks and they had a long drive back.

Sophia carefully settled Mia into her car seat in the back of the car, the blonde set her black textured side zip woven slouch bag down on the floor in the back as she strapped Mia in then made sure that the child locks were on in the back of the car. Sophia collected her BlackBerry Pearl 8100 and pressed it to her ear as she phone Charlie to let him know she was about to drive home.

Sophia leant against her car, she was crossed her arms as she waited for her uncle to answer; she was wearing a grey swing dress in knit paired with black block heel ankle boots, it was still a little chilly even if it was March.

"Hi Uncle Charlie," Sophia greeted smiling, she shivered lightly knowing that she wanted to get going before it was completely dark. Sophia brushed some hair from her face, she couldn't believe that she had been out nearly all afternoon with Fiona.

Sophia had to admit that she was glad that she finally had a friend of her own, Bella's friends seemed to look down at her while those in La Push seemed nice but they only spoke with her because of Bella.

"I just wanted to let you know that we're leaving Port Angeles now and I should be home in just over an hour," Sophia said moving to get into the driver's side of the car, the blonde didn't even seem to notice that she was being watched.

Across the street from where Sophia was parked a vampire pursed her lips as she stared at the blonde, this would make things interesting especially since no one would see this coming.

* * *

Sophia carefully turned on some quiet music as she drove down the US-101 towards Forks, she sighed as she glanced back at Mia who was still sound asleep. Sophia had to admit that she was glad since she didn't want to deal with a fussy one and a half month old while she was driving.

Sophia couldn't resist mouthing along to the words as a song that she knew came on, she smiled glad that there wasn't any traffic on the road and she didn't have to worry speeding drivers. Sophia felt more relaxed when she didn't have to worry about other drivers, who would overtake her or would cut her off as she drove with Mia in the car.

Sophia kept driving at a steady speed as it slowly started to get dark around the car, she chewed on her lip as she flicked the headlights on knowing that it was better to be safe than sorry. As she did so a figure jumped out of the trees just a head of her causing Sophia to quickly swerve her car wondering what the hell was going on.

Sophia struggled to control her car as she slammed on the breaks, her car screeching to a stop as she avoided the figure that suddenly disappeared. Sophia swallowed as she tried to control her shaking hands wondering what the hell was going on; Mia screamed in the back of the car after being woken up.

Sophia took a deep breath before her car door was ripped from car, she screamed as the figure reached for her.

* * *

Please Review, Favourite or Follow xxx


	20. The Supernatural

**Disclaimer**: I do not own the Twilight Saga or anything related, it is owned by Stephanie Meyer.

Set during the middle of New Moon.

* * *

**Chapter Twenty: The Supernatural.**

Sophia struggled against the red haired woman that pulled her from her car, she didn't know what was going on but she was terrified.

"Let go of me," Sophia demanded struggling against the grip that the woman had on her, she just wanted to check on a screaming Mia; she couldn't stand her daughter's frightened cries. The red haired woman smirked staring down at Sophia, she couldn't believe that it had taken her this long to get to her.

Sophia continued to struggle as Mia's cries started to get louder, everything told her that this wasn't just some accidental meeting and that the woman before her had chosen her for a reason.

"Riley deal with that thing," the woman hissed as a man appeared, the baby was getting on her last nerves and she needed to focus if she wanted to get her revenge. It had occurred to her that while she and Riley couldn't get close enough to Bella because of the mutts that seemed to be protecting her; however they wouldn't be able to protect Bella from her own cousin.

Riley moved towards the car knowing that his mate wouldn't stand for the screeching child; he licked his lips as he thought of how good the baby's blood could taste. However before Riley could reach the car, a giant black wolf attacked him, it snarled furiously as the red head turned to look behind her.

She had known that when she chose to target Sophia that there was a chance that the pack of mutts would try and stop her; she bared her teeth as she realised that she had to act quickly.

"Victoria," Riley shouted knowing that she would risk her life for what she wanted, she would have another chance but they had to leave now otherwise they would be killed. Victoria gritted her teeth looking at Riley, her grip tightening on Sophia knowing she wouldn't get another chance; she had to turn Bella's cousin now if she wanted her plan to work.

A silver wolf snarled stepping out of the forest, his dark brown eyes focusing on the red head leech that was holding his imprint; he stepped forward threateningly knowing that she wouldn't hurt his imprint. Sophia made a small noise as Victoria released her, her eyes focusing on the giant silver wolf as she slowly dropped to the floor as she wondered what the hell was going on.

Sophia watched as the giant wolf moved to protect her as Victoria turned on her heel and fled in a flash, she weaved through the wolves as she escaped from the road knowing that this wasn't over.

"Sophia," called a voice as the blonde took deep breathes, she turned to see who had spoken only to be pulled to her shaky legs by Embry, who was looking at her concerned. Embry looked at the silver wolf and nodded his head, he would look after Sophia until he got back knowing that the wolf wanted to get Victoria for what had happened.

"What is going on?" Sophia whispered looking at Embry, she couldn't stop herself from shaking and Mia's cries were still ringing in her ears. Embry shook his head knowing that this wasn't the time or place to tell her, he knew that she deserved an explanation and Paul would be the one to tell her when he came back.

* * *

Emily carefully handed Sophia a hot drink knowing that the blonde must be in shock, she had been nearly killed by a vampire and now knew about the supernatural. Sam looked at his fiancée as he held Mia knowing that Sophia was in no state right now to deal with the infant, she'd had a nasty shock and needed to focus on herself for a moment.

Sam had called Charlie to inform him that Emily had asked Sophia for some help with wedding planning; he knew that he couldn't allow the chief of police to see his niece like this, it would only raise questions.

"So vampires are real and so are werewolves?" Sophia whispered softly looking at the pack, Paul was sat across the room from her watching her concerned. The pack had informed her about the tribal legends since they had no choice to tell after what had happened with Victoria; they knew that she deserved to know since she was an imprint.

Sam nodded his head watching at Sophia concerned, he had accidentally mauled Emily leading her to find out about the tribal legends and she had gone on to accept them. Then there was Jared's imprint had grown up around them and had been excited about being an imprint, she had also gone on to accept being a part of the pack.

Sophia snorted with laughter, she couldn't help herself as she rested her head in her hands and started to laugh out loud. Paul stepped forward as the rest of the pack looked at Sophia a little amused and concerned for her; they hadn't expected her to start laughing about any of this.

"Of course, Paul gets the weird one," Embry joked nudging Jared in the side, he ignored the look that Paul shot him as he moved closer to sit beside his laughing imprint. Emily raised an eyebrow at Sam wondering if maybe they should call Sue, the blonde was very clearly in shock if she thought that this was something to laugh about.

"What are you laughing about?" Paul asked carefully as Sophia wiped tears from her eyes, he wasn't sure how to feel about her laughing like this; she didn't even know about imprinting yet and she wouldn't for a while.

Sophia shook her head as she took a deep breath to try and calm herself, the blonde still couldn't believe that she had been attacked by a vampire.

"How is this all real?" Sophia asked curiously, she didn't understand how the supernatural creatures could go around without being noticed; it just didn't make any sense to her. Paul eyed his imprint as he wondered if being good with weird a family trait since Bella, also seemed to be good with this sort of thing.

"We don't know," Sam said with a shrug, he shifted his hold on Mia knowing that this wasn't what anyone was expecting from Sophia; she had been attacked by Victoria and they had worried how she would react.

"What did she want?" Sophia asked curiously, she didn't know why a vampire would have attacked her like that; there had to be a reason that she had been targeted like that. Jacob shifted uncomfortably knowing that Sophia was going to be far from happy when she learnt that it was because of Bella; he only hoped that the blonde would be supportive of her cousin and not shout at her.

"She's after Bella," Sam revealed watching Sophia, she had every right to be angry at her cousin since Bella was the one the red haired leech was after. Jacob frowned as he watched Sophia knowing that she would want to know why, he knew that Bella had been stupid to date the Cullen and now she was paying for it.

"What the hell did Bella do to anger a vampire?" Sophia asked knowing that her cousin was plain and boring, she still didn't know why Jacob seemed so taken with her. Paul looked at Sam they needed to tell her about the Cullens, he wanted his imprint to have knowledge that could protect her; he didn't want Victoria getting the upper hand again.

Sophia chewed on her lip, she wasn't going to like what they were about to tell her but she needed to know the complete truth.

* * *

Please Review, Favourite or Follow xxx


	21. Unexpected Anger

**Disclaimer**: I do not own the Twilight Saga or anything related, it is owned by Stephanie Meyer.

Set during the middle of New Moon.

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-One: Unexpected Anger.**

"Hey Jake," Bella said hurrying out of the house to greet her best friend, she glanced confused about why he was dropping Sophia off when the blonde had a car of her own. Jacob nodded at Bella turning to eye Sophia knowing that she was furious about what she had just learnt, he was suddenly glad that Charlie wasn't home to see the fight that was brewing.

"Is everything okay?" Bella asked not noticing the look that her cousin had on her face, she walked straight up to Jacob pleased that he had come to see her. Jacob nodded his head slowly as he looked at Bella, he was happy to see her but he wasn't sure how Sophia would react right now; the blonde hadn't said a word since the whole Victoria-Cullen problem had been explained to her.

Sophia took a deep breath as she held Mia close to her, she really didn't want to lose her temper in front of Mia; she didn't want to scare her daughter.

"I'm going to settle Mia down for a nap… thanks again Jacob," Sophia said with a nod of her head, she still didn't really like him especially since he seemed sort of stuck up Bella's ass. Sophia headed into the house as she ignored the curious look that Bella shot her, she was going to give her cousin a piece of her mind once Mia was out of the way.

Sophia didn't think that she would ever be able to forgive Bella for not only putting her in danger with her stupidity but for putting Mia in danger.

"Are you staying?" Bella asked turning her attention to Jacob, she would talk with Sophia later; she hadn't seen her best friend in a few days and she wanted to spend time with him. Jacob nodded his head knowing that he couldn't leave Bella alone with Sophia, he had a feeling that this was going to get explosive.

* * *

Sophia rolled her eyes annoyed when she came downstairs to find Jacob sat in the living room, she wasn't even surprised that he had stuck around. Sophia had known he would do something like this when he had insisted that he be the one to drive her home since Paul was fixing her car door.

Jacob had spent the entire ride trying to improve Sophia's perception of Bella, he had tried to show that Bella hadn't meant to get anyone in trouble but anything that Jacob said had only made Sophia angrier.

"I think we need to have a little chat," Sophia said leaning against the doorway, her blue eyes glaring at Bella who turned to look at her confused. Jacob shifted in his seat knowing that this was going to be harsh, he was still upset himself that Bella had knowingly dated a vampire and had put herself in danger for him.

"About what?" Bella asked innocently, she looked at her cousin wondering what was going on; she knew that it had to be something and she doubted it was to do with the secret that she shared with Jacob. Bella was sort of pleased to be in the know, she felt special at being someone who was trusted by the pack with their secret.

"Oh I don't know… how about the fact that you're preciously ex-boyfriend was a blood sucking leech?" Sophia snapped making Bella look at her alarmed. What little colour that was in Bella's naturally pale face drained as she stared at Sophia wondering how she had found out that Edward and the Cullens were vampires.

Bella opened and closed her mouth as she tried to think of something that she could say to deny what Sophia knew, she glanced at Jacob who was looking a little to calm about all of this.

"How could you do that to Charlie?" Sophia hissed thinking about how much danger her uncle was in because of what Bella had done; it was like she just didn't think.

"Who told you?" Bella demanded getting to her feet, she couldn't believe that Sophia was now in on the secret; she couldn't help but feel a little disappointed that her cousin now knew. Jacob sat quietly knowing that they needed to talk about this, he would deal with the spoilt brat if he had to especially if she continued to shout at Bella; this was a shock but Bella wasn't dating the leech anymore.

"I was nearly killed last night by Victoria… the pack had to save me and Mia because of your stupidity," Sophia shouted glaring at Bella furiously. Sophia couldn't believe that all Bella cared about was who had told her, she hadn't even considered with a vengeful vampire on the loose that the vampire had gotten to her.

Bella blinked as she looked at her cousin, she swallowed as the look on the blonde's face knowing that this wasn't going pleasant.

"Do you even think about Charlie? He's wandering around the forest right now with a leech trying to get to you," Sophia spat disgusted that Bella could act like she wasn't in the wrong right now; Bella had been the one to bring all of this trouble to Forks.

Sophia felt sick at the numbers that she now knew had been killed because of Victoria; it was all Bella and her stupid leeches fault. Bella glared back at Sophia, she couldn't believe what she was hearing and she hated the feeling that built in her stomach as each of her cousin's words left her lips.

"You have no idea what you are talking about?" Bella snapped moving to move towards Sophia, she ignored Jacob's attempt to stop her knowing that there was nothing that the blonde could do to her. Sophia gritted her teeth looking at her cousin knowing that she was going to lose her temper with the brunette who just didn't seem to care.

"You don't get to come into my home and say anything to me about my life. You're the teenage mother whose parents tossed her out," Bella snapped standing before Sophia, her words would strike a chord with her cousin and get her to back the hell off. Bella was sick and tired of everyone asking her about Sophia, the pack only seemed interested in the blonde while they put up with her; it was something that Bella just didn't understand.

Sophia felt tears burn her eyes as she slapped Bella solidly across the face allowing the sound to echo around the room; she stared disgusted at her cousin who clutched at her face in shock that the blonde had really just slapped her.

"Don't you dare, my little girl was nearly killed yesterday because of you. My baby girl," Sophia said, her voice breaking as tears filled her eyes knowing that she would never be able to count on her cousin.

Bella only thought about herself and always would, she didn't even seem to notice how in love Jacob was with her; all that seemed to matter to Bella was her precious Edward and how he had left her. Sophia shook her head exhaustedly as she prepared to head upstairs, she couldn't bear to spend another moment with her traitorous cousin.

"Where are you going?" Bella demanded as Jacob moved to stop her from following after the blonde as she turned to leave; he didn't want the two fighting when Charlie would be home soon.

Jacob's brown eyes looking at Sophia as her words rung in her ears, he swallowed knowing that there was a lot of truth in her words; words that Bella hadn't even seemed to care about.

"I'm sorry but discovering that my cousin is into necrophilia was a little much for me today," Sophia spat not wanting to waste her time with Bella anymore, she turned around and walked upstairs; she was never going to forgive and forget what had happened that day.

* * *

Please Review, Favourite or Follow xxx


	22. Bella's Meddling

**Disclaimer**: I do not own the Twilight Saga or anything related, it is owned by Stephanie Meyer.

Set during the middle of New Moon.

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Two: Bella's Meddling.**

Charlie frowned looking between Bella and Sophia, he really didn't know what had happened before he had come home from work but he knew you'd need a chainsaw to cut the tension in the room.

"So Sophia, any plans for today?" Charlie asked peeking over at his niece who was burping Mia, he sipped on his coffee knowing that it was spring break and a lot of the local kids were off school. Bella glared at her cousin as she nibbled on some toast, she had her own plans for the day since Jacob was on patrol; she had no intentions of spending the day with Sophia after she had slapped her.

"I'm heading down to La Push, Emily wants some help with her wedding plans again," Sophia replied knowing that Paul was actually coming to pick her up. Sophia had been invited down so that the pack could protect her and Mia from Victoria after had what had happened two days ago. Charlie nodded his head pleased that Sophia wasn't just going to sit around the house alone while Bella was off gallivanting with her friends; she seemed to have forgotten that Sophia didn't really know anyone in Forks.

"What about you Bella?" Charlie asked turning his attention to his daughter, she was spending a lot of time down on the reservation these days and he had no idea what she was doing down there. As far as he knew, Bella was spending time with Jacob and he was sort of glad that she was moving on from Edward; Charlie was beginning to worry that she would be stuck on her ex-boyfriend forever.

"I'm actually heading to La Push as well," Bella said glaring at Sophia, the pack were no longer just protecting her and she couldn't believe they had offered protection to Sophia after what had happened. Bella was Victoria's main target and she felt like the pack were only putting up with her because of Jacob. Victoria was after her and the red head vampire wasn't going to stop until she had killed Bella; she wasn't even interested in Sophia anymore.

"Okay then," Charlie said looking between the two again and shook his head, he knew that whatever had happened would sort itself out in the end. Charlie doubted they would be this mad at each other by the weekend and whoever was in the wrong would apologise sooner or later.

"Isn't Paul Lahote giving you a lift down?" Bella said innocently smirking at Sophia knowing that Charlie wasn't going to allow her cousin to leave the house with Paul. Charlie had dealt with the Quileute a lot in the past few years and there was nothing that anyone could say that would change his opinion of Paul.

"Paul Lahote?" Charlie asked turning to raise an eyebrow at his niece concerned, he really didn't want Sophia around Paul especially with Mia involved. Sophia rolled her blue eyes looking at her cousin, she really was going to end up doing more than slapping Bella; she didn't understand what had gotten into her.

"He's a friend of Sam Uley's," Sophia said carefully knowing that her uncle couldn't know about the pack; the blonde had promised to keep the pack's secrets and she was going to keep that promise. Charlie stared at his niece knowing that Sam had done a lot for the tribe down on La Push, he was straightening a lot of the younger generation out; plus he had also been the one to find Bella when she had gotten lost in the woods.

"Really? You looked like you were getting pretty close with him the other day," Bella stated knowing that she didn't want Sophia involved with all of this, she liked being the only one in the know and now that was gone since Sophia knew as well.

"Paul is just a friend, he knows I'm not looking for anything more," Sophia said with a shake of her head, she wasn't going to allow her cousin to get under her skin right now. Bella was being nothing more than a brat and Sophia wasn't sure how Jacob put up with her however, she had noticed he seemed to follow the brunette around like a lost puppy and it wasn't an attractive trait.

"That's good," Charlie said carefully watching Sophia, he knew that he could trust her since she had a level head on her shoulders plus Mia was something that kept her very grounded these days. Sophia had never been the one to rebel or act out, she was always well behaved and that was what had annoyed Charlie about her parents turning their backs on her.

Bella pursed her lips knowing that she didn't really want Sophia down at La Push, for some reason the pack had been a lot more welcoming to the blonde than they had been to her. Mia squeaked making Sophia smile as she looked down at her daughter who was wearing a powder blue cotton embroidered tunic with navy leggings; she had to admit that she adored the outfit and it was cute on her daughter.

"Well then I trust your judgement," Charlie said nodding at Sophia, he gave a soft smile as he watched her with Mia knowing that his sister and Jonathon would regret not being there for their daughter and granddaughter; they were missing out on so much right now.

Sophia nodded her head knowing that this would only annoy Bella more, she glanced at her cousin who was now scowling at her toast. Sophia grinned turning her attention back to her daughter, she was wearing a black oversized kimono tunic with V-neck and ripped jeans paired with black platforms since she wanted to feel a little relaxed while at Emily's.

Sophia smiled hearing someone knocking at the front door, she glanced at Charlie as she settled Mia on her hip before she moved to answer it knowing that it would be Paul. Sophia was sort of excited that he was here to pick her up, it meant less time that she had to spend with her cousin right now.

"You ready to go?" Paul asked leaning against the door frame as Sophia opened the door to him, he smiled at the sight of her and Mia knowing that he was glad to see them again. Sophia nodded her head as she raised an eyebrow at him, she had never seen him wearing a tight fitting black shirt that hugged his form along with the usual shorts and trainers.

"Sure… let me just get my bag," Sophia said with a nod of her head, she doubted that he wanted to hang around long since she knew that her uncle didn't like him. Paul smiled as he eyed Mia knowing that he would do just about anything for the little girl now that her mother was his imprint.

"I'll hold Mia for you," Paul offered hearing Charlie moving around in the living room, he had a feeling that he'd been the subject of conversation before he had arrived since Sophia seemed eager to get away. Sophia nodded her head handing over Mia, she trusted Paul not to drop her or anything while she collected her sand suede big backpack with fringing.

Sophia headed back into the house as Charlie came to the door and eyed Paul up, he still didn't completely trust the teenager in front of him.

"Lahote," Charlie said gruffly glancing out of the house to ensure that Paul hadn't brought his motorbike; he was pleased to see a muddy red wagon 4x4 Pickup Truck 2005 parked just outside of his home and not a motorbike.

"Chief Swan," Paul replied knowing that he was going to have to prove that he was a changed man, he knew Charlie would take a shot-gun to him if he ever hurt Sophia or Mia and the wolf was okay with that.

* * *

Please Review, Favourite or Follow xxx


	23. The Wolf Girls

**Disclaimer**: I do not own the Twilight Saga or anything related, it is owned by Stephanie Meyer.

Set during the middle of New Moon.

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Three: The Wolf Girls.**

"She is so cute," Kim Connweller said cuddling Mia, she grinned looking over at Sophia who was helping Emily make some lunch since the pack were on patrol right now. Bella snorted in disagreement sitting at the kitchen table, she had shown up with Jacob over an hour earlier and wasn't being much help; she clearly didn't want to be with the other women.

Sophia rolled her eyes as she turned her attention back to kneading the dough that Emily was going to use to make some pies; she didn't know why Jacob had left Bella with them since Emily and Kim didn't seem to like her.

"What do you need me to do after this Em?" Sophia asked looking at Emily, she wasn't going to be drawn into another fight with her cousin; she had said all that she had to say to Bella last night. Bella glared over at her cousin wondering when Emily and Kim would realise that Sophia wasn't the one that they should have been focusing on; the brunette was the one that had superior knowledge of the supernatural.

"Could you just pop it into the tin? I'm nearly done with the filling," Emily asked smiling over at Sophia, who nodded her head as she moved to the tin that Emily was talking about. Kim watched the two were peacefully before she turned her attention back to Mia, she cooed at the baby knowing that she wouldn't be having any of her own for many years.

Sophia carefully placed the pastry into the tin and quickly moved to make sure it looked over and was in the right place; she wiped her hands off with the excess flour before Emily approached her with the filling.

"So will they be able to eat all of this?" Sophia asked glancing over at the other pies that they had made, there was an assortment of them and they had been working for most of the afternoon to get them finished.

Kim and Emily laughed softly and nodded their heads knowing that Sophia hadn't seen what their wolves were capable of eating. They both knew that Sophia wasn't aware that she was a part of the pack a lot more than her cousin would ever be; she had no idea that Paul had imprinted on her.

"You really don't know much, do you?" Bella said smugly looking over at her cousin as Emily popped the pie into the oven to cook so it would be ready for when the pack returned. Kim paused watching at Sophia who was glaring at Bella, she really didn't want to get involved with an argument but she didn't want Bella around her.

"And neither do you, aren't you the vampire girl?" Sophia snapped as she looked at the brunette, she wasn't in the mood for Bella talking down to her. Bella knew nothing of the pack and was only here because she had guessed what they were, she needed the pack's protection and Jacob seemed oddly attached to her.

Bella pursed her lips as she looked at her cousin, she huffed turning away from Sophia and started to mess with her phone; she couldn't wait for Jacob to arrive so that everyone would be nice to her again. Emily grinned sharing a look with Kim as she set the timer for the pie to cook, she had expected that Sophia would be a spit-fire especially if the Quileute ancestors had decided that she was to be Paul's imprint.

* * *

"We're back," Jared called walking into Emily's home with a smile on his face as he hurried over to his imprint and pulled her into his arms. Sophia smiled softly as she held Mia, she was happy that Kim had someone like that in her life; the blonde couldn't help but be a little jealous of what Kim and Emily had.

Bella quickly walked over to Jacob and talked to him quietly as she shot Sophia a glare, she wanted to get far away from Sophia as quickly as possible. Paul stepped into the house and smiled as his brown eyes quickly found Sophia and Mia, he walked towards them ignoring Jacob and Bella as the brunette whispered about how she had been ignored by the other women in favor of her cousin.

"What's so special about Sophia?" Bella muttered annoyed crossing her arms and huffed, she looked over at her cousin knowing that she was the one that the pack seemed interested in. Bella had been the main focus of the Cullen family and they had always saw her as one of their own; however the pack just didn't seem to see it like that even ifJacob did.

"She's one of the wolf girls," Embry replied without thinking as he helped himself to some pie, he paused as he realised what he had said and how suddenly silent the room had gotten. Paul glared at Embry knowing that he hadn't told Sophia about the imprint yet and he certainly didn't want Bella knowing about it.

Sophia raised an eyebrow at Embry wondering what he was talking about, she glanced up at Paul who seemed unpleased that his pack brother had let slip something important.

"I mean… she is friends with Paul, Jared, Sam and myself," Embry said trying to cover up his slip up, he looked apologetically at Paul knowing that he had really made a mess of that. Sophia didn't seem to have believed Embry's poor cover-up, she eyed Paul wondering what she was missing as Bella snorted and signalled for Jacob to follow after her.

"Good riddance," Emily muttered as Sam wrapped his arms around her, she was glad that Bella was gone since it meant that she didn't have to put up with the sulky teenager. Kim nodded her head in agreement, they had grown tired of Bella's mutterings and how she would make comments about Sophia and Mia; it had however been amusing to listen to some of the blonde's comebacks.

"I don't know how Jake thinks the sun shines out of her backside, she like watching paint dry," Kim said with a roll of her eyes as she cuddled into Jared's arms; she looked at Sophia surprised at how different the two women were. Very different conditions had shaped the two to become very different people even if they were related by blood.

Bella was certainly used to being the centre of attention and having everyone look up to her while Sophia was more independent and seemed more focused on helping others than herself.

"He'll get over it," Sophia said knowing that Jacob would one day grow bored of following her cousin around like a lost puppy. Bella was using him to distract herself from losing Edward and she was clearly growing quickly bored with Jacob; it worried Sophia just what her cousin would do next to distract herself.

Emily nodded her head in agreement, she knew that Jacob hadn't imprinted on Bella but there was always going to be a chance that he would imprint one day. Something that the pack wished would happen sooner rather than later, they were all sick and tired of Jacob's thoughts about Bella; he couldn't see that the brunette didn't see him more than a friend.

Sam looked over at Paul wondering when he would tell Sophia about their imprinting, it wasn't safe for her not to know right now with a vampire on the loose who was determined to kill her cousin and anyone that got in the way.

"Can we talk privately?" Paul asked looking over at Sam for a moment, he knew that after Embry's slip up that there was no time like the present than to tell Sophia about their imprinting

* * *

Please Review, Favourite or Follow xxx


	24. Imprinting Explained

**Disclaimer**: I do not own the Twilight Saga or anything related, it is owned by Stephanie Meyer.

Set during the middle of New Moon.

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Four: Imprinting Explained.**

"So what did you want to talk to me about?" Sophia asked looking at Paul as they walked along La Push beach, it was a little chilly so the blonde was walking closely by his side. Paul ran a hand through his hair, in the eight days since he had imprinted on the blonde and had discovered so much about her; he really hadn't thought that he would be explaining this to her now.

Emily had insisted on keeping Mia back at the house to give Paul a better chance at explaining what had occurred between them and why Sophia was more of a pack member than Bella would ever be.

"Has Emily been telling you about the tribal legends?" Paul asked carefully looking at Sophia, he was nervous about telling her since she had already told him that she just wanted him as a friend right now. Sophia nodded her head as she offered Paul a reassuring smile, this was clearly about what Embry had slipped up on and she couldn't help but wonder what this had to do with her.

"There's this thing that we do calling imprinting," Paul stated approaching the subject carefully, the last thing that he wanted was to scare Sophia away even if she had taken the whole vampire-werewolf thing pretty well. This was something completely different and it was even more difficult for him than it had been for Sam and Jared; he didn't just have to think about Sophia but Mia as well.

"It's not like love at first sight, really. It's more like gravity moves suddenly. It's not the earth holding you here anymore, she does… You become whatever she needs you to be, whether that's a protector, a lover or a friend," Paul explained smiling softly as he looked at Sophia.

Sophia currently had him in the final option but he hoped that when they were both ready that they would move on to become something even more. Sophia tilted her head listening to Paul talk, her heart lurched at the thought of losing him; the blonde wasn't sure when in the few days that she had known him that she had become so attached to him.

"Sounds like you know the feeling. Have you imprinted on someone?" Sophia asked looking down at her hands, she really didn't know whether she wanted the answer or not. Sophia only saw Paul as a friend right now and she hadn't been expecting herself to get attached to him in anyway; she had been so sure that after Jason that she would never want to date again and that Mia would be enough for her.

Paul only smiled knowing that he would tell her soon that she was it for him, he wanted to explain a couple of things first so that she had all the information before he dropped that bombshell on her.

"Okay then… is Bella an imprint?" Sophia asked realising that Paul wasn't going to tell her just yet, the blonde swallowed as she moved to sit down on the sand and look out at the rough ocean. There was clearly a storm brewing and Sophia couldn't help but shiver a little as the wind washed over them before Paul sat down next to her and wrapped her up in his arms to keep her warm.

"Imprinting can't be forced, no matter how much Jacob wishes that it could right now," Paul said with a shake of his head. Most of the pack were relieved that Bella wasn't going to become an official pack member; she was a leech-lover and always would be in the tribes' eyes.

"That's a relief," Sophia joked knowing how her cousin assumed that everyone wanted her around, she didn't seem to see that no one really wanted her around but Jacob. Paul chuckled and nodded his head understanding what she was saying, her cousin was a handful and once the red haired leech had been dealt with Bella would be cast out again to live her own life.

"Imprinting occurs only after a wolf's first phasing. It can happen with anyone, regardless of previous personal feelings," Paul continued to explain as he held Sophia close to him as he tried to keep her warm. The last thing that Paul wanted was to take the blonde to his home, he knew his father would be there and he really didn't want to expose Sophia to that environment.

"Thank you Mister Encyclopaedia Britannica," Sophia teased resting her head against Paul's shoulder, her blue eyes watching the ocean as she wondered what his imprint was like. Paul brushed his fingers carefully up and down the blonde's arm as he allowed her to adjust with what she had just told her; he knew that he was going to have to be honest with her.

"There is a rule in the pack… we aren't allowed to attack or kill another member's imprint, that's how important they are," Paul said ducking his head down to speak softly into the blonde's ear. Sophia would be safe no matter what happened between them and Paul wanted her to be comforted by that fact; the pack was always going to be there for her since she was a part of their family now. Sophia took a deep breath before she turned to face Paul, she didn't understand what he wanted her to say to all of this information now how it was relevant to her now.

"But what does this all have to do with me?" Sophia asked chewing on her lip, she watched Paul knowing that she would be happy for him no matter who his imprint was as long as it wasn't Bella. Sophia wasn't sure that she could handle Bella getting close with Paul, she wouldn't be able to stay and watch them be happy because Sophia knew that would be just too painful for her.

"You asked about my imprint… Sophia, I'm looking at her right now," Paul said tucking a finger under her chin and made her look at him properly. The wolf could already see that she was expecting the worst and he wasn't going to allow her to think that there was anyone else but her for him. Paul couldn't even see other women now that he had imprinted on Sophia and he would spend the rest of his life waiting for her if he had to.

"I'm your imprint?" Sophia whispered checking that she had heard him correctly, she watched as Paul nodded his head as he offered Sophia a small smile. Paul brushed some hair from the blonde's face, he wasn't going to rush her for anything; he knew that he would have to take Mia into consideration.

"I will be whatever you want me to be Phia," Paul reassured taking her hands in his, he rubbed his thumbs back and forth in an attempt to warm them up; he watched her knowing that this was a shock for her. Sophia sat speechlessly for a moment as her mind raced, she had been preparing for him to tell her something else not this; relief flushed through her as she realised she wouldn't lose him.

"I want us to try… just take things slowly," Sophia murmured smiling carefully up at Paul, she wasn't going to rush anything and she was glad that he wouldn't mind; Sophia had to think of her daughter and he wasn't going to rush into any decisions. Paul nodded his head supportively before he ducked his head down to kiss Sophia for the first time; only to be disturbed as Embry appeared from the forest behind them.

"What is it now?" Paul snapped annoyed that they had been interrupted, he held Sophia close to him as he glared at Embry that had a heartbroken look on his face as he looked at the happy couple.

"Harry Clearwater is dead," Embry revealed making the couple look at him shocked as they wondered if they had heard him correctly; in the distance a scream filled the chilly March air.

* * *

Please Review, Favourite or Follow xxx


	25. Unwanted Visitor

**Disclaimer**: I do not own the Twilight Saga or anything related, it is owned by Stephanie Meyer.

Set during the middle of New Moon.

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Five: Unwanted Visitor.**

"I am so sorry Uncle Charlie," Sophia said softly wrapping her arms around him and hugged him, she knew that Harry had been one of his best friends and now he was gone. They had known that Harry had heart problems and had very high cholesterol but they hadn't thought that he would just drop dead like that.

Sophia felt her heart go out to Leah and Seth as she held her uncle, she had noticed that the two of them were missing; Sue was crying softly to herself across the room from them.

"Thanks kiddo," Charlie whispered allowing Sophia to step back, he offered a weak smile at Paul who was holding Mia in his arms. Charlie hated to admit it but he was grateful that his niece had someone like Paul right now; he seemed to be looking after her and Mia.

Paul nodded at Charlie as he looked over at Sue, he felt his heart go out to her knowing that not only was she having to deal with the sudden loss of her husband but she also now had to deal with Leah and Seth joining the pack.

"Do you need anything?" Sophia asked softly as she turned to look at Sue, she really wanted to do something for the family that had just lost a husband and father. Sophia didn't really know the Clearwater's as well as her uncle or cousin since she had been in Forks for just over a month but she wanted to help in any way that she could.

"No thank you," Sue said offering Sophia a watery smile, she sniffled as Charlie moved to sit next to her; she couldn't believe that Harry was gone like that. Charlie wrapped his arms around Sue in comfort as he thought about how much needed to be done; they would have to organise the funeral and he wasn't looking forward to it.

"Okay I'll make a bacon and sausage casserole and send it over," Sophia replied automatically, she chewed on her lip hoping the casserole would be enough; she wanted to do something for the Clearwaters.

Sophia doubted that Sue would be in the mood to cook anything right now and she was going to need to keep her strength up. Sue blinked a little taken back that Sophia would do something like that for her, she didn't really know Charlie's niece; but she was sort of glad to see that Sophia wasn't like Bella, who had yet to make an appearance.

"Soph likes to cook when people are sad," Charlie explained with a shrug smiling at his niece, he knew that it was her go to thing and something that she had been taught by her nanny from a young age. Sophia nodded her head, it was her thing and she liked cooking since it was something that took her mind off the problems that she was facing.

"I'll give you a lift home," Paul insisted knowing that Sophia's car wasn't finished yet, he wanted to make sure that she was home safely; he didn't want anything happening to her or Mia until everything had settled down.

* * *

"Leah and Seth phased today," Paul revealed carefully driving Sophia home, he knew that she was going to be curious about why they hadn't been with their mother while they grieved. Sophia looked at him surprised with the news, she had wondered where they were when they had gone to the Clearwater house to check on Sue and Charlie; it had been a shock for everyone to lose Harry.

"I thought only male tribal members could phase?" Sophia asked confused wondering how this would change things, she had heard what had happened between Emily, Leah and Sam.

It made Sophia wonder how everything would change now that Leah knew what had really happened; she felt her stomach churn knowing it probably wouldn't be pleasant. Paul nodded his head, they had all assumed the same thing as well since there was no documentation of their being another female wolf.

"Leah phased in front of Harry, causing him to have the heart attack… thus causing Seth to phase as well," Paul explained glancing at his imprint, he knew that everyone was in shock from Leah phasing and no one was quite sure what would happen now that Leah was a member of the pack.

Sam had been shocked and horrified that his ex-girlfriend was now a pack member, it was the last thing that he had been expecting to ever have to deal with.

"Poor Leah," Sophia whispered as her heart went out to the new she-wolf, she not only had her world ripped from under her feet but would now have to carry the guilt that she was the reason that her father was gone.

Sophia couldn't help but wonder if there was any way that Leah would ever recover from that, she doubted that she would forgive herself if something happened to her own father. Sophia made a mental note to call her parents in New York, she knew that she couldn't bear the thought of losing either of them even if they had sort of disowned her because of Mia; she only had one set of parents.

"Will you be okay when I drop you off? I have to head out on patrol," Paul said knowing that he couldn't stick around, he glanced at his imprint knowing that he wouldn't be far if she needed him. Sophia nodded her head, she would be making the bacon and sausage casserole for Sue since she knew that she had to do something for her even if it was just making some dinner.

"I'll be fine… Mia needs a nap anyway," Sophia said with a shrug of her shoulder, she smiled at Paul knowing that she would use the time that she had wisely since Bella still hadn't shown up. Sophia had no doubt that her cousin was only thinking of herself again, she hadn't even called to check on Charlie since Sophia knew her cousin was still on the reservation; everyone would have heard by now that Harry had passed away.

"I was wondering if you'd go on a date with me?" Paul asked as he pulled up outside of Charlie's house, he turned off the engine to his truck before he looked at Sophia nervously. Paul had been thinking about this since he had told her about the imprinting and he knew that with everything that had happened that day that he wasn't going to waste a moment.

"I would love to," Sophia replied with a smile before she pressed a kiss to Paul's cheek, she pulled back before she climbed out of the truck and moved to collect Mia knowing that Paul couldn't be late for his patrol shift.

Balancing Mia on her hip, Sophia cooed at her daughter as she walked up the path and prepared to head inside. Sophia fished the keys out of her bag and moved to unlock the door as she offered Paul a slightly wave before he drove his truck away and headed back to La Push.

Stepping into the foyer, Sophia frowned as she closed the door behind her and felt a cold shiver run down her back; Mia whimpered in her mother's arms as if she too sensed something.

"Who are you?" demanded the figure stepping out of the lounge and looked at the blonde confused wondering who she was and why she was in Bella's home.

"I think the question is. Who are you? And how did you get in here?" Sophia demanded wondering how someone had broken into the house of the Chief of Police; the blonde held Mia close to her as she prepared to back a break for it.

"I'm Alice Cullen," the woman introduced herself making the colour drain from Sophia's face as she realised what she was.

* * *

Please Review, Favourite or Follow xxx


	26. Alice Cullen

**Disclaimer**: I do not own the Twilight Saga or anything related, it is owned by Stephanie Meyer.

Set during the middle of New Moon.

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Six: Alice Cullen.**

Sophia stared at Alice as she felt dread fill her stomach as she clutched Mia closer to her, her mind filled with the horrible memories of her incident with Victoria filled her mind.

"Get out," Sophia hissed glaring at Alice, she didn't care what anyone thought of her kicking the vampire out of her home; the last thing Bella needed was for the leech to show up now that she was getting better. Alice blinked looking at the blonde before her, she opened her mouth to ask again who the teenager was before Bella hurried into the house.

"Alice," Bella whispered staring at her best friend, she didn't even spare a look at her cousin before she launched herself at the vampire who seemed just as equally surprised that she was there. The two hugged for a moment before Alice pushed Bella away, she swallowed knowing that she had so many questions about what was going on.

"Would you like to explain to me how you're alive?" Alice demanded glancing at Sophia curiously, she hadn't seen the blonde in her visions and wasn't sure what to make of her. Bella frowned leading Alice into the lounge knowing that they needed to talk, she wasn't sure that she wanted to share her best friend with her cousin; the pack already seemed to prefer Sophia for some odd reason that she didn't know.

"I saw a vision of you. You jumped off a cliff. Why in the hell would you try and kill yourself? I mean, what about Charlie? What about...?" Alice asked starting to question Bella about what she had seen, she knew that there had to be an explanation about all of this. Sophia paled as she remembered the scream that she had heard when Embry had told her and Paul about Harry; she really hadn't thought much of it until now and now she wished she didn't know what it was.

"I didn't try to kill myself. I was cliff diving. Recreationally. It was fun," Bella said shrugging ignoring the dark look that Sophia offered her, she knew that her cousin would only whine about how stupid she had been. Bella looked down at her pale hands knowing that this was her chance to find out what was happening with Edward, she had missed them all while they had been gone.

"I have never met anyone more prone to life-threatening idiocy," Alice teased with a small smile on her lips, she was glad that it hadn't come to the worst case scenario. The vampire had been fully prepared to comfort Charlie at Bella's death and she was glad that she had found that Bella wasn't dead; she glanced over at Sophia who was still watching her warily by the doorway.

Alice wasn't sure why Sophia seemed so distrustful of her, she knew she had never done anything to upset her and Bella didn't seem that fond of the teenager either.

"Does...did you...did you tell him?" Bella asked trying to ask about Edward as Sophia stepped into the room, the blonde was making it clear that she wasn't about to leave Bella alone with the blood-sucking vampire. Sophia closed her blue eyes as she sat down, she should have known that Bella would have found a way to ask about her beloved Edward; she really didn't understand what the attraction was.

"No. He only calls once in every few months. He said he wants to be alone," Alice replied shaking her head sadly, the entire family had collapsed after Edward had forced them to leave Bella behind in Forks.

"Bella, what is that God awful wet dog smell?" Alice said finally taking in the smell of her best friend, she wrinkled her nose as she realised that it wasn't just Bella that smelt that way but the blonde and infant did as well. Bella blushed looking at her friend and moved back away from her, she really didn't want Edward to know she'd been hanging out with Jacob in case he got the wrong idea.

"Um...that's probably me. Or...it's Jacob," Bella murmured awkwardly knowing that her werewolf best friend wasn't going to be a popular topic, she smiled glad she had finally gotten Alice to talk to since she had so much to say and ask. Sophia's blue eyes snapped towards the doorway as she realised that Bella hadn't shut the front door properly, she wasn't even surprised that the four weren't alone anymore.

"Jacob's kind of a werewolf," Bella whispered brushing some wet hair from her face, she didn't even seem to care that she had just revealed a private secret to someone. Sophia glared at Bella knowing that she shouldn't have said that, the pack didn't want anyone knowing about them not even the Cullens unless there was no other choice.

"Ugh! Bella! Werewolves are not good company to keep!" Alice scolded wondering what on earth was wrong with her friend, she had to be a magnet for trouble or something since this wasn't normal. No human should be able to not only find themselves involved with a coven of vampires but a pack of werewolves as well; it just didn't seem right to Alice that Bella had managed to do both without trying.

"Speak for yourself," Jacob said walking into the lounge, his eyes looking at Bella who was sat comfortably beside Alice and then he glanced at Sophia to make sure that she was okay. Jacob swallowed knowing that he had only come back to check on Sophia and Mia at Paul's insistence; the blonde and her daughter were pack members now and would receive protection that Bella wouldn't.

"You came back?" Bella asked smiling up at Jacob, she had been afraid that he had turned his back on her, in her hurry to see which Cullen had come to her home when he had dropped her eyed the wolf wondering why he had come inside, she knew little about the Quileute wolves only that there was a treaty in place; she frowned as she realised he was in love with Bella.

"I need to check on Sophia for Paul… he wants her to call him right away," Jacob said passing on the message that his pack brother had given him, he wished that he had been able to imprint on Bella since Paul had imprinted on her cousin. Sophia nodded her head as she got to her feet, she spared a glance at Bella wondering why she didn't see the trouble that Alice was going to cause just by staying with them.

"You've delivered your message now run back to Sam," Bella spat annoyed that he hadn't come for her, she looked away as Alice frowned a little disturbed by Bella's attitude. This certainly wasn't the eighteen year old that she had left behind at Edward's insistence, it was like a new person all together; Jacob stared at Bella for a moment before he nodded his head and headed for the door.

"She's only going to break your heart," Sophia whispered softly walking passed Jacob and headed upstairs as he prepared to leave, she glanced at him sadly wondering how her cousin could be so cruel. Bella seemed far too forgiving of the best friend and vampire that had abandoned her for six months without a word; she almost didn't seem to care that Alice could be leaving again soon.

"Bella who was that?" Alice asked curiously, she still hadn't been introduced to the blonde and only knew her name because the wolf had said it. The vampire couldn't see the teenager or the little girl and it set her on edge, she didn't like not being able to see anything like that.

"That's just my cousin Sophia and her daughter," Bella replied with a shrug knowing that Jacob would come around, he had never been able to stay away from her before and he wouldn't now.

* * *

Please Review, Favourite or Follow xxx


	27. Curious Alice

**Disclaimer**: I do not own the Twilight Saga or anything related, it is owned by Stephanie Meyer.

Set during the middle of New Moon.

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Seven: Curious Alice.**

Sophia smiled settling Mia down for bed, the blonde hadn't been anywhere near her cousin and the vampire since Charlie had come home. Sophia had done her best to comfort Charlie but she felt so useless and on edge because of Alice; the blonde knew that Victoria had done a lot more damage than she had thought.

Sophia made sure that Mia was warm enough before she padded over to her bed and sat down, she was wearing a navy racer back lounge top and golden feather PJ pants since she wanted to relax a little while she could.

Sophia had spoken briefly with Paul and she couldn't have been more worried about the news that with Alice staying at the Swan house that the pack were unable to protect her and Mia. Bella didn't even seem to notice the trouble that Alice was causing just by sticking around, it was almost like she didn't care that the vampire had abandoned her for six months.

"Knock, knock… I brought you some hot chocolate," Alice announced stepping into Sophia's bedroom with a sweet smile on her face, she had come to check on the blonde who seemed to be avoiding her for some odd reason. Bella had been so happy to see her that Alice didn't know why Sophia wasn't more welcoming; she knew that her best friend would only have nice things to say about her even if she had left her behind.

"No thanks," Sophia said eyeing Alice warily, she didn't trust the vampire and she never would; she wanted nothing to do with her and she couldn't wait for Alice to leave. Alice frowned watching at Sophia, she didn't understand why the blonde was so unwelcoming to her; she blamed the wolves for turning Sophia against her.

"Listen whatever the pack have said…" Alice started knowing that she needed to clear the air with Sophia, she didn't want to cause any problems between the two cousins while she was just visiting.

"The pack have nothing to do with my dislike for you and your family. It was like night of the living dead around here after you left. I still hear her screaming in her sleep every night…" Sophia said with a shake of her head. Sophia knew her cousin had avoided telling her so-called best friend about what she had really been like in the six months that the Cullens had been gone.

Sophia wasn't going to hold back and she knew that the vampire needed to know just how much she had broken Bella when they had all walked away without looking back.

"It was that bad?" Alice whispered looking at Sophia, she carefully held the mug of hot chocolate in her hands as she realised that there were things that Bella hadn't told her when she had asked her about school and such. Alice had thought that her friend would have healed after what had happened between her and Edward; that she would carry on with her life instead of shutting down.

"My mother told Uncle Charlie to have her sectioned. It's not normal and it… it frightens me as a parent. It wasn't like someone left her, but like someone died," Sophia explained looking over at Mia, she didn't know what she would ever do if something like that happened to her daughter; she didn't think she could be that strong like her uncle was.

Alice's golden eyes flickered to the sleeping infant, she still didn't know much about Sophia and Bella hadn't been willing to tell her much about her or the baby.

"I've been in Forks for just over a month now and she's only just started to pull herself together. You being here isn't good for her," Sophia said shaking her head, she wasn't worried about what the vampire thought of her only the damage that was going to be done.

Alice looked at Sophia as she realised that the blonde was right, her staying would cause more trouble than good; especially now she knew what Bella had really been like while they had been gone.

"We didn't mean for this to happen," Alice whispered looking at Sophia apologetically, she was glad that Bella had someone like Sophia around since she clearly needed someone to help her. Sophia scoffed knowing that she didn't care about any of that, she didn't want the vampire thinking that she could just come and go when she pleased.

"Like you didn't intend for her to be targeted by Victoria… the leech nearly killed me two days ago," Sophia snapped glaring at the vampire, the Cullens had left a mess behind when they had abandoned Bella and they were going to face the consequences for it. Charlie only seemed to hold Edward responsible since he had been the one to break up with Bella, however Sophia held them all accountable for what had happened to her cousin.

"Victoria's back?" Alice whispered in horror wondering how she hadn't known about this, she knew Edward had been trying to track Victoria down but to know she had been around Forks the entire time was worrying. Sophia nodded her head as she crossed her arms, she was still angry that Bella didn't seem to care that Mia could have been killed let alone her; it was almost like the brunette really didn't notice the danger that she had gotten herself into by dating Edward.

"We didn't know," Alice said with a shake of her head, they had all been so sure that Victoria had just disappeared and Edward had assured them that she wouldn't be coming back. Sophia snorted knowing that there was no way that they could not have known that Victoria wouldn't want revenge; she doubted that they cared about all of the trouble that they had caused.

"There's nothing I can say to change your mind is there," Alice said watching Sophia for a moment, she was a little disappointed that during their talk that Sophia hadn't warmed her. Charlie was rather fond of her after she had helped Bella recover from her injuries that had occurred the summer before; he was gratefully that she had been around to help so things weren't awkward.

"Nope," Sophia replied waiting for the vampire to leave, she wasn't going to warm to any vampires and she hoped that Alice would be leaving soon so that she could see Paul again. Sophia had been excited about her date with Paul until Alice had shown up and now she didn't know when she would get to see him or the pack again since she currently had no way to get down to the reservation without her car.

"Alice?" Bella's voice called making Alice sigh as she looked at the door knowing that her friend was going to come looking for her; she had hoped that Sophia would warm to her even a little. Sophia closed her blue eyes as she took a deep breath, she wasn't going to fool herself into thinking that Bella was going to see sense anytime soon.

"You better go… I won't hold my tongue if she comes up here," Sophia said bitterly opening her eyes to look at Alice, she ignored the look that the vampire gave her knowing that she wasn't going to fall for it. Alice stared at Sophia for a moment as she tried to work out what she could do, she was great friends with Bella and she hoped the same would be true with Sophia.

Sophia watched Alice leave as she sighed in relief, she quickly got to her feet and moved to close the door over; her uncle was asleep and Bella was holding a 'sleep-over' downstairs. Sophia chewed on her lip as she walked over to her daughter and checked on her, she had a feeling that Alice's visit was only the start of the trouble that would happen.

Sophia just couldn't shake the feeling that with Alice's return, it would lead the others to come back and that would change everything.

* * *

Please Review, Favourite or Follow xxx


	28. Off to Italy

**Disclaimer**: I do not own the Twilight Saga or anything related, it is owned by Stephanie Meyer.

Set during the middle of New Moon.

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Eight: Off to Italy.**

.

Bella smiled happily allowing Jacob into the house, she wasn't even surprised that he had come crawling back to her; she closed the door as she noted the serious look on his face.

"Is everything okay Jake?" Bella asked curiously leading him into the lounge, she was a little disappointed to see that Alice had disappeared and that her two best friends wouldn't make peace for her sake. Jacob looked around warily knowing that the leech had stepped out for a moment while he had come, he really didn't wish to be in the house were a Cullen was currently staying.

He had already really come because Sam had ordered him to gather information and Paul had pleaded for him to check on Sophia; he was under alpha's orders not to come anywhere near the house to check on his own imprint.

"Sam wants to know if the Cullens are coming back?" Jacob asked roughly wrinkling his nose in disgust, the sickly sweet smell that lingered around the room; he was suddenly glad that Paul hadn't been allowed to come with him.

There was no way that his pack brother would have been able to control himself with this smell around his imprint. Bella frowned at his words as she sat down, she glared at him a little hurt that he hadn't come to see her because he wanted to.

"I don't know," Bella said softly wondering why Sam was so worried about the Cullens, they weren't like the other vampires that the pack usually dealt with and they still treated them like the bad guys. Jacob sighed knowing that he really didn't want to speak with the vampire, he doubted that she was even aware of all the trouble that she was causing; they never seemed to care about all of the damage that they had done.

"How long is she staying here?" Jacob asked bitterly, he was still upset that Bella had welcomed Alice back into her life as if the vampire hadn't help destroy her as a person.

"Her name is Alice and she can stay as long as she likes," Bella snapped getting to her feet and walked out of the lounge into the kitchen; she didn't understand why he was being like this. Jacob followed after Bella suddenly feeling guilty for what he had said, he knew how much the leech meant to her but he couldn't help but feel angry around them it was in his nature as a wolf.

"I have done it again. I keep breaking my promise," Jacob whispered mournfully looking at her, he didn't know why things just had to be so difficult for them. Things should have been as easy as breathing for them if the supernatural didn't exist, it would have made winning Bella's heart easier.

"We don't have to do this to each other," Bella murmured softly looking at him, she really didn't understand why he was doing all of this. It should be easy for him to understand that Alice was her best friend and she was going to want her to stay; she wanted a connection to the Cullens again after everything that had happened.

"Yes, we do. Bella... Que Quowle," Jacob whispered moving towards Bella, he drew her close slowly before leaning down to kiss her; he wanted her to see that she didn't need the Cullens anymore, she had him now and the pack would just have to deal with it.

However before Jacob could kiss Bella, the house phone rang making him sigh as he pulled back and look at the brunette longingly as he moved to answer the phone.

"Swan Residence. He's not here right now. He's arranging a funeral," Jacob said his voice growing dark as he realised that it was another vampire ruining his chances with Bella. Bella frowned watching Jacob slam down the phone wondering what had upset him this time.

"Who was that? What?" Bella asked looking at him concerned as Sophia stepped into the kitchen, she ignored her cousin as she moved towards Jacob who had started to shake a little. Jacob took a deep breath as he tried to calm himself knowing that he didn't want to hurt Bella, she was standing so close to him that it wasn't going to end well if she continued to stay close to him.

"Who was that?" Bella demanded annoyed that Jacob hadn't answered her, she didn't even seem to care how dangerous it was to be standing so close to him like she was. Jacob took a shaky breath as he tried to move away from Bella knowing that he had to calm down otherwise he was going to phase in the kitchen and hurt her.

"Bella step back," Sophia snapped moving to grab a hold of her cousin, she wondered briefly if Bella had some sort of death wish; she looked at Jacob concerned hoping that he would be able to control himself.

Sophia hated to think of the trouble that it would cause if Jacob were to phase and hurt her, she was still dragging a struggling Bella away from him.

"Bella, it's Edward. He thinks you're dead. Rosalie told him why I came here," Alice said suddenly appearing from the back garden where she had been waiting for Jacob to leave. The pixie vampire had a scared and worried look on her face as she ignored the situation to grab onto Bella; she knew the brunette would feel the same about what she was about to say.

Bella blinked realising just who had called the house and what Jacob had said to him, she suddenly turned to Jacob who was watching her with a strange look on his face.

"Why would you...? Why didn't you let me speak to him?" Bella demanded stalking back towards Jacob, she couldn't believe that it had been Edward and he hadn't given the phone to her.

"He didn't ask for you," Jacob said gruffly realising where this was going, he really couldn't believe that this was what was happening; she was blaming him for something that he didn't have control over. Sophia stepped away from Alice as the pixie stood there panicking about what was happening with her brother; she felt her heart lurch when she saw the look on Jacob's face.

"I don't care," Bella snapped scowling at Jacob as she thought about how close she had been to speaking with Edward again after months of nothing. Bella couldn't help but think that if she had been the one to answer the phone then none of this would have been happening.

"Bella, he's going to the Volturi. He wants to die too," Alice said urgently realising what needed to be done, she looked at her friend hoping that she would be willing to risk everything for Edward.

* * *

"He left you, Bella. He didn't want you anymore, remember?" Sophia snapped trying to stop her older cousin not to go to Italy and rescue her suicidal ex-boyfriend. Sophia shot Alice a glare as she followed them out of the house and towards the Mercedes S55 AMG that was parked across the road from the house.

"I'm not gonna let him kill himself out of guilt," Bella said continued on, she checked that she had her passport while Alice carried her small bag of clothes for the trip; she was eighteen and there was nothing anyone could say to stop her. Jacob swallowed realising that Sophia's words weren't working, he looked at her knowing that what she had said the night before might be true.

"Please stay here. For Charlie. For me," Jacob said trying to stop Bella himself knowing that it wouldn't end well if she did go and fetch Edward. Bella climbed into the car and shut the door behind her as she pulled on her seatbelt, Alice only sparing her a concerned glance wondering what had happened to the Bella that she knew.

"I have to go," Bella said shortly glancing at Jacob through the open window, knowing that she had to save Edward; she didn't want him killing himself over her and it might be her last chance to see him. Alice looked at Jacob sadly realising that the wolf had fallen for Bella and she didn't return his feelings; she looked ahead knowing that this wasn't going to be pleasant.

"I'm begging you. Please," Jacob pleaded ducking down to speak with Bella hoping that there was some way that he could convince her to stay with him. Sophia felt her heart go out for Jacob as she watched him plead with her cousin to stay with him; she couldn't help but hope that one day he would realise that he could do so much better than Bella.

"Goodbye Jacob," Bella said coldly nodding at Alice that she was ready to leave, she was sure that Sophia would tell Charlie what was going on so she didn't need to leave a note or anything else. Jacob stepped back away from the car as Alice suddenly sped away, he watched it disappear into the distance; he felt his heart ache as he realised that it would always be Edward and not him.

"I'm sorry Jake," Sophia whispered walking over to him, she couldn't believe that Bella couldn't see what was right in front of her. Bella was so blinded by her feelings for Edward that she didn't see how dangerous that her feelings were for the vampire. Jacob took a shaky breath as he turned to look at Sophia knowing that she had been right, Bella had only gone and broke his heart.

"I have to get back to the res," Jacob muttered hurrying away from Sophia, he couldn't bear the thought that Bella hadn't chosen him. Sophia watched him leave wondering what he was ever going to tell Charlie when he came home.

* * *

Charlie sighed tiredly stepping into his home, he ran a hand through his hair relieved that he got to come home to his daughter and niece. Sophia was sat in the living room watching some kids programme with Mia settled peacefully on her lap; she was sitting nervously waiting for him to come home.

"Harry's funeral is tomorrow," Charlie whispered knowing that it wasn't going to be easy, he was glad that he would have Bella and Sophia by his side to face it. He had organised a friend to look after Mia for a couple of hours since Sophia had expressed her want to be there for the funeral; she didn't just want to support Charlie but the Clearwaters'.

"Where's Bella?" Charlie asked looking at the clock on the wall, it was getting late and he couldn't see her; she was usually curled up on the couch scowling at Sophia and Mia at this hour. Sophia chewed on her lip knowing that her uncle wasn't going to like what she was about to tell him; it was already clear that Alice wasn't staying anymore.

"She went to Italy with Alice... something about Edward trying to kill himself," Sophia revealed carefully knowing her uncle didn't know anything about the pack; she looked down at Mia hoping that he wouldn't shout at her. Sophia had really tried to talk her cousin out of going to Italy, she had done everything short of knocking her unconscious to keep Bella from going.

"She's done what?" Charlie asked wondering if he had heard his niece right, he really hoped that he hadn't since he really didn't need this right now. Sophia swallowed looking at Charlie nervously, she hated her cousin right now for leaving her uncle like this; he had lost one of his best friends and she had taken off like that without a second thought.

Charlie stormed into the kitchen for the phone knowing that he was going to have to have a serious word with Bella when she came back.

* * *

Please Review, Favourite or Follow xxx


	29. Goodbye Harry Clearwater

**Disclaimer**: I do not own the Twilight Saga or anything related, it is owned by Stephanie Meyer.

Set during the middle of New Moon.

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Nine: Goodbye Harry Clearwater.**

Sophia sighed crossing her arms as she watched her uncle leave another furious message for Bella on her mobile as he had been doing since she disappeared with Alice the day before. Sophia was wearing a black pencil dress in texture paired with black heels, she felt a little odd without Mia in her arms but she had left the infant with a neighbour since she couldn't bring her to the funeral.

"Phia," Paul murmured stopping next to his imprint, he glanced over at Charlie who was pacing back and forth feeling a little sorry for him. Sophia smiled looking at Paul, she had to admit that she liked when Paul called her that; everyone else called her Soph so it was nice that he had his own nickname for her.

"How is he?" Paul asked standing beside his imprint, all of the pack were around and he felt a little better now that he could see Sophia for himself. It hadn't been enough for him to send Jacob to check on her, he had hated that Sam wouldn't allow him near Sophia or Mia while the Cullen had been around.

"Furious," Sophia murmured continuing to watch her uncle, she felt her stomach twist knowing that when Bella came back then there was going to be trouble. Sophia had no doubt that when her cousin returned to Forks that she wouldn't be alone; there was a very strong chance that all of the Cullens would be coming back with her.

"Have you heard anything?" Paul asked carefully knowing that the entire pack were waiting to see what would happened; they really didn't like how Bella had just taken off like that with Alice. Sophia shook her head offering Paul a small smile, she moved closer to him as she spotted the hearse pulling up knowing that this was it.

* * *

"I'm sorry for your loss," Sophia whispered looking at Sue, she really wasn't sure what else she could say as she stood beside her uncle. Sophia had thought that the service was beautiful and she could only wish that there was some way to bring Harry back.

Leah was stood away from her family and looked completely lost, she was staring down at her hands in a beautiful black dress with no one approaching her to offer her words of comfort. Seth was stood beside his mother attempting to comfort her, the last few days had been trying for the family and it had been ripped apart by the sudden loss of Harry.

"Thank you," Sue replied softly offering Sophia a weak smile, she glanced back at her daughter knowing that Leah blamed herself for what had happened to her father; she wanted nothing more than to ease her mind.

Sue would never blame her daughter for what had happened, Leah hadn't meant to phase and they hadn't even realised that it was possible for women to phase. Leah had been hurting for so long after Sam had broken up with her for Emily and now that she knew why it still didn't ease her broken heart especially with the sudden loss of her father.

"If you need anything," Sophia said knowing that she would do whatever she could to help, she knew that there wasn't much that she could do but she wanted to offer anyway. Sue nodded her head looking at Charlie, this was hard on him and he was currently dealing with his daughter's decision to disappear without saying a word to him and the loss of his best friend.

"How you holding up Charlie?" Sue asked knowing he had been one of Harry's best friends, he had grown up with Harry and now he was gone much too soon.

"I've been better," Charlie said offering Sue a small smile, he still couldn't believe that he had just buried his best friend; he was still expecting Harry to call him and invite him fishing. Sue nodded her head moving to give Charlie a comforting hug, she held him close for a moment glad that her husband had, had a friend like him when he had been alive.

Sophia chewed on her lips nervously as she glanced over at Leah, she knew that she was going to regret this but she wanted to make sure that the she-wolf was okay; she had noticed that everyone was avoiding her including the pack.

"I'm going to speak with Leah," Sophia said brushing some hair from her face, she spotted the look on Sue and Seth's face knowing that they were a little surprised at her words.

No one wanted to go anywhere near Leah since she had been pretty angry lately and she was a tough person to get along with after all that had happened to her. Sophia slipped away from her uncle and carefully approached Leah knowing that this probably wasn't going to be pleasant.

"How are you doing?" Sophia asked awkwardly stopping beside Leah, her blue eyes looking at the she-wolf concerned as she crossed her arms; she really wasn't in the mood for a fight today and she hoped that Leah wasn't going to start one with her.

Leah's head snapped up looking at the blonde before her, she recognised her as Charlie's niece and couldn't help but scowl at the thought of having her speak to her.

"Shouldn't you be with your leech-loving cousin?" Leah snapped glaring at Sophia, she didn't want the blonde's pity and she certainly didn't want Sophia around her while she grieved for her father when all of this was her cousin's fault.

"She's gone to rescue her leech," Sophia replied watching Leah as she recalled what she had heard about her, Leah was angry at the world right now and the blonde didn't blame her.

Leah stared at Sophia for a moment, none of her new pack brothers would be coming to comfort her; she could already see Paul watching her warily at her closeness to his imprint.

"Listen I don't want your pity," Leah said pushing herself to her feet, she felt her chest tighten knowing that she was all alone and she had felt like this a lot recently. Sophia was only reminding her of what she had lost to her own cousin, she really didn't want to spend time around any of the imprints; she just wanted to be left alone so that she could grieve for her father.

"Good because you don't have it," Sophia replied knowing that pity wasn't what Leah needed right now, she needed someone to talk to; someone that would listen and not judge her for what had happened. Sophia wasn't sure if she was that person but she was willing to give it again, she hated to see Leah ostracized just because of how she felt and what she was.

"If you ever need someone to unload to… give me a call," Sophia offered before she turned and walked away, she headed back to her uncle knowing that she didn't want to out stay her welcome with Leah; the she-wolf would only lash out if she did.

Paul was quickly by her side making sure that she was okay, Leah had only been a wolf for two days now and she had anger problems that matched his in many ways; the last thing he wanted was for Sophia to get hurt.

"What are you doing tomorrow?" Paul asked looking at Sophia, he knew that he wouldn't get much of a chance to see her if the Cullens returned with Bella and he wanted to at least spend some time with his imprint before then.

Sophia paused turning to Paul wondering what he had in mind, the blonde was going to spend the day with Mia since she didn't have any assignments due in yet.

"I was wondering if I could spend the day with you and Mia," Paul said hoping that this would be okay, he wanted to get to know more about his imprint and her daughter while he had the chance.

* * *

Please Review, Favourite or Follow xxx


	30. Picnic in the Park

**Disclaimer**: I do not own the Twilight Saga or anything related, it is owned by Stephanie Meyer.

Set during the middle of New Moon.

* * *

**Chapter Thirty: Picnic in the Park.**

"You look beautiful," Paul greeted as a smile formed on his face at the sight of his imprint, he knew that he had been lucky to get someone like her; she seemed to balance him out better than any of the other women that he had been with.

Sophia blushed smiling at him nervously, she was wearing a cream embroidered peasant top and distressed boyfriend jeans paired with black and white lace up trainers for their date. Sophia had been a little surprised that he had insisted that Mia come with them, she was still a little nervous about being in public with her daughter; since the small town had a lot of old fashioned views.

"Are you ready to go?" Paul asked knowing that Charlie had gone down to the Clearwater's house to spend time with Sue; she'd been having a hard time as of late and he didn't blame her with all that had happened. Sophia nodded her head as she moved to collect Mia who was wearing a Minnie Mouse ladybird print dress and navy leggings paired with pink soft sole raffia shoes.

"I'll just get my bag and we can go," Sophia said signalling at the kitchen, she had prepared a couple of bottles of milk for Mia; the last thing that the blonde wanted was to forget anything and she had double checked the bag earlier. Paul nodded his head heading into the living room, he smiled at the sight of Mia as he moved to pick her up; he knew that he wasn't just going to have to bond with his imprint but her daughter as well.

"Hi Mia," Paul whispered lifting her up into his arms, he smiled at her knowing that he would do anything for her. Mia pouted staring up at the man holding her, she tilted her head before she patted her tiny hand against his cheek making Paul smile down at her.

* * *

Sophia chuckled shifting her hold on Mia, she watched as Paul laid out the blanket that he had brought with him and placed the picnic basket on top of it before he signalled for her to sit down.

"You didn't have to go through all of this trouble," Sophia said with a shake of her head as she sat down, she couldn't believe that he had organised something like this for their first date. Mia pouted as she was sat on the blanket for a moment as her mother made herself comfortable.

Paul shrugged his shoulders at ease as he looked at his imprint, he had wanted to do something special for their date and he knew she felt uncomfortable about being in public with Mia. Sophia wasn't used to the stares that she got off people for being a teenage mother and the horrible whispers that she sometimes got.

"I didn't mind," Paul said sitting down close to his imprint, he moved the red stripped changing bag that Sophia had brought with her knowing that it had everything for Mia inside of it. Sophia moved to settle Mia into her pink and multi-spotted baby bean bag chair that they had brought with them for her to sit in, she strapped the three month old in knowing that she was gratefully for what Paul was doing for her.

"So we have sandwiches, cocktails sausages, biscuits, some fruit and some yoghurt," Paul listed looking into the picnic basket that Emily had helped him pack; he had gone to her for help since he didn't know what to do about Mia. However Emily had reassured him that the three month old could only have milk right now and that it would be another month before Mia could even try solid foods.

"I'll just have a sandwich," Sophia told him making sure that Mia was comfortable enough, the little girl seemed more interesting in the birds flying by and the warm sun than her mother. Paul nodded his head glancing at Mia, he knew that Sophia had probably smothered the three month old in sun lotion to protect her skin; he had also brought some since he had wanted to be safe when it came to Mia's protection.

"She looks happy," Paul mused handing Sophia her sandwich, his brown eyes watching Mia as she kicked her legs about; they had settled slightly in the shade so there was no chance that Mia could get sunburnt even with the special sun lotion that she was wearing.

Sophia nodded her head, she couldn't remember the last time that it had been sunny like this; it had been rainy and cloudy mostly since she had arrived from New York two months ago.

"I can't believe it's sunny," Sophia mused looking at Paul, she knew that it was a rarity in Forks and not something to be ignored and Paul would know better than her just how so; she had never spent more than a week or two in Forks with her parents and she had lived there now for over a month.

Paul nodded his head as he chewed on his sandwich, his brown eyes searching the area for any signs of danger; he didn't want anything to ruin his date with Sophia.

"So tell me about your life in New York?" Paul asked curiously, he loved hearing the blonde talk and he was curious about how different her life was there. Jacob had been calling Sophia a spoilt brat in his thoughts because of what Bella had told him about the blonde; some of the things that Paul had heard had been less than flattery about his imprint.

"My father is a high profile lawyer, my mother is his corporate wife and I was enrolled in Trinity Preparatory School before I fell pregnant with Mia," Sophia said looking at her daughter, she knew what had been expected of her when she had been growing up but falling pregnant had changed that.

Paul raised an eyebrow at his imprint and the fond smile on her face, he knew that her parents were very different from Charlie; he recalled bumping into Caroline once when he was younger, she hadn't even noticed him and had been busy on her phone.

"I was born and raised in Manhattan and was expected to go Princeton University, Yale University or Dartmouth College like my father's family have all done, I am the sole heir to the Hayward fortune," Sophia continued with a shrug of her shoulders, she munched on her sandwich catching the curious look that Paul gave her.

Paul eyed his imprint knowing that she didn't bare her father's surname since her last name was Swan, it made him wonder why her parents had made such a decision.

"Hayward?" Paul asked polishing off his sandwich and helped himself for another one, he raised an eyebrow at her knowing that she would understand what he was asking about. Sophia smiled realising that he was the only one that had ever really asked her about that; people just assumed that she didn't have her father's name at all.

"My full name is Sophia Noelle Hayward Swan, but I prefer to be Sophia Swan… plus since I'm sort of a bastard it fits," Sophia replied calmly with a shrug of her shoulders, it was something that she and Mia shared in. Paul glared at his imprint's words for herself, he really didn't like her calling herself that name; he growled making Sophia look at him a little surprised.

"Don't call yourself that," Paul said frowning at his imprint, he really hated that word and he knew that it was one that Embry heard a lot growing up. Paul felt for his pack brother since it was something that Embry would never find out since his mother wouldn't tell him and the only people that it could be were Billy Black, Quil Ateara IV, or Joshua Uley all of who had been married when he had been conceived.

Sophia blinked as she eyed Paul wondering if she had hit a nerve or something, she had grown tough skin since a lot of her school friends had pointed out that was what she was especially the girls that hadn't liked her at all.

"Paul… my parents have been together for nineteen years and aren't even engaged, it is what I am," Sophia said wondering if that would clear things up for him. It didn't even bother Sophia anymore since she knew that her parents wouldn't be getting married anytime soon and she understood the hateful whispers that she used to get when she was a little girl.

Paul shook his head as he took a shaky breath, he closed his eyes knowing that even if she did pretend to be okay with that word that it wasn't right. In a small community like Forks everyone knew everyone's business and being a bastard just wasn't how it was done in that area; everyone was very traditional and most stayed in the area and married soon out of high school.

Embry still got that word thrown at him while he was at school, everyone loved to try and get a rise out of him before he phased because he didn't have a dad and didn't know who he was.

"You aren't defined by that word and neither is Mia… you are Sophia Noelle Hayward Swan and I love you for that reason alone, not because of who your parents are," Paul said looking at Sophia, he didn't even cared that he had just said those three words to her. Sophia swallowed as she looked at Paul, she really hadn't expected him to say anything like that and she hadn't missed that he had said that he loved her.

"You don't need to say it back until you are ready Phia… I'm more than willing to wait for that," Paul reassured his imprint resting a hand on her arm, he offered her a small smile knowing that they had only meet two weeks earlier and she had only been in Forks for five weeks in total. Sophia opened and closed her mouth as she tried to think of something, anything that she could say that could make up for what she wasn't ready to say.

"Paul," Sophia whispered knowing that it wasn't fair that she couldn't say those words back to him, it was much too soon for her and she knew that she wasn't going to force herself to say them if she didn't mean them. Paul shook his head knowing that he really didn't mind waiting, the imprint secured that it was okay for him to love his imprint and he was going to wait forever if that was what it took for her to be ready.

"You and Mia are my girls, I would do anything for the two of you," Paul said turning to smile at the little girl, he wasn't going to lose either of them and he would fight for them if it came down to it.

Sophia opened her mouth to say something when a crack of thunder roared overhead, she muttered softly moving too quickly to collect Mia; she had known the weather was too good to be true.

Paul groaned glaring up at the sky as he jumped to his feet to collect the blanket as it started to rain; he really had hoped that it would stay dry so that he could enjoy the day with Sophia and Mia. Sophia quickly covered her daughter's head as she glanced back at Paul, she knew that this conversation wasn't over and she knew that when the time was right that she wouldn't hesitate to tell Paul how she felt about him.

Mia whimpered as Paul handed the truck keys over to Sophia so that she could quickly get back to the truck and get Mia out of the rain; the last thing they wanted was for her to get sick.

"And Paul… thank you," Sophia said knowing that he would never push her for anything, he was so different from the boys back in New York and the blonde knew that was why she liked him. Paul smiled as he watched his imprint knowing that things would work out for them.

* * *

Please Review, Favourite or Follow xxx


	31. Bella's Return

**Disclaimer**: I do not own the Twilight Saga or anything related, it is owned by Stephanie Meyer.

Set during the middle of New Moon.

* * *

**Chapter Thirty-One: Bella Returns.**

Sophia grumbled tiredly as she was woken up to the slamming of a car door, she sat up as she looked at the bedside clock that read three in the morning. Sophia rolled out of bed wondering what was going on hearing her uncle's furious voice before she padded over to the window to peak out.

Sophia swallowed heavily spotting a Volvo XC60 parked outside of the house, she had no doubts in her mind who that car belonged to and who had upset her uncle. Sophia sighed quickly checking on Mia who was sleeping through the noise downstairs before she moved to collect her grey mouse ear dressing gown to cover her navy cami and shorts set.

Sophia wrapped the gown around her before she headed downstairs to calm Charlie before he had a stroke; the blonde closed her bedroom door knowing that she didn't want Mia waking up. Sophia took a deep breath reaching the bottom of the stairs, her blue eyes lingered on the door for a moment as the voices outside got a little louder.

"Is everything okay Uncle Charlie?" Sophia asked stepping outside, she ignored the two vampires stood on the front lawn and focused on her uncle knowing that he was her main concern. Charlie had been through hell that last three days since Bella had upped and walked out like that without even a phone call to say that she was okay.

Edward picked Bella as he stared up at Sophia in the doorway before he looked at Alice for conformation on who she was; he frowned knowing that no one had mentioned her on the way back from Italy to him.

"Sophia it's nice to see you," Alice greeted smiling sweetly to the blonde, now that the family were moving back to Forks it would give her time to work on a friendship with Sophia. Sophia ignored Alice as she glanced at Bella sleeping form, she still seemed human and the blonde was sort of grateful for that fact; the Cullens wouldn't have brought her back to the house if she had been turned.

Edward frowned staring at Sophia, he could hear her thoughts unlike her cousin's and they were far from friendly about him and his family; not that he blamed her after what he'd done.

"Everything is fine… go back to bed," Charlie said gruffly glancing at his niece, he wanted the Cullens gone and he was far from happy with how his daughter had shown up. Bella wasn't even awake and was being carried by Edward, she was blissfully unaware of how much trouble she was in for the stunt that she had pulled.

"Please Charlie… just allow me to set Bella in bed and then I will leave," Edward said looking at Charlie, he had a lot to make up for but he was here to stay and he was determined to fix all of the damage that he had done. Sophia hovered in the doorway chewing on her lip, she knew that this wasn't going to be pleasant and Charlie wasn't going to back down anytime soon.

"Over my dead body Cullen… hand her over and get off of my property," Charlie barked glaring at Edward, he didn't trust the boy for a moment and he really hoped that Bella hadn't taken him back. Edward frowned looking at Charlie before he shook his head and moved towards his house, he had no intentions of letting his love go until he really had to; he just hoped that Charlie was going to let that happen.

"What are you doing?" Charlie demanded as Edward walked straight into the house and headed upstairs to Bella's bedroom to put her to bed. Edward didn't stop, he was going to make this right and he wasn't going to leave again until Bella ordered him away; something that he hoped wouldn't happen since he had missed her so much.

* * *

Sophia winced as she heard Charlie yelling at Edward and telling him that he was banned from the house; she glanced down at Mia relieved that her daughter was sleeping through all of the drama that was happening. Sophia chewed on her lip thinking about phoning Paul and letting him know that her cousin had returned with her vampires.

Sophia had a feeling that this was going to complicate things, she knew the pack couldn't protect her and Mia while the Cullens were in town since the house technically sat on Cullen turf. Sophia shook her head walking over to her mobile as she wondered how this was going to affect things between her and Paul; they had only been on one date and Mia had been with them for it.

Sophia sat on her bed as she pressed her mobile to her ear and switched off the bedside light knowing that only trouble could come from Charlie realising that she was still awake.

"Paul… it's Sophia, I know it's early but I thought I'd give you a heads up. Bella's back and she's brought the Cullens with her," Sophia whispered resting her back against the wall that was beside her bed, she closed her eyes knowing that this was going to cause problems.

Bella might not have been aware of the problems that the Cullens returning would cause but Sophia was and it worried her since there were already seven members to the pack and with the Cullens return more would phase. Sophia bit her lip hearing Paul curse violently knowing that this wasn't going to be easy; she was part of the pack that was currently stuck on Cullen turf.

"I know," Sophia whispered as Paul informed her that this meant that he couldn't protect her; she hated that this was going to affect her relationship with him, she had been happy and the Cullens returning was going to affect that.

"I'll figure something out… we'll come down to La Push every day," Sophia whispered softly, she couldn't be away from Paul; she didn't like that her cousin's choices were affecting her own life. Sophia looked over at Mia, she was going to do everything to ensure that she wasn't going to be stuck hanging around with the vampires; she was determined to make sure that she and Mia were as safe as possible.

Jacob had dropped her repaired car off the day before after he had fixed it for her at Billy's insistence since they didn't want Charlie to find out what was going on and the way the door had been ripped off its hinges would only cause questions.

"Paul, it's not going to happen… I don't want anything to do with the Cullens, they're nothing but trouble," Sophia said listening to her wolf's concerns, she agreed completely and wished there was something that she could do. Sophia rested her head against the wall, the next few days were going to be interesting, and she couldn't help but wonder what her uncle would do tomorrow.

Sophia glanced at the bedside clock and stared at it knowing that in just three hours, she was going to have to get up and feed Mia her breakfast and she was going to be exhausted.

"I promise you Paul… nothing is going to change," Sophia whispered quietly hearing her uncle coming upstairs to bed, she swallowed hoping that he just went straight for Bella's bedroom and didn't come and check on her. Sophia whispered her goodnights to Paul, she didn't want to be caught on the phone with him, and she hung up and moved to set the mobile on her bedside table when she noticed something move past her window.

Sophia frowned moving towards her window wondering who had been watching her, she knew that it wasn't a good sign if it had been a vampire. Sophia looked out of her window only to find that there was no one there before she pulled her curtains closed.

* * *

Please Review, Favourite or Follow xxx


	32. Annoying Vampires

**Disclaimer**: I do not own the Twilight Saga or anything related, it is owned by Stephanie Meyer.

Set during the middle of New Moon.

* * *

**Chapter Thirty-Two: Annoying Vampires.**

Sophia nibbled on her toast glancing between her uncle and cousin, who seemed to be having a Mexican stand-off in the kitchen. Sophia had heard Charlie ground her cousin and Bella was furious that she was being treated like a child; she didn't seem to understand how worried Charlie had been that she had just disappeared like that.

Nor did Bella see that he was trying to protect her by putting some distance between her and Edward so that if the vampire was to leave again that she wouldn't fall into a depression like she had the first time.

"My decision still stands Bella," Charlie stated gruffly frowning at his daughter, he didn't understand how she could forgive her boyfriend as if he hadn't done anything wrong. Bella had been a complete mess when Edward had left and Charlie had really struggled with her depression; he had tried his best but he knew that he hadn't done the best that he could have done for his daughter.

Bella huffed glaring down at her porridge and muttered under her breath, she couldn't believe that Charlie wasn't getting over this like she had thought that he would. Bella shot a look at her cousin knowing that Sophia had probably being telling Charlie all sorts of lies about her to get her into trouble so she couldn't see Edward.

"I'm heading down to La Push… do you need me to drop anything off at Sue's?" Sophia asked trying to ease the tension in the room, she had plans to meet with Paul after school and she had promised she'd go and see Emily for a few hours before hand.

Charlie nodded his head as he continued to eat his own breakfast, he was glad that Sophia had been around to help out when it came to the Clearwater's, she had been dropping off meals for Sue and he knew that it meant a lot to her. Bella frowned realising that she would be alone in her punishment, she had sort of being counting on Sophia being stuck home as well so she'd have some company.

Charlie had banned Edward from coming to the house and when she was at school there was nothing that her father could do to stop her from seeing her vampire boyfriend.

"Nothing that I can think of," Charlie said making Sophia nod her head before she got to her feet and moved to place her plate in the sink; she was desperate to get down to La Push so that didn't have to be around this tension.

Sophia moved to collect Mia and smiled as she cuddled her daughter, she was all too aware that Edward had visited her cousin during the night; blatantly ignoring Charlie's orders as if he was better than that.

"I'll see you both later," Sophia said glancing at Bella, she knew her cousin was taking the next two days off school to recover from her little trip to Italy and Charlie wasn't going to be at work for those days. It made her wonder how her uncle would react when Bella did go back to school and would be glued to Edward's side again; nothing was going to change and Bella would still be a doormat.

Sophia headed out of the kitchen as she collected her car keys, she balanced Mia on her hip knowing that she didn't want to stick around and watch Bella sulk. Sophia made sure that she collected her bag which she had left at the bottom of the stairs so that she didn't have to go back upstairs to get it.

Sophia cooed at Mia as she stepped out of the front door and made sure to close it behind her, she had no intentions of spending any time with Bella unless she had to; her cousin had made her choice and in the blonde's eyes she would now have to live with it.

"Are we going to see Emily?" Sophia whispered unlocking her car and moved to set her daughter in the back seat, she smiled at the small innocent smile on Mia's face knowing that she would do anything for that smile.

Sophia carefully strapped her daughter into the car seat before she checked that the child-locks were on before she closed the door and moved to get into the car herself. Sophia pulled on her seatbelt before she moved to turn on her car, she frowned as it didn't even make a noise before she tried again.

"What the hell?" Sophia muttered it had been working the day before and now it seemed dead, she grumbled as she undone her seatbelt before she climbed back out of the car to pop the hood of her car. Sophia chewed on her lip lifting the bonnet and stared at the empty space where her car engine should have been; she blinked wondering how something like that could just go missing.

Sophia shivered as a cold wind blew past her causing the hairs on the back of her neck to stand up; she glanced over to Bella's truck knowing that she wasn't alone anymore.

"What did you do to my car leech?" Sophia hissed turning to glare at Edward, who was leaning quite calmly against the 1963 Chevy Step Side C-10 pickup that her cousin had been driving for over a year now.

Edward raised an eyebrow at Sophia wondering why she disliked him so much, he knew that Bella loved him and yet her cousin seemed to hate his guts for no reason. Bella had forgiven him and Edward hoped that this meant that things would go back to normal; he didn't want to cause a rift between Bella and her family

"Alice saw your future disappear… it isn't safe for you to be around those pack of mutts," Edward said calmly knowing that he would win Sophia around in hopes that Charlie would then warm back up to him. Sophia stared at him furiously realising what he had done, he had dismantled her car so that she couldn't go and see her friends down in La Push.

"Put my engine back this instant," Sophia snapped stepping threateningly towards the vampire wondering just who he thought he was. Sophia wanted nothing to do with the Cullens and she had no intentions of listening to them about how she should live her life.

"I can't do that… it would upset Bella if something were to happen to you and Mia," Edward said looking at Sophia calmly, he had done a little research about the blonde and he had wanted to know if she was a threat to his Bella in any way.

Alice had been a great help to him in that matter and she seemed excited about making a new friend, she was even planning to buy some clothes for Mia; there was no way that Sophia would say no for long.

"Don't you dare even say my daughter's name! I want nothing to do with you leeches," Sophia spat furious that he thought that he knew what was best for her and her daughter. Sophia frowned wondering how she was going to do about her car, she glared angrily at Edward who just seemed amused about the situation.

"You will not be permitted to go down to La Push… but you are more than welcome to come to our home, Rosalie and Alice would love to get to know you and Mia," Edward said calmly knowing that this temper tantrum wasn't going to last. The vampire only wanted what was best for Sophia and he was sure that Bella would be happy with him for protecting her cousin from the dangers that lay in La Push from the pack.

Sophia stared at him furiously before she stormed over to the house and threw open the front door, she smirked knowing just how to punish the vampire for what he had done.

"Uncle Charlie… Bella's pompous boyfriend has dismantled my car engine," Sophia shouted knowing that her uncle would hear. If it was the last thing that she did, she was going to make Edward regret ever thinking that she was going to roll over like her spineless cousin did for him.

* * *

Please Review, Favourite or Follow xxx


	33. The Surprise Offer

**Disclaimer**: I do not own the Twilight Saga or anything related, it is owned by Stephanie Meyer.

Set during the middle of New Moon.

* * *

**Chapter Thirty-Three: The Surprise Offer.**

Bella pursed her lips glaring over at her cousin as she sat beside Edward in the living room, her brown eyes locked on Sophia as she tried to settle a fussy Mia. Edward took her hand in comfort watching as Carlisle and Esme tried to calm a furious Charlie. The chief of police had hulled Edward into the house and had called them when he had seen that Sophia's engine had indeed been removed; he couldn't believe that the delinquent thought that doing something like that was okay.

"I don't know what you are teaching that kid of yours Carlisle," Charlie murmured shaking his head, he had always been quite fond of the Cullen family before Edward had become involved with his daughter. Now it seemed that the only time he saw either Carlisle or Esme was when their son had caused his family some sort of trouble. Carlisle shared a look with his wife knowing that they didn't need Charlie pressing charges because Edward had caused criminal damage to Sophia's car.

"We are truly sorry and we will be punishing Edward when we get home for his misguided actions," Carlisle said hoping that this might calm Charlie, he didn't want the human getting upset over something that could be easily fixed. Edward gave Bella's hand a squeeze knowing that he wouldn't be punished for trying to keep Sophia and Mia safe and away from their natural enemies.

"You also have our word that we will pay to have Sophia's car fixed," Esme said offering a warm smile to Charlie, she didn't want him keeping Edward away from his mate even if he had been stupid to mess with Sophia's car. Sophia wasn't anything to do with their family and Esme hoped that she would warm to them in her own time after hearing from Alice how much Sophia disliked them.

"Your word doesn't mean quite a lot to me right now, not after what your son did to my daughter," Charlie stated eyeing the couple, he wanted them to know just how much their son had hurt his daughter. Bella looked at her father in horror realising what he was about to do, she really didn't want anyone knowing just how bad she had been when Edward had left her.

"It was night of the living dead around here, she was in a deep depressed and your son was responsible for that," Charlie said knowing that they deserved to know what sort of mess that they had left behind. Charlie doubted that he would ever be able to forgive Edward for what he had done to Bella, she wasn't the same person anymore even if she was trying to pretend that she was.

Edward stiffened as he stared at Charlie allowing the words to sink in about what Bella had been like, he looked at his girlfriend who looked furious that her father had said that.

"We are so very sorry Charlie," Esme whispered at the best of times the poor man wasn't sure what to do with his daughter since there was such a weak bond between them. Carlisle squeezed his wife's hand knowing that she had suffered the same way when she had lost her baby boy; it was the reason that she had tried to kill herself and ended up becoming a vampire.

"I just had a wonderful thought… why doesn't Sophia come and work for me at my architect firm," Esme offered looking at Charlie, she wanted to smooth things over with him; hoped that by drawing Sophia closer to the Cullen family that Charlie would warm to them again and allow Edward to see more of Bella.

Esme could see that Charlie wasn't going to be as forgiving as Bella had been, she didn't want Edward to suffer more than he need to when he had come to his senses at last. Sophia eyes widened in horror as she stared at Esme wondering what on earth the woman was playing at; she didn't like the leeches and never would.

"What about me?" Bella demanded angrily looking at Esme, she didn't like that her future family wanted Sophia around like the pack did. Charlie raised an eyebrow at his daughter knowing that there was no way in hell that he would allow her to work for the Cullens; he wanted her to get some space away from them.

"You still have your job at Newton's Olympic Outfitters," Charlie said thinking about what a good opportunity this would be for Sophia. Esme wouldn't mind having Mia around since the baby was so small and she was sure to give Sophia a glowing reference when it came to finding a job in the future; the blonde would work hard to provide for her daughter in anyway and this was a perfect opportunity.

"Thank you Esme… I'm sure Sophia would love to come and work for you," Charlie said glancing over at his niece as she opened her mouth to refuse; he wasn't going to allow her to waste this opportunity and sit around the house all day just because she didn't like Edward. Sophia closed her mouth annoyed knowing that there was no way that she would get away with refusing especially since she couldn't tell her uncle that the Cullens were vampires.

"Of course," Sophia said bitterly shooting a glare at Esme and Carlisle, she didn't believe the act that they were putting on for her uncle. Sophia knew that Paul was going to be furious when he heard what had happened and that she wasn't going to be able to travel down to La Push until her car was fixed.

* * *

"Don't think that they are going to welcome you like the pack did," Bella snapped storming into her cousin's bedroom and wrinkled her nose looking around the room in disgust. Bella didn't want Sophia thinking that she could steal her place in Edward's family when Esme was only offering Sophia the job to make Charlie happy; Edward had reassured her of this fact.

Sophia rolled her blue eyes as she cuddled Mia, she knew her cousin would end up coming to see her about the job that she had been offered; the blonde laid back on her bed and settled Mia on her stomach.

"I'm not interested in the Cullens… I will always be a wolf girl," Sophia replied smiling at the inside joke that Bella would never understand. Sophia had no intentions of telling her cousin that she was Paul's imprint, she didn't think that Bella deserved to know any of the tribal secrets especially when she was dating one of the enemy.

Bella pursed her lips watching Sophia fuss over her daughter, she was sort of glad that Sophia wasn't interested in her future family; it still annoyed her that the pack were more interested in Sophia than they had been in her.

"Good because Rosalie will despise you and Alice is my best friend," Bella said smugly recalling how unwelcome the blonde vampire had made her feel when she had first started dating Edward. Sophia rolled her eyes not really caring, she was only taking the job because Charlie had no idea what was really going on and she didn't want him to get suspicious.

"You really need to get over yourself," Sophia muttered remaining focused on her daughter, she really didn't know what Bella's problem was but it was probably related to her growing up with Renee and being the responsible one in that relationship.

Bella huffed annoyed before she stormed back out of Sophia's bedroom and slammed the door after her hoping that her cousin wasn't going to ruin things for her. Sophia laughed softly as she continued to play with Mia knowing that she was never going to want to be close with the leeches not when she had Paul.

* * *

Please Review, Favourite or Follow xxx


	34. Quileute Anger

**Disclaimer**: I do not own the Twilight Saga or anything related, it is owned by Stephanie Meyer.

Set during the middle of New Moon.

* * *

**Chapter Thirty-Four: Quileute Anger.**

"He did what?" Paul snarled down the phone as his girlfriend explained to him what the red haired leech had done to her car; his hands shook furiously as everyone in Emily's home stared at him worried. They had been worried when Sophia hadn't shown up and no one had heard from her until now, they hadn't known what was keeping her but they knew it had something to do with the leeches.

"Are you and Mia okay?" Paul said through gritted teeth, he couldn't believe that one of the Cullens had done that to her car just to stop her coming to him. Things were already difficult with him not being able to go up to Forks to check on her and Mia since it was against the treaty. Emily stepped closer to Sam as she looked at Paul worried, she didn't know what had happened yet but she could see that it had made Paul furious.

"I swear Phia, I'm going to find a way to come and see you… Cullen won't get away with this," Paul said knowing that he needed to talk with Sam first, he needed to see his imprint and he didn't care what it took. Sam frowned watching his friend knowing that he couldn't allow that to happen, he knew it was only asking for trouble and they didn't need that right now with Victoria still hovering around.

"What happened?" Kim asked worried clinging to Jared's side, she knew better than to go anywhere near Paul right now; he was still shaking and didn't have the best control. Jared held her close to him knowing that his best friend wasn't in the best places right now and he knew how worried Paul had been when Sam had told him that Sophia hadn't shown up.

"Bella's leech took the engine from her car so she couldn't come down, then mother leech offered her a job to sweeten Charlie up," Paul spat trying to calm himself down before he phased in the house again. Emily swallowed knowing that the treaty currently had nothing in it to protect Sophia, she didn't live on Quileute soil and wouldn't be able to move there for another few years when she was old enough.

"Who the hell does that?" Leah asked looking at Paul, she was still coming to terms with the fact that she was a wolf but she had to admit that she could understand why Paul wasn't happy about his imprint being kept from him like that. Paul took a shaky breath attempting to calm himself, he knew what he wanted and he couldn't believe that the Cullens were messing with his imprint; he knew that this was the last thing that he wanted right now.

"Call Dr. Fang… tell him we want the treaty amending now," Paul said looking to Sam, they couldn't allow the Cullens to get away with what they had done. The pack looked at Sam knowing that they couldn't allow this to slide especially since Sophia and Mia would be exposed to the Cullens since Bella had taken Edward back.

* * *

"Uncle Charlie?" Sophia asked stepping into her uncle's bedroom, she had just settled Mia down for bed and had decided now was the right time to speak with her uncle about the offer that Esme had made. Sophia had thought long and hard about her to discuss this with her uncle without bringing him into the secret that wasn't hers to share.

Sophia might not have said anything to her uncle when the offer was first made but she knew that if she reacted in a sensible manner now that he would understand why she wasn't going to take the job offer even if he wanted her to.

"Could I talk to you?" Sophia asked walking further into her uncle's bedroom, she was glad that Bella had gone to bed early so that there would be no interruptions while she spoke to Charlie. Charlie nodded his head looking up at Sophia as she shifted nervously, he'd had so much on his mind lately that he was surprised that she had waited until now to come and talk to him.

"I won't be taking the job that Mrs Cullen offered," Sophia said calmly crossing her arms, her blue eyes watched her uncle as she ran over the points in her head that she had made to explain why she would not be taking that job.

"I know you are disappointed however I can't take a job with that family, not after what they have done to my own," Sophia said with a shake of her head, she watched her uncle as a frown formed on his face. Sophia hadn't wanted to add more stress to her uncle's day after what had happened with Edward, she was worried about his blood pressure as it was and she knew that doing things this way that the Cullens wouldn't be able to stop her and convince Charlie that she was being silly.

"I've spoken to Sue and she says that there is a job going down on La Push where she works," Sophia said attempting to ease her uncle's mind. Money was the least of her problems but she did want to prove for her daughter in some way on her own.

Charlie nodded his head watching his niece, he was a little disappointed that she wasn't going to take the job but he could understand why. Sophia had been far from warm with any of the Cullens and Charlie had expected her to throw a tantrum when he had accepted the job for her; he was actually surprised that she had decided to come and speak to him this way.

* * *

Sam carefully shifted back into his human form as the pack meet the Cullens at the treaty line, he eyed the seven vampires warily knowing that this was not going to be an easy meeting.

"You wished to talk to us about the treaty?" Carlisle asked cautiously as he looked at the wolves, his eyes moving over each of the wolves knowing that they had called this meeting for a reason. Sam nodded his head moving forward slightly to show that he was the alpha of the new pack, he glanced at Paul whose eyes were locked on Edward knowing that he was still angry about what had happened.

"We wish to discuss the Swans," Sam said focusing back on Carlisle, he wanted to make it clear that while they had no interest in Bella now that she was back with the leeches; Sophia and Mia were under pack protection and were untouchable to them. Edward wrinkled his nose in disgust as he eyed the wolves, he didn't know why they were interested in his Bella's family but it wouldn't change anything.

"Bella's family are none of your concern mutt… they are perfectly safe under our protection," Edward stated thinking about the oddly protective thoughts that came from one of the grey wolves about Sophia and her daughter. Paul snarled furiously as he stepped forward, his eyes locked on the smug vampire knowing who he was since Jacob had helpfully pointed him out.

"I am afraid that isn't possible… Sophia is an imprint and as such is a member of this pack," Sam replied trying to keep things calm. The last thing that he wanted was a fight to break out and that was why he had stopped Paul heading up to the house to check on Sophia and Mia; it would only end in war if he did.

"That's disgusting," Edward said picking the brains of the wolves to find out what imprinting was, his golden eyes staring at the pack in disgust. Paul bared his teeth at the vampire knowing that he had an issue to settle with Edward and he wasn't going to let it go.

* * *

Please Review, Favourite or Follow xxx


	35. Amending the Treaty

**Disclaimer**: I do not own the Twilight Saga or anything related, it is owned by Stephanie Meyer.

Set during the middle of New Moon.

* * *

**Chapter Thirty-Five: Amending the Treaty.**

"Paul enough," Sam ordered realising what his pack brother was going to do, he glanced at the dark silver furred wolf; he wanted this to be over as quickly as possible so that they could all head home. Paul snapped his jaws angrily that the alpha order stopped him from attacking, he looked at Sam knowing that his friend had done it for a reason even if he didn't like it.

"Imprinting is where we find our soul-mates… it is in no way disgusting Cullen," Sam replied evenly turning his attention back to Edward, he glared at the vampire knowing that he claimed that Bella was his mate. Carlisle frowned looking at his son, he sometimes wondered if Edward was stuck with the mental capability of a seventeen year old instead of someone who had lived for over one hundred years like he had done.

"What do you wish to amend about the treaty?" Carlisle asked attempting to bring the meeting back on track, his golden eyes watching Sam knowing that they had a lot to discuss and he was all too aware that things had certainly changed since they had left Forks.

"I would like to thank you all first for protecting Bella," Edward murmured pulling the attention back away from what they had come to talk about again; Jacob huffed knowing that he didn't believe that Bella had so willingly gotten back together with the vampire. Sam just nodded his head as he focused on the head vampire, he had no interest in what Edward had said since they had only done what had needed doing.

"The first point will be that the Swan house will become neutral territory to allow pack members and Cullens to go there," Sam said returning to the task at hand, there would be some upset for what he was proposing but they needed to build some boundaries.

"Carlisle you cannot allow that," Edward said outraged at what was being suggested by the wolves as Alice also spoke up of her displeasure of having to share the territory where her best friend lived. Rosalie scoffed turning to look at her siblings, she glared at them wondering why they couldn't see that they couldn't always have their way when it came to everything. The wolves were actually being quite fair to them with what they wanted, it wasn't like they were saying that the Cullens couldn't go to the house only that it would allow all of them to go there.

"The second point is that Sophia and Mia are under pack protection and we would like your family to keep its distance especially after what happened today," Sam continued knowing that the blonde didn't like the Cullens and never would. Alice huffed at the idea of losing out on a new friend, she only really had Bella and had been looking forward to bonding with Sophia; she'd had so much planned and her plans were linked with her pending friendship with the blonde.

"Grow up Alice, she doesn't even like you anyway," Rosalie said looking to her sister, she was glad that at least one woman in the Swan family seemed to have some common sense when it came to avoiding vampires. Rosalie hated that Bella seemed so willing to give everything up without realising just what she would lose, she wondered if Bella would ever come to regret her relationship with Edward. Alice glared back at her sister knowing that she would love Sophia especially when she laid eyes on Mia; she was sure that they would all become the best of friends.

"We would also like to remind you that it is against the rules for any of your coven to bite a human," Sam murmured knowing that Bella seemed desperate to become one of them. Carlisle nodded his head knowing that this wasn't as bad as he had thought, he took a shaky breath hoping that his family would stick to what was being said. Edward would only focus on Bella anyway but it was Alice that seemed determined to have more human friends and she wanted Sophia to be one of them.

"What about the job that I offered Sophia?" Esme asked watching at the pack curiously, she really hadn't thought that the pack would have so much of a problem with them being around Sophia and her daughter. Sam glanced at Paul knowing that Sophia had mentioned that she was talking to Charlie that night about the job offer and he knew that there was no way that they would tell her what to do.

"That is entirely up to Sophia even if we do prefer that she not take the job," Sam said looking back at the mother vampire, he wasn't going to demand that Sophia did anything and it wouldn't end well if he did try to do that. Esme nodded her head lacing her fingers with Carlisle, she had hoped to spend time with the teenage mother since she adored children however that didn't seem like it would be happening now.

"We would also like to include that any imprints that resides in Forks from this day forward will be pack protected and your interference with them in anyway will not be tolerated," Sam concluded what the pack had wanted changing within the treaty. Sam knew that there was no way that the Cullens would deny them this since they were actually being quite reasonable about what they wanted; they only wished to protect an imprint.

"We'll agree to your terms if you leave Bella alone," Edward said speaking up for his family, he ignored the warning look that Carlisle offered him as he walked forward wanting to make sure that no one would get in the way.

"Bella is none of our concern leech and she is your problem alone," Sam replied eyeing the mind reader, he wondered if they all knew how quickly Bella had handed over information on the entire coven without a second thought. Edward frowned a little picking up on Sam's thoughts, he was a little disappointed that Bella had passed on details that she had been trusted with about the vampires.

"Very well then… we have an agreement," Carlisle stated relieved that this had ended without bloodshed, his coven were outnumbered and it wasn't going to end well if a war had come around over a misunderstanding. Paul felt his chest ease slightly as he realised that he was now free to go and check on his imprint; he needed to see her after what had happened today and the amendment of the treaty. Edward frowned watching at the dark silver wolf knowing that he would be seeing a lot of him and Bella's house would stink of wet dog from now on.

"Thank you for your time… we'll have the new treaty drawn up as soon as possible so that it can be signed," Sam replied signalling for the pack to head back to La Push, he nodded at Paul knowing what his friend would want to do and he didn't mind. Carlisle watched the pack leave before he prepared to head home with his family, he glanced at Edward hoping that his eldest son would be able to control himself with one of the wolves being around Bella's home from now on.

Jacob watched Edward and the other Cullens leaving as a bitter feeling filled him, he couldn't believe that Bella had taken them back; he hated that Sophia had been right about her cousin and he wished that he had been able to win Bella's heart.

Jacob shook his head preparing to travel back to La Push, there would always be the chance that he would imprint but he wasn't sure if that was what he wanted. Bella had been everything for him and yet she had still chosen Edward instead of him; something that Jacob doubted he would ever be able to get over.

* * *

Please Review, Favourite or Follow xxx


	36. Midnight Visits

**Disclaimer**: I do not own the Twilight Saga or anything related, it is owned by Stephanie Meyer.

Set during the middle of New Moon.

* * *

**Chapter Thirty-Six: Midnight Visits.**

"Paul?" Sophia whispered pulling open her window and looked down at her boyfriend a little surprised to see him outside her home. Sophia knew that he wasn't allowed to come up to her home since it was on Cullen turf, so she was a little surprised to see him now standing outside of her home.

"Move back. I'm coming up," Paul said looking up at Sophia relieved to see that she was okay, he took a deep breath as he tried to ignore the stench of leech. Paul had known that there was every chance that Edward would be at the house to see Bella after their meeting.

Sophia stepped back curiously wondering what Paul was doing, she glanced at the door making sure that it was closed so that Charlie wouldn't find out that Paul had come to see her. Sophia jumped slightly surprised as she heard a thump and turned to find Paul suddenly standing in her room closing the window slightly.

"How?" Sophia asked confused staring at her wolf, she blinked as he quickly checked on Mia to see that she was sleeping soundly before he turned to look at her. Paul shook his head pulling her into a hug, his arms holding her to him as he closed his eyes relieved that she was okay.

"You okay?" Paul asked roughly holding Sophia to him, he tried to ignore the stench of leech that was coming from next door. Sophia and Mia were all that mattered to him now and he would have to deal with Edward being around; the amended treaty meant that the leech couldn't mess with his imprint anymore.

"I'm fine," Sophia whispered pulling back and looked up at Paul, she didn't know what had happened before he had come to her but she had a feeling that it had changed things. Paul nodded his head eyeing his imprint who was just wearing a pastel cat over-sized tee that she had been sleeping in; he swallowed and shook his head knowing that he was only here to make sure that Edward didn't try anything.

"We amended the treaty, the house is now neutral territory," Paul murmured knowing that she needed to know about the changes that had been made for her own safety and that of Mia's as well. Sophia looked at Paul knowing that this did make things easier for them since the house had originally been Cullen territory and prevented the wolves coming to her when the vampires had returned.

"They have also been asked to keep a distance from you and Mia, you are both pack protected," Paul continued looking over at the sleeping two month old, he was extremely pleased that he could now come and check on his imprint now. Sophia sighed in relief realising that she wouldn't have to put up with the Cullens harassing her anymore; there was a chance that Alice wasn't going to give up but she would deal with that later.

"I'm not taking the job with them… Sue's offered me one down on the reservation," Sophia said brushing some hair from her face, she wanted him to know that she had no intentions of ever having anything to do with the Cullens unless she really needed to. Paul nodded his head relieved that his imprint wasn't going to be working with one of the leeches; he made a mental note to thank Sue when he next saw her. The wolf wrinkled his nose again trying to ignore the stench of vampire that wafted into the room, he wondered if Sophia knew that the leech was next door.

"Paul?" Sophia whispered looking at her boyfriend, there was something bothering him and it worried her; she moved back from him slightly noticing that he was shaking a little bit. Paul shook his head not wanting to worry her, he doubted that she would be happy to know that one of the Cullens were next door in Bella's bedroom. It was bad enough that Paul knew about that, he would be staying around at the house as often as he could and had would ask his pack brothers to take turns when he couldn't be there to watch her.

"It's nothing," Paul said with a shake of his head, he didn't know how much Edward would tell Bella about the meeting but he hoped that the leech could keep the imprinting part quiet for now. Paul didn't want Bella knowing about Sophia's connection to the pack since he knew that she would only create more problems for the pack by knowing.

"Do you expect me to believe that?" Sophia asked raising an eyebrow at Paul, she tilted her head as she sat down on her bed wondering what had happened. Paul sighed as he looked at his imprint, he glanced over at Mia who was sound asleep knowing that she wasn't going to take no for an answer.

"Edward is here… he apparently spends the night with Bella," Paul muttered turning his attention back to Sophia who was staring at him horrified at the news that there could be a vampire in her home and she didn't know about it. Sophia shivered realising that this had probably been happening since Bella had first dated the leech and Charlie had no idea about it.

"He won't come in here while I'm around Phia..." Paul said moving to sit beside his imprint, he had no intentions of leaving her alone while Edward was visiting Bella; he didn't want the leech getting any other ideas about his imprint and her daughter. Paul could only image how long Edward would be doing this and he only hoped that he could keep Sophia and Mia safe; he didn't want to slip up and he would have to get used to the fact that he would be smelling the vampire so much.

* * *

"Charlie's a crappy chief of police," Sophia whispered laying in her bed, she felt a little guilty that Paul had insisted on sleeping on her floor; she had given him a pillow and a blanket but that didn't make her feel any better. Paul snorted looking up at her from his spot on the floor, he knew what she meant and he had to agree.

Charlie had no idea that two teenage boys were currently in his house, he had no idea that Bella had been allowing Edward into the house for the first six months that they had been dating and now both Paul and Edward would be staying over.

"Human wise, he does do quite well it's just us supernatural beings that he misses," Paul said folding his arms behind his head, he was sure if Charlie knew about the pack and the Cullens that he would be a lot more aware of the two teenagers that shouldn't be in his house right now. Sophia nodded her head, she stared up at her ceiling as she tried to get comfortable; her mind still a little worried about the leech next door that could suck her and Mia dry. Sophia didn't trust the Cullens for a moment and that wouldn't change just because they claimed to be 'vegetarians'; they were still vampires in her eyes.

"Won't your dad notice you're not home?" Sophia asked realising that if Paul was staying with her, she didn't want him getting into trouble just for her. Paul shook his head, he had lived with his father for as long as he could remember since his mother had disappeared after they had divorced.

"He's away on business," Paul said shortly closing his brown eyes, his father had never really been around before and he didn't care that he wasn't around now. Sophia nodded her head watching Paul for a moment, she rolled her blue eyes before she climbed out of bed and settled on the floor beside Paul and wrapped her arms around him. Paul opened his eyes and looked at his imprint, he smiled pulling the blanket over her knowing that he didn't need his father anymore.

* * *

Please Review, Favourite or Follow xxx


	37. Morning Chats

**Disclaimer**: I do not own the Twilight Saga or anything related, it is owned by Stephanie Meyer.

Set during the middle of New Moon.

* * *

**Chapter Thirty-Seven: Morning Chats.**

Sophia blinked confused waking up in her warm bed, she rubbed her eyes tiredly as she wondered how she had gotten into her bed. The last thing that Sophia remembered was falling asleep next to Paul on the floor, and now here she was alone in bed; the blonde quickly sat up to see that her boyfriend was gone.

Sophia sighed a little disappointed that he hadn't stayed as she climbed out of bed and moved to check on Mia who was sound asleep. Sophia watched her daughter for a moment before she headed out of her bedroom for the bathroom so that she could wash and brush her teeth.

Sophia glanced at her uncle's bedroom knowing that he was already downstairs, it bothered her slightly that he still had no idea that Edward constantly spent the night with Bella.

"Good Morning," Bella greeted smugly leaning against the door frame as Sophia did her morning routine, she watched her cousin knowing that what Edward had told her last night had been interesting to say the least. Sophia raised an eyebrow at her cousin in the mirror, she didn't know what Bella wanted but she doubted that Bella was going to be pleasant with her.

"Edward told me something interesting last night," Bella mused watching Sophia, her cousin was hiding something from her and she didn't like that the wolves were being very friendly with Sophia still now that she had chosen the Cullens. Sophia paused for a moment wondering what the leech could have told her cousin, she really didn't want to discuss imprinting with Bella since she doubted that the older teenager would understand.

"How would Charlie feel if he knew that your boyfriend stayed last night?" Bella said smirking, she couldn't believe that her cousin thought she'd get away with having Paul stay over.

"How would Charlie feel if he knew that the boy he'd banned from the house also stayed over last night?" Sophia shot back turning to face her cousin, she knew what Bella was trying to do and she wasn't going to fall for it.

Sophia would easily out the fact that Edward had been staying over if Bella said anything about Paul; she knew that it wouldn't be easily but Bella had just as much as she did to lose. Bella opened her mouth to say something before she frowned realising that it would be pointless; the blonde had her there and she knew it.

"You won't be saying anything to Uncle Charlie about Paul, or I will tell him all about your precious Eddie," Sophia said threateningly, she wasn't going to allow her cousin destroy what she had with Paul. Bella blinked staring at the blonde before her as she realised that it wasn't just the Cullen/Pack divide that she was going to have to deal with but her cousin as well.

"So that's how it is?" Bella said glaring at Sophia, she couldn't believe that this was what it came down to that she was going to allow the manwhore of La Push near her and her daughter. Jacob had told her all about Paul Lahote and she was disgusted that Sophia actually thought that he could ever love her; that she was stupid enough to fall for his tricks.

"That's how it is," Sophia said with a nod of her head before she turned around and focused on getting ready, she was meant to be spending the day with Fiona and she didn't want to be late.

* * *

"Who are you?" Bella demanded opening the front door, she glared at the woman that was stood at the door; she eyed the infant in her arms in disgust. Bella was still angry that Sophia had outsmarted her and that Charlie was sticking firm on his decision that she was grounded.

Fiona blinked at the brunette that was stood before her, she had heard from her friend what Bella was like but she wasn't expecting her to be so rude to her when they first met.

"Fiona… I'm here to see Sophia," Fiona replied shifting her hold on Austin, Bella had been so depressed recently and had only just come out of it but there was no need for her to be rude. Sophia pushed Bella out of the way and rolled her eyes at her cousin, she was growing tired of Bella's snappy attitude since she wasn't allowed to see Edward.

Charlie wasn't letting up and was determined to keep Bella away from Edward though he was considering allowing him to visit during a set time since Bella was seeing him at school.

"Ignore her… come in," Sophia chimed with a smile allowing Fiona into the house, she glanced at Bella who was glaring at the brunette that she allowed into their stared at the teenage mother that Sophia had invited inside, jealously filled her as she wondered why her cousin was allowed to have friends around and she wasn't; it wasn't like she needed to explain herself to Charlie.

"Coffee?" Sophia asked looking at her friend, they were having a catch up since everything had been crazy the last few weeks. Fiona nodded her head heading into the living room and set Austin down near Mia, she smiled at the little girl knowing that she was glad to have a friend like Sophia.

Bella leant against the door and stared at Fiona, she didn't know why but the girl before her looked familiar; she knew that she had probably been at her school but there was something else.

"Where do I know you from?" Bella asked continuing to stare at the brunette, she eyed the infant that Fiona had brought with her and frowned as she wondered why her father allowed babies into the house. Fiona paused for a moment knowing that Bella was close friends with Austin's father, she swallowed knowing that she didn't need the older teenager learning who had fathered her child.

"We go to the same school," Fiona replied simply, she knew that Austin's father wouldn't have told anyone about his drunken mistake and he would go to his grave denying that Austin was his. Bella nodded her head as she stared at Austin, she crossed her arms knowing that there was just something about the infant that pulled on her memory.

"Who is his father?" Bella asked as looking between Fiona and Austin, she knew that something didn't add up. Fiona turned to look at Bella wondering why she wanted to know, it made her worry about what she would do with that knowledge; she could only imagine how bad things would get if the truth got out.

"Go harass someone else Bella," Sophia snapped walking back into the living room, she glared at her cousin knowing that Fiona hadn't come here to be harassed with her noisy questions. Bella huffed annoyed as Sophia handed Fiona her coffee, she turned on her heel and stormed upstairs, stamping her feet along the way; she wasn't going to let go of the fact that she knew Fiona from somewhere.

"Ignore her," Sophia said with a smile as they heard Bella slam her bedroom door, the two of them rolled their eyes at the fact that the older teenager acted more like a child than they did. Fiona nodded her head sipping on her coffee, she knew that she would be in a lot of trouble if Austin's paternity was revealed to the town.

Fiona just hoped that Bella would leave her secret alone and forget that she had seen her at the party that was held months ago; it would only led to the father making her life hell.

* * *

Please Review, Favourite or Follow xxx


	38. April Fools Karma

**Disclaimer**: I do not own the Twilight Saga or anything related, it is owned by Stephanie Meyer.

Set during the middle of New Moon.

* * *

**Chapter Thirty-Eight: April Fools Karma.**

"Are you sure that this is okay?" Fiona asked nervously sitting in Sophia's car on the way to La Push, she had been a little nervous about meeting the blonde's friends especially since she didn't know anyone from the reservation. Sophia nodded her head as she flashed a reassuring smile at her friend, she wouldn't have brought Fiona with her to meet Emily and Kim if they hadn't asked her too.

"And they don't mind me bringing Austin?" Fiona asked nervously, a lot of people didn't like the fact that she was a mother at the age of seventeen; even with her eighteenth birthday approaching it didn't change how people saw her. Fiona knew that she was being silly, especially since Sophia had brought Mia with her but she had spent a lot of time being out-casted because of a drunken mistake.

"Of course not, Emily loves children," Sophia said pulling into the small quaint driveway that led up to the house, she glanced at Fiona knowing that it would be good for her friend to meet other people who didn't judge her. Emily had said that she didn't mind and she knew none of the boys would be around until later on; they had pack duties meaning that it was safe.

Fiona chewed on her lip as she stared up at the house, it wasn't what she had been expecting when Sophia had invited her to meet her friends from down in La Push. Fiona was all too aware that Sophia now had a boyfriend of three weeks and she was surprised that her friend still made time for her in her busy schedule when it came to her life.

"Relax the boys don't bite," Sophia teased seeing how tense Fiona was, she knew her friend had no idea that the Cullens were vampires; she hated that she couldn't warn anyone about the danger that the vegetarian vamps caused. The two teenagers climbed out of the car and moved to collect their children before heading into the house; Fiona nervously following after Sophia as they entered the house.

* * *

Paul rolled his eyes pulling on his shorts and looked over at Jacob who was still sulking over the fact that Bella had gone back to her leech. Everyone had seen that this was coming and the only one that was surprised about what had happened was Jacob; he spent his days now avoiding her calls and moping during patrol.

"Get over it Jake… she's not worth it," Embry said attempting to cheer his best friend up, he hated to see Jacob down like this and Bella wasn't making things easier on him by trying to be his friend when he was hurting. Jacob just made a noise of agreement as they walked towards Emily's, he didn't want to talk about the mess of his love life right now; he hated that Bella couldn't see he would be better for her.

Hell, he had thought that once Paul had imprinted on Sophia that he stood a better chance at winning Bella's heart; the Gods had said that Sophia was good enough to be an imprint so why not Bella, since they were cousins.

"Thank the lord that we don't have to protect that leech lover anymore," Jared murmured relieved walking with Paul, he hated that Bella was always around when the Cullens had left. Bella had brought nothing but trouble and now that her precious Edward was back, the pack no longer had to look out for her; they would protect their tribe and their imprints like they should.

"Don't call her that," Jacob snapped shoving Jared to the floor and glared at him, he hated that the pack hadn't welcomed Bella properly like they had Sophia. Jacob blamed them for the fact that Bella hadn't chosen him, he knew she hadn't felt wanted by the pack and he hated that.

"What's got you all bent out of shape?" Jared asked as Paul helped him up, he looked at Jacob as he brushed himself off; he hated that Bella was still causing fights between the pack and she wasn't even around anymore. Jacob glared at his two imprinted pack brothers, he hated them for constantly reminding him what could happen if he did settle down with Bella; he didn't want to imprint.

"You never made Bella feel welcome, you drove her back to the leeches," Jacob snarled placing the blame for what had happened between him and Bella on his pack. Paul rolled his eyes as Jared scoffed, they had known that they would be blamed for what had happened and weren't even surprised that Jacob was bring it up now.

"That's because she wasn't welcome, she wasn't an imprint," Paul stated looking at Jacob, he didn't understand why the younger wolf clung to the idea that Bella was meant for him. Bella had manipulated him and had done everything to drive a wedge between him and the pack since she had learnt about the wolves; she didn't deserve to be a member of their family.

"Well I'm sorry that I didn't imprint on my girlfriend's cousin, I'm sorry that I didn't imprint on the girl that's pinned after me for years and I am so sorry that I didn't imprint on a teenage brat that has a child of her own," Jacob spat knowing that he had gone too far and he didn't care.

Jacob was tired of them thinking that their lives were perfect because they had imprinted on their soul-mates, they all had so many faults and he wanted to hurt them because he was hurting right now.

* * *

Sophia looked up concerned as Paul stormed into Emily's home, he walked straight towards the blonde where she sat with Mia in her arms. Fiona looked confused at the sight of the newcomers that were arriving; she could sense the tension as much as the other women and wondered what had happened.

"Paul, this is Fiona," Sophia introduced the two, she carefully handed Mia over to Paul making the infant squeal in delight. Paul smiled as he held Mia close to him, he took a deep breath to calm himself down knowing that he wouldn't ruin today for his girlfriend.

"It's nice to meet you," Paul said nodding at Fiona, he was glad that Sophia had a friend that wasn't in the mix right now; he shot a look at Jacob who was covered in red marks from the beating that he had just taken. Fiona nodded back at Paul, she wasn't quite sure where to look since the men that had all arrived were topless except for one who was stood away from the rest.

Jacob looked up as he felt someone looking at him, his brown eyes locked with an unfamiliar set of brown ones before gravity seemed to move around him. All other connections seemed to severe as he looked at the woman that was now his imprint, he felt a wave of calm pour of him as he realised that she was the one for him.

Fiona blinked confused looking away from Jacob confused about what had happened, the room had gone silent and everyone seemed to know what had just occurred. Austin took that moment to start crying making Fiona move to collect him concerned while Jacob stared at his imprint confused about what was going on.

Paul smirked wrapping an arm around the back of Sophia's chair, he knew that this was karma's way of punishing him for all of the horrible things that he had said about his imprint and her daughter. Now Jacob had an imprint who was in the exact same position as Sophia was after all he had said.

* * *

Please Review, Favourite or Follow xxx


	39. Jacob Meet Fiona

**Disclaimer**: I do not own the Twilight Saga or anything related, it is owned by Stephanie Meyer.

Set during the middle of New Moon.

* * *

**Chapter Thirty-Nine: Jacob Meet Fiona.**

"What just happened?" Sophia whispered softly looking at Paul confused as Fiona fussed over Austin distracted from the look that Jacob was giving her. Paul grinned turning his attention to his own imprint and kissed her softly, he knew that this was the best thing that could have happened right now.

"Jake just imprinted," Paul whispered settling Mia onto his knee, this would finally put a stop to all the horrible things that Jacob had been saying and thinking about Sophia now that he had an imprint of his own. Sophia blinked taken back by what Paul had just told her, she knew how in love Jacob was with her cousin and she wasn't about to let him hurt Fiona because of his feelings for Bella.

"On Fiona?" Sophia asked raising an eyebrow at her boyfriend, she couldn't help but check that she had heard him right; this meant for her friend and she was worried. Paul nodded his head as a couple of wolves chuckled at the fact that she was checking that it was on Fiona and not on Austin.

Paul nodded his head turning his attention to Mia as Fiona prepared to go and change Austin's nappy, he knew that Jacob had a lot to learn after his treatment of Sophia and now karma had given him an imprint that was in the same position.

"A word Jacob," Sophia said getting to her feet and walked outside, she ignored the look that Paul shot her knowing that she had to have a little word with Jacob. Sophia wasn't going to let him treat Fiona like dirty for her cousin, he would answer to her if he did anything to hurt her friend.

Jacob sighed running his fingers through his hair and followed after Sophia, he could see that Paul was far from pleased with the fact that he was going to speak with Sophia alone.

* * *

Sophia took a deep breath crossing her arms, she knew that this wasn't her busy but she had seen how Jacob was around her cousin and she couldn't allow Fiona to be hurt.

"I know that you imprinted on Fiona," Sophia murmured turning to face Jacob who stood a few feet from her, they were a little away from the house and Sophia knew that Paul would be waiting in the wings. Jacob eyed Sophia knowing that she wasn't going to warm to him, he didn't blame her since he hadn't been friendly with her and had been glued to Bella's side.

"But if you use her in any way to improve your chances with my cousin then I will do everything in my power to hurt you," Sophia said glaring at the wolf in front of her. Fiona was her best friend right now and she wasn't about to allow Jacob to hurt the brunette, who had done nothing wrong; Bella didn't deserve his love and she never would.

Jacob stared at Sophia taking in what she was saying, he knew that she was right but he couldn't help but think about Bella right now and what she would say when she learnt that he had imprinted. Bella was still currently serving her grounding and couldn't come down to La Push, she might have been sending him notes but that was all that he got from her.

"I'm asking you to give Fiona a chance, a fair chance to win your heart… she deserves at least that," Sophia muttered continuing to just watch Jacob, she wanted Fiona to be happy and not to come second place to someone like Bella. Sophia knew that she was asking a lot from the love sick teen but Bella wasn't going anywhere for a while and wouldn't be able to interfere with his courtship with Fiona if he gave her a chance.

Jacob closed his eyes knowing that it was only fair for her to ask this of him, he wouldn't be seeing Bella for a good few weeks and Fiona was his imprint now. Ever since Edward had returned, Jacob had seen a new side to the Bella that he loved and she had slowly changed into someone that he didn't even know.

"Okay," Jacob agreed stuffing his hands into his pockets, he watched Sophia knowing that he had a lot to make up for especially with her. In the few minutes since he had imprinted, Jacob could already feel himself becoming protective towards her and he disliked how he had thought about Sophia because she was a teenage mother.

Sophia brushed her fingers through her hair, she wasn't sure what else she could say but she knew that she would take Fiona's side no matter what happened. Sophia just hoped that her friend would be able to handle the supernatural world that she was now a part of.

* * *

Fiona shifted her hold on Austin heading back downstairs, she could hear the chatter from the kitchen and she felt a little relaxed that they had all been so welcoming to her. Fiona smiled down at her son knowing that it felt nice to be accepted for who she was and to be able to talk to people who didn't stare at her disgusted because she had a son.

"Hello," said a voice making Fiona pause she turned to look at the person who had spoken and offered him a weak smile, she jogged her memory for a name and couldn't think of one. Sophia had told her but there were so many of them and they all sort of looked alike to Fiona; she felt a little confused as she took in the look on his face, it was like she was the most beautiful thing in the world.

"You must be Fiona, Sophia's friend," Jacob said smiling nervously at the girl before him that was his imprint, he wasn't sure how things would work out between them but he hoped it would led to something more. Jacob couldn't even bring himself to think about Bella and all he had hoped to one day have with her; she had chosen her path in life and it was time for him to choose his.

"That's me," Fiona said eyeing Jacob, she didn't know why he was looking at her like that but it felt nice; she usually just got dirty looks because of Austin but he wasn't looking at her like that. Jacob offered her a shy smile, maybe it was time that he decided on a path for himself; he had to choose whether he continued to try and win Bella's heart or would he choose to start a new life with Fiona.

"I'm Jacob," he said introducing himself as he watched Fiona, he would have to make a decision and that his life would never be the same once he made the choice on which woman that he wanted. Fiona looked at him as she recalled a Jacob that Sophia had told her about, he was being used by Bella from what she had heard and the older teenager was taking advantage of him.

"It's nice to meet you," Fiona said as Austin suddenly started to get fussy, she turned her attention to her son knowing that he didn't like being stood still for long. Jacob's brown eyes moved to the little boy, a pang of familiarity rushed through him as he looked at the infant's familiar looking face; it made him wonder just who Austin's father was.

"I better be getting back to the kitchen," Fiona said knowing that Austin would be getting hungry and she was a little hungry herself. Jacob nodded his head continuing to look at Austin, he was sure that he had seen his face before and it wasn't just as Fiona's son; he looked a little like one of Bella's friends from Forks High and he couldn't recall which one.

* * *

Please Review, Favourite or Follow xxx


	40. Being Threatened

**Disclaimer**: I do not own the Twilight Saga or anything related, it is owned by Stephanie Meyer.

Set during the middle of New Moon.

* * *

**Chapter Forty: Being Threatened.**

Fiona chewed on her lip walking into Forks Diner with Sophia, the two had come for some lunch and had brought Austin and Mia with them. Fiona couldn't wrap her head around the strange behaviour that she had seen from Jacob, he had continued to stare at her until it was time to go home after their small introduction.

"So what did you think of yesterday?" Sophia asked curiously choosing a table near the back where they wouldn't be bothered by anyone. Sophia could see a couple of Bella's high school friends and she didn't want to draw their attention after the last time that they had met; she couldn't understand how Bella put up with them even with her new bratty attitude.

"It was nice," Fiona replied carefully sitting Austin on her lap, she brushed her fingers through her son's brown locks shifting in her seat nervously. Fiona didn't want Sophia to know that Austin was in the same restaurant with them, she knew it would raise questions that she didn't want to answer.

Sophia nodded her head eyeing her friend concerned, she could see that something was wrong and it worried her. Sophia set Mia into the baby chair knowing that the two month old would get fussy if she was forced to sit on her mother's lap for long.

"I have to go to the bathroom, could you mind Austin for me?" Fiona asked offering Sophia a small smile, she need a moment to gather herself and she couldn't break down in public right now. Fiona still found it difficult to see the father of her son, especially when she knew that he didn't want anything to do with the four month old.

Sophia nodded her head moving to take the infant, she was sure she could handle both children for a little while. Fiona took a deep breath hanging over Austin before she hurried to the ladies room, she could feel someone watching her and she didn't dare look back.

* * *

Fiona yelped as she was slammed back into the wall, she glared up at the man that had grabbed her and whimpered when she realised who it was; she hadn't been expecting him to come after her like that.

"What are you doing here?" the teenager demanded pinning the brunette against the wall, his blue eyes glaring down at the girl that could so easily destroy his perfect life. The teenager thought that he had dealt with the problems when Fiona had told him that she was pregnant and he had threatened her into silence; he would lose everything if the truth came out.

"I'm having lunch with a friend," Fiona whispered lowering her brown eyes to the floor, her son was starting to look so much like his father and it wouldn't be long before someone would guess who he was. The teenager gritted his teeth squeezing her shoulders, he couldn't believe that she still had the brat and he had hoped she'd give it away for adoption; she'd dropped out of school and hadn't thought much of it.

"Ouch Mike! You're hurting me," Fiona squeaked struggling against him, she glared up at him wondering why he couldn't just leave her alone. Fiona hadn't asked him for anything and she hadn't told anyone that the great Michael Newton, the most popular boy in Forks High was the father of her four month old son.

"Have you told anyone?" Mike demanded glaring down at Fiona, he didn't care that he was hurting Fiona nor did he care about his son; he only cared about what would happen if the truth ever came out. Mike had a reputation that would be destroyed if anyone learnt that he had fathered a child, he hated to think what his parents would say if they were to discover what he had done and he dreaded his girlfriend's reaction.

"Of course not," Fiona whimpered looking at Mike, she didn't know what she had seen in him the night of the party; she had been stupid to think that older boy cared for her in anyway. Fiona could barely remember what they had done, but it had resulted in Austin and she wasn't going to lose her son for anything.

"Good keep it that way," Mike spat pushing himself away from Fiona, he had been drunk when he had slept with her but that hadn't changed anything including the fact that he was a father to a child that he didn't want. Fiona nodded her head taking a shaky breath, she would take the secret to her grave and she would never tell Austin what a monster his father was.

"I thought I told you to get rid of it?" Mike snapped looking at Fiona, he hadn't thought that he would ever see that child and now that he had it worried him how much the little boy looked like him. Fiona stared at Mike frightened knowing that he had wanted her to abort her son and when she had refused he had demanded that she give him up for adoption.

Fiona hadn't been back to school since she had given birth to Austin in December, she had wanted to keep her son safe away from Mike; she was frightened of what he would do if he knew.

"Is everything okay here?" Sophia asked walking around the corner, she looked at Fiona concerned as Mike paled; she had has asked Cora to watch the children since she was curious about where her friend had gotten to. Fiona nodded her head as she looked at Sophia relieved that her friend had come, she couldn't stop herself from shaking as Mike quickly hurried away and attempted to brush past the blonde.

Sophia stood her ground as she glared at him, she didn't know what was going on but she knew he had upset her friend; she had no idea what was going on. Mike swallowed at the look on Sophia's face, she wasn't anything like Bella and he knew that if she discovered the truth that she would use it against him.

"Scram Newton… go and be a good golden retriever," Sophia hissed looking at Mike, she wasn't frightened by his popular boy attitude; she had dealt with worse at her old New York school and she could certainly deal with this small town boy.

Mike frowned at her words as he hurried away, he had a feeling that this wouldn't be the last time that he had to face the blonde that he had once found attractive. Fiona watched Mike leave, this wasn't over between them and he would come back if he thought that anyone had learnt that Austin was his son.

"Fifi… what is going on?" Sophia asked worried for her friend, there was something that she didn't like about Mike Newton and now she was more sure of it after seeing that between him and her friend. Fiona stared at Sophia for a moment before she burst into tears, she sobbed knowing that she couldn't bear the secret anymore when Mike was a threat to her son and she needed to tell someone what had happened.

Sophia blinked shocked as she hurried over to her friend, she wrapped her arms around the brunette knowing that whatever had happened had been a horrible shock. Fiona clung to Sophia, she had to trust her best friend right now since Sophia was the only one that she could trust with her secret and she wouldn't tell anyone.

"Mike is Austin's father," Fiona whimpered holding her friend close, she closed her brown eyes as she felt Sophia freeze at her admission of who had fathered her son. Sophia stared down at her friend's pixie cut knowing that she certainly hadn't been expecting Mike to be the adorable little boy's father; she felt angry that someone could do this to someone else.

* * *

Please Review, Favourite or Follow xxx


	41. Fiona's Story

**Disclaimer**: I do not own the Twilight Saga or anything related, it is owned by Stephanie Meyer.

Set during the middle of New Moon.

* * *

**Chapter Forty-One: Fiona's Story.**

"It was a drunken accident at some stupid party my friends dragged me to," Fiona said softly clutching at her coffee, her hands wrapped tightly around the mug as she looked at her son. They had left the diner and gone back to Sophia's house after the confrontation with Mike, Sophia not wanting to be anywhere near the creep and wanting to make sure that her best friend was okay.

Sophia hadn't been expecting her to tell her what was going on especially after her confession that Mike Newton was Austin's father; it wasn't what she had been expecting to hear.

"They disappeared quickly after we had arrived and I was left alone, I just sat in the corner slipping on my drink," Fiona whispered knowing how stupid she had been, it was a high school party and of course someone would spike the pinch. Fiona chewed on her lip thinking quietly as she tried to recall what had happened; it was all so blearily in her mind and she knew that this was the first time she had told anyone what had happened.

"I didn't realise that someone had spiked all the drinks with alcohol, it was my first time at a house party and I wasn't even meant to be there," Fiona said looking down at her drink, her parents had never let her forget that she had lied to them and gone to that party. Fiona had never been allowed to go to parties because her parents had feared that she was too naïve and would let people take advantage of her; something that had been proven right when she had found out that she was pregnant.

"I'm not quite sure what happened next… it's all blearily but I do know that I woke up naked next to Mike the next morning," Fiona murmured not wanting to go into detail about what had happened. Sophia sat quietly listening to her friend talk, she was doing her best to stay calm because right now all Fiona needed was for someone to listen to her. Sophia couldn't help but feel that there was something missing, something just didn't add up to her and she had a feeling that Mike had the answers.

"He told me not to tell anyone about what had happened between us then he left," Fiona said swallowed remembering how ill she had felt, she couldn't but feel that she had made a massive mistake and she had been forced to walk home to her furious parents. Her friends hadn't even bothered to cover for her and had she had been grounded for weeks for going to that party.

"Two months later, I found that I was pregnant with Austin," Fiona said smiling at her son, she wouldn't trade him for the world and she was glad that she had him out of this whole experience. Sophia nodded her head, it was a strange moment to find out that you were sixteen and pregnant; she'd had so many emotions when she had took her test and Jason had been right there beside her when she did it.

"I told Mike first… he was the father since he was the only person that I had been with," Fiona continued looking away from her son, she felt her heart ache as she recalled how he had reacted to the news that he was going to be a father. Sophia sipped on her coffee waiting for Fiona to continue, it must have been hard and she could only guess that Mike's reaction wasn't the best.

"He was so angry with me, told be to abort Austin and I couldn't… he was my baby," Fiona whispered closing her eyes, tears filled them as she thought about what could have been if she had done what Mike had wanted. Sophia reached across the table and took her best friend's hand, they were in the same boat and knew that her parents had wanted her to do the same to Mia.

"I then told my parents and they were so disappointed in me, they wanted me to give him up but I refused," Fiona murmured taking a shaky breath, she opened her eyes and looked over at Austin knowing that she wished that her parents had been a little more supportive and she wished that Mike had done more for her. Sophia just sat quietly as she squeezed her friend's hand in comfort, she was just going to be there for her as she continued to talk knowing that Fiona had been silent for long enough.

"Mike threatened me into secrecy so you are the only one who knows that he is Austin's father," Fiona said swallowing, Mike's popularity was more important to him than anything and the last thing that he ever wanted was to be a teenage father. The two were silent as Fiona's words settled around them, they were completely unaware that someone was hovering at the kitchen door listening to them talk.

* * *

Sophia sighed walking into her bedroom and closed the door behind her, her minds filled with the story that Fiona had told her; she couldn't believe how cruel some people could be especially over small mistakes. It was some similar and so different from her own story about how she had fallen pregnant with Mia and it made her wonder if this was a common thing in the world.

"You okay?" Paul asked looking at his girlfriend, he had not long arrived and he could see that she was lost in her thoughts. Mia was sleeping soundly and Paul had been watching her sleep while he waited for his girlfriend arrive from the bathroom, she hadn't been done to La Push that day and it had something to do with Fiona.

Sophia jumped a little surprised, she hadn't been expecting him and had been so lost in her thoughts that she hadn't even realised that he was in the room; she blushed knowing that she should have realised that he was there.

"Sorry," Paul said amused as he moved away from checking on Mia, he had hoped she'd have come down to Emily's for dinner but there had been no sign of her and he had nodded her head running her fingers through her damp hair, she'd been so lost in her thoughts that she couldn't even remember if she had conditioned her hair when she had been washing it or shampooed twice.

"Phia?" Paul questioned pulling his imprint into his arms, she seemed a little distracted and he didn't like it; he could just tell that something big had happened while he was on patrol. Sophia sighed wrapping her arms around his waist, she was suddenly glad that she had Paul and that Jacob had imprinted on Fiona.

"It's nothing, just something Fiona told me," Sophia replied softly, she couldn't divulge her friend's secret that she had been sworn to secrecy about. Paul eyed his imprint concerned there was something she wasn't telling him, he sighed wishing that women weren't all this complicated.

Sophia watched her boyfriend, he didn't quite believe her but until Fiona was ready to tell anyone about Mike being Austin's father then there was little that she could do but keep the secret.

"It doesn't look like nothing," Paul said making Sophia look at him, he knew that he didn't like the fact that she was keeping something from him. Sophia pressed a quick kiss to his lips wanting to ease his mind and trust her, if this situation got dangerous then she would tell him in a heartbeat but until then she would keep Fiona's secret.

Paul grumbled knowing that Sophia wasn't going to tell him and he just hoped that it wasn't something that was going to endanger her or Mia in anyway.

* * *

Please Review, Favourite or Follow xxx


	42. The Surprise Letter

**Disclaimer**: I do not own the Twilight Saga or anything related, it is owned by Stephanie Meyer.

Set during the middle of New Moon.

* * *

**Chapter Forty-Two: The Surprise Letter.**

Bella smirked strolling over to Mike as she thought about what she had learnt the day before and she was glad that she had. Bella couldn't believe her luck when she had heard Fiona's little confession about who Austin's father was. Bella crossed her arms knowing that Mike would do what she wanted if he didn't want anyone to learn his dirty little secret; she had a feeling that this was just what she needed right now.

"Hi Bella," Mike greeted sorting through his locker to find his textbook for his next class; he didn't want to be late since it was a revision class before finals. There were only so many weeks left of school and then he would be heading to University of Washington, he was looking forward to a brand new start and he wouldn't have to worry about ever seeing his mistake again. Mike was still furious that Fiona had kept the baby and he knew that if anyone discovered the truth then his life would be over.

"Hi Austin… sorry I mean Mike," Bella replied smugly seeing the colour drain from Mike's face as he turned to look at her and she knew that she had him now. Bella hadn't known quite what she wanted to do with the information until she had heard from Edward how Paul was visiting again that night; she wanted her cousin to get in trouble so her wolf boyfriend wouldn't be able to come up to the house anymore.

"I'm sorry… it's just he looks so much like you, like father and son," Bella teased smiling innocently up at Mike knowing that he would help her make sure that Sophia knew her place. Bella didn't like the fact that her cousin was still on good terms with the pack when they refused to welcome her in anyway and she wanted to put an end to it.

"How did you find out?" Mike asked through gritted teeth as he clenched his hands, if she were to tell anyone then his life would be finished.

"It doesn't matter," Bella stated simply preparing to blackmail Mike, she was thrilled that this was working out so well for her and she hoped that this would keep Mike as a lapdog for a little while. Bella knew just what was at stake for her friend and there was no way that Mike would risk it all for a child that he'd had by accident with a younger teenager.

However Bella wasn't expecting Mike to launch himself at her and pin her against one of the lockers, she could hear the entire corridor go silent as her brown eyes stared up in fear at Mike. Bella felt fear consume her as she suddenly realised that vampires and werewolves weren't the most dangerous things in Forks and she had made a very large mistake in coming to blackmail Mike alone without any back-up.

* * *

Charlie sighed staring at the fancy envelope that sat on the kitchen table, he wasn't even surprised that the letter had come to his home. Charlie had known from the moment that Sophia had arrived in Forks that there was a chance that this would happen; he knew that there was no way that woman would not do this.

"Morning Charlie," Sophia greeted coming downstairs carrying Mia, she didn't notice her uncle's troubled look as she moved to set her daughter into the high chair before heading to make some breakfast. Sophia felt like a weight had been lifted from her shoulders overnight and she was glad that Paul had stayed with her even if she hadn't told him about Fiona's secret yet.

"Soph could you sit down please," Charlie murmured looking at his niece knowing that he had to give her the letter, it would be her choice what she would do with it but he worried about what the consequences could be. Sophia turned to look at her uncle concerned as she slowly nodded her head and moved to sit down at the table; her blue eyes watching him concerned as she noticed the look on his face.

"A letter came for you this morning," Charlie said carefully pushing the letter towards Sophia, he hated that the woman was getting in contact now and he wondered why she had sent a letter to Sophia. Sophia stared at her letter confused at the fancy calligraphy that decorated the front and the clearly expensive envelope paper; she carefully picked it up before noticing the wax seal on the back.

"It's from your father's mother," Charlie mumbled gruffly crossing his arms, she had written a separate letter for him stating her intentions in wanting to meet her only grandchild. Sophia stared at the letter in her hands, she had never met the woman herself but she knew that her father had never gotten along with her and her mother had hated her so much.

Sophia was a little surprised that her grandmother had written to her, she really didn't know what to think about the letter showing up now. Charlie watched as Sophia carefully opened the letter that had been sent to her, he was worried for her and he knew that Jonathon and Caroline were not going to be pleased to hear that Lorelei was writing to their daughter.

Jonathon and Caroline hadn't spoken to her in years and Charlie had never personally liked the woman who had deemed his sister not good enough for her only son. Charlie might have been a simple man but Lorelei wasn't the sort of person that you ever wanted to be on the wrong side of and Caroline had worked hard to get to where she was now.

Sophia bit her lip slowly starting to read the better that she had been sent by her estranged grandmother curious what she wanted.

* * *

_To my darling Sophia,_

_I hope this letter finds you in good health. I have waited many years for this moment and I feel the time is right for you to finally meet me without interference. _

_I know it is no secret that your father and mother dislike me but I hope this will not colour your judgement when I ask that you come to Seattle whenever you can make it so that we may meet._

_There is so much for us to discuss Sophia and I would adore the chance to meet you and my great grandchild for the first time. _

_It has been many years see I last saw you and I hope that you will grant me this simple request. It would please me so much to meet you and I know that this can't be easy but I hope to hear from you soon._

_Please find my details attached._

_All my love,_

_Lorelei Sophia Hayward_

* * *

Sophia swallowed setting the letter carefully down on the table, she wasn't sure what to make of the letter but she was interested in meeting the woman that she had never met before. Charlie watched his niece curiously as she sat quietly, he wouldn't stop her if she wished to meet her grandmother but he worried what would happen if Sophia did meet with her. The two were silent allowing the other to think, it was a difficult decision to make and clearly one that Sophia had to make on her own; Charlie would be there for her no matter what.

"Can I go and meet her?" Sophia asked softly looking at Charlie, she just wanted to meet her and she'd have to talk to Paul about going since Victoria was up in Seattle right now. Charlie sighed watching his niece knowing that he couldn't deny her this, she hadn't really spoken to her parents since she had arrived.

No matter how wary Charlie was about letting Sophia go, there was no reason for her not to; it had been years since anything had happened and Lorelei only wished to meet her granddaughter and great granddaughter. Something that Lorelei had been denied when Jonathon and Caroline had moved to New York and cut her from their lives, she had suffered so much because of Caroline's dislike for her and Charlie had to agree with his sister.

However he wouldn't punish Lorelei now especially knowing that she was the only grandparent that Sophia had anymore; his parents had passed away and they would never get to meet either of their granddaughters. Charlie didn't get a chance to reply as the front door was opened and closed with a slam, he frowned wondering what was going on before he heard Bella's panicked voice speaking with her boyfriend's.

Charlie grumbled pushing himself to his feet and left to see what was going on with Bella, he hated that she had taken Cullen back and he wasn't sure what she saw in Edward when she would have been better off with frowned seeing the distressed state Bella was in as she was moved to sit down on the couch by Edward; school wasn't over and he didn't understand if Bella had been sent home then he would have been called.

"What is going on?" Charlie asked trying to make sense of the situation, it was only eleven in the morning and already Bella was back from school. Charlie eyed Edward knowing that he had something to do with his daughter's shaken form; everything that went wrong lately seemed to be related to Edward and Charlie didn't like it.

Bella ignored her father as she cuddled into her boyfriend's arms, she was so glad that Alice had seen what was going to happen; she still couldn't believe that Mike had attacked her like that. Sophia peeked into the living room curious about what was going on, she frowned at the sight of Edward knowing that this couldn't be good.

Sophia was sure that whatever had taken place didn't mean that Edward had to bunk off school, it wasn't like Bella had been physically harmed in anyway if she had then the school would have called Charlie. Edward frowned picking up on Sophia's thoughts and glared at her, he couldn't believe that Charlie had taken in such a pest with everything that was going on; this was all her fault and he wished that there was some way to make sure Bella was safe from her.

"You, you put my Bella in danger," Edward snarled looking at Sophia sitting with his girlfriend in his arms, he ignored Charlie's words as he focused on the trouble maker that had started all of this with her stupid request.

Sophia stared at him confused wondering how on earth the leech had come to that conclusion when she had been home all day and had nothing to do with whatever Bella did at school. Charlie scratched his head trying to work out what was going on, he wasn't happy about this and he doubted that it was going to get better.

* * *

Please Review, Favourite or Follow xxx


	43. The Final Straw

**Disclaimer**: I do not own the Twilight Saga or anything related, it is owned by Stephanie Meyer.

Set during the middle of New Moon.

* * *

**Chapter Forty-Three: The Final Straw.**

Sophia stared at Edward wondering what on earth he was talking about, she had been at home all day and hadn't really seen Bella the day before either and she had been pretty distracted with Fiona and her reveal, she hadn't had time to worry about her crazy cousin.

"Mike attacked me," Bella whimpered clinging to Edward, she couldn't believe that he had done such a thing and if Edward hadn't shown up with Alice then she didn't know what would have happened. Charlie stared at his daughter taking in what she had said, as the chief of police the school certainly would have called him if something this serious had happened.

"I confronted him like you asked about him fathering Fiona's child," Bella lied sneaking a look at Sophia and Charlie, Edward believed her and she was glad that he couldn't see into her mind. Sophia stared at her cousin wondering what the hell she had gone and done, she had in no way told Bella to do that and she hadn't even told Bella about Mike being Austin's father. Sophia felt anger rush through her knowing that Bella had done something completely stupid, Fiona didn't need this secret coming out and the harassment that would now follow.

"I did no such thing… for the love of God Bella, why would you go and do something like that?" Sophia snapped glaring at her cousin, she just couldn't believe that Bella had gone and meddled in something that had nothing to do with her.

Edward stared at Sophia watching her thoughts, there was no concealed plots nor where their lies that echoed in her mind; he might have only been able to see a fleeting thought but that didn't stop him from seeing that Bella was lying to everyone right now. Bella was confused when Edward pushed her away from him, she pouted wondering what was going on before Charlie interrupted her and pulled her attention back to him.

"Would someone tell me what is really going on?" Charlie demanded looking at his daughter first and then his niece as he tried to work out what was going on; he had a feeling that this was going to be a long day. Sophia took a deep breath glaring at her cousin, she was furious that her cousin had and meddled in someone else affairs; Fiona was her friend and was nothing to do with Bella.

"It appears Bella has accidentally spoken to Mike about something that she shouldn't of," Edward stated watching Sophia, who just scoffed at his words and glared at him; there was no denying what Bella had done wasn't accidental in any way. Charlie sighed knowing that his niece's dislike for the Cullens was going to cause a problem with Bella; his daughter wasn't going to give up Edward but he hoped that he didn't have to deal with two warring teenagers.

"It appears that Bella just stuck her foot into crap that wasn't her problem Doucheward," Sophia snapped glaring at the vampire, he wouldn't touch her without breaking the treaty and having the pack on his back. Sophia was pretty sure that Paul would love a reason to crush Edward after what had happened with her car, she smirked as Edward at her thoughts confirming them.

"Fiona told me something private yesterday and Bella who could only have been eavesdropping went and confronted Mike about it," Sophia explained to Charlie, she was going to have to tell Fiona about this especially since Bella had probably told everyone now about Austin being Mike's son by now. Charlie frowned, he couldn't understand why his daughter would go and do something like that; he looked to her for answers only to find her glaring at Sophia.

"What did I ever do to you Bella? You've been causing me problems since I got here," Sophia demanded staring at her cousin, she had tried at the start to be supportive of what Bella was going through. However as time went on it became more clear that Bella wasn't interested in people being supportive, she was more interested in having everyone's attention being on her. The room was silent as Bella stared at Sophia, she certainly hadn't been expecting her cousin to call her out on her crap; she had been hoping that the blonde would keep this quiet.

"You bad mouth me to all of your friends, you have never made me feel welcome in Forks, you blab my secrets to anyone who asks and then you turn people that don't even know me against me," Sophia ranted at Bella, it was going to come out sooner or later and she wanted to know why her cousin was doing all of this.

Sophia knew that there was going to be a lot more that she hadn't said but right now she wanted to know what was going on in Bella's head. Charlie stared at his niece, he really hadn't known that things were that bad between her and Bella; they had their differences but he had never realised until now just how bad it was.

"Maybe because you are butting in on my life, you stole my friends from La Push, you keep messing up everything for me with that bastard of yours," Bella spat back at Sophia, her brown eyes filled with anger as she glared at the blonde; she ignored the look of shock from Edward knowing that she would speak to him later about this.

Charlie barely had time to grab hold of Sophia as the blonde launched herself at Bella in fury at what she had called Mia. Sophia might have been okay calling herself that but she wasn't going to let anyone call Mia that name; it wasn't like Jason was around anymore. Bella blinked surprised as Charlie wrestled Sophia back as the blonde tried to reach her cousin to give her a lesson that she would never forget. Bella smiled smugly before she turned to Edward, she paused watching his still face knowing that whatever was going on in his head couldn't be good.

"ENOUGH," Charlie bellowed making Sophia stop fighting, he glared at his daughter as he carefully released his niece knowing that this wasn't what he had been expecting right now. Edward stared at Charlie for a moment before he carefully got to his feet, this was a family discussion and he didn't belong there while it was happening.

"I am appalled with your behaviour and you are both grounded until I say otherwise," Charlie said looking between the two, whatever was going on wasn't going to be solved overnight. Sophia stared at her uncle wondering why she was being grounded sure, she had just tried to attack Bella but she hadn't really done anything wrong. Bella was the one in the wrong here and again she was getting away with it because she was blaming other people for her problems.

"Now you are both grounded to your bedrooms until further notice… I am disappointed with the two of you," Charlie continued running a hand through his hair, he really couldn't believe that this was happening; this was the last thing that he needed and he knew that whatever was going on had to end right now.

Bella huffed before she stormed passed her father and headed upstairs, she was already grounded for disappearing to Italy because of Edward and now this. Sophia looked at her uncle for a moment before she shook her head and walked away, she had to collect Mia and then she would hide out in her bedroom.

Charlie watched the two of them leave and sighed as he wondered why he hadn't noticed what a war zone his home had become, he had been so distracted lately with the disappearances that he hadn't noticed just how bad things were between Bella and Sophia in his own home.

* * *

Please Review, Favourite or Follow xxx


	44. Sophia's Decision

**Disclaimer**: I do not own the Twilight Saga or anything related, it is owned by Stephanie Meyer.

Set during the middle of New Moon.

* * *

**Chapter Forty-Four: Sophia's Decision.**

Stepping into her bedroom with Mia in her arms, Sophia gritted her teeth in anger as she thought about the grounding that she had just received; she couldn't believe that this was her punishment when she had a two and a half month old daughter. Charlie clearly hadn't thought this through properly and it had been the final straw for Sophia; shouldn't have tried to attack Bella, but she wasn't going to all anyone to degrade her daughter like that.

Mia whimpered as if sensing her mother's distress as Sophia moved to put her down in her crib as the blonde attempted to calm herself down; she couldn't stay at her uncle's any longer. Sophia ran a hand through her hair before she took a deep breath and looked around for her phone; she could rely on Paul for help if she called him.

Sophia truly didn't feel safe at her uncle's home and she feared that this environment would affect her daughter; she didn't want anything happening to Mia and Bella clearly wasn't a good person to be around. Sophia didn't hesitate for a moment before she reached for her phone, she wasn't sure where she would go but she was sure someone down in La Push would take her in for a little while.

Sophia had a job and Sue had been so kind to her since they had met that Sophia knew that she could turn to her as a last resort if need be. Sophia pressed her phone to her ear as she waited for her wolf to answer, she hoped that he wasn't on patrol or at school since she needed him right now.

"Paul," Sophia breathed in relief as he finally answered the call, she moved to sit down on her bed knowing that she was glad that he had picked up; she wasn't sure what she would do if he hadn't.

"I need you to find me and Mia somewhere to stay… I can't stay at Charlie's anymore," Sophia murmured carefully knowing that Bella was only next door. Sophia was still furious about what had happened and she knew that she wouldn't have to put up with her any longer. Sophia listened to Paul mumble to someone glad that she was he wasn't asking her questions right now; she looked over at Mia knowing that she would never forgive herself if something happened to her.

"Emily says that you can stay with her and Sam for as long as you need," Paul told her making Sophia nod her head knowing that she was relieved, she would start packing straight away and would move her things to the car. Sophia would then talk to Charlie knowing he wouldn't be happy that she was moving out, the blonde was just a week away from turning seventeen and she wasn't legally of age. However she refused to stay in his home anymore, Sophia knew that if she did then it was only a matter of time before something happened that would endanger her daughter and she couldn't let that happen.

* * *

Charlie furrowed his brow as he sat in the living room with a beer and tried to work out what to do about Bella and Sophia; he couldn't keep them in their rooms forever but he was just so lost right now. The sound of someone moving up and down the stairs making him grumble as he pushed himself to his feet and rested the bottle on the coffee table wondering what was going on this time.

Charlie paused stepping out of the living room to find several of Sophia's suitcases and things resting neatly at the bottom of the stairs. Sophia clearly thought that she was going somewhere and Charlie was not impressed with her actions, he huffed as he heard her coming down again knowing that it was time for a take.

"Just where do you think you are going?" Charlie asked watching Sophia set down another bag filled with Mia's stuff, whatever his niece was doing wasn't going to happen. Sophia was acting like a child in his eyes and Charlie wasn't going to allow her to storm out of his home acting like a brat; she was better than that.

"I'm moving out… I'm not going to stay around this house with that suicidal brat anymore," Sophia replied knowing that there was so much that Charlie didn't know about his own daughter. Sophia had thought long and hard about what she would say to him, it wasn't going to be easy and she was just going to have to be honest with him.

"You need to focus on Bella right now because she is out of control, she jumped off a cliff the night Harry died and has a motorbike stored up at Billy's," Sophia said looking at her uncle in the face, Paul was just outside and she knew he'd help her move her things. Sophia was aware that she was ratting her cousin out but Charlie needed to know just what she was doing behind his back when he thought that she was doing okay. Sophia moved to open the door to Paul, she flashed him a small smile before she turned her attention back to her dumbstruck uncle.

"I don't feel safe around her and I don't want Mia in this sort of environment, it's not good for her, it's toxic," Sophia continued as Paul quickly started to collect her things, she had already explained to him what was happening and she knew that he understood why she was doing this. Mia was her top priority right now and Bella was clearly a threat to her, she was already attracting the Cullens to stick around in Forks and then there was crazy Victoria who had already tried her luck at attacking Sophia; it just wasn't safe in the chief of police's home anymore.

Charlie opened and closed his mouth trying to figure out what to say, he really hadn't expecting Sophia to say anything like this. Charlie had never thought that his niece had felt unsafe in his own home and he wished she would have said something, he had no idea about anything she was talking about.

"You need to focus on being a father to Bella right now, not an uncle to me… I'll be fine and my parents won't care that I'm not staying here anymore," Sophia said flashing a small smile at Charlie, she knew that she wanted to get out of there quickly but she still felt sorry for her uncle. Charlie had no idea just what was going on right now in his own daughter's life and Sophia had noticed he'd been there a lot for her and not Bella; even if it was hard to be a parent to her cousin.

"Phia do you want me to get Mia?" Paul asked carefully finishing loading her things into his truck, he had insisted on driving her after hearing about her fight with Bella. Sophia shook her head knowing that she would be fine to get her daughter, she eyed Charlie for a moment before she headed upstairs to get Mia.

Paul stood awkwardly looking at Charlie, he knew that Charlie had no idea what was going on; he wished Billy would consider letting his best friend know about the legends especially with Bella so involved with Edward. It would only make things easier for Sophia plus he would finally know what Bella was doing behind his back all this time; Charlie was in a lot of danger by not knowing the truth.

"Look after the two of them," Charlie murmured knowing that he didn't like what was happening, Sophia was right; he couldn't be an uncle to her, if he couldn't be a father to his own daughter. Paul nodded his head, he would never allow anything to happen to Sophia or Mia and he was sure they would be much safer staying at Emily's place than here.

* * *

Please Review, Favourite or Follow xxx


	45. Staying at Emily's

**Disclaimer**: I do not own the Twilight Saga or anything related, it is owned by Stephanie Meyer.

Set during the middle of New Moon.

* * *

**Chapter Forty-Five: Staying at Emily's.**

"Thank you so much," Sophia murmured giving Emily a hug and shot a smile at Sam, she was really grateful that they were doing this for her when she knew that they didn't have to. Sophia knew that she would find her own place and she hoped that she wouldn't be under their feet for too long.

"You're pack, you will always be welcome here," Emily said pulling back from Sophia and smiled at her, she wanted her friend to be comfortable while she was with them. It was a huge relief to the pack that Sophia and Mia were no longer staying at Charlie's, they weren't safe there even with the amended treaty in place. Bella was a vampire magnet and it was only a matter of time before one was able to get close to the house and target everyone inside.

"I'll take your things upstairs," Paul mused smiling at Sophia and pressed a kiss to her lips, he felt a lot more relaxed now that she was away from the vampires. Paul might have spent every night by her side but he didn't like the fact that Edward was coming and going as he pleased; it was like he had no respect for Charlie, who didn't want the leech around his crazy daughter anyway.

"So what happened?" Sam asked knowing that there had to be a reason for Sophia up and leaving Charlie's house, she was still technically a minor and no one had seen this coming. Sophia sighed shifting her hold on Mia, she glanced over at Jacob who was leaning against the far wall looking at her; she knew that it wasn't her place to tell him about Mike being Austin's father.

"Bella did something that she shouldn't have and blamed me for it, it's all been building up for a while now really," Sophia muttered carefully, she had sent Fiona a quick message of warning but hadn't heard back from her best friend yet.

Sophia hoped that everything was okay on Fiona's end, if the secret was out then there was nothing that could be done now. Emily and Sam shared a look knowing that Bella couldn't be the easiest person to live with but they did still wonder what Sophia was hiding from them. They hoped Sophia wasn't in any sort of trouble, she was a member of the pack now and Paul was very much in love with her and Mia; they didn't want anything to happen to either of them.

"What did Bella do?" Jacob asked eyeing his pack brother's imprint, Paul was still amused that he had imprinted on Fiona; he had never thought he'd be in this sort of situation. Sophia hesitated slightly as she bit her lip, she wasn't really sure what to say and she didn't want to make a mess of things for her friend.

"It's not my secret to tell," Sophia replied carefully hoping that no one would question her more about this, the last thing she wanted to do was to betray Fiona in anyway and led her to more trouble.

* * *

Sophia sighed in relief stepping into the bedroom that Emily had prepared for her, she was a little glad to but Mia down for a nap since it had been a stressful day and she had a lot to think about. Sophia set about preparing her daughter as her mind drifted back to the letter that she had gotten from her grandmother, she was still sure that she wanted to meet her.

Sophia moved to sit on the bed after she had settled Mia down for a nap, she moved to get the letter from her jeans back pocket; she had never really asked about her grandparents and it made her curious now. Sophia knew that her Grandpa Geoffrey and her Grandma Helen had passed away when she was two, they had been in their mid-forties when they'd had her uncle Charlie and her mother.

Sophia really didn't know much about them only that her grandfather had severe arthritis and that her grandmother had Alzheimer's disease; her mother refused to speak about them as if she was ashamed that she was a small town girl.

"Phia is everything okay?" Paul asked stepping into the room that was now his girlfriend's, he looked at her concerned as she stared down at the letter in her hands. Sophia nodded her head offering him a weak smile and folded the letter back up, she looked up at Paul who moved over to her.

"My estranged grandmother wants to meet me and Mia," Sophia explained handing him the letter, she tilted her head as she watched him as he took the letter and carefully read it. Paul sat down on the bed next to Sophia, his mind racing wondering what she wanted from his imprint; he didn't like the idea that this woman was contacting his girlfriend right now after everything that had happened.

Victoria was based in Seattle and Paul wasn't about to risk the lives of his imprint and her daughter, he knew it could be completely innocent but he didn't want to take that risk.

"Do you want to meet her?" Paul asked carefully looking at Sophia, he was dreading the answer and he doubted that she would be welcoming to another fight after having one with Bella. Paul watched her as she nodded her head, he took a deep breath as she looked down at his hands knowing that he couldn't allow her to go to Seattle.

"It's not safe for you to go to Seattle, there's a lot of murders going on right now and I can't lose you or Mia," Paul said taking his girlfriend's hand, he squeezed it knowing that she wasn't going to like this; he just wanted her safe and he couldn't allow her to go to Seattle.

Victoria had already attempted to turn her once, Paul didn't want to offer up his girlfriend for a second time; she had agreed to stay close to Forks and La Push after the first attempt and now she was considering going to Seattle for someone she didn't even know.

"I really need to do this Paul please," Sophia whispered knowing he was asking her not to go, but she really wanted to go and meet Lorelei. Sophia felt like the woman could give her so many answers and she wanted to learn more about her family; she knew it was asking a lot but she couldn't turn down this chance.

"I can't let you go Phia… if I have to lock you up in this house then so be it," Paul growled at his imprint, he really didn't want to tell her what to do but this trip wasn't going to happen. Victoria and her plot to kill Bella made Sophia and Mia targets and Paul would never forgive himself if something were to happen to them; he doubted that he would be able to survive losing his imprint and would probably go mad with grief.

Sophia stared at her boyfriend for a moment, she disliked his poor choice of words as she tried to control her anger at him. Sophia really wanted to meet her grandmother and there were a lot of risks but they didn't destroy the need that she currently felt to meet this woman.

The couple were silent as they stared at one another, they both knew that neither of them were going to back down about this. Paul grumbled annoyed getting to his feet and stormed out of the bedroom, he wasn't going to change his mind; he was doing this to keep his girls safe.

Sophia sighed glancing back to make sure that Mia was still asleep, she brushed her fingers through her hair knowing that she was going to meet Lorelei even if Paul didn't like it. Sophia wouldn't be going alone, she just had to find the right pack member to go with her without anyone stopping them.

* * *

Please Review, Favourite or Follow xxx


	46. Getting Help

**Disclaimer**: I do not own the Twilight Saga or anything related, it is owned by Stephanie Meyer.

Set during the middle of New Moon.

* * *

**Chapter Forty-Six: Getting Help.**

Emily looked between Paul and Sophia as the couple sat away from each other in her dining room, she wasn't sure what had happened but it was very clear that they were fighting. It had been two days since Sophia had moved in with Sam and Emily after she had decided that she no longer felt safe to raise her daughter under her uncle's roof because of her crazy cousin. In those two days Sophia had spent a lot of her time trying to convince Paul that it would be okay for her to go to Seattle, she had even told him that she would take a member of the pack with her and he had still refused.

"Is everything okay between you two?" Emily asked setting some muffins on the table, her brown eyes looking between the couple. Paul was glaring at the television as if it had offended him in some way while Sophia was playing with Mia at the kitchen table ignoring him completely.

"We're fine," the couple snapped at the same time without even looking at one another, they were both furious after their latest argument and neither could believe that the other wasn't backing down. Emily blinked a little taken back at their tones, she really didn't know what was going on right now but she had a feeling that hot-tempered Paul had finally met his match with Sophia.

"Okay then," Emily said wandering back to the kitchen, she looked over at Sam confused as he shrugged at her. The majority of the pack eyed Paul concerned, they weren't sure how much longer he could keep this up but they had a feeling that Sophia was going to drag this out until Paul admitted defeat.

"Have you heard from Fiona?" Jacob asked curiously sitting down beside Sophia, he hadn't heard any news from his imprint and he was starting to worry about her and Austin. Jacob wasn't sure what had happened with Bella but it was somehow linked to his imprint, there were rumours all over Forks about Fiona and her son right now and it was clear one of them was true.

Sophia shook her head offering a weak smile to Jacob, she hadn't heard a thing from Fiona and she guessed that it had something to do with the fact that Austin's paternity was now town gossip. Sophia had left Fiona a message telling her to contact her when she could, she guessed that Fiona's parents had been far from pleased about the reveal of the father of their grandson.

"Are the rumours true about her and Newton?" Embry asked curiously watching Sophia knowing that the blonde was best friend's with Fiona and would know the truth. Everyone turned to look at Sophia who paused as an awkward silence filled the air, it wasn't her place to say anything and she cursed Bella for spilling the beans to Mike's on-off girlfriend.

Jessica Stanley and her best friend Lauren Mallory had wasted no time in spreading horrible rumours about Fiona and Austin; they were doing everything in their power to cause as much damage as they could to the teenage mother's life.

"I have to go… Sue wanted to see me about something," Sophia lied quickly getting up and hurried out of the house with Mia, she knew that Paul would have noticed but there was no way that she was answering that question.

* * *

"What is it you want?" Leah asked leaning against the door frame to her home and stared at Sophia and her daughter. The she-wolf was a little surprised that Paul had allowed his imprint near her since she was considered a threat to all of the imprints right now.

Leah couldn't help but think that it was Sam's way of trying to make this entire thing easier on her since he now had her cousin but it only made Leah fell more isolated than ever before. The she-wolf could still remember how kind Sophia had been to her when her father had passed away and it was one of the reasons why she sort of liked the blonde. Sophia didn't pity her nor had she ever told Leah to ever get over the pain that she felt, she had just offered her an ear to listen if the she-wolf had ever needed it.

"I wanted to ask you a favour," Sophia said carefully eyeing Leah, she had been doing a lot of thinking while she wasn't speaking to Paul and had come to only one conclusion. Sophia was determined to go to meet her grandmother one way or another and if Paul wasn't going to take her then there had to be a wolf, who would.

"I know that you don't owe me anything Leah but I don't know who else to turn to right now," Sophia said shifting her hold on Mia, she continued to watch the cold and indifferent look on Leah's face as she tried to work out what to say next.

Leah's brown eyes bore into the other woman's face as she crossed her arms, she was a little surprised that Sophia had come to her since she was the cold-bitter harpy of the pack. Leah had been doing everything in her power since she had phased to cause the rest of the pack pain; she didn't want them to see how much she was hurting herself.

"But Paul's being a jackass so… I was wondering if you could take me and Mia to Seattle tomorrow," Sophia queried awkwardly, she had never really spoken to Leah other than at Harry's funeral and it felt weird to ask this of her. Leah stared at Sophia a little surprised, she had only ever seen imprints being loved up with one another and she had to admit she didn't think that they could really fight. Leah tried to avoid the happiness that Sam and Emily, Jared and Kim shared and she hadn't really seen much of Paul and Sophia since the blonde had been stuck up in Forks a lot recently.

"And what would I get out of this little trip?" Leah asked raising an eyebrow it would be a three and a half hour drive to Seattle and it wouldn't take the pack long to realise that they had disappeared.

"You can pick the music on the drive, talk my ear off about any problems that you have, it'll really annoy Paul and the others…" Sophia listed attempting to think of things that Leah might like; the blonde really didn't know much about the woman in front of her and found herself running out of ideas quickly. Mia babbled looking at Leah, she tilted her head at the she-wolf who was trying so hard not to stare at the adorable infant.

"You had me at picking the music," Leah said grinning nodding at Sophia, she had to admit that the idea of annoying the rest of the pack was a wonderful bonus. None of them had paid her any attention since she had phased, they didn't care how she was really feeling nor the fact that she blamed herself for her father's death and yet here was someone who did.

Sophia was the first person in a long time to seek her out and take an interest in her that wasn't tribal related or family; it was actually nice to feel wanted even if it was just to take her to Seattle since Paul refused to do so.

"I'll pick you up at nine… everyone else should be at work or school so they won't notice us slip away," Leah murmured starting to plan in her head, she didn't have a job anymore since she had phased but she knew where everyone else from the pack was going to be. The shared pack mind actually did have its benefits if you didn't want anyone to find you and this was one of those times of need.

* * *

Please Review, Favourite or Follow xxx


	47. Heading to Seattle

**Disclaimer**: I do not own the Twilight Saga or anything related, it is owned by Stephanie Meyer.

Set during the middle of New Moon.

* * *

**Chapter Forty-Seven: Heading to Seattle.**

Carefully dressing Mia for the day, Sophia took a shaky breath as she tried to calm her nerves, she knew that she was going against Paul's wishes but she really wanted to meet her grandmother before it was too late. Sophia wasn't sure if she had any other grandparents and she really didn't want to have to wait until Victoria had been dealt with before she did anything.

"Are you ready to go?" Leah asked leaning against the door to the bedroom and watched Sophia prepare to leave, she eyed the white spot dress and black tights set that Mia was wearing. The she-wolf knew that Sophia had no idea what was really going to happen today and she hoped that the blonde wouldn't be to upset with the turn in events that were about to happen.

"I am," said a voice making Sophia still as she turned to spot Paul standing behind Leah with a grim smile on his face. Sophia opened and closed her mouth in surprise as Leah snorted in amusement before she left the couple alone knowing that Paul needed to speak with his imprint without her around.

"You look beautiful," Paul said staring at Sophia who was dressed in a midi dress with grey T-shirt and cream spot mesh skirt paired with silver heeled sandals. Paul had known the moment that he had heard what Sophia had planned that he couldn't just allow her to go with Leah; he might not like it but he felt a lot better going with her.

"How did you find out?" Sophia asked warily, she was really expecting a fight over what she was about to do and she wasn't sure if she was ready to have this fight right now with him. Paul chuckled shaking his head and walked towards his girlfriend, he decided to keep how he had discovered what she was up to a secret since it would come in handy in the future.

* * *

Mia squealed in excitement as she was settled into her car seat, her fawn satchel jumbo dot changing bag was settled next to her in Paul's truck as Leah climbed into the car next to her. Sam had ordered Leah to protect Mia with her life, they really didn't want to take any big risks especially since Sophia was determined to make this trip even if it was dangerous.

Watching Sophia and Emily hug, Paul smiled standing beside Sam and watched their imprints; he was glad that Sam was helping them out with this and he hoped that he wasn't causing his friend too much trouble.

"So did you tell her that she talks in her sleep?" Sam asked quietly knowing that Paul had been surprised to learn that his girlfriend talked in her sleep. It had been the reason Paul had discovered what she was planning, it might not have been every night that Paul had stayed over but it was enough to ease the wolf's tension when she wasn't speaking to him. Paul chuckled and shook his head, he shared a knowing look with Sam as Emily told Sophia that she'd keep some dinner ready for her and Mia when they got back.

"I figured it might come in handy in the future," Paul commented moving away from Sam and towards his truck as Sophia climbed inside. Sam nodded laughing softly, he could understand why Paul would want to keep his girlfriend's late night worried ramblings to himself; it would mean that Paul would be able to prevent Sophia from doing a lot of stupid things in the future.

Emily moved to stand next to Sam and wrapped her arms around his waist watching the truck leave, she wasn't sure what Sophia hoped to find when she met her grandmother for the first time but she hoped that it would go well for the blonde.

* * *

Sophia bounced her knee nervously as they drove through the streets of Seattle towards the address that the blonde had been given by her grandmother's secretary. Leah looked out of the window curiously as Paul drove silently down the road, his hand moving to rest on his girlfriend's knee in an attempt to calm her nerves.

"Relax," Paul murmured offering Sophia a small smile, she was nervous and he didn't blame her; she really didn't know what Lorelei wanted apart from the fact that she wished to see her and Mia. Sophia nodded her head trying to ease her nerves, she really didn't know what to expect when she meet Lorelei and she had so many questions about why she had never met her father's mother or father before.

"What if she doesn't like me?" Sophia whispered feeling a little insecure, there were butterflies in her stomach and she wondered if maybe it was too late to cancel. Leah snorted looking at Sophia, she wouldn't admit it that she liked Sophia a lot more than the other imprints; she didn't know Fiona but Emily and Kim constantly bowed down to whatever their wolves wanted.

"Of course she'll like you," Paul said trying to reassure his imprint, he knew that she had come all this way for a reason and he wasn't going to allow her to turn back now. Sophia deserved to know what Lorelei wanted and to find out a little more about her family, she had been so cut off from her family by living in New York and now she had a chance to meet someone who could be there for her.

"Or there is a chance that she'll hate your guts and turn you away," Leah stated smiling sweetly at Sophia from her seat in the back of the car with Mia who was looking out of the windows as they drove through the city.

"What I'm just being honest," Leah murmured spotting the look that Paul was shooting at her, she knew that Sophia didn't need someone sugar coating this for her when there was a chance that Lorelei could just be using her.

Sophia nodded her head smiling back at Leah, she was glad that the she-wolf had come along since she needed someone to be realistic with her right now. Paul would tell her whatever she wanted to hear and even though he had been against her coming, he had still come with her when it was clear she wasn't going to change her mind.

"1920 4th Ave, Seattle WA 98101," Paul muttered pulling to the side and nodded at the building that they had been sent to, he was a little warily at how expensive and upscale it was and he wasn't sure what to expect for Sophia's sake. Sophia looked up at the building and took a shaky breath, it reminded her so much of the apartment that her parents had back in New York; she was used to living in buildings like this.

"Isn't this where that Billionaire lives?" Leah asked staring up at the Escala building, she couldn't remember his name but he lived here with his current girlfriend. Paul and Sophia turned to look at Leah wondering how she knew that, the she-wolf shrugged her shoulders as she looked away from the couple; no one really knew her as it was but she did feel like a third wheel right now.

"Do you want me to come in with you?" Paul asked softly looking away from Leah, he really didn't want to stay with the bitter harpy; he would much rather be with his girls in case something happened. Sophia shook her head looking back at Mia, she knew that she needed to do this alone; she needed to stand on her feet this time; she was sure that if anything did happen then he would be the first person she called.

* * *

Please Review, Favourite or Follow xxx


	48. Lorelei Hayward

**Disclaimer**: I do not own the Twilight Saga or anything related, it is owned by Stephanie Meyer.

Set during the middle of New Moon.

* * *

**Chapter Forty-Eight: Lorelei Hayward.**

Sophia shifted Mia in her arms knocking on the apartment door, she really wasn't sure what would happen when she meet Lorelei but she hoped that it went better than when she had last saw her parents. Sophia watched as the door opened and a man in a suit looked before her with a stiff look on his face, she knew that this was going to be a very formal meeting.

"I'm Sophia Swan, I am here to see Ms. Hayward," Sophia said as she made sure that she had her fawn satchel jumbo dot change bag so that she had everything that Mia would need. The man stared at Sophia hard for a moment before he closed the door in her face making her stare confused; she had double checked that this was the right apartment before she had knocked.

Shifting nervously, Sophia stood quietly as she wondered what to do now, she certainly hadn't been expecting the door to be shut in her face like that. The door swung open again making Sophia raise her eyebrow at the man wondering if her grandmother had changed her mind about meeting her and didn't have the heart to tell her.

"Right this way Miss Swan," the man instructed stepping aside to allow Sophia to step inside with Mia, she looked at him warily as she stood in the foyer of the expensive apartment. It looked so much more u-upscale than the small three bedroom apartment that her parents had that they never really lived in; they were always traveling on business and staying in fancy hotels leaving Sophia alone.

"Let me take your bag for your miss," the man said nodding at the changing bag, Sophia nodded her head as she allowed him to take the bag from her; the blonde looked around as she shifted her hold on Mia carefully. The man set the bag down on the table in the hall before he signalled for Sophia to follow him to where Lorelei was waiting to meet her for the first time. Sophia couldn't help but look around the apartment that had been her father's home when he had been growing up; she had never been there before and she felt so nervous about what she was doing.

"Madame Hayward, may I introduce Sophia Swan," the man announced showing Sophia lounge where Lorelei was sat having some tea; he stepped aside to allow his boss to see the blonde that had just shown up at the door. Lorelei's blue eyes looked at Sophia that was stood before her and she felt tears well in her eyes wishing that this could have happened sooner and not when time was slowly beginning to ruin out. Sophia looked so much like Lorelei had when she was her age and there was no denying that the blonde had Hayward genes in her; she was a typical Hayward woman even if she did carry her mother's name.

"It's wonderful to finally meet you Sophia," Lorelei whispered carefully getting to her feet, she might have only been sixty-one but her health was slowly declining now. It had been the main reason that she had reached out to Sophia, she wasn't sure if she would be well enough if she had waited any longer and she wished to do this now. Sophia stood nervously as she stared at the woman before her wondering what to say, she hadn't really thought any of this through before she had come.

"Please sit down," Lorelei instructed signalling for Sophia to take a seat, she was just as nervous about meeting the blonde; Jonathon and Caroline had spent so long trying to hide Sophia from her. Sophia carefully sat down and settled Mia onto her lap, she glanced at Lorelei who had a tender smile on her lips as she stared at the two month old knowing that she was glad that Sophia had come.

"Victor would you please serve refreshments and get the baby chair," Lorelei said turning to her butler, she had been preparing for this since the moment that Sophia had confirmed her visit. The sixty-one year old had wanted everything to be perfect and she didn't want her son mending with this meeting; she was still hurt by Jonathon's actions and careless behaviour. The man that had shown Sophia into the apartment left making the blonde shift nervously as she looked at Lorelei who was sat watching her with so much interest; she had so many questions and she just wanted answers.

"How come I have never met you before?" Sophia asked softly looking at Lorelei, she knew it was a little forward but she wasn't sure just how else to approach this. Lorelei laughed softly knowing that there was no denying that Sophia was a Hayward, she clearly had the attitude of one and had been raised well.

"Your parents and I had a falling out," Lorelei revealed briefly knowing that there was nothing that she could say that would make her thoughts pleasant towards her son and his girlfriend of nineteen years. Sophia eyed her grandmother knowing that her mother had hated the woman before her but she had never learnt why; she just knew that it was something that her parents had never really talked about.

"Lincoln and I never approved of your mother, we always thought that your father could do better," Lorelei said carefully watching Sophia, Caroline had been Jonathon's college girlfriend and she was a little disappointed that he had chosen to stay with Caroline instead of marrying someone of importance. Sophia nodded her head thinking of how hard her mother worked and how little she had seen the woman growing up; she had been raised basically by a nanny and rarely saw in her parents unless she was in trouble.

"However they fell pregnant with you and moved to New York, cutting all contact with us when we insisted that they marry," Lorelei said recalling the shame that she felt when she had learnt that her son would not be marrying Caroline. Sophia would be forever a bastard in the eyes of their entire social circle and because Jonathon wouldn't marry, then it was never going to change.

Victor returned with some tea and the baby chair, he set the drinks down on the coffee table as Sophia thought about how often she had asked as a little girl why her mother and father weren't married. Mia was carefully set into the baby chair as Lorelei watched Sophia closely, she had to admit that she was immensely proud of her granddaughter and she wished she could have seen her growing up until the young woman that she was now.

"We pleaded with your parents to let us meet you but they refused," Lorelei continued sipping on her tea, her blue eyes filling with tears as she thought about all that they had missed. Thinking about Lincoln made her sad and she knew that Sophia would ask and she had mentally prepared herself for what she would have to say. Sophia was the only real family that Lorelei had now since Jonathon hadn't spoken to her in years and she was slowly going to lose herself in the next few years.

"What happened to Lincoln?" Sophia asked awkwardly, she didn't feel right calling him her grandfather and she couldn't help but notice that he wasn't around; she had already lost Grandpa Geoffrey and Grandma Helen. Lorelei took a shaky breath looking down at her drink, her blue eyes closing for a moment knowing that she had to tell Sophia the truth.

"Lincoln passed away in 2001… he wanted to meet you when he was diagnosed with a terminal illness but your parents refused," Lorelei whispered, she had been so alone for the last five years; she hadn't had anyone family around her and Jonathon had really let her down when he had gone as far as to refuse to come to his own father's funeral. Sophia looked at Lorelei feeling guilty that she had asked that question, she looked down at her hands as she wondered what to say to that; she didn't know the man and it felt odd to grieve for him.

"Now less about me… tell me about you," Lorelei said smiling at her granddaughter knowing that this shouldn't be a sad time, it was meant to be happy for both of them. Lorelei really didn't know much about Sophia only that her parents had sent her to live with Charlie since she'd had her daughter; she had only found that out when she'd done someone do some research on her.

"There's really not much to say," Sophia mumbled shrugging her shoulders, she wasn't sure how much the woman already knew about her and Mia. Lorelei raised an eyebrow at her Sophia, she wanted to know everything about Sophia and Mia; they were the only family she had now and she didn't know when she would see them again.

"I'm currently living down in La Push, I couldn't stay at Uncle Charlie's anymore," Sophia said knowing that Lorelei needed to know if she wanted to contact her again; she wouldn't get much of a response if she contacted Charlie. In the three days since she had moved out of her uncle's, Sophia hadn't seen or heard from him and he was having a difficult time with Bella right now. Lorelei looked at her granddaughter, worry filled her wondering where Sophia was now staying with Mia; she didn't dare imagine that a Hayward was homeless or living in some sort of shelter.

The grey-haired woman dropped her cup making Victor hurry forward to clean it up and check that his boss was okay; she was shaking and looked torn between anger and concern. Sophia stared at her concerned wondering what on earth had brought about this response, she hadn't even gotten this reaction when she'd left a message at her parents' home to tell them she was no longer at Charlie's.

"What did he do?" Lorelei seethed furiously knowing that she had never gotten along with Caroline's family and she had disliked Charlie immensely since he had helped conceal Sophia from her for so many years when she visited him. Sophia blinked recalling her uncle's nervousness about her meeting Lorelei, she could see that the dislike wasn't just one-sided.

"It wasn't my uncle… I didn't feel safe living with my cousin anymore, not when I have Mia to think about," Sophia explained carefully watching Victor attempt to calm Lorelei down while he was repeatedly batted away from the old woman who seemed more interested in her and Mia.

"Victor get the house keys," Lorelei ordered making a decision, she wasn't going to allow her granddaughter to live under someone else's roof. Lorelei had just the thing that would provide for Sophia and Mia, something that her son had clearly had failed in doing since his daughter was now pretty much homeless. Sophia stared at Lorelei confused as Victor hurried from the room to fetch the item that he had been sent for; she watched as her grandmother pushed herself to her feet and walked over to sit next to her on the couch.

"I have a house, it's just outside of Forks near La Push… it has five bedrooms and I am giving it to you and Mia," Lorelei explained knowing that she had no use of the house anymore and she wasn't well enough to make the trip to Forks to go there. It was the reason that Sophia had been asked to come to Seattle even if she had no idea that there was something wrong with Lorelei.

* * *

Please Review, Favourite or Follow xxx


	49. Fiona's Problem

**Disclaimer**: I do not own the Twilight Saga or anything related, it is owned by Stephanie Meyer.

Set during the middle of New Moon.

* * *

**Chapter Forty-Nine: Fiona's Problem.**

Fiona stared up at Emily's house and chewed on her lip as she stuck her hands in her pockets and thought about what she was going to do; the brunette took a deep breath shaking her head and headed up the steps knowing that she needed to speak with Sophia. Fiona hadn't had time to return any of her best friend's calls or texts because she had been so busy dealing with the mess that Bella had caused her by revealing that Austin was Mike Newton's son.

Fiona's parents had been furious when they had heard that the rumours about their grandson were true and Fiona had a lot of explaining to do about why she had kept it quiet. Knocking on the front door, Fiona glanced back at her car knowing that her life was going to change now and she didn't want it to; she was quite happy with how things had been.

"Fiona, you don't need to knock come in," Emily said answering the door and smiled sweetly at the brunette, she was thrilled that Jacob's imprint had come around since he was starting to worry about her. Sophia had been living with Emily for six days now and no one had heard anything from Fiona after what had happened with Bella. Fiona nodded her head nervously following Emily into the house, she glanced around nervously knowing that she would never see this place again.

"Fiona," Sophia greeted smiling at her friend from the kitchen, she was a little surprised to see Fiona here and she was glad to see her friend was okay after what had happened. Sophia was in the middle of preparing to move into the house that her grandmother had given her, she wanted to get out from under Sam and Emily's feet even if they said it was okay.

"How are you?" Sophia asked dusting the flour off her hands and walked over to her friend, she could see that something was bothering her and she hoped it wasn't anything serious.

"I've been better," Fiona admitted offering Sophia a small nervous smile, she had been forced to leave Austin with her parents since they were pretty much keeping her on lock down right now. Sophia frowned watching her friend, she didn't know what had been going on but she had a feeling that something big had happened while Fiona had been missing.

"My parents are sending me to Texas with Austin to live with relatives," Fiona said softly looking down at her hands, she had come to say goodbye and she hoped that she could keep in touch with the friends that she had here in La Push. Emily stared at the brunette in panic knowing that they couldn't allow her to leave, she was an imprint and Jacob wouldn't be able to cope if she moved 1,786 miles away.

"You can't leave," Sophia whispered watching at her best friend, she couldn't believe what she was hearing and she knew that there had to be something that could be done to stop this from happening. Emily nodded her head as she walked over to join the two women, they were alone since the pack were all on patrol and no one would hear about this until later.

"I don't have a choice… if I don't go to Texas then I'll have nowhere to live," Fiona said knowing that no one would take her in, she had a four month old son and she couldn't even support him right now. Fiona had to move to Texas and her parents had made it clear that staying in Forks was no longer an option; they couldn't deal with all the whispers that were going through the town spread by the Stanleys. Sophia looked at her friend as an idea started to form in her mind, she looked at Emily who seemed to have the same idea as she did; she now had the house that Lorelei had given her.

"Move in with me," Sophia blurted out looking at Fiona, she had a big five bedroom house and she had more than enough room to house her best friend and Austin; she also knew it would put Jacob's mind at rest. Fiona stared at her friend confused wondering what on earth Sophia was talking about since the blonde was currently living with Emily and she doubted the woman would want another teen mother living with her.

"My grandmother gave me a house in Forks," Sophia explained knowing that Fiona wouldn't have known about her trip up to Seattle to meet Lorelei; she hadn't seen the brunette to even tell her what was happening. Fiona only knew that Sophia was no longer living at Charlie's and that had been caused by Bella's insane behaviour; she wasn't to know that Sophia would be moving to her new home in a couple of days' time.

"You would do that for me?" Fiona whispered staring at Sophia, she had never thought when she came to say goodbye to her best friend that she would have an offer to stay in Forks. Fiona had thought they'd be so emotional from their goodbye that this would be the last time that she would ever see Sophia; her parents had insisted that leaving was for the best.

"Of course, you can't leave me here in Forks," Sophia said looking over at Emily, she couldn't tell Fiona that she was an imprint and as such counted as part of the Quileute tribe. It wasn't her secret to tell and she hoped that Jacob would make a move soon so that she didn't have to keep Fiona in the dark forever.

* * *

"Are you sure about this?" Fiona asked turning to look at Sophia as the blonde showed her the two bedroom's that could be hers and Austin's if they stayed in Forks. It had taken some persuasion from Sophia to even get Fiona to agree to come and look at the house that she had been given. It was currently being decorated by the pack and it would be ready for people to live in, in a few days' time after Sophia's seventeenth birthday which was quickly approaching.

"Of course," Sophia replied smiling as she stepped into the bedroom that would be Fiona's, it had a large en-suite and was next door to Sophia's master bedroom. The blonde didn't want to be in this house alone even if Paul was probably going to sneak move in with her when she moved in; she couldn't remember a time that her boyfriend of nearly four weeks had actually been home since she had moved into Emily's.

"What would I do without my best friend?" Sophia said pouting softly, she had to keep Fiona in Forks for Jacob's sake and she knew the wolf needed a kick in the right direction when it came to his imprint. While he wasn't moping over Bella, Jacob hadn't been drawn to his imprint as much as the other wolves had and it was good to see the rightful alpha clearing his head of his obsession with Bella.

The pack barely spoke about Bella unless it was to complain about how annoying her phone calls where for Jacob; something that was becoming more and more frequent. Bella wasn't taking the hint that Jacob wasn't interested in her anymore and Charlie was only doing so much to curve her behaviour but it was an improvement of what he had done before which had been nothing.

"Okay… I'll move in with you," Fiona said as a smile formed on her face, she really didn't want to leave and with her parents throwing her out she hadn't known what to do anymore. Sophia grinned moving to hug her best friend, Jacob owed her big time for this and the blonde had a feeling that the fifth bedroom would be filled by Leah at some point as the she-wolf grew bored of life at home with her mother and younger brother.

* * *

Please Review, Favourite or Follow xxx


	50. Happy Birthday Sophia

**Disclaimer**: I do not own the Twilight Saga or anything related, it is owned by Stephanie Meyer.

Set during the middle of New Moon.

* * *

**Chapter Fifty: Happy Birthday Sophia.**

"Happy birthday Sophia," Emily said rushing into the blonde's bedroom and woke her up, she ignored the annoyed look that Sophia gave her as she darted across the room to open the blinds. Today was Sophia's seventeenth birthday and Emily had organised a small party that evening to celebrate since the blonde would also be moving into her new home the next day.

"Get dressed, I have so much planned," Emily insisted moving to collect Mia, she wanted Sophia dressed and ready before anything else; she had planned out everything for today perfectly. Sophia grumbled annoyed rolling over and sighed, she wasn't really expecting anything from her parents especially not a phone call today even if it was her birthday.

Slowly climbing out of bed, Sophia brushed her fingers through her hair as she yawned; she still couldn't believe that it had been a year since she had fallen pregnant with Mia. It seemed sort of weird for Sophia to even consider all that had happened since her last birthday; her life had changed completely and she knew she wasn't going to change a thing.

"Don't think too hard," Paul teased walking into the room and smiled at his girlfriend, he knew that he wanted to give her his gift in private. Paul had done a lot of thinking and he knew just what he wanted to give his girlfriend of four weeks. Sophia laughed softly and shook her head, she looked over at him surprised that he was actually wearing a shirt; it was a rare thing to see and she guessed it had been Emily's doing.

"Happy Birthday," Paul said moving to kiss his girlfriend, he was glad that she hadn't had any plans with her family since Lorelei had a doctor's appointment and she wasn't really speaking to Charlie or Bella right now. Paul carefully pulled his gift out of his pocket, he had spent a lot of time making it so that it would be perfect for her.

"You didn't have to get me anything," Sophia said shaking her head, she was just happy that she had Paul in her life; she didn't need anything off him to know how she felt. The blonde looked curiously as Paul produced the wide hand knitted cuff silver bracelet that he had made himself; it matched his wolf's colouring so everyone would know she was his.

"Paul…" Sophia whispered looking at her boyfriend, she really wasn't sure what to make of this but it was incredibly sweet of him. Sophia watched her boyfriend shift nervously, she wasn't sure why but she knew that there was more to his gift then she realised. Sophia had been asking Sue and Emily a lot of questions about tribal traditions since she was now bound to Paul and he could never leave La Push.

"It's a betrothal bracelet," Paul murmured carefully wondering how she would take this news, he had been working on it since he had imprinted on her and was nervous about how she would react to the tribe's version of a promise ring. Billy had been impressed when Paul had come to him and asked about making a betrothal bracelet for Sophia. Paul hadn't felt he could talk to his father about this since he had no idea that his son was a tribal protector, he just deemed his son a trouble-maker and nothing more.

"You don't have to wear it…" Paul started knowing that they had only been together for four weeks but he knew that one day in the future that they would be getting married. Sophia smiled up at her boyfriend and pressed a kiss to his lips knowing that she would never take it off, she loved him more than anything.

* * *

Sophia spluttered as she spotted her uncle stepping into the house followed by an annoyed looking Bella, she really hadn't been expecting to see them even if it was her birthday. Sophia was dressed in a white grid print sleeveless shirt and slim boyfriend jeans with extreme rips paired with red pointed high heels.

Emily had helped her pick it out for the party and it had certainly gone well with the betrothal bracelet that she was now wearing. A lot of the pack had grinned when they saw the bracelet and had congratulated the couple; while Kim and Emily had squealed in excitement before they explained to Fiona what it meant.

"Uncle Charlie," Sophia greeted looking at Emily wondering what on earth was going on, she really hadn't been expecting this and she wasn't sure how everyone would feel about her cousin being here. Charlie cleared his throat nervously looking around the room, he knew he wasn't the best at this but she was his only niece and he had wanted to come and wish her a happy birthday.

Mia squealed in excitement at the sight of her great-uncle, she was wearing a white and navy stripe denim dress and navy tights set and had somehow managed to stay clean thanks to Emily. Paul carefully took Mia in his arms as he glared at Bella, she wasn't ever going to be welcomed and it seemed her attention was already focused on Jacob who was sat talking with Fiona.

"I wanted to come and wish you a happy birthday," Charlie murmured knowing that Bella was still sulking that Sophia had been able to move out and she hadn't. Bella had put up a large fight when she had discovered that Sophia would no longer be living at the house with Charlie and her; she wanted to move in with the Cullens but Charlie had refused.

"Your parents sent this," Charlie said awkwardly producing a card that her mother had sent, he had been a little surprised when it arrived since he had mentioned to his sister that Sophia had moved out. Sophia nodded her head taking a shaky breath, she hated that everyone was trying to pretend that they weren't listening to what was going on. Bella frowned watching her Jacob talking to Fiona, she couldn't believe that he was interested in some teen mum over her; she was always going to be better for him.

"Would you like to stay for the party?" Emily offered moving to stand beside Sophia, she might not like it but Charlie was the only member of family that the blonde really had. Mia was still only a baby and couldn't really enjoy her mother's birthday right now, she wouldn't understand what a birthday was since she was still too young.

"We would like that," Charlie replied nodding at Emily, he was glad that Sophia had a group of decent friends unlike Bella who seemed far too involved with the Cullens to see the world around her. Sophia smiled at her uncle, she could see that there was something on Charlie's mind and she wondered what was bothering him; she had a feeling that it wasn't going to be good.

"Is there room for one more?" said a voice as Charlie looked at Sophia nervously, he hadn't been sure how to tell her that someone had come to see her. Sophia seemed so happy with Paul that this was going to change a lot for everyone in this room especially Sophia and Mia; Charlie hadn't known what to do when the teenager had shown up. Jason Scott smiled as he stared at his ex-girlfriend, he knew that he had so much to catch up on in her life and the life of their infant daughter; he had come for one reason and one reason alone and he wasn't leaving without it.

"Jason," Sophia breathed in utter shock as she stared at the man that had fathered her daughter, she had never thought that she would see him again. The room was silent as they all realised that this wasn't going to end well for someone in that room; they just hoped that it wasn't Paul.

* * *

Please Review, Favourite or Follow xxx


	51. Mia's Father

**Disclaimer**: I do not own the Twilight Saga or anything related, it is owned by Stephanie Meyer.

Set during the middle of New Moon.

* * *

**Chapter Fifty-One: Mia's Father.**

"Aren't you meant to be in military school?" Sophia asked stepping outside with Jason to speak with him privately, even if she knew the entire pack would still be able to hear what was being said. Sophia crossed her arms turning to look at her ex-boyfriend, she couldn't believe that her uncle had brought him here without warning her. Jason sighed watching at Sophia, he had known from the moment that he had realised that her birthday was coming up that he needed to see her; they had been together for a year before he had gotten her pregnant.

"I ran away," Jason mumble simply, his brown eyes watching Sophia closely, there was something different about his ex and he knew life had changed the two of them. The two had so many plans that they had wanted to do when they had graduated and Jason had finally come to a decision; he wanted to run away with Sophia and Mia.

"Do you remember when we used to talk about going back-packing in Europe?" Jason asked walking closer to Sophia, he didn't want to listen to his parents lies anymore and he didn't want to be without her any longer. Sophia was his first love and they could raise their daughter alone together if they were just given the chance; they would make Mia into such a wonderful person and wouldn't have anything to worry about.

"Let's go… me, you and Mia," Jason said eagerly knowing that if they were in Europe then his parents wouldn't be able to stop him seeing Mia; he wanted to be a father and a good boyfriend. Sophia blinked staring at Jason, she was surprised by what he was saying and he had no idea what he was talking about.

"Jace… I can't," Sophia whispered looking at him sadly, she couldn't understand what had brought all of this on but she had a feeling that he had no idea that she had moved on with her life. Jason frowned at her words, he didn't know why she was refusing him but it made him worry what might have happened while he had been in military school.

"Of course we can… you, me and Mia living on the road just like we always planned," Jason said trying to convince Sophia to come with him. Sophia sighed offering him a sad smile, she had outgrown their past relationship because she was a mother now; Sophia was being practical and what Jason wanted just couldn't happen. Jason was thinking like any other teenager would, he was thinking of living rough and living each day as it came and they couldn't do that anymore.

"I have a new boyfriend," Sophia admitted softly watching Jason sadly, she would always love him in some way as he was Mia's father but she had moved on with her life. Jason hadn't been around for nearly nine months now and he had no idea how hard it had been to raise Mia; he hadn't been there and had no idea how to be a father. Jason frowned at her words, he had heard from his parents that Sophia had moved on but he had hoped they were just saying that; they had told him that she'd given Mia away for adoption but that was clearly a lie.

* * *

Jacob smiled as he sat talking with Fiona, he couldn't even bring himself to care that they were being watched by Bella. For the first time in a long time, he actually felt happy and in the nine days since he had imprinted he had given himself some time to get over Bella before he had tried anything with Fiona.

Of course, Jacob had spent a little time talking to her especially after she had moved to La Push since her parents had thrown her out. Jacob was relieved that she would be moving in with Sophia, he would be able to keep a better eye on her since the blonde was in on the pack secret; he knew he owed her for that one.

"Jake why haven't you been taking my calls?" Bella asked walking over to him, her brown eyes glaring at Fiona knowing that she didn't need someone trying to steal her sun. Bella needed Jacob in her life just as much as she needed Edward, they were her men and no one was going to steal either of them from her. Fiona turned her focus to Austin, she really wasn't going to waste her breath on someone like Bella Swan; the brunette wasn't worth a carrot and she would get what was coming to her one day.

"I've been busy," Jacob replied glancing at Bella, he wondered if she had always been this whiny and how he hadn't noticed before. The wolf watched as a couple of his pack brothers' smiled, they all knew that now Jacob had imprinted that Bella had no power of him.

Paul glared at Bella, he wasn't ever going to warm to the leech-lover and the only thing that stopped him from snapping at her was the fact Mia was in his arms. Bella huffed annoyed pursing her lips, she didn't know why Jacob was being so dismissive with her; she had chosen Edward and he needed to accept that and stop acting like such a brat.

"I'm your best friend, you can't ignore me Jake," Bella whined pouting at him, she wanted her best friend back and she would be damned if Fiona was going to get in the way of her friendship. Jacob snorted at her words as he looked at her, he knew that he needed to end things completely with her; she was toxic and he couldn't have her around his imprint.

"I don't think so Bella," Jacob muttered shaking his head, he was surprised that he had put up with her for so long after all that she had put him through; with friends like Bella, no one needed enemies. Fiona smiled softly to herself as she cooed at Austin, she was silently impressed that Jacob was finally getting over Bella; she had heard all about Bella's treatment of him from Sophia.

"I can't be friends with someone who has so little respect for me," Jacob continued knowing he had allowed Bella to walk all over him in the past and she had fed him so many lies. It was time to sling her back to her leech boyfriend and the pack were all hoping that they would all be glad to see the back of the leech-lover. Bella opened and closed her mouth in shock, she certainly hadn't been expecting Jacob to have so much confidence about ending their friendship as if it meant nothing to him.

* * *

"You mean so much to me Jace but running away isn't the answer," Sophia insisted watching him sadly, she wished that she knew just how to deal with all of this but she was going to be honest with him. Jason sat down on the steps thinking about what she had said, he was a little upset that she had a new boyfriend but he had been gone for a long time now and she did deserve to be happy.

"Forks has been so good for me and Mia and I want you to be happy," Sophia murmured moving to sit down beside him, she watched him sadly knowing that she had to take this carefully. The last thing that Sophia wanted was to fall out with Jason, he was Mia's father and deserved to see her; even if he was living in California right now.

Jason closed his eyes taking a deep breath, this wasn't going as he had expected; he had thought that Sophia would jump at the chance to run away with him. They had always planned to annoy their parents by running away together and traveling Europe for a year; college and university being the last thing on their minds when they had been at school.

"I want you to go back to school," Sophia said watching him, she wanted nothing more than for him to find his feet and he could do that if he didn't return to New York. Jason could do anything if he put his mind to it and she would always be so proud of him. Jason looked at Sophia and offered her a small smile, he knew that she wasn't trying to get him out of the picture, she wasn't that type of person and he was surprised to see how grown up she was.

"I hated military school," Jason mumbled with a shake of his head, it wasn't for him and he wasn't sure what his parents had been thinking in sending him there; it had only been to keep him from Sophia who had ended up in Forks anyway. It seemed like a completely pointless thing to do, he had missed out on so much in his daughter's life and he didn't want to miss out on more.

"Then find something you love doing," Sophia insisted smiling at him, she had certainly done that and now it was time that he did the same. Jason nodded his head offering her a weak smile, he would be staying around Forks since he wanted to be close to Mia; she was his daughter and she would be raised as such.

"Soph get your butt back in here before I kill that cousin of yours," Leah shouted walking out of the house, she had just come off patrol to find Bella harassing Jacob because he had ditched her. Leah certainly didn't want the leech-lover hanging around longer than needed, the sooner she was back with her leech the better.

Sophia nodded her head as she pushed herself to her feet and dusted off her jeans as Jason followed her, he flashed a smile at Leah who stared at him in awe. This certainly hadn't been what she had expected when she had stepped outside to get Sophia and her baby-daddy, she suddenly felt her heart slowly recover from the damage that Sam had caused.

"Will it be okay if I see Mia tomorrow?" Jason asked wanting to meet his little girl properly, he wasn't going to leave without at least bonding with her plus he needed to decide on his next move. His parents were far from pleased to hear he'd dropped out of military school, they were determined to send him back; they wanted him to have the best future possible away from any distractions.

"That's more than okay," Sophia replied knowing she would be mainly unpacking in her new home, it was finally ready and she couldn't wait to go and settle in with Fiona and Leah being her room-mates. Leah made a noise that sounded so much like a squeak making Sophia look at her concerned, she looked at her friend oddly wondering what had made her make that noise before she realised that Leah was staring at Jason.

"Leah this is my ex-boyfriend, Jason… Jace, this is my friend Leah," Sophia said introducing the two as she wondered what had gotten into the she-wolf, she certainly hadn't seen any of the pack make that face before. It took a few seconds for the blonde to actually realise that Leah had gone and imprinted on Jason; which lifted a weight from Sophia's shoulders.

"It's a pleasure to meet you," Jason greeted with an easy smile, he nodded at Leah who stared at him as a blush formed on her cheeks. Leah cleared her throat knowing there was no way in hell that she was going to fawn over her imprint; she had never thought that it could happen and now that it had she felt all ties to Sam fall away.

Sophia grinned knowing that there was no one better for Leah than who she had just imprinted on, Jason was a wonderful guy and would make her very happy. Sophia just hoped that no one would tease Leah for what had happened, it would make her close off from the world even more.

* * *

Please Review, Favourite or Follow xxx


	52. The Pack Bonfire

**Disclaimer**: I do not own the Twilight Saga or anything related, it is owned by Stephanie Meyer.

Set during the Twilight Saga: Eclipse.

* * *

**Chapter Fifty-Two: The Pack Bonfire.**

"Is it weird for you?" Fiona asked looking at Jason and Leah across the bonfire, it had been weeks since he had come back into Sophia's life and things had slowly fallen into a routine. Sophia hadn't been surprised when Jason had made the permanent move up from California to live in Forks, he currently had his own apartment in Forks and was working at the local police station with Charlie. Sophia was however grateful that Jason had started to date Leah and it had relieved Paul immensely that her ex-boyfriend wasn't a threat to their relationship.

"No… I'm glad that he is happy," Sophia said smiling sitting Mia down on her knee, she was a little nervous about how tonight would go. Sam had spoken with both Jacob and Leah, who had decided that they were really to let their imprints in on the pack secret; it would have been the same night that Sophia would have found out if Victoria hadn't attacked her.

Paul sat down beside his imprint and wrapped his arm around her knowing that after today, things would be so much easier. Mia cooed softly as she lifted up her arms to Paul wanting to be picked up, it was clear to anyone that looked at the four month old loved Paul as much as she loved Jason.

Fiona smiled as she watched Paul fuss over Sophia's daughter, she was so happy for her friend and she couldn't believe that she had found someone to spend her life with. Jacob sat down next to Fiona and smiled at her, he took her hand hoping that she would be okay with what she was about to learn; Fiona was completely different than Sophia and he had no idea how she would take the news that he exploded into a ball of fluff whenever he lost his temper.

* * *

Fiona listened in awe as Billy told the tribal legends, she had lived in Forks all of her life and she had never heard the legends told like this. Fiona couldn't help but glance around the bonfire as Billy spoke, her brown eyes looking at each of the group as she wondered if any of the legends where true.

Jacob was sat stiffly by her side knowing that once his father had finished talking that he would led Fiona away from the gathering and tell her that what she was hearing was true. Fiona shifted Austin on her knee as she listened to Billy talk, she knew that she was only here because she was dating Jacob; it had only occurred a couple of weeks back but she was gate-crashing out council meeting right no.

The legends soon came to an end and Jacob took Fiona's hand as he took a nervous breath, he looked at Emily who would be watching Austin while he let Fiona in on the tribal secret. Sophia offered him a reassuring smile, she really hoped that Fiona wouldn't freak out when she learnt the pack's secret.

"I can watch Austin for you," Emily said stepping forward to take the five month old, she glanced at Jacob knowing that this wasn't going to be easy. Emily had found out that Sam was a wolf when he had accidentally phased in front of her giving her the scars she now cared and Sophia had been a vampire target when she had found out.

Kim was the only one to actually make it to this stage and be told after a bonfire, she had been too excited about Jared's new found feelings for her to even care about the whole shape-shifting thing. Fiona nodded her head carefully handing over her son, she was a little relieved that she would be able to have some time with her boyfriend.

"Do you want to go for a walk?" Jacob asked smiling at his imprint nervously, he glanced at Sophia and Paul knowing that he was going to speak to Fiona alone as was Leah and Jason. They didn't want their imprints feeling overwhelmed by the new information that they were about to be given; it wasn't going to be an easy reveal for them.

Fiona nodded her head taking Jacob's hand, she wasn't sure why he looked so nervous but she was sure that it couldn't be anything important. Sophia watched her friend walk away with Jacob, she felt nervous about how her friend could react to the news that she was about to be given; it was going to be a nasty shock for Fiona if she didn't handle it well.

"It'll be okay," Paul whispered wrapping an arm around his girlfriend, he was glad that Jason would know about the wolves since he felt a little awkward around Sophia's ex-boyfriend. In the nine weeks that he had been dating Sophia, he had never felt threatened by anyone else in his imprint's life; however Jason was a threat that Paul wanted rid of. The other man was Mia's father and Paul was still adjusting to the fact that Jason was always going to be around; he was however glad that Jason had his own place to stay and wasn't staying at Sophia's house.

"I know," Sophia mumbled looking at Paul, she pressed a kiss to his cheek sure that Fiona and Jason would react well to the news that they were now a part of the supernatural world.

* * *

"Get away from them," Jason snapped storming back towards the bonfire followed by a panicked looking Leah; the pack all stopped and looked at him as Sophia sat Mia on her lap. Paul frowned at Jason's demand, this wasn't going to end well and something had set the other man off; he glanced at Leah who seemed hurt about what was happening.

"Sophia we are leaving this instant," Jason demanded glaring at the wolves around the camp fire, he hadn't believed for a moment that his new girlfriend was a werewolf before she had changed for him. That had been a nasty wakeup call and Jason knew he didn't want Mia growing up around this freakiness; he wanted to get his daughter somewhere safe and that couldn't happen here.

"We can't stay here," Jason said approaching his ex-girlfriend, he knew that she wasn't going to like this but they needed to get away before one of the wolves imprinted on Mia. Leah had barely been able to explain what imprinting was before he had come storming back to the bonfire intent on taking Mia way from the pack.

"We're safer here than anywhere else," Sophia reasoned looking at Leah, she felt her heart go out to the she-wolf and she knew that Jason really didn't understand what was going on. The pack were silent as Jason tried to convince Sophia to leave with him to protect their daughter; however it didn't last long as Jacob returned carrying an unconscious Fiona in his arms.

"This seems to be going well," Embry tried to joke as everyone stared at Jacob as he came closer, they certainly hadn't been expecting any of this to happen. Jason was demanding to leave the reservation with Sophia and Mia, while Fiona had clearly fainted in shock. Emily sighed pushing herself to her feet knowing that she had to do something, Sam was currently alpha of the pack and as his imprint she was the leader of the others until a time when Jacob took over.

Leah stared hopelessly at her imprint wondering if he was going to calm down, he had freaked out and she didn't know how she felt about that yet. Everything had been going so well until the bonfire and now everything had fallen apart.

* * *

Please Review, Favourite or Follow xxx


	53. Calming Down

**Disclaimer**: I do not own the Twilight Saga or anything related, it is owned by Stephanie Meyer.

Set during the Twilight Saga: Eclipse.

* * *

**Chapter Fifty-Three: Calming Down.**

Sophia watched Fiona as she handed her some coffee, she could see her friend was still in shock and she didn't blame her after what had happened. Jacob was sat quietly at her side while she sipped on her drink, he refused to leave her while she was like this and Sophia knew it would help. Sophia rolled her eyes hearing Jason arguing with someone in the kitchen, he was being kept away from the other imprints since there was a worry that he would make things worse with Fiona.

"So you're a werewolf," Fiona murmured finally turning to Jacob prepared to deal with what she had seen; she was still a little freaked out at seeing her new boyfriend could turn into a very large wolf. Jacob nodded his head smiling a little at Fiona, he knew that it was a start and it was a step in the right direction for them; not everyone was going to be like Bella who just accepted all of this.

"A few lucky members of the tribe have the gene. If a bloodsucker moves into town, then the fever sets in.," Jacob explained shrugging knowing that he was glad she was just speaking to him right now. Fiona was a smart girl and she deserved to know everything about him that was the reason that he had decided to tell her what was going on.

Sophia squeezed her friend's shoulder smiling at her, Fiona would be fine with Jacob; the blonde knew that Leah was the one that needed help right now since Jason was still wanting to leave with her and Mia. Fiona watched Sophia leave and chewed on her lip, she doubted that her friend would be involved in any of this if it wasn't safe. Jacob smiled watching at his imprint, he hoped that Fiona was okay with being allow with him; he would answer any of her questions about all of this.

* * *

"We need to leave," Jason demanded again as Sophia walked back into the kitchen, she moved to stand next to Paul who was leaning against the counter; he couldn't believe that she was okay with all of this. Sophia rolled her eyes as she wrapped her arms around her boyfriend, she knew that someone seriously needed to do something about him.

"And I have told you, me and Mia aren't going anywhere," Sophia replied as Paul held her close, she smiled when he pressed a kiss to the top of her head as Jason scowled at her words. Leah stared at her imprint knowing that this wasn't what she had expected but she had to remember that he wasn't brought up around all of this; she was a little disappointed with him right now.

"La Push is safer than anywhere else around," Sophia said trying to reason with Jason, she knew of the trouble that bubbled in Seattle and it made her nervous since she suspected that Victoria was behind it. Paul nodded watching Jason pace around the kitchen, he wasn't going to allow the other man to take his imprint and her daughter away from the reservation; he could only imagine how bad things would get. Leah sat quietly as she watched her imprint, she was growing tired of his behaviour and there was no way that she could put up with this.

"We aren't the bad guys here… we are protectors and if you don't like it then you can leave," Leah snapped pushing herself out of her seat, she glared at her imprint for a moment before she stormed out of the house not looking back. The room was completely quiet in Leah's wake as Jason stared after his girlfriend, he blinked a little taken back that she had just walked away from him like that. Sophia snorted in amusement, Jason had always liked to get his own way and this was no different; he was always going to be a bit of a spoilt brat and moving to Forks had been an eye opener for him.

"I would go after her if I were you," Sophia mused with a small smile, she knew that Jason would expect Leah to come back to him if he wanted long enough but this time it wouldn't work. The she-wolf was nothing like the girls that had been back in New York and certainly wouldn't come crawling back while Jason waited for her.

"She's not coming back Jace," Sophia murmured remembering all of the times they'd had a fight and she'd been the one to go back to him after the fights; she knew that Leah certainly wasn't going to come back. Jason frowned at Sophia's words as Paul nodded his head, he was could see that everyone was thinking the same thing but he wasn't sure if he wanted to be alone with the she-wolf. The entire room stared at Jason for a moment before he huffed and walked out of the house to go after his girlfriend; he didn't like admitting that he was wrong.

* * *

Sophia smiled watching Fiona with Jacob, she was really happy for her friend and she knew that Jacob was going to look after her after everything that Fiona had been through. Paul wrapped his arms around her waist and held her close, he closed his eyes wishing for a moment that this was how the blonde had found out about him.

"Do you wish things had been easier for us?" Paul asked opening his brown eyes and looked down at his girlfriend; he knew that Victoria's attack had been while she had found out about him early. Sophia looked up at Paul and shook her head, she wouldn't change anything about them and that included how she discovered he was a wolf.

"I wouldn't change a moment," Sophia said turning to face Paul, she smiled up at him as she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. Sophia felt so content with her life, she really didn't care about the small bumps that was there; she was happy and that was all that mattered to her right now.

"I love you," Sophia murmured pulling back a little from Paul, her blue eyes looking up at him as she offered him a small smile; she wasn't sure just how much would happen in the future but she wasn't going to leave.

"Love you too," Paul said pressing another kiss to Sophia's lips, he was happy that he had an imprint like her; she evened him out and he knew he was lucky to have her in his life. Sophia rested her head against Paul's, she couldn't shake the feeling that Bella was going to bring the pack more trouble; she didn't know what it was but her cousin seemed to have a knack for it.

"Soph… I'm heading home with Jake now," Fiona said approaching her friend, she smiled as she laced her fingers with Jacob's as she smiled at him. Fiona was still in awe of what she had discovered today and she hoped that she would be able to handle everything that was going to be thrown at her now she was a member of the pack. Sophia pulled away from Paul and nodded her head at Fiona, she was glad that things had worked out and she hoped Leah would be able to sort things out with Jason.

"I'll see you at home then," Sophia said smiling at her friend, Paul wrapped his arm around the blonde as he nodded at Jacob; he knew the beta owed Sophia an apology as well as one hell of a thank you for what she had done for him. Fiona and Jacob walked out of Emily's home with Austin, things weren't going to be simple but they were a lot easier now that Fiona knew about the pack; she was never going to be alone again.

* * *

Please Review, Favourite or Follow xxx


	54. Pack Problems

**Disclaimer**: I do not own the Twilight Saga or anything related, it is owned by Stephanie Meyer.

Set during the Twilight Saga: Eclipse.

* * *

**Chapter Fifty-Four: Pack Problems.**

Sophia chewed on her lip as she sorted through some files as she brushed some hair from her face, she was currently at work at the doctor's surgery in La Push where she did some receptionist work a couple of times a week. Sue had been more than helpful at not only getting Sophia a small job down on the reservation but she had pulled some strings so that Fiona could not only attend La Push High but she could work weekends at the community centre.

"Everything okay Sophia?" Sue asked walking past the blonde, she was pleased that Sophia had taken well to her job even if it wasn't much; it made sure the blonde wasn't living just off the money her parents sent her. Sophia nodded her head as she smiled at Sue, it had been two days since Fiona and Jason had learnt about the pack and everything had slowly settled down.

"Fine thanks Sue," Sophia replied moving to sit down and do some work on the computer, she smiled to herself pleased that her life was working out. Most people from the reservation seemed to accept that Sophia and Fiona, it was a pleasant surprise at how welcoming most could be since they were dating tribal protectors. Even if very few people knew that the Pack existed it seemed that they accepted the status quo on how things were done; it was only a couple of the high schoolers that had problems with two pale-faces working on the reservation.

"I heard that Bella's gone to visit her mother in Florida," Sue murmured leaning over the desk and smiled at Sophia, she knew Charlie was having a hard time with his daughter and she wished there was some way she could help. Sue was just glad that she had raised her children so much better than Renee had clearly raised Bella; the girl didn't seem to know what she wanted.

"Is it wrong to hope she'll stay there," Sophia asked smiling at Sue, it was nice to have someone that she could turn to since her own mother wasn't around and Sue was more than willing to help with Mia. Sue laughed softly and shook her head, Bella and Sophia were never going to get along and Charlie was a fool if he thought that it was ever going to change.

"From what Charlie told me… Cullen went with her, was your cousin dropped on her head as a child?" Sue asked remembering Charlie complain to Billy about his daughter's strange attachment to Edward. Charlie was thrilled to hear that Jacob had moved on and found himself a new girlfriend, he was a little disappointed that he had given up on Bella but he didn't blame him.

"More than likely," Sophia replied trying to recall her Aunt Renee, she hadn't seen the woman in years and knew how flakily the woman was. Sophia's mother upon hearing that Renee had married for a second time had bet her husband that they would be divorced in a couple of years because of how unreliable Renee was.

* * *

Paul sighed settling Mia down for bed, he smiled softly at the little girl knowing that he was going to have to leave for patrol soon. Victoria had been trying to get onto Quileute land recently and had even murdered several hikers on the wolves' territory; it was starting to cause great concern to the pack how far she would go to get to Bella, to hurt her.

"Sweet dreams," Paul whispered turning on Mia's cot mobile, he smiled softly watching her sleep for a moment before he left the nursery and closed the door behind him. Paul headed downstairs and smiled as he spotted Sophia making some dinner, he knew that she had worked hard while he had been at school and he hated that he couldn't relax for a couple of hours with her.

"She's asleep," Paul said taking in the delicious smell of Sophia's meatball reginette; his stomach grumbled as he walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her waist. Fiona was around at Jacob's house having dinner with him and Billy, she was over there nearly every night cooking them dinner and spending time with Billy.

"When do you have to leave?" Sophia asked turning to face her boyfriend, Leah was already out of the house and when Paul left she was going to be home alone.

"Soon," Paul said pressing a kiss to her lips, he knew that he didn't want to leave but it was the only way to protect her and Mia from Victoria; she often tried to get close to the house and he wasn't going to allow her to hurt either of them. Sophia sighed nodding her head, she was going to save him some dinner since she knew that he'd be hungry when he came home from patrol.

"I'll stick some food in the microwave for you," Sophia said kissing him, he had to do his part for the pack but that didn't mean that she didn't miss him while he was gone. Paul wrapped his arms around her and held her close as they kissed, he hated to leave her alone and he knew that it wasn't going to be easy until Victoria had been dealt with.

"Be careful," Sophia whispered when a howl sounded out, she pulled back from Paul knowing he had to leave; however she couldn't help but worry that something could happen to him.

* * *

Paul snarled pushing himself faster after Victoria, he wasn't going to allow her to get away this time; Jared was running just to his left as they hurried after the leech that had jumped onto La Push territory.

"_She's not getting away this time_," Paul said in his mind as his pack brothers closed in on them, they needed to stop Victoria since she was becoming a pest. The Cullens hadn't had much luck in catching the red head and it was becoming clear that something had to be done about her; the pack were sure she was to blame for the murders in Seattle.

"_Don't let her get away_," Sam barked trying to grab Victoria, she swiftly dodged him as she turned and fled straight onto the Cullens territory. The Cullens were waiting to catch her and the pack were forced to run along the treaty line, sooner or later that Victoria would flee straight back onto their side and then they would have here.

"_Stick to the plan_," Jacob said racing along the treaty line, they were determined to end this tonight and they weren't going to let this end any other way. The Cullens were chasing Victoria and it was clear they had the same thoughts, this needed to end before it attracted more attention than it already had.

"Emmett no," Rosalie shouted as her husband moved to jump over the treaty line after Victoria as she fled back onto the pack's side; she knew that he would be killed by the wolves without another thought. Emmett launched himself after Victoria as she jumped over the treaty line, he was quickly knocked back by Paul as the silver wolf tackled him back over to his side of the treaty line.

Paul snarled glaring at the Cullen that had dared to try and cross onto pack land, his mind forgetting to chase after Victoria as he focused on the Cullen that had nearly broken the treaty. Victoria smirked glancing back at the two groups, who were completely distracted with each other now and not her; she had a feeling that this might come in handy.

* * *

Please Review, Favourite or Follow xxx


	55. Bump in the Night

**Disclaimer**: I do not own the Twilight Saga or anything related, it is owned by Stephanie Meyer.

Set during the Twilight Saga: Eclipse.

* * *

**Chapter Fifty-Five: Bump in the Night.**

Sophia jumped awake hearing a slamming from downstairs, she flicked on her bedside light as she stared at her bedroom door confused. It was barely two o'clock in the morning and Sophia was confused about the noise that she had heard; the blonde knew it wouldn't be anyone from the pack since they would still be on patrol.

Sophia swallowed nervously quietly climbing out of bed dressed in her blue crochet trim vest and short set since she was used to having Paul sleeping next to her. Sophia's blue eyes remained locked on her bedroom door as she reached for her grey mouse ear dressing gown and wrapped it around her before she quietly left her bedroom. Sophia pressed herself up against the wall and slowly made her way along the hallway, she peeked down the hall to Fiona's bedroom to find her friend also coming to see what was going on.

Fiona was dressed only in her Elmo print onesie and looked a little freaked out at the banging that seemed to be coming from the kitchen; she shared a look with Sophia as they wondered if their home had been broken into or they had a vampire on the loose. Sophia quickly grabbed the titanium baseball bat that was stored in the cupboard at the top of the stairs, she glanced at Fiona knowing that someone had to go down there.

"You can't be serious," Fiona whispered staring at her friend concerned, if it was a vampire then there was little chance of this ending well. Fiona didn't want to be the one to tell Paul that his imprint had gotten herself killed, it seemed crazy that Sophia was even going to attempt such a thing.

"Well someone has to go downstairs," Sophia argued quietly looking at Fiona, there was the occasional bump downstairs and it made her worry that whoever was down there would soon come upstairs. Fiona stared at her friend for a moment before she hurried into her bedroom and grabbed a lamp before she returned to Sophia's side; she couldn't let her best friend do this alone.

"I'm coming with you," Fiona said knowing that she needed to do this, she wasn't going to allow any vampire or burglar get the better of them now; the brunette would never forgive herself if she did. Sophia stared at her for a moment before she nodded her head, she really hoped that it was just a burglar because she didn't think that they would be able to do any damage to a vampire. Slowly and silently the two women made their way downstairs knowing that whatever was awaiting them that they were going to do this together.

"Okay I'll sneak around to the kitchen through the dining room… you go through the main door," Fiona whispered looking at the kitchen door knowing that this was it; she felt butterflies in her stomach and she was sure that whatever happened that she would go down fighting. Austin and Mia were sleeping soundly upstairs and they would never know what had happened; the two women just hoped that it wasn't Victoria taking a risky chance to come after them.

Sophia nodded her head gripping her baseball bat, she offered a small smile to Fiona before the brunette hurried away leaving her alone. Sophia quietly took a deep breath as she turned back to the kitchen, more bumps and bangs could be heard from inside and it made her worry what she would find inside. Slowly Sophia walked over to the door and rested her hand on the door knob, her fingers gripping it tightly before she pushed the door open and screamed in attack. The blonde swung her baseball bat only for the intruder to grab a hold of it and stop her from hitting him.

Fiona rushed in from her entrance and cried out a battle cry as she ran at the person who dared break into her home; she swung her lamp wildly before she spotted the look of confusion on Sophia's face. Turning her attention to the person who had broken in and who had woken the two up, Fiona stopped as she realised that it was Paul; who looked completely bemused about what had happened.

"You scared the fudge out of us," Fiona said stopping and glaring at Paul who had disrupted her sleep, she felt a little silly now that she knew it was just him. Sophia released her hold on the baseball bat, she felt her heart beating wildly as she started to calm down; she had been so sure it had been someone breaking in that she hadn't even thought it was Paul coming home early from patrol.

"Sorry," Paul said with a shrug of his shoulders, he eyed his imprint as Fiona huffed and headed back to bed leaving the couple alone. Sophia stared up at him, something had happened and she hated that he was angry about something and there was nothing she could do to help.

"What happened?" Sophia asked as Paul moved to reheat the food that Sophia had left for him, he was hungry and after what had happened he needed to calm down. Sophia followed after him concerned, she could tell that it had been bad and she worried that Victoria had killed more people; it made her hate the Cullens even more for not getting rid of her when they had the chance instead of allowing this to continue.

"Victoria jumped the treaty line again… one of the Cullens tried to follow her," Paul spat furious that this only seemed to be getting worse, he feared what could have happened if she'd tried to come after Sophia while the pack had been forced to deal with the Cullens.

* * *

Closing their bedroom door behind him, Paul looked at Sophia as she settled back into bed so that they could get some sleep; he sighed as he smiled softly as he watched her for a moment. They had been together for a few weeks now and it still felt strange for him to think how he had changed since Sophia and Mia had both come into his life and he wouldn't change things for the world.

"Paul?" Sophia called softly as her boyfriend padded over to the bed, he had pretty much moved in since she had been given the house and she was curious about his family who she had never met. Paul shook his head as he climbed into bed, he knew that he wasn't going to allow any leech to get close to Sophia or Mia again; it still scared him that he had nearly lost her once before.

"I love you," Paul said wrapping his arms around Sophia and pulled her close, he knew that with Victoria becoming a greater threat that he needed to do all that he could to protect his imprint. Sophia stared at Paul for a moment before she pressed a kiss to his lips, she knew that there was a lot on his mind and she hated that her cousin was the cause of a lot of the problems for the pack.

"I love you too," Sophia replied closing her eyes, it was still late at night and she was sure that whatever had happened could wait till morning for her to deal with. Paul held his imprint as she fell back asleep in his arms, he stared up at the ceiling as his mind raced with what could happen if Victoria was destroyed soon. Paul feared for his girlfriend and he knew that unless something was done soon then Victoria might just try and come back for Sophia; she had tried to turn her once and she could do it again.

"I'd do anything to keep you safe Phia," Paul whispered pressing a kiss to the top of her head, he would give his life to make sure that nothing would ever happen to her or Mia.

* * *

Please Review, Favourite or Follow xxx


	56. Cousin Trouble

**Disclaimer**: I do not own the Twilight Saga or anything related, it is owned by Stephanie Meyer.

Set during the Twilight Saga: Eclipse.

* * *

**Chapter Fifty-Six: Cousin Trouble.**

Sophia grumbled hearing someone banging on her front door, she didn't know who was calling at her home at this hour of the morning but it had better be important. It had been two days since the Victoria incident and the pack were still furious that Emmett had nearly come onto tribal land; it had meant that the red head leech had been able to escape again. Wrapping her dressing gown around her, Sophia opened her front door and frowned as she stared at Bella wondering what she was doing outside of her home.

"What are you doing here?" Sophia asked knowing this wasn't a social call, she barely spoke to her cousin and she knew that whatever Bella wanted wasn't going to be pleasant. Bella stared at her cousin for a moment before she pushed her way into the house, she looked around in disgust before she moved towards the living room. Sophia stared after Bella furious that she thought that this was okay, she doubted calling the police would do much good since they would just send Charlie to sort this out.

"Excuse me?" Sophia called following after her cousin, she was growing more certain that her Aunt Renee had dropped Bella on her head as a child repeatedly. Bella huffed standing in living room, her brown eyes looking around as if she expected to find something or someone; she gritted her teeth as she turned to her cousin.

"Where is he?" Bella demanded glaring at the blonde, she knew that Sophia knew where Jacob was and she had heard rumours around town that he had shacked up with Mike Newton's baby mama. Bella had been trying for weeks to get a hold of Jacob, but he had been avoiding her calls since she had been grounded and now that Charlie had released her because of good behaviour she wanted her best friend back.

"He who?" Sophia asked crossing her arms, it was barely seven in the morning and the blonde was in no mood to deal with her cousin; Paul was still asleep upstairs having not long come in from patrol and Mia was waiting for her breakfast. Sophia turned on her heel and walked away knowing that whatever Bella wanted could wait, she needed to feed Mia and her cousin wasn't that important especially since she was meant to be at school right now since she had a month to graduation.

"Jacob… I know he's been spending time with that friend of yours," Bella snapped following after Sophia, she couldn't believe that her cousin was playing innocent in all of this; it was all her fault anyway since Fiona was her friend. Jacob deserved so much better than someone else's leftovers and he didn't need to be tied down with someone who already had a kid because she couldn't keep her legs closed.

"He's not here," Sophia murmured picking up Mia's bottle and testing it, she glanced back at Bella wondering why she couldn't see that Jacob didn't want her anymore. Bella stared at her unbelieving knowing that he had to be here, she had already tried Billy's and he had slammed the door in her face; Jacob would have never allowed him to do that if he was there. Fiona padded into the kitchen with Austin, the little boy wanting his own breakfast as she cuddled him close and spared only a glance at Bella.

"You… you stole Jake from me, you whore," Bella snapped furiously turning on Fiona, she didn't know what her Jacob saw in the other woman but she certainly wasn't going to last long. Bella was certain that when she showed Jacob that she was back that he would come running, he always would and Edward was waiting for her back in Forks. Sophia stared at her cousin and shook her head, she had no idea what Bella hoped to gain from this especially when she was with Edward anyway.

Fiona snorted amused setting Austin in his high chair, whatever Bella was doing at their home was probably not even that important; it was early and Jacob was just finishing patrol before he headed to school. Bella frowned staring at the teenager that had stolen Jacob from her, she had heard the whispers that the two had been seen around told together looking very much in love and it had made Bella feel sick.

"So why are you here Bella?" Sophia asked again patiently her cousin wanted to see Jacob but there was no chance of him showing up at the house that morning; he would grab breakfast at Emily's before heading to school. Bella pursed her lips pulling out a chair as Sophia fed Mia, she was determined to wait for Jacob even if it meant that she stayed in the house that Sophia had been wrongly gifted by some relative that Bella didn't care for.

"I'll have some coffee thank you," Bella said crossing her arms, she doubted that the school would care if she wasn't there since she was close to graduating. Bella just wanted things back to normal and the sooner that Jacob stopped avoiding her the better; he was her best friend and always would be. Fiona furrowed her brow looking over at Sophia, she didn't know what the hell Bella was talking about; they didn't want her staying in the house since she wasn't welcoming.

"I'm sorry but what do you think you are doing?" Fiona asked turning to look at Bella, she wasn't sure why Jacob had considered her his best friend at one point when she did nothing but act like a brat.

"I am waiting here for my Jacob," Bella said as if it was the smartest thing in the world, she grinned knowing that he would show up sooner or later and then she would convince him to dump the harlot. Fiona rolled her eyes staring at Bella, it was clear that spending time with vampires had warped her mind if she thought the entire world revolved around her.

The Cullens had certainly thought that when they had arrived in Forks even if they did pretend to blend in, it was only now that Fiona knew that she wondered why no one figured out that they weren't human. It had only taken several Google searches to find out about each of the Cullen members and that if you looked hard enough they appeared every so often in pictures and other things.

"No you not," Sophia replied holding Mia in her arms, she knew that if push came to shove then she would wake Paul up to throw her cousin out. Sophia didn't want Bella in her home especially since she had a murderous, psycho leech after her and that was just the start; Bella was nothing but trouble and would never be welcomed.

"Listen Bella why don't you run back to Edward… I'm sure he's worried about you," Fiona said knowing that none of the Cullens could come to the house even if it was technically on their turf. The pack had claimed it as soon as Sophia and Fiona had moved into the house and everything had been going so well up until this moment. Bella wrinkled her nose in disgust at the fact that Fiona would dare speak about her vampire boyfriend; it was bad enough that Sophia knew he was a vampire when she was the only one that should know about the supernatural beings that lived in Forks.

"Don't talk about my boyfriend you slut," Bella snapped knowing that Jacob would dump the brunette for her especially since Bella knew his secret and Fiona didn't; it was something special that the two shared. Sophia carefully moved to set Mia down, she really didn't wish to disturb her daughter's feed but Bella needed getting rid of before the blonde ended up punching her.

"What did you just call me?" Fiona asked staring at Bella, she was getting sick of Bella's attitude towards her especially when she had done nothing wrong; she was tired of people assuming that she was a slut because she had a baby. Bella had been the one to blab her secret to the entire school and Fiona was just glad she'd been able to transfer down to La Push until she could graduate since she could no longer put up with the whispers.

"You heard me," Bella replied, she loved the fact that she had finally gotten under Fiona's skin; she didn't know what Jacob saw in the other brunette but things would be back to normal soon. Fiona gritted her teeth marching right over to Bella and slapped her, the sound echoing in the kitchen as Sophia quickly hurried over and got between the two before a fight could start.

"What the hell is going on?" Jacob demanded as he and Paul hurried into the kitchen, they had been talking quietly in the hall about patrol when they had heard the slap and came hurrying in. Jacob had planned to slip away without speaking with Bella since he wanted nothing to do her however Fiona was his imprint and as soon as he had heard the slap he hadn't been able to stop himself going to her.

Bella stared for barely a second before she burst into tears and held her face, she couldn't believe that Jacob was here and she wasn't going to waste a moment in using this to her advantage. Sophia rolled her eyes wrapping her arms around Fiona to stop her from doing anything else, she knew that there was no way that anyone would fall for what was happening right now.

"Your girlfriend slapped me," Bella sobbed walking over to Jacob, she ignore Paul completely as he moved towards Mia who was getting fussy. Paul muttered under his breath annoyed as Bella attempted to hug Jacob for comfort only for him to push her away and move to check on Fiona; Sophia grinned as stepping away from her friend as Bella looked confused.

"Babe is your hand okay?" Jacob asked concerned taking the hand that Fiona had slapped Bella with a kissed it, he smiled at her knowing that Bella certainly hadn't been expecting that to happen. Fiona smiled a little nodding her head as she glanced at Bella who was staring shocked that Jacob wasn't paying the slightest bit of attention to her.

"Jacob?" Bella called watching her best friend wondering why he wasn't being like that with her; he had loved her first and now it was as if it didn't matter; she didn't know what had happened.

"Go back to your leech Bella… you aren't wanted here," Jacob snapped looking back at the girl that he had foolishly loved, she hadn't been worth it and he was far better off now with Fiona. Bella stared at Jacob shocked that he would talk to her like that, he had once talked to her as if the sun had shone out of her backside and now she was nothing but dirt on the bottom of his shoes.

"How dare you turn him against me," Bella screeched realising that this could only have been Sophia and Fiona's doing; she glared at the two as Mia cried out frightened by the noise that had been made. Paul tried to settle her before Sophia took her daughter and glared at her cousin, she couldn't believe that Bella was taking the hint.

"Paul could you be a dear and throw the trash out," Fiona asked with a sweet smile, she wasn't going to have some poisonous woman around her son especially since she was beginning to think Bella might be a little mentally unstable. Jacob chuckled turning to his imprint, she was slowly coming into her own and he could see that living with Sophia and Leah was certainly a good thing for her; she would have made a perfect alpha female if he had taken his rightful place.

Bella pursed her lips as she looked at Fiona, this was far from over and she knew that she would find a way to get her best friend back.

* * *

Please Review, Favourite or Follow xxx


	57. Small Time Gossip

**Disclaimer**: I do not own the Twilight Saga or anything related, it is owned by Stephanie Meyer.

Set during the Twilight Saga: Eclipse.

* * *

**Chapter Fifty-Seven: Small Town Gossip.**

"_Do you see her?_" whispered a voice making Sophia swallow as she walked around the supermarket, she had taken Mia shopping with her since it was her turn that week and Paul had come with them. Sophia checked her list of items before moving to get some cereal knowing that they didn't have any; Paul and Jacob were eating them out of house and home whenever they came to stay. However they both didn't mind putting money forward for the weekly shop, even if Sophia insisted that she and Fiona could handle their large shopping list.

"_I don't believe it_," another woman replied making Sophia sneak a look at them, she didn't have to guess that they what they were talking about; it was something that she had gotten used to as a teenage parent. Mia clapped her hands as Sophia pushed the trolley, it would only get harder as the little girl got older and it wasn't ever going to be easy. Sophia took her time selecting the cereal that she wanted before putting it into the trolley, she brushed some hair from her face as she crossed it off the list.

The two women continued to whisper about them as Sophia moved down the aisle, she was glad that she had chosen to wear her blue T-shirt with dome embellishment and white midi skirt in sheer burnout paired with tan wood effect wedge sandals since it was an oddly warm day in Forks. Mia blew bubbles making her mother smile as they continued down the aisle and picked up several other items that they needed; the little girl was wearing a pretty peach check print dress with bow, a shrug cardigan and tights.

"Excuse me," called one of the women hurrying over to Sophia, her friend following her clearly wanting to see what she would say to the teenager that they had been whispering about. Sophia paused turning to look at the woman that had called after her, she rested a hand on her rust suede tooled satchel bag; she felt her defences going up as she recognised her as one of the town's gossips. Fiona had been helpful when she had pointed out who the worst gossips in Forks were and who to avoid; the worst of them were Mrs. Stanley and Ms. Mallory both who were quickly approaching Sophia at that very moment.

"You're Isabella Swan's cousin," Mrs. Stanley said stopping in front of Sophia, her daughter had told her all about the blonde since she was one of Bella's friends at school. Jessica had been all too quick to fill her mother in on the tales that Bella had been telling her about Sophia, most of which were about why the blonde now lived in Forks and not with her parents.

"That's right," Sophia said as Mia started to get fussy, she could tell that her mother was uncomfortable and she didn't like the two women that had approached them. Mrs. Stanley shared a look with Ms. Mallory as if sending her a message that Sophia wasn't getting; the blonde knew that whatever it was it couldn't be good and she dreaded to think what was going to happen.

"What an adorable sister you have," Ms. Mallory said turning her attention to Mia, she cooed at her as she reached to pinch her cute cheeks there was no denying the little girl looked like her mother with brown hair that was clearly from her father.

"Thank you but she's my daughter, not my sister," Sophia said politely forcing a smile, she knew what they were doing and she was not going to go down to their level. Mia whimpered as Sophia moved to pick her up, she comforted her daughter while Mrs. Stanley smirked turning to look a Ms. Mallory, who stared a little surprised that her friend had been right.

The two women suddenly laughed making Sophia roll her eyes, she wasn't sure what they wanted but she wanted to continue shopping in peace. Sophia didn't know how her boyfriend would react since he had never been around when people whispered about her and while she was used to it, Paul certainly wasn't.

"Is there something funny?" Sophia asked patiently looking at the two women, she had hoped that with time that this would all stop. Sophia had dealt with a lot of this back in New York, it had been one of the reason's her parents had sent her to Forks; they hated the whispers about their daughter and didn't want to be ashamed anymore.

"Just you… the chief of police's own niece a teen mother," Mrs. Stanley replied with a smirk, she couldn't believe it when her daughter had told her and now that she had seen it with her own eyes; she couldn't wait to tell everyone. Mrs. Stanley was a teller at Forks Federal Bank, it allowed her to spread all the gossip that she wanted since it was the only bank in town so everyone went there.

"What's that got to do with you?" Paul snapped putting several items into the trolley, he glared at the two women as he moved to stand beside his girlfriend annoyed at what he was hearing. Paul had heard their horrible whispers about his girls and he didn't like it, they didn't know his wonderful girlfriend and they had no right to judge her; they were as petty as their daughters.

Mrs. Stanley eyed Paul knowing that this would only make things better for her gossip, she couldn't believe that the teenage mother was with a gang member. Mrs. Stanley had heard all about the La Push gang to know who Paul was and the fact that he was hanging around with Sam Uley and his gang made her mind jump with excitement.

"Paul leave it… they aren't worth the trouble," Sophia said shaking her head, she rested a hand on his arm as she tried to calm him, she didn't want him phasing in the middle of the shop. Paul took a shaky breath as he nodded, she was right but he didn't like the way that they were treating her and Mia; everything happened for a reason and Mia was a wonderful accident. Ms. Mallory huffed annoyed at the way that Sophia didn't think they were worth it, she was worth more than the blonde would ever be and she knew that for a fact.

"Come on… let's finish our shopping," Sophia mumbled as Paul pushed the trolley, she wasn't even going to respond to the two women; she knew that they weren't worth the breath. Sophia balance Mia on her hip as she ignored the furious whispers from the two women, she wondered if they would ever know that their gossip made them look desperate and pathetic.

Paul took a deep breath looking at his imprint, he could still hear the two women whispering and if he didn't focus on something else or he'd go back and snap at them. Sometimes small town gossip was the worst and Paul knew that he had to admire Sophia for being so strong in the face of it; she didn't deserve to be judge for anything especially being a mother.

"Just ignore them Paul… people like them aren't worth it," Sophia said taking a calming breath herself, they weren't as bad as some of the people from her old home; they had said a lot more about her being a teenage mother. Mia was the best thing that had ever happened to Sophia and she had matured so much since she'd had her daughter; it was something that had made her move on with her life and find focus.

Paul looked down at Mia and smiled, if Mia had never been born then he would have never have met Sophia; she was his soul-mate and would have remained in New York if she hadn't gotten pregnant. Paul was thankful that she had because he adored the little girl and he didn't care about what anyone else said about them.

* * *

Please Review, Favourite or Follow xxx


	58. Family Confusion

**Disclaimer**: I do not own the Twilight Saga or anything related, it is owned by Stephanie Meyer.

Set during the Twilight Saga: Eclipse.

* * *

**Chapter Fifty-Eight: Family Confusion.**

"My father wants to meet you," Paul grumbled sitting down on the bed as he watched Sophia sort through the basket of ironing to put it away; she stopped what she was doing and looked at her boyfriend when she heard what he had said. Sophia didn't know much about her boyfriend's family other than the fact that both of Paul's parents had divorced and he had lived with his father before she had come into his life.

"I thought he was out of town," Sophia said trying to recall what she knew about Paul's family and she was coming up short. Sophia knew that Paul didn't get along with his father who was away for weeks on end since he worked as a logger and his mother was off somewhere in Los Angeles working as a nurse.

"He's just come back and Carol was all too quick to tell him about you and Mia," Paul muttered annoyed that his step-mother hadn't been able to keep quiet for a little while until he was ready to tell his father himself. Paul was pretty much living with Sophia now and he barely went home to his step-mother and half-sister since they didn't know that he was a tribal protector and he wasn't allowed to tell them. Sophia sighed sitting down on their bed next to Paul and took his hand, she knew that he wasn't on the best terms with his parents and she hoped that everything was going to be okay.

"We've been invited to dinner tomorrow night," Paul said smiling at his imprint, he hated that they had to do this but he knew that his father wasn't going to make this easy on them. Daniel Lahote was a man that always got what he wanted, he wasn't going to take no for an answer especially since nearly everyone knew who Sophia was and would be talking about her.

* * *

"So I heard you were having dinner with Paul's family tomorrow," Emily said smiling at Sophia as she continued to make dinner, she knew that the blonde would be nervous especially since Paul didn't seem that fond of his father. Sophia nodded her head eyeing Emily as she set Mia in the playpen that had been set up for her and Austin in the Uley's home.

"I'm a little nervous about it," Sophia admitted moving to help Emily, she knew that this wasn't going to be easy and the last set of parents that she had met where Jason's and they had disliked her. Emily nodded her head, this wasn't going to be the best meeting and she had a feeling that Carol might only make things worse for her. Emily had heard that Paul's step-mother had been talking to a lot of people about Sophia and trying to learn all about her step-son's new girlfriend; she had heard a lot of the rumours going around and it was bound to colour her opinion of Sophia.

"Any suggestions… the last time I met anyone's parents was Jason and we both know how that turned out," Sophia asked looking at Emily, she really wanted Paul's father to like her and she knew that this wasn't going to be easy. Sophia had a feeling that the whispers about her would cause some problems; everyone seemed to have an opinion on her even if she didn't know them.

"Just be yourself," Emily replied knowing that there was no point pretending to be something that she wasn't, Sophia was a lovely young woman and she was good for Paul. The bad tempered wolf had been so much calmer since he had imprinted and even his teachers at school had noticed a change in him since he had started dating Sophia.

"Speaking of parents… have you heard from yours?" Emily asked curiously putting a couple of the pies that she was making into the oven to cook; she glanced at Sophia knowing that her father still refused to speak to her but seemed to slowly be calming down. Sophia nodded moving to put some things in the sink for Emily, she chewed on her lip as she started to do some washing wanting to help out while she could; there was some slow progress where her own parents were concerned.

"My mother called yesterday… she seems happier and was talking about visiting in the summer," Sophia mused washing the dishes and Emily moved to dry them; the two of them were alone since everyone else was at school or on patrol. Emily raised an eyebrow knowing that it had been years since either of Sophia's parents had been to Forks and she had a feeling that they wouldn't come.

"Uncle Charlie told her that I had a boyfriend… so she was quizzing me about him and my sex life," Sophia explained shaking her head, she wasn't ready for anything like that yet, Paul understood and wasn't pushing her to do anything. Emily laughed softly brushing some hair from her face as she nodded her head, she knew that while Caroline clearly wasn't the best mother in the world; she did care for her daughter in some way. Sophia swallowed finishing washing the dishes and pulled the plug an allowed the water to drain away, she dried her hands as Emily finished drying and leant back against the counter.

"She asked if I had thought about what I would be doing for Christmas… she thinks father would like it if Mia and I came home for the holidays," Sophia mused making Emily stop and look at her, it was nearly June and there was still six months until Christmas.

"Isn't it a little early to be thinking about that?" Emily asked raising an eyebrow at the blonde, she had no idea how things worked for people like Sophia's parents but there was no need to start planning now. Sophia snorted, she had been a little surprised as well but she knew that her mother was asking for a reason and it made her curious.

"I think she's up to something," Sophia said with a shake of her head, she knew that her parents had been upset that she'd decided to keep Mia and had been distant with her after her daughter's birth. But there was something going on if her mother was suddenly making an effort to speak to her; Caroline called three times a week now and always sounded so cheerful that it was starting to creep Sophia out a little. It sort of reminded Sophia about how things were before she had told them that she was pregnant and she had even noticed that they had started paying more money to her card even though she had a job now to support herself and Mia.

"Maybe she's seen the light," Emily said moving to put the dishes away, it was more than likely something else but she always liked to see the good side of people even if they did do things wrong. Sophia smiled at Emily, she was glad that she had a friend like her to talk to and the pack bond between the female imprints had only grown stronger and they were all great friends. There were four of them now excluding Jason who since he had started his new job training under Charlie had started to spend less time with the pack even though he always made time for Leah.

"I don't know," Sophia said honestly moving to check on Mia, she smiled at her daughter knowing that whatever her mother was doing was going to set her on edge for a while. Sophia knew that she would always love her parents, they were her parents and always would be even if sometimes they did do things that made her want to hate them. Sophia had a feeling that things were going to change very soon and it worried her what would happen.

* * *

Please Review, Favourite or Follow xxx


	59. Paul's Family

**Disclaimer**: I do not own the Twilight Saga or anything related, it is owned by Stephanie Meyer.

Set during the Twilight Saga: Eclipse.

* * *

**Chapter Fifty-Nine: Paul's Family.**

Paul gritted his teeth lacing his fingers with Sophia's, as they stood outside his father's house; he knew that this wasn't going to be a nice dinner and he hoped that it wouldn't be too bad. Sophia stood beside him nervous while they waited for someone to open the door, she was suddenly glad that Mia was with Jason for the night since she felt anxious enough about this dinner. The door slowly opened to reveal Carol Lahote, she eyed the couple at the front door before she stepped to the side to allow them inside; her eyes staring at Sophia as Paul led her inside.

"Daniel they're here," Carol called watching the young couple for a moment before she headed back to the kitchen; she was still surprised that Paul had agreed to this. Paul swallowed trying to keep calm, he knew his step-mother wasn't overly fond of him especially since he'd been a trouble maker before he has phased.

"You look fine," Paul murmured as Sophia chewed on her lip, she was wearing a grey floral print T-shirt and black pull-on jeggings paired with grey velcro strap pumps for the dinner. Sophia peeked at Paul as he slowly led her into the living room where he knew his father would be waiting, she resisted the urge to duck behind Paul as she spotted his father. There was no denying where Paul got his good looks from, however his father looked far more intimidating than she had thought he would.

"Father," Paul greeted with a nod of his head, his brown eyes looking at the man that had hardly been around for the last few years of his life; he wasn't sure what to expect from this dinner but he knew it wouldn't end well.

"Paul… I'm surprised that you remembered where you live," Daniel Lahote mused nodding at his son, his brown eyes looking at the blonde that his son had brought home with him to dinner. Daniel had heard a lot of the rumours of what his son had been doing while he was away working to provide for his family and dating Sophia was only the tip of the iceberg. Carol had been keeping an eye on her wayward step-son who was now a part of some sort of gang on the reservation; she was worried that Paul had started taking drugs because of his change in physical form as well.

"This is Sophia, my girlfriend," Paul introduced smiling at Sophia, his father had no idea about the wolves or the pack and he couldn't tell him since it was against the rules. Daniel nodded his head as he continued to eye the pale-face that was in his home, he had a feeling that it was going to be a long night and he was going to get to the end of this once and for all.

* * *

"So Sophia… tell me about yourself?" Daniel asked looking across the dining room table at the blonde, he was far from pleased that his son was dating a pale face and a single mother. The dinner so far had been awkward and silent, something that set Sophia on edge since she could tell that she was being judged by Daniel and Carol without them really knowing her. Paul's half-sister, Kathleen munched on her spaghetti as she peeked at Sophia; she didn't know why the blonde was here but she could see her parents weren't happy about it.

"There's not much to tell," Sophia replied messing with her food a little, she peeked up at Daniel who was just staring at her making her feel uncomfortable. Paul chewed slowly on his own food, his brown eyes glaring at his father, he wasn't sure what he had heard about Sophia but it was bound to be all lies and rumours.

"Now come on don't be embarrassed," Carol said forcing smile, she knew all about Sophia from what she had heard and she couldn't believe that Paul had settled for her when he could do better.

"I'm originally from New York but my parents are from around here," Sophia started shifting nervously, she could see that the information that she had offered up about herself wasn't what Carol had wanted. Sophia could see far too well that Carol wanted her to talk about Mia, but she was determined to not bring her daughter into this; it would be used against her in the worst possible way.

"Really?" Daniel asked sipping on his beer, he had heard a lot from his wife about Sophia and he didn't know what his son saw in the pale face. Sophia nodded her head as Paul rested a hand on her leg in comfort, his gaze dark on his father as he wondered what they were playing at; he wasn't going to let them scare his girlfriend off.

"Charlie Swan is my uncle," Sophia continued looking at the two adults across from her, she doubted her uncle's name would help her in anyway; her cousin was bad news down on the reservation because she was dating a Cullen. Daniel sucked on his teeth watching at Sophia unimpressed, he already knew that and he could see that she was trying to avoid talking about her daughter with them.

"So where is your daughter tonight?" Carol asked getting bored of what they were talking about, she smiled a little smugly as Sophia paused and looked at her. Paul stilled looking at his step-mother, he couldn't believe that they were really doing this; he didn't want Sophia to feel uncomfortable, this wasn't going to be easy and he didn't want Mia being used as a weapon against her mother.

"Leave Mia out of this," Paul snapped through gritted teeth glaring at Carol, who seemed a little surprised at his reaction especially since there was no way that the little girl was his. Daniel frowned at the tone that his son had used, he really didn't know why Paul was dating the pale face with a daughter when there were plenty of nice res girls about for him.

"We are just curious," Carol said sensing another argument brewing, she looked at Kathleen hoping that both men could keep their tempers this time since she wasn't in the mood to clean up after them.

"Mia's with her father," Sophia replied taking Paul's hand and rested it on the table, she didn't want him getting upset when she had known that Mia was going to come up in conversation. Sophia didn't even notice the look on Daniel's face, she had revealed her betrothal bracelet that Paul had given her and she smiled at him as Carol's jaw dropped in shock.

"What the hell is that?" Daniel demanded spotting the wide hand knitted cuff bracelet, he knew what it was and he really didn't want to believe that his son had promised himself to Sophia. Sophia blinked confused looking at Daniel, she didn't know what he was talking about but Paul had gone stiff watching his father.

"Tell that isn't a tribal betrothal bracelet on her wrist," Daniel demanded turning to his son, he couldn't believe that Sophia was wearing such a thing; Paul was only sixteen and was in no way ready to tie himself that way to anyone let alone a pale face. Sophia nibbled on her lip looking down at the bracelet, she was surprised that Daniel had even noticed and she had a feeling that this was going to set off the argument that had been brewing.

"Are you out of your mind? You are sixteen," Daniel shouted jumping to his feet, Carol quickly signalled for Kathleen to leave the table as Paul's hands begun to shake. Sophia laced their fingers knowing that Paul's father had no idea that Paul was a wolf and losing his temper wasn't a good thing especially not here.

"I love Sophia and what we do is none of your business," Paul said glaring at his father, he barely ever saw the man and he couldn't tell Daniel about his life; the council had strict rules about who was allowed to know about the pack. Sophia sat quietly as the tension boiled in the air, she chewed on her lip as she looked at Paul; she knew that wasn't going to end well.

"It's my business as long as you live under my roof," Daniel thundered slamming his hands on the table making Sophia and Carol jump; they sat quietly as Paul scoffed at his father's words. Paul smirked as he looked at the man that had never taken an interest in him, he was determined to be a better father to Mia than Daniel had ever been to him.

"I haven't lived here in weeks," Paul revealed smugly watching his father, he knew his words would get under the man's skin and he wasn't planning on staying any longer. Paul got to his feet and offered his hand to Sophia, he smiled as she took it warily knowing he would keep his temper for her sake; he didn't want to hurt his imprint in anyway.

"Dinner was lovely as usual Carol… we'll see you around," Paul said waving at his father and step-mother, before he turned and led Sophia from his childhood home as Daniel shouted after him.

* * *

Unlocking the front door, Sophia peeked at Paul as she opened the door and stepped inside; they had been silent since they had left his parents' house.

"You okay?" Paul asked moving into their home, Leah was staying at Jason's apartment with Mia and Fiona was at Billy's leaving them home alone. Sophia nodded her head as she turned to look at her boyfriend, she pressed a kiss to his lips as she smiled at him softly; she felt bad about what had happened at his parents' house.

"I'm sorry," Sophia whispered cuddling into his chest, she wrapped her arms around his waist as she closed her blue eyes. Paul shook his head as he held his girlfriend close, she had nothing to be sorry for and he had expected this to happen when they had been invited to the dinner.

"It's not your fault," Paul murmured cupping Sophia's face and kissed her, he smiled as she wrapped her arms around his neck; they were happy and that was all that Paul cared about. Paul was set for life since he was a tribal protector and he was going to ensure that Sophia had the same benefits in case anything ever happened to him; something that would mean her and Mia would be okay.

"How about we order some pizza and curl up and watch some television?" Paul said pulling back from Sophia, he brushed some hair from her face as he pressed a small kiss to her lips. Sophia nodded her head grinning up at her boyfriend, she was lucky to have a boyfriend like him; she walked away from him to find a menu when she spotted that there was a message on the answering machine.

Sophia watched as Paul disappeared into the living room as she pressed the button to hear what message had been left on the machine. Sophia checked around for a menu before she stopped as a message played that made her stare at the answering machine.

"Hello I'm looking for a Miss Sophia Hayward Swan, it's important that you call me back as soon as possible in regards to Madam Lorelei Hayward's care plan," the voice said over the answering machine; Sophia stared at it wondering what was going on and what the person was talking about. Paul stepped around the corner looking at his girlfriend, it was clear that Lorelei had been keeping something from Sophia; something that she hadn't wanted Sophia to find out and yet now she had.

* * *

Please Review, Favourite or Follow xxx


	60. Lorelei's Secret

**Disclaimer**: I do not own the Twilight Saga or anything related, it is owned by Stephanie Meyer.

Set during the Twilight Saga: Eclipse.

* * *

**Chapter Sixty: Lorelei's Secret.**

Lorelei sighed sipping on her cup of tea and looked across the table at Sophia, she had just been settling into her new home in Port Angeles when she had gotten the call from Sophia demanding to know what was going on. Lorelei hadn't wanted to tell her granddaughter that there was something wrong, that she was ill; she wanted to enjoy her remaining time with Sophia and Mia before it was too late.

"You moved," Sophia stated watching her grandmother, her stomach was churning and she still didn't have the answers that she wanted. Lorelei nodded her head preparing to share the news that she had wished to keep quiet, she still couldn't believe that her doctor had slipped up like that.

"It was the best choice," Lorelei replied fiddling with her cup, she closed her eyes as her mind replayed the moment that she had realised that there was something wrong with her. In the lead up to discovering what was wrong with her, Lorelei had seen a decline in her memory; she would forget recent conversations or events and she would repeat herself regularly. Sophia frowned as she continued to watch her grandmother, she didn't know what was going on but she felt scared; Lorelei was the only biological family that she and Mia really had now.

"About six years ago I was diagnosed with Alzheimer's," Lorelei said carefully looking at Sophia, there was no point in lying about what was happening; things were getting worse and it was the reason that Lorelei had moved to Port Angeles. Sophia stared at her grandmother as she opened and closed her mouth, she recalled that her Grandma Helen had the same illness and it made her worry what it meant for the future.

"My condition is worsening Sophia," Lorelei said forcing herself to focus on what she was saying, she was slowly growing increasingly confused and disorientated, she would spend hours repeating actions that she had done before and Lorelei knew that she didn't have much longer left.

"I spent so long wishing to meet you, and now I barely get any time with you at all," Lorelei whimpered looking down at her hand, it shook a little making her close her eyes as she tried to ignore the grief that she felt. Lorelei had moved to Port Angeles to be closer to Sophia and Mia, she wanted to spend however much time she had left with them before her disease took her away from them. Lorelei opened her brown eyes as Sophia took her hand and gave it a comforting squeeze; she smiled at her knowing that this wasn't going to be easy.

"It'll be okay," Sophia whispered moving to give Lorelei a hug, she had a feeling that it was going to be a tough few months and she hoped Lorelei was going to be okay.

* * *

"I want you to get tested Sophia," Lorelei stated looking at her granddaughter, she knew that she was being stupid and it wasn't something that everyone wanted to know but Sophia was at risk right now. Sophia stopped chewing on her sandwich and stared at her grandmother, she blinked as Lorelei watched her as if knowing what she was thinking right now.

"You have a greater risk than most of developing Alzheimer's, it's not only from one side of your family but both," Lorelei explained staring at her granddaughter, she wanted to ensure that her granddaughter would be okay. Jonathon was never the most loving man and was still refusing to speak to his own daughter, while Caroline was slowly coming round after what had happened. Lorelei wanted to make sure that no matter what happened after she passed that Sophia and Mia would never want for anything; they deserved the best and that was what they would get.

"I know this is all a shock… but I need to know you'll be okay," Lorelei pleaded looking at Sophia, she knew it was a lot to ask especially from the seventeen year old but it would be better if they knew so that they could manage the symptoms when they appeared in so many years' time.

"I don't want to be tested… I don't want my future decided for me now," Sophia replied shaking her head, she knew that she would rather not know if she did have Alzheimer's right now. Lorelei sighed nodding her head, she wouldn't push the issue and she had to admire that Sophia wanted to leave that part of her future in the dark at least for now.

* * *

"How was it?" Paul asked as Sophia climbed back into his truck, he had waited outside for her as she spoke with her grandmother privately; he hadn't wanted to leave her completely alone with Victoria still on the loose. Sophia closed her suddenly hugging her boyfriend, it had been a difficult twenty-four hours and she still couldn't believe what Lorelei had told her even if she had tried to be positive.

"She's ill," Sophia whispered clinging to her boyfriend, she smiled softly as Paul hugged her close; he had prayed that it wasn't true after the message that had been left on their answering machine. Lorelei was someone that Sophia loved, she was the only grandparent that Sophia had left and one of her very few family members that weren't barking mad or stuck in their own world.

"I'm sorry Phia," Paul whispered resting his head against hers and murmured comforting words to her, this wasn't going to be easy and he had a feeling that whatever Lorelei had wasn't going to go away. Sophia sniffled a little as she pulled back from Paul, she offered him a small smile as she tried to control her emotions; there was no point in crying over something that couldn't be changed. Lorelei wasn't only going to get worse until she passed away and Sophia couldn't shake the feeling that it wouldn't be too long before that happened.

"Can we go home?" Sophia whispered as Paul took her hand, she knew that he was worried and she didn't blame him; she had so much on her mind right now and she didn't want to worry him more. Paul's brown eyes searched Sophia's face as he looked to see if she was okay, he didn't like that she was trying to hide how upset that she was but he knew that they could talk about it more later.

"Okay…" Paul agreed nodding at his imprint, he gave her a small kiss before he allowed her to move away and put her seatbelt on; he watched her for a moment as he wondered what had happened inside for a moment. Turning the key in the ignition, Paul sighed as his truck came to life; they had a drive back to Forks and Paul knew they still had to pick Mia up from her father's since she had spent the night there.

"There's pack meeting tomorrow night," Paul said as he peeked at his imprint, Sam was growing annoyed that Victoria still hadn't been caught and she was slowly growing more daring. Sophia nodded her head looking out of the window, she knew just how many late nights Paul had been pulling and how he was struggling.

School was slowly becoming a problem and Sophia had seen a lot of the pack having problems with Sam's schedule; Leah and Sam were the only members to have graduated and it looked like they were going to be the only two to do so.

* * *

Please Review, Favourite or Follow xxx


	61. Meeting with the Cullens

**Disclaimer**: I do not own the Twilight Saga or anything related, it is owned by Stephanie Meyer.

Set during the Twilight Saga: Eclipse.

* * *

**Chapter Sixty-One: Meeting with the Cullens.**

Paul grumbled under his breath making his way through the forest, he didn't know why he couldn't have stayed home in bed with Sophia but the last thing he wanted to be doing was meeting with the leeches. Victoria had been quiet the last few days and Paul was a little relieved since that meant that he got to spend more time with Sophia; she was still upset about learning Lorelei was ill.

"Why do we have to do this?" Paul grumbled looking over at Sam, all he knew was that Carlisle had called and now they were all getting together too met with the vampires. Sam shook his head, no one was happy about this but something needed to be done; Victoria wasn't going to just leave and the pack needed to do something about it.

"A leech broke into Charlie's house last night…" Sam revealed looking at Paul, he hadn't said anything to Sophia since she had enough on her plate right now. Paul frowned staring at the alpha, he wasn't sure why this was a problem for the pack; the house wasn't their problem anymore since Sophia didn't live there.

"Did it kill Bella?" Embry asked walking past Jacob, they all knew that there was only one reason vampires were in the area and that was Bella; it didn't make any sense that the vampire would come to Forks to visit.

"No she was up at the Cullens… left Charlie alive as well," Sam said moving towards the clearing where they were meeting the Cullens, he wanted to protect his tribe and his mind worried what this could all mean.

"You don't think it was looking for Soph do you?" Jared asked looking at Paul, it was something that set a chill through the pack; Sophia was an imprint and no vampire could ever hurt her not with them around. Sam shook his head, he really didn't have any answers to any of this and he was sure that the Cullens had a reason for calling them in; it wasn't as if they were on good terms or friends. The pack moved silently approaching the meeting point, all of the Cullens were already there and Bella was with them; she smiled as she spotted Jacob and waved as she cuddled into Edward's side.

"What is this about?" Sam asked as the pack came to a stop, he wanted to get home to his fiancée and didn't want to waste an evening with the vampires that had brought nothing but trouble to the tribe. Jacob completely ignored Bella as she tried to get his attention, she didn't like how things had ended between them and she wanted her best friend and personal sun back.

"Jake," Bella whined stepping towards him while Carlisle explained a little about what had happened with the vampire that had broken into her home. Quil and Embry shared a look before they looked at Jacob, he was so much better off with Fiona and they were just glad their friend had imprinted.

"Why are you ignoring me?" Bella said trying to get his attention, she had no interest in this meeting and had only come because she knew that her Jacob would be there and his new girlfriend wouldn't be. Paul glanced at Bella, he was glad that she wasn't his imprint and Sophia was; he would have chucked himself off a cliff if he would have imprinted on the leech-lover. Edward glared at him from across the field, he didn't like Paul's thoughts on his mate; he didn't know why none of the pack didn't like Bella but he didn't really care as long as they helped protect her.

"We need to team up… this divide between us is giving Victoria what she wants," Carlisle said trying to reason with Sam, they were having problems and they needed to work together for the sake of the people in Forks and La Push. Sam stared at Carlisle thinking about what was being said, he wasn't going to rush any decisions for the sake of the vampires; they needed to think about everything that they knew about what Victoria wanted and could be planning.

"Plus we'd be happy to look after Sophia and Fiona while they are in Forks," Alice insisted excitedly bouncing a little, she had already begun to by baby clothes for Mia and Austin; she couldn't wait to spend time with them. Paul snarled under his breath, he could hear Jacob doing the same; they didn't want their imprints anywhere near the Cullens and nothing was going to change that fact.

"There's no way my imprint is spending time with any of you leeches," Paul snapped looking at Alice, he didn't care what anyone said; it wasn't going to happen, the pack could protect her just fine. Bella looked over at Paul confused about what had been said, she didn't know what an imprint was but it sounded important and her cousin was one.

"What's an imprint?" Bella asked staring at Jacob, she watched him as he glared at Paul for letting that bit of information slip; she was a nightmare right now and she was only going to get worse.

"It's not like love at first sight, really. It's more like... gravity moves... suddenly. It's not the earth holding you here anymore, she does... You become whatever she needs you to be, whether that's a protector, or a lover, or a friend," Jacob explained chewing on his lip, he remembered the feeling all too well; it had led him to Fiona and he couldn't have been happier about it. Bella nodded her head while Edward tried to call her back to his side, he couldn't cross onto Quileute territory to get her; she was asking for trouble right now and the pack had made it clear they didn't like her.

"Am I your imprint?" Bella asked with a smile, she loved the idea of a love triangle and she would never lose Jacob if she was; she grinned stepping forward a little, Jacob stepping back as he glanced at Sam and Carlisle who were still talking.

"If you were I would have killed myself," Leah muttered loud enough for Bella to hear, she didn't even flinch as Bella turned to glare at her; she couldn't understand what anyone saw in the brat. Bella pouted a little turning back to Jacob, she missed him defending her and wondered why he was being like this; she hated that he couldn't just be happy for her.

"No… Fiona is," Jacob clarified, he would never go back to being the pathetic puppy that he had been for Bella; not now that he had Fiona in his life, and she was all that he would ever need. Bella stared at him as anger flooded her veins, she couldn't believe some whore had her Jacob; Fiona didn't deserve Jacob and now she was his everything.

"Bella love," Edward purred making Bella blink and look back at him, she quickly returned to his side but not before shooting a dirty look at Jacob for leaving her for someone else.

"Victoria is determined and I fear what she will do if she gets past us all, she's already made several attempts to get to Sophia," Carlisle stated peeking over at Paul, he was playing on his love for his imprint to get what he wanted and he hoped that this wasn't going to end badly. Paul shook at the idea of losing his girlfriend, he was all too aware of how many close calls there had been; he hadn't had the heart to tell Sophia about what was going on. Sam sighed running a hand through his hair and nodded, he was doing this for his pack brother and the sooner that Victoria had been caught the better.

"We have an agreement," Sam agreed looking at Paul, it wasn't going to be an ease truce and the Cullens wouldn't be going anywhere near the imprints but for now the treaty had been relaxed until Victoria had been stopped. Paul nodded at him, he would do anything to protect Sophia and Mia even if it meant getting along with the Cullens for a while; it would be worth it in the end.

* * *

Please Review, Favourite or Follow xxx


	62. Old Quil's Offer

**Disclaimer**: I do not own the Twilight Saga or anything related, it is owned by Stephanie Meyer.

Set during the Twilight Saga: Eclipse.

* * *

**Chapter Sixty-Two: Old Quil's Offer.**

Sophia brushed some hair from her face as she sat at her desk and typed up some details that the doctor had asked for; she was enjoying her job as a receptionist and she had just heard that she had passed her GED. Sophia felt the hairs on the back of her neck stand up as she continued working, she knew that it could be anyone and she was safe on the reservation.

"Sophia Swan," greeted a voice making Sophia look up, she blinked as she came face to face with one of the council elders; she racked her brain for a name curious about why he had come to her. Sophia fidgeted a little nervous, she had never been approached by any of the council before and it made her nervous; she had been Paul's imprint for three months now.

"Quil Ateara III," the man said introducing himself smiling politely at Sophia, he had been looking for her for a while now and was pleased to finally catch up with her. Sophia nodded her head slowly, she wasn't sure why he had come to see her but it seemed important; he was clutched some papers in his hands that seemed to be some sort of form. Old Quil cleared his throat eyeing Sophia, she had his wife's blue eyes and it made him smile a little as he recalled Molly and how much he missed her; it was the reason that he had come to see Sophia now.

"I would like you to fill these out," Old Quil murmured carefully setting the papers down and slide them towards her, his eyes watching her as she took them. Sophia furrowed her brow looking down at the papers, they were forms for her to fill out to become an official member of the tribe. Sophia looked up at Old Quil curious as to why he had given them to her, she hadn't thought she would be able to apply for something like this until she had married Paul and that was the only way.

"I don't understand," Sophia said shaking her head, she peeked down at the papers again wondering what this meant; she knew that she was an imprint but she wasn't sure that she was allegeable for anything like this. Old Quil smiled looking at Sophia, she reminded him so much of his late wife and he was proud that it was her that had become a pack imprint and not her cousin.

Old Quil had nothing against Charlie Swan and he was a good friend to Billy, but Bella was a danger to the pack and her involvement with Edward Cullen proved that. Billy had tried to warn Bella not to date the leech but she had ignored him and taken the vampire back after he had destroyed her; she wouldn't have made a good imprint to any of the pack.

"You remind me so much of Molly," Old Quil mused smiling at Sophia, she was strong and had easily tamed Paul; something that wasn't easily done. Sophia blinked recalling that Molly was her great aunt, she didn't know much about her since Caroline hardly ever spoke of her family but Sophia knew she had married someone in the Quileute tribe but hadn't realised who it was.

"The tribal council would be honoured to make you and your daughter members," Old Quil said continuing to watch Sophia with a smile on his face, it had been a long discussion for the council and Old Quil was pushing this through for Sophia. Billy would fight Fiona's since she was his son's imprint, but Sophia had Old Quil as her champion; something that had stunned most of the other council members.

* * *

Paul perked up as hearing his imprint returning from work, he rubbed the sleep from his brown eyes as he sat up and peeked over at Mia who was still asleep. Paul had picked her up from Emily's when he had finished patrol, he had known that Sophia would be at work and he didn't mind having Mia to himself for a couple of hours. Mia had spent the morning with Jason and he had dropped her off at Emily's when his shift at the local police station had started.

"You're home early," Paul mused spotting his girlfriend, she was wearing a red sleeveless textured midi dress paired with black heeled sandals; he smiled sitting up as she set down her black suede slouch shoulder bag with double pocket. Sophia pulled out the forms that Old Quil had given her and handed them to Paul, she was curious about what he would think about this; it was rare but she wanted his opinion on what she should do. Paul carefully read through the papers, he blinked twice at Old Quil's statement and smiled before looking at Sophia; she was perched on the couch waiting to see what he would say.

"What do you think?" Sophia asked watching Paul, she hadn't known what to say to Old Quil when he had given it to her and explained what he wanted her to do. Paul smiled setting the papers on the coffee table, he couldn't deny that he was happy about this; it did worry him what would happen if something happened to him.

"I think you should fill them out," Paul replied taking his girlfriend's hand, he was a tribal protector and he was in a dangerous position and he wanted to know if anything happened to him that Sophia and Mia would be safe here in La Push no matter what.

* * *

Bella pursed her lips sitting at her computer and stared at the screen, she had been doing research about the Quileute legends and imprinting; and so far she didn't like what she had read. Bella was furious that Fiona had taken her place in Jacob's life, it didn't seem fair that some supernatural mumbo-jumbo was taking her Jacob from her.

Edward didn't understand and had tried to tell her that it was a good thing that Jacob had moved on but she didn't want to hear it; Jacob was her sun and nothing could change that. Bella huffed annoyed shutting down her computer, she had graduated from High School that morning and had lunch with Charlie; now she just had the party that Alice had insisted on throwing to attend.

Bella didn't want to go but her best friend had insisted and Charlie said that it would be good for her to spend the evening with her school friends before she headed off to college. Bella would be going to University of Alaska in the autumn, or at least that was what her parents thought; she was going to become a vampire so that she could spend the rest of her life with Edward.

"Bella you're meant to be getting ready for your graduation party," Alice scolded walking into the room, she had come over to help her friend get dressed and she was so excited for the party that night. Bella grumbled annoyed turning to look at Alice, she couldn't wait to become a vampire so she could stop Alice playing Bella-Barbie with her; she was tired of being a doll for her vampire best friend.

"Now don't look at me like that… go and shower," Alice demanded ushering Bella out of the room, she smiled pleased that Bella did as she was told. Edward had been discussing with her, his plans to propose properly to Bella after the disaster of his first proposal and Alice was thrilled; she had already started to plan the wedding and she was sure Bella would love it. It had been a long time since the Cullens had a proper wedding and this one was going to be perfect.

* * *

Please Review, Favourite or Follow xxx


	63. The Announcement

**Disclaimer**: I do not own the Twilight Saga or anything related, it is owned by Stephanie Meyer.

Set during the Twilight Saga: Eclipse.

* * *

**Chapter Sixty-Three: The Announcement.**

Paul grumbled annoyed hearing the bedside phone rang, turning over in bed and peeking at Sophia who was sleeping soundly by his side; it was barely five in the morning and the couple were home alone. Leah was slowly moving in with Jason and his apartment in Forks, it was nice and she was thrilled to finally move on from Sam; while Fiona slowly found herself spending more time at the Black's house.

Sophia made a small noise in her sleep as she rolled over and cuddled into Paul's side, her pastel pink squirrel print nightie riding up slightly as she continued to sleep. Paul smiled softly reaching for the phone, it was his night off and he really hoped that he wasn't being called to cover someone's patrol.

"Hello?" Paul whispered watching his girlfriend sleep, she looked so peaceful and he didn't wish to wake her; it was rare that they had any time like this lately. Sophia snuffled continuing to cuddle into Paul, she was completely unaware about what was going on around her; Paul smiled leaning back in bed.

"What can I do for you Sam?" Paul asked curious about why the alpha was awake at this hour, no one called unless it was important and this clearly wasn't a social call; he frowned as he listened to what Sam said and it made him worry.

"Okay… we'll be there in thirty," Paul murmured ending the call and looked at Sophia, Sam had called an emergency meeting and it worried Paul what could be going on.

* * *

Sophia raised an eyebrow stepping into Emily's house, she didn't know why the pack had been called together but she knew it couldn't be good. Paul was holding Mia as they entered the house, everyone was here and it made the pack even more nervous; whatever had happened was clearly very important.

Fiona offered the couple a small smile from her place sat next to Jacob, she was just as confused as they were and it was clearly big news. Sophia took Mia from Paul and moved to set her in the playpen with Austin, she was sure that everything was going to be fine; she walked back to Paul as she took in the gathering.

Kim was curled up in Jared's arm and seemed to be whispering to him softly as they waited to find out what was going on. Leah and Jason were on the other side of the room, clearly annoyed at the short notice call about the meeting that was being held. Jacob and Fiona were sat around the table with Quil, Embry and Seth waiting to learn what was going on; everyone was on edge and it was starting to cause a tense atmosphere.

Colin and Brady were sat on the floor, they were new to the pack and clearly tense as everyone else; they were younger than Seth and were still adjusting. Emily was quietly making drinks for everyone but it was clear that she was shaken by whatever had been told by Sam.

"Thank you for all coming," Sam greeted tiredly stepping into the room, he looked around wishing that he had better news to tell anyone but there wasn't. Paul wrapped his arms around Sophia watching at Sam wondering what was going on; he had a feeling that this was going to be about Bella and it couldn't be good.

"It's bad news…" Sam said trying to remain calm, they had never faced anything like this before and he was truly worried; he had a feeling that not everyone would come back from this. Sophia peeked at Paul a bad feeling forming in her stomach as she wondered what was going on, she hated that Sam was taking so long to tell them; it made things worse and not better.

"Victoria has built a newborn army… they're coming here in four days," Sam explained trying to relax the tension in the room, however there was nothing that could be said that could stop what was coming. The room was silent as the news sunk in, Sophia swallowed cursing her cousin not for the first time that she had meddled with things that she shouldn't happen.

"What are we going to do?" Seth asked staring at Sam, everyone was silent in shock of what had been said; they all couldn't believe that this was happening.

"Nothing… this is the Cullens mess not ours," Leah replied crossing her arms, she didn't see how this was important; Victoria wanted Bella and the pack weren't going to get involved for the leech-lover. Sam took a deep breath as the rest of the pack agreed with Leah, he had wanted to leave the Cullens to it since it was their problem but there was a problem.

"They aren't just coming for Bella…" Sam said softly as his eyes locked on Sophia, he hadn't wanted to believe it but the psychic pixie had predicted Sophia death at the hands of one of the newborns. Paul's grip tightened on his imprint realising what was being said, he felt panic fill him at the thought of anything happening to Sophia.

"Alice predicts that if we don't help… Sophia will die," Sam murmured informing the rest of the pack of what had been revealed to him; he didn't trust the vampires but an imprint was endangered and something had to be done. Paul held Sophia close, he could sense the rest of the pack looking at the couple; there had to be something that could be done and to protect the other imprints as well.

"Sam," Paul whimpered almost pleading with the alpha to do something, anything to prevent this from happening; they didn't anything to happen that could take away from the pack. Sophia closed her eyes, she felt sick knowing that this could be her final days and it actually scared her; she cuddled into Paul as he held her close.

"We'll be helping the Cullens with the battle…" Sam announced pulling Emily into his arms, he hoped that he had made the right decision for the pack especially with what was on the line.

* * *

"Are you sure about this Alice?" Jasper asked looking at his wife concerned, they had already asked the Denali's for help and had been turned down because Irina wanted revenge for her mate on the pack. Alice nodded her head pressing a kiss to his lips, she was sure that her little white lie would work and the pack would agree to work with them because of it.

"Of course… they won't risk Soph's safety, you know that," Alice replied sitting beside her mate, she had told the pack that Sophia was at risk since she was sure that the two groups working together would be enough to stop Victoria's army. Jasper sighed watching at his mate, he had seen how protective the wolves were of their imprints and he didn't think Alice's white lie would go down well if it was discovered.

"I'm doing this for us Jazzy… we won't make it without them," Alice comforted looking at her mate, she didn't like that he was worrying; it wasn't like the wolves would ever found out that she had lied to them. Jasper nodded his head, he really hoped that Bella didn't find out; he liked Edward's girlfriend but she was a little stupid sometimes and certainly couldn't keep this secret.

"Don't worry," Alice said kissing Jasper, everything was going to be fine and the sooner the battle against the newborn army was over the better so they could focus on the impending wedding.

* * *

Please Review, Favourite or Follow xxx


	64. Outside Looking In

**Disclaimer**: I do not own the Twilight Saga or anything related, it is owned by Stephanie Meyer.

Set during the Twilight Saga: Eclipse.

* * *

**Chapter Sixty-Four: Outside Looking In.**

Sophia brushed her fingers through her hair as she looked at Paul, she hated that he was exhausted from vampire training in the middle of the night. The Cullens were offering to help the pack prepare but the hours that they had chosen to do so were ridiculous that they didn't take into account that the pack did need to sleep even if they didn't.

"How are you?" Sophia asked balancing Mia on her hip, she had just been to the park with her daughter and was sure that Paul would have crashed after school before he had to go to training. Paul blinked looking at his imprint, he hadn't expected her to be home yet and he couldn't help but smile as he carefully got off the couch and walked over to his girlfriend.

"I'm better now that you are here," Paul murmured kissing her lips, he would do anything to make sure that she was okay; the last two days had been a nightmare and Paul wasn't sure how everything was going to end when the Newborn Battle arrived. Sophia smiled softly responding to the kiss, she was sure that everything would be fine; she'd murder her cousin if anything went wrong and any of the pack were lost.

"What time is training?" Sophia asked as Mia squealed and clapped her hands a little as Paul took her from her mother; Paul cuddled her as he watched Sophia, it was going to be another late night for him. Sophia moved towards the kitchen as she thought about dinner, they had been eating at Emily's a lot in the past two days since the pack had learnt that the newborn army was coming.

"About eleven," Paul replied following Sophia, he hated that he was having to spend the night away from them and he wasn't sure how much use being exhausted would be for him during the battle.

* * *

Fiona smiled weakly stepping into the house, she was pretty much living with Jacob and his father; she loved being around her boyfriend and he needed her so much right now with everything that was going on.

"I hate this," Fiona muttered popping Austin into the play pen, he clapped his hands excitedly at the sight of Mia; the two were great friends since they spent a lot of time together. Sophia nodded her head in agreement while she finished washing the dishes, she didn't know what was going on and it was killing her; she wasn't even sure if she was really a target for the newborn army.

Sophia didn't trust the Cullens and she had a feeling that they would do anything to save their own backsides; she just hoped they weren't using the pack for their own gain. Fiona sat down and watched Sophia for a moment, she didn't know how any of the imprints were coping; there was a chance that some of the pack would be lost during this battle.

"Bella called again… she's determined to win Jacob back," Fiona said rolling her eyes, she really didn't know why the leech-lover didn't just drop it. Bella had being clinging to Jacob for all the wrong reasons and Jacob wasn't interested in her anymore; she was clinging to something that she had made up in her head.

Sophia looked at Fiona feeling sorry for her friend, she didn't deserve to have her cousin trying to mess things up; Bella was a brat when it came to getting what she wanted. It was something that was becoming even clearer as time passed, she was used to getting what she wanted and Renee had clearly let her get away with murder when growing up.

"And people think I'm the spoilt brat," Sophia mused putting a plate away, she snorted a laugh and shook her head; her mother would have spanked her if she acted anything like Bella did. Fiona nodded her head and laughed, she was glad that Sophia was so much more grounded than Bella; she was her best friend and they had so much in common.

"Has Paul said anything about the training?" Fiona asked while Sophia moved to stick the kettle on, Sam had called a meeting so all of the imprints had been left on their own. It hadn't been an easy few days and Sophia was sure that as soon as the battle was over that everything would return to normal. Sophia wasn't even going to be surprised if Bella engineered her own turning into a vampire; it was clearly something her cousin wanted and Sophia knew it would destroy Charlie to lose his only daughter.

"Nope… a part from the fact that Bella keeps going," Sophia replied shaking her head, she had no interest in the training and didn't know why her cousin insisted on going. It wasn't as if Bella was going to be able to help them fight, from what Sophia had heard; Edward planned to hide Bella way in the mountains during the battle so that she could be safe and away from everything. Fiona nodded her head, she trusted Jacob but that didn't mean that she wanted him anywhere near Bella; the other brunette was up to something and it made her nervous.

* * *

Paul grumbled to himself watching Jasper teach them more moves, he didn't want to be near the leeches and he didn't trust them. Jacob stood close by ignoring Bella who was cuddled into Edward's side, she wanted to speak to him again about choosing her as his imprint. Bella didn't seem to understand that she had no hold over Jacob anymore, she thought that an imprint was chosen and that if she could get him back then everything would be perfect.

"_She's staring again_," Seth thought watching Bella, he didn't know why the Cullens brought her to the training sessions; she was human and no help to them at all during the fight. Jacob snorted moving to lay down, he wasn't interested in whatever Bella wanted; he had moved on and had Fiona in his life now, he had never felt like this before and he was happy.

"_Better than moping for the leech-lover_," Leah mused making a couple of wolves bark laughs while Edward glared at them, she stared right back not caring that he didn't like what they thought. Leah was only here because Sophia was in danger and this was the only way to protect her, Sophia was pack and someone that Leah could turn to with her worries.

Edward whispered something softly to Bella, he didn't know why they prefer Sophia to Bella; he hadn't really had time to get to know the blonde, though Alice was convinced still that Sophia would be a wonderful friend to their family if the wolves backed off.

"Aren't you coming to see me?" Bella called softly, her brown eyes staring directly at him as if it would make him come over to her; she pouted a little when he didn't even move. Alice stood by her best friend with a soft smile, she watched her husband working knowing that she had done the right thing; the pack would never discover her deception and it wasn't like they had stopped to question her on it.

Edward peeked at his sister, he was aware of her plan and he had to admit that it was clear; he had never expected the wolves to be so loyal to Sophia. It had been a learning experience, one that had left Carlisle with so many questions about the imprint bond.

* * *

Please Review, Favourite or Follow xxx


	65. Before the Battle

**Disclaimer**: I do not own the Twilight Saga or anything related, it is owned by Stephanie Meyer.

Set during the Twilight Saga: Eclipse.

* * *

**Chapter Sixty-Five: Before the Battle.**

Sophia took a deep breath making sure that she had everything, she wouldn't be home until late that night and she wanted to have everything for Mia; they would be staying at Emily's until after the battle. Sam had ordered all of the imprints to gather there since he was having Seth, Collin and Brady stay behind to protect them during the battle.

"Do you need any help?" Paul asked softly stepping into their bedroom, he watched Sophia knowing that this wasn't going to be easy; it was so early in the morning and he needed to leave once dropping her off at Emily's. Sophia shook her head as she finished putting Sophia's things into the red stripe changing bag, she took a deep breath focusing on what she was doing. Paul watched her, she was worried but he was sure that they would be okay; the battle wouldn't take long and Paul would be back before she knew it.

"Phia… it will be okay," Paul murmured walking over to his girlfriend, he hated that he had no way to ease her mind; he just hoped that being with the other imprints would ease her mind. Paul wrapped his arms around her and gave Sophia a hug, she cuddled into his arms and he wished that he didn't have to leave her behind; he was doing all of this to make sure that she was safe.

"I hate this," Sophia whispered stepping back from him, she didn't want anything to happen to any of the pack; this was the Cullens problem and somehow everyone was being sucked in. Paul nodded his head, he knew how she felt and he was sure that once this battle was over; they weren't going to have to deal with the Cullens again.

"It'll be okay… I will be home before you know it," Paul murmured taking Sophia's hand, he would do anything for her and it was the only reason he didn't mind working with the Cullens. If Alice hadn't seen Sophia being killed by one of the newborns, then the pack wouldn't have been helping them; they would have only ensured that no one else had been hurt and that was it.

"I just have this bad feeling… promise me you'll be careful," Sophia said looking at Paul, she didn't know what it was but she had a horrible feeling that something would happen during the battle. Paul nodded his head, he didn't know what was happening but he was sure that it was all in Sophia's head; the pack would be fine and they'd all come home in one piece.

"I swear to you, nothing is going to happen," Paul promised kissing Sophia, she was dressed in her floral print T-shirt and black straight leg jeans paired with her purple lace up pumps; she was ready to go and stay at Emily's in case anything did happen. Sophia held onto Paul, she didn't know what it was but she knew he'd be okay; she just couldn't shake her bad feeling and she dreaded to think of any of the pack being killed.

* * *

Sophia balanced Mia on her hip as Paul opened the door to Emily's house, she stepped inside not even surprised that Kim and Fiona were already inside; they were now only waiting on Jason to arrive. Sophia nodded at her two friends moving to pop Mia into the play-pen along with Austin, she smiled at the little boy as she settled her daughter down; Mia looked cute in her purple woven floral print top and leggings paired with pink leather ballet shoes.

"Do you want anything to eat?" Emily offered looking at Sophia, she moved nervously sure that everything would be okay; she didn't know what to do and she hadn't been able to sleep last night. Sophia shook her head, she wasn't hungry and she doubted that she could stomach food with what was going to happen today; she watched Paul knowing that this was serious.

"How did you sleep?" Sophia murmured sitting down at the kitchen table next to Fiona, her friend looked exhausted and she doubted that any of them were truly prepared for what was going to happen. Fiona shook her head watching Jacob as he spoke with Sam, any moment now they would leave and they didn't know when they would be back.

"I couldn't," Fiona muttered sipping on her coffee, she didn't mean to be snappy with Sophia; this wasn't her fault but everyone was on edge right now. Sophia nodded her head, everyone was so on edge and it wouldn't calm down until everyone was home safe and sound; she didn't know what would happen later on but she was sure that they would get to that bridge when it came.

"We better be going," Sam announced softly, everyone turned to look at him knowing that this was it; they were off to battle and no one knew what was going to happen. Paul moved over to Sophia and gave her a kiss, he held her for a moment as all the wolves prepared to leave. Sophia closed her eyes, she clung to Paul as she tried not to cry, it wouldn't do any good and she didn't want to break down; she took a shaky breath before she let go of him.

"I love you," Sophia whispered giving Paul a kiss, she didn't know what was going to happen but she prayed that he would come back to her safely; she ignored the other goodbyes that were happening knowing that no one wanted this. Paul held Sophia close, he wished that the Cullens had never run into Bella; they wouldn't have been forced to clean up their mess if Edward had been able to control himself.

"I love you too," Paul whispered back softly, he brushed some hair from her face; he didn't like the bad feeling that he had bubbling in his stomach but he had to do this. Mia whimpered from the playpen making Paul smile, he moved to pick the little girl up and cuddled her close; he held her close as Mia started to cry. Mia didn't know what was going on but she could see that everyone was sad, she whimpered as Paul held her before he handed her over to her mother.

"I see you both soon," Paul whispered as Jason watched the three from across the room with Leah, he felt his heart ache knowing he'd never share that bond with Mia that Paul had with her. Paul spent most days with Sophia and Mia and had been around for months longer than he had; Jason smiled softly knowing that Paul was always going to be there for both of them.

Sophia watched Paul leave as she tried to comfort, she took a deep breath closing her as eyes praying that he would come home safe. Paul meant so much to her and Sophia didn't want to think about what she would do if he didn't come back; she doubted she would stay in La Push if she lost him.

"So who wants some cookies?" Emily said trying to busy herself, she didn't want to think about what was going to happen; she was nervous and she feared for same Fiona swallowed peeking at Kim, they were all going to have to sit here and wait until their wolves came home. Jason slipped away into the living room to watch some television to ease his mind, he didn't make a move to comfort his daughter as Sophia sat down with her.

"It'll be okay… they have to be," Fiona said trying to comfort Kim, she looked around the room as she wondered how long they would have to wait to hear about what happened. Sophia pressed a kiss to the top of Mia's head, she couldn't help but worry about the pack and fear what could happen.

* * *

Please Review, Favourite or Follow xxx


	66. The Waiting Game

**Disclaimer**: I do not own the Twilight Saga or anything related, it is owned by Stephanie Meyer.

Set during the Twilight Saga: Eclipse.

* * *

**Chapter Sixty-Six: The Waiting Game.**

Sophia bounced her knee staring at the clock, she hated clock watching but she didn't know what else to do; she felt on edge knowing that the battle would be starting at any moment now. Seth, Collin and Brady were all outside, they were patrolling around the house to make sure none of the vampires made a break for the imprints and couldn't kill them.

"We need to do something," Fiona said looking at Sophia, they were all going to go insane if they just sat around and waited for the pack to come home; Jason was quite happy to watch sports but they all needed to do something to keep their minds off what was happening. Sophia crossed her arms looking at her friend, Fiona was right but she didn't know what; she sighed glaring at the clock for a moment. Kim was picking at the table, she feared for Jared and everyone else felt the same; there was tension in the air and it felt like at any moment that something could snap.

"Why don't we cook some dinner… the boys will be starving when they get home," Fiona announced standing up and looking at Emily, she peeked at her son knowing that this wasn't going to be easy. Fiona was just as worried as the other women, but they needed to do something; they couldn't just sit around and pretend that everything was okay, they needed a distraction.

"We could do a three course meal?" Fiona suggested trying to get the others to agree, there were four imprints excluding Jason and she was sure they could pull a meal like that off especially with the boys away. Sophia nodded her head in agreement, she wouldn't be in the mood to cook later on and she knew Paul would be hungry; she looked at Kim who was also nodding her head in agreement.

Emily stood silently for a moment, she was a little unsure about Fiona's new boost in confidence; it was something that she had noticed of late and she felt a little threatened. Sam was the pack's alpha and Jacob was the beta, however the position was Jacob's and that meant that Fiona was meant to be the leader of the imprints. Emily was used to being the one who did everything for the pack, her home was always opened and she was sure that the boys would always come to her.

"Let's do it… it's not like there is anything else that we can do," Kim agreed getting to her feet, she smiled at Fiona as she past her knowing that this was the best idea that she had heard. Sophia followed after them as she peeked over at Mia and Austin who were happily playing together; she smiled knowing that everything would be fine.

Emily quickly pulled out some of her recipe books, she smiled wondering what they could make; this was certainly would cheer them up and she doubted that anything could go bad. Even if no one wanted to eat here in her home, Emily was sure that they could divide up the food and take it home with them to enjoy.

"Okay… let's decided what we are going to make," Emily said as the four gathered together, they were sure that everything would be fine and everyone was going to come home in one piece.

* * *

Seth whimpered settling down outside of the Emily's home, he was disappointed that he hadn't been able to fight in the battle; Sam had made it clear that it wasn't going to happen and Leah had told him that he would be fine back on the reservation with Collin and Brady. Seth perked his ears knowing that the battle was happening right now, everything seemed to be going well and everyone was focused on what was happening around them.

There was no sign of Edward or Bella and the word was that Edward had taken her up the mountain to keep her safe away from the battle; Bella had guilted Edward into staying with her instead of being with his family. Seth huffed knowing that he wanted to be fighting the vampires alongside his pack brothers and sister; he had been so excited when he had heard they were going to fight a newborn vampires, it sucked that he wouldn't be able to fight in it.

Seth closed his eyes as he focused on what was happening, his ears perked in case anything came his way; he had to protect the imprints and children. The battle was quickly coming to an end with the twenty newborns being dispatched quickly by the Cullens and the pack; there was no sign of Victoria but they hoped that she would appear soon.

* * *

Bella winced as Edward carefully put her on her feet, her ankle hurt and she was pretty sure that her arm was broken as well as other things; the two had been attacked by Victoria and Riley while up in the mountains. Edward had been quickly attacked by Riley while Victoria proceeded to attack Bella; she had smashed Bella into the mountain side before Edward had been able to destroy Riley.

"Carlisle will look you over," Edward reassured looking for his father-figure, Bella was bleeding and there weren't many newborns left and he needed Bella looking at right away. Alice's head snapped around as she stared at her brother wondering what had made him think that this was a good idea; she watched in slow motion as a newborn broke free of Rosalie and darted towards Bella.

Edward moved in front of his fiancée trying to protect her from the blood crazed newborn, he stared at the vampire who was knocked to the ground by Leah. Leah snarled wrestling with the newborn, she didn't like Bella and she was only finishing off what the Cullens had started. Bella watched frightened from her place behind Edward, her head ached and she wanted nothing more to go home; she didn't want to be here anymore.

The newborn twisted and turned to wrap his arms around Leah's waist, she yelped in pain as the newborn started so squeeze; none of the Cullens made to move to help the she-wolf. Jacob charged over and ripped the newborn away from Leah, he struggled with the newborn who wrapped its arms around him and crushed the left side of his body.

Jacob dropped to the floor, shifting back into his human form as Leah watched Sam destroy the newborn; the pack quickly hurried to phase back as Bella cried out for her best friend. Bella rushed forward and dropped down to Jacob's side, she ignored her own pain staring at Jacob wondering how she could help him; he was whimpered and she was sure it was her name,

"I'm here Jake," Bella said reaching out to try and comfort him, her sun was hurt and she couldn't believe he had risked his life for Leah; she glared over at the she-wolf who quickly appeared.

"Fiona…" Jacob whispered making Bella look at him like he had just slapped her, she moved away as the pack surrounded Jacob trying to see if he was okay; she couldn't believe that he had called for his 'imprint' and not her. Edward wrapped his arms around Bella, the Volturi would be here soon and they needed to get rid of the pack before they arrived.

"His bones are resetting in the wrong place," Carlisle murmured checking Jacob over, he looked at Sam knowing that the pack would need his help; they couldn't take Jacob to hospital and Carlisle owed them this. Carlisle was all too aware of the lie that Alice had told the pack about Sophia being a target; it had worked well but as a result Jacob had been hurt.

"I'll come down as soon as we have dealt with the Volturi," Carlisle said nodding at Sam, he would do anything to relieve the guilt that he felt about what had happened. Sam nodded his head, he signalled for the pack to carefully lift Jacob up; he had no idea how they would break this news to Fiona, she was going to be upset. Leah hung back, she felt horrible that Jacob had been hurt trying to save her; she felt like a monster as it was and now it had led to one of her own being hurt and she wasn't sure if she could forgive herself.

* * *

Sophia felt relief flood her as Paul stepped into Emily's home, she quickly got to her feet and hurried over to her boyfriend; she wrapped her arms around him realising that he was okay. Paul held Sophia close watching Sam go to greet Emily, he knew that the alpha would have to break the news to Fiona and it wasn't going to be easy; he closed his eyes wanting to enjoy his small moment.

"Is everyone okay?" Sophia asked pulling back from Paul, her blue eyes searched her face wondering why he looked so sad; she hated to think of anyone being hurt or worse killed. Paul peeked over her head at Sam, who was now speaking to Fiona with Emily watching from the kitchen; he swallowed and shook his head knowing that Fiona was going to need a friend.

"Jacob's got hurt… the doctor leech is going to come down soon and fix him up," Paul murmured softly, he pressed a kiss to the top of Sophia's head knowing that it could have been a lot worse. Paul was just thankful that this entire thing with the Cullens was over, he didn't care what they did now only that it was over.

Sophia closed her eyes, she cursed her cousin for bringing all of this trouble down on them; Bella had put everyone in danger and Sophia couldn't help but wonder if it was all worth it. Fiona's stifled cries made Sophia push aside her anger before she stepped back from Paul; Fiona needed her right now and she would be giving Bella a piece of her mind later on.

Paul watched as Sophia moved to comfort Fiona, he crossed his arms knowing that the next few days wouldn't be easy and he hoped Bella stayed away. Paul had been pleased to see that Bella had been a little hurt when Jacob had called for Fiona, she had done enough damage to the pack and she wasn't going to be welcomed if she ever showed up in La Push again.

Sam looked at Paul, they both knew that Carlisle would check on Bella first before he came down to La Push; he would have to spin some story about how Bella had hurt herself to Charlie. Sam hoped that Bella would be turned soon, he had heard from one of the Cullens that she was engaged to Edward now and the sooner that she was gone the better.

"I want to see him," Fiona sniffled knowing that Jacob needed her, she smiled a little at Sophia glad she had a friend like her and that she was nothing like her cousin. Sam nodded his head as Jason volunteered to watch Mia and Austin for a while, they didn't need to see the aftermath of the battle and Emily would warm up dinner so that the pack could grab something to eat.

"He's a Billy's," Sam revealed looking at Paul, they weren't sure when Carlisle would show up but they needed to come up with an idea of how to pass off how Jacob got hurt. Billy had kept Charlie busy during the battle and had seen Jacob being dragged in by the pack, he had been shocked as he left by what had happened even if they had lied about what had happened to him.

* * *

Please Review, Favourite or Follow xxx


	67. Carlisle Reveals All

**Disclaimer**: I do not own the Twilight Saga or anything related, it is owned by Stephanie Meyer.

Set during the Twilight Saga: Eclipse.

* * *

**Chapter Sixty-Seven: Carlisle Reveals All.**

Sophia brushed some hair out of her face, her blue eyes looking up at Billy's home as she waited with the pack for Carlisle to finish working on Jacob; they could hear his pain-filled screams from outside the house. Fiona and Billy looked drained listening to what was happening inside the house, they couldn't believe that this was happening and they cursed Bella for the trouble that she had caused. Paul wrapped his arms around Sophia and cuddled her, he closed his eyes hating what was happening; no one deserved what had happened and now Jacob was suffering.

"It's almost over," Paul whispered attempting to comfort his girlfriend, he hated that this had happened and now they were all waiting to hear if Jacob was okay. Carlisle had only turned up a little while ago after treating Bella, none of the pack had been interested to hear that she had fractured her right wrist, broken her right arm broken as well as some fractured ribs.

"If Jacob hadn't gotten involved I would have been fine," Leah said shaking her head, she could have handled the newborn and this wouldn't have happened if Jacob wouldn't have got involved. Leah hated feeling guilty about what had happened, she peeked at Fiona who moved to stand next to Billy to comfort him; this wasn't easy on anyone.

Billy offered Fiona a weak smile, they doubted that it would be long before Bella showed up; Charlie wouldn't be able to stop her if she was determined to come and see Jacob. The pack was mostly silent while they listened a little while longer as Carlisle continued to work on Jacob with Sam; they all really hoped that this was going to be over soon.

Finally after what seemed like forever it was silent, a collective sigh of relief filled the air as they realised that Carlisle was done resetting Jacob's bones after they had healed wrong. Sophia pulled back from Paul as Carlisle stepped out of the house with Sam, she felt the hairs on the back of her neck stand up as he looked at her for a moment before he turned to look at Billy.

"The worst is over, he'll be all right. I gave him some morphine but his body temperature will burn it off soon. I'll come back to set up the drip," Carlisle said softly, he felt bad for what had happened and he could see that they were all worried about Jacob. Carlisle hadn't approved of Alice's lie and he had a feeling that the pack wouldn't be happy if they were ever to learn that she had lied to them; however there was one person here that deserved to know the truth.

"Thank you," Billy said nodding gratefully, he didn't like the Cullens and he never would but he was grateful for what Carlisle had done for his son. Fiona sighed in relief, she felt a weight lift from her shoulders as she realised that everything was going to be okay; she felt Billy take her hand knowing things would get better.

Carlisle slowly moved towards his car, he couldn't shake the feeling that he had and guilt seemed to be eating at him because they had allowed Sophia to believe that she was a target. Paul moved over to Sam to see if there was anything that needed doing, leaving Sophia alone for a moment; she crossed her arms relieved that Jacob would be okay.

"I'm sorry," Carlisle said softly stopping near Sophia, he swallowed peeking at the wolves knowing that he didn't want to cause any problems. Sophia frowned looking at him, she didn't know why but he looked incredibly guilty; she doubted that this was just because Jacob had been hurt helping his family fight the newborn army.

"About what?" Sophia asked staring at Carlisle, she didn't trust the vampire and she would never do so no matter what happened.

"For deceiving you," Carlisle said quietly, he was taking a risk by admitting this but Sophia didn't deserve to live her life in fear of something that would have never happened. Carlisle looked away from Sophia, he hated that his compassion was getting the better of him and Bella was going to need Sophia more than anything when it came to her turning. Bella would need someone to look after Charlie when she was turned and to make sure that he was okay when they faked her death; Charlie had no idea what was coming.

"You deceived me?" Sophia whispered slowly staring at Carlisle, the guilt was written all over his face and she had a sinking feeling about what was going to happen. Carlisle nodded his head, he was sure that Sophia would understand why they had lied about her being a target; he would do anything to protect his family and he knew that Sophia would do the same.

"What do you mean?" Paul demanded staring angrily at Carlisle, he had heard what had been said and he was furious that Carlisle had stopped to speak to Sophia. Carlisle looked over at Paul, realising that the pack were all now looking at him; he was a little surprised that they weren't all fussing over Jacob right now. Sophia took a step back from Carlisle, she truly didn't want to be near him especially with how things were turning out right now.

"What would you do for your family? To keep them safe," Carlisle asked looking at Sophia, his golden eyes not looking away from Sophia; he wanted her to understand why they had done what they had. Paul moved over to his imprint, he didn't trust the vampire and whatever was happening wasn't going to be good; he stared at Carlisle wondering what he was doing.

"You were never a target Sophia," Carlisle whispered knowing that even as he did so that everyone would hear him, he was risking so much but he had to do this; Sophia had feared for her life for long enough. Sophia stared at Carlisle anger pulsing through her veins at what she was hearing, she couldn't believe that this was happening; Paul snarled beside her, trying to remain calm.

"Do you have any idea what you put me through? What you put this tribe through?" Sophia snapped staring at Carlisle, his words making her blood boil as she thought about everything. Sophia might not have shown it but she had truly feared for her life and Mia's, she had worried about the pack and if any of them would come back alive from the battle. Carlisle flinched, he was doing this for Esme and she had been horrified to learn what Alice had done; however they needed Sophia for when Bella was turned, Charlie was going to be all alone when he lost his daughter.

"Get out of here Cullen before we rip you apart," Sam ordered knowing that they didn't need this right now, he didn't care why Carlisle had confessed only that they had been manipulated by the leeches. Sophia glared at Carlisle as he turned and walked away, she couldn't believe that they had done something like that; she felt responsible now for what had happened to Jacob.

Paul pulled his imprint close as Carlisle drove away, he doubted that the Cullens would get away with what had happened and Sam would punish them for what they had done. No sooner had Carlisle's Mercedes S55 AMG disappeared from view, the roar of Bella's truck made an appearance; the pack all turned to look at the truck wondering why Bella was showing up now.

Edward should have stopped her from coming if he knew that Carlisle was going to reveal that they had tricked the pack into helping. Sophia took a deep breath still angry about what Carlisle had said, she knew that all of this had happened because of Bella and she was going to confront Bella about everything.

* * *

Please Review, Favourite or Follow xxx


	68. Not One of Us

**Disclaimer**: I do not own the Twilight Saga or anything related, it is owned by Stephanie Meyer.

Set during the Twilight Saga: Eclipse.

* * *

**Chapter Sixty-Eight: Not One of Us.**

Bella ignored the glares that she got when she climbed out of her truck, she was on a mission and she wasn't going to let anyone get in her way.

"I'm here to see Jacob," Bella said walking towards the gathered pack, she ignored the looks of anger and hatred; no one was going to stop her, even Edward had failed to talk her out of coming. Sophia glared at her cousin, she couldn't believe that Bella was so stupid to turn up and she didn't believe that Bella truly cared how Jacob was. Bella walked towards the house, she was sure that Jacob would want to see her after what had happened and she couldn't wait to share the news with him that she was going to marry Edward.

"I'm sorry Bella… you can't see Jacob right now," Billy murmured shaking his head, he didn't want her anywhere near his son right now and he was sure that Jacob wouldn't see Bella. Billy was so proud of Jacob and the fact that he had finally moved on from Bella was the best news that he had ever wanted.

"I have to see him… he loves me and I need to tell him that I am marrying Edward," Bella demanded glaring at Billy, she had never liked him and she wished that he would just put out; he had tried to convince her not to date Edward and she didn't want to hear it. Sophia stared at her cousin, anger bubbled beneath her skin as she felt Paul wrap his arms around her; she couldn't believe that she was hearing this right now.

"You can't be serious… the pack risk their lives for you, Jacob ends up having his bones shattered and all you care about is your bloody engagement," Sophia snarled, she tried to pull away from Paul to reach her cousin; she wanted to strangle her and she was sure that no one but her leeches would care. Bella blinked staring at Sophia, she watched her cousin for a moment wondering what her point was; she was happy and that was what should have mattered.

"Leave Bella… you are not welcome here," Billy said knowing that he was only being polite for Charlie's sake, he doubted that his old friend realised what a spoilt brat that his daughter was. Bella pursed her lips, she couldn't believe that they were treating her like this and she was sure that Jacob would want to see her; he didn't have to deny his feelings for her anymore.

"Of course I am… Jake loves me and he wants to see me," Bella said stamping her foot, she didn't know why everyone looked so angry with her; she hadn't done anything wrong. Leah scoffed staring at Bella, she wondered how deluded Sophia's cousin was and she couldn't believe that Bella thought that everyone loved her; she guessed that Renee had truly messed with Bella's head by making her grow up before it was time.

"Go home to Charlie and your leech Bella… you aren't welcome here," Sam ordered trying to stop a fight breaking out, he was going to have to speak to the Cullens about keeping them off the reservation again and about adding Bella to the treaty. Bella pouted, she wasn't going to move and she didn't care about what any of them thought; she needed to speak to Jacob to let him know that she was going to be turned soon.

"Leave Bella… before I am forced to do something that I might regret," Sophia snapped peeking back at Paul, she was going too pleaded with him to let her go so that she could punch Bella. Bella rolled her eyes and snorted, she crossed her arms knowing that Sophia wasn't going to do anything to her; she wouldn't dare especially if she didn't want to start a war between the pack and the Cullens.

"You won't be doing anything because I am engaged to Edward and that means I am untouchable to every single one of you," Bella replied smugly, she was going to be a Cullen and have everything that she had ever wanted. Bella was going to be immortal and beautiful, she would get to spend eternity with the Cullens while everyone here would grow old and rot.

"Would you stop being so selfish," Sophia shouted wondering how Bella had turned into this person, they had been so close as children and she had never thought that this was how her cousin would turn out. Bella ignored her cousin, she had no interest in what Sophia was saying and just wished that they'd let her inside to see her Jacob; he was going to be angry that she'd kept him waiting.

"No one on the reservation wants you here," Leah said glaring at Bella, she felt sorry for Charlie since he had a daughter like her; he didn't deserve what he had and he was going to be devastated when Bella turned her back on him. Bella glared at Leah for a moment before she heard someone coming out of Billy's house, she stared at Fiona wondering why she got to see Jacob while she was stuck outside. Fiona took a deep breath, she hadn't wanted to leave Jacob alone but he had insisted that she help the others deal with Bella; he could hear that she was outside and he wanted her to leave.

"Jacob doesn't want to see you and you being in La Push isn't helping him get better," Fiona stated stiffly, she glared at the woman that had brought all of the trouble to their daughter; she didn't know why Bella was so special and why the vampires were so interested in her. Bella glared back at Fiona, she was the woman that had taken Jacob from her and she wished that she would just disappear; everything had been so much better before Jacob had imprinted on her.

"Jacob only loves you because of the imprint… he loved me before and still does," Bella insisted stepping closer, she was going to see Jacob and no one would stop her; she didn't care what any one of them thought. Sophia scoffed, she truly wondered how delusional her cousin was; what she and Fiona had with Paul and Jacob was a lot stronger than what she had with Edward.

"Imprinting isn't like being a blood singer… our wolves love us while Cullen only loves your blood," Sophia explained shaking her head, she didn't know why Bella thought that her bond with Edward was stronger than what they had. Bella frowned looking at her cousin, she couldn't believe that Sophia had said that; she and Edward were in love and getting married.

"I wonder if he'll still love you when that smell is gone… probably not," Leah mused smugly, she was being honest and that was going to hurt Bella even more than anything. Edward loved her because of the smell of her blood and the fact that he couldn't read her mind; everyone could see it and yet Bella was still getting herself trapped in a relationship with him.

"Who the hell do you think you are?" Bella screeched before she stormed over to Leah, she was going to deal with the shewolf and then go see her Jacob. Sam quickly grabbed a hold of Bella's good arm and stopped her, the last thing that they needed was Bella picking a fight with Leah; it would only end in tears for Bella.

"I'll take Bella back to the treaty line… hopefully her leech will take her back," Sam announced starting to drag Bella back to her truck, he wanted to speak with the Cullens and make it clear that they weren't welcome on the reservation anymore and neither was Bella. Bella gritted her teeth, she couldn't believe that she was being treated like this and she knew that Edward would put the pack in their place. Sophia watched Bella leave, she had a feeling that this was only the start of the trouble that her cousin was going to cause.

* * *

Please Review, Favourite or Follow xxx


	69. Planning for the Future

**Disclaimer**: I do not own the Twilight Saga or anything related, it is owned by Stephanie Meyer.

Set during the Twilight Saga: Eclipse.

* * *

**Chapter Sixty-Nine: Planning for the Future.**

Edward pursed his lips as Sam climbed out of Bella's truck, he had worried when he had heard that Carlisle had outed Alice's little secret especially since Bella was down on the reservation. Edward didn't understand why Bella was so worried about Jacob, he guessed that it had something to do with Jacob being the one to heal her after the mess that he had left behind. Bella drove over the line before she hopped out of her truck and hurried over to him, she looked no worse for wear and Edward was relieved; he looked over at Sam knowing that he wished to talk.

"They wouldn't let me see Jake," Bella whimpered looking at her fiancé throwing her arms around him without hurting herself; she closed her eyes thinking that Edward would be able to change that. Edward smiled a little, he had never liked Bella's odd attachment to the werewolf and he hoped that they would now focus on their impending marriage.

"It's for the best love," Edward murmured, he didn't trust any of the wolves and the sooner that Bella got over Jacob the better; he didn't like the thoughts that the pack had about his fiancée. Sam stared at the two from across the treaty line, he would never understand the attachment that Edward had to someone like Bella. Edward glared at Sam, he wrapped an arm around Bella wishing that the wolf would just leave; he had no interest in listening to what was going to be said right now.

"I wish to remind you Cullens that the full treaty is now back in place," Sam said knowing that he couldn't have been happier that it was, he didn't want any Cullens thinking that they could come into pack land. Edward nodded his head, he knew what this meant and it worried him what they would do if they changed Bella; he didn't want any more trouble for his family right now. Sam stared at the vampire, he watched him for a moment before looking at Bella as he thought about what to do with the situation; he didn't want Bella coming back and none of the pack would miss her.

"Bella is now included in the treaty… she is your fiancée and I expect you to explain to her the full agreement that we have," Sam continued crossing his arms, he was banning Bella from ever returning to La Push and he didn't care what anyone had to say about any of this. Bella stared at him, she pouted realising that if she was included in the treaty then she wouldn't be able to come and see Jacob anymore; she wanted to tell him about her engagement and keep him as her best friend.

"Agreed," Edward said pleased with how this was working out and he would be able to keep Bella from going to see her former friend now. Bella opened her mouth to argue before Edward shushed her, she pouted and stomped her foot while she started to think of ways that she could see Jacob again.

"We'll agree to allow you to change Bella… but once you do you must leave Forks and never return," Sam said not wanting to spend all evening dealing with the vampires; it would be a fair agreement and they would never have to worry about what had happened this time again. Edward stared at Sam for a moment and nodded his head, he was sure that Carlisle would be fine with this agreement especially with Bella being so insistent on being turned.

"Good… I'll be in touch with the new improved treaty," Sam muttered with a nod of his head, he turned around and walked away not looking back at Edward or Bella. The sooner that they married and left the better, the pack wanted the Cullens gone and then there would be peace that hadn't been there since they had arrived.

* * *

Sophia brushed her fingers through Mia's hair and smiled watching her little girl sleep, she couldn't believe that everything had calmed down so quickly and that no one but Jacob had been truly hurt. Sophia closed her eyes, she didn't know how lucky that they had all been but she was happy that things were going to be quiet from now on; she hated to think about more trouble coming their way. Paul watched her from the doorway, he took a deep breath knowing that he wanted to ask her something; his eyes lingered on the knitted cuff silver bracelet that lay around her wrist.

"Phia," Paul whispered making Sophia look back at him, he smiled a little as she walked towards him and wrapped her arms around her; he held her close before closing the door to Mia's room so that they didn't wake her up. Sophia closed her eyes, it had been a long day and she was glad that he had come home to her safe; she didn't know what she would have done if he hadn't.

"It'll be okay," Paul reassured pressing a kiss to the top of Sophia's head, he was glad that things were finished now with the Cullens and he was sure that it would be okay when the Cullens left Forks. Sophia rested a head against Paul's chest, she wrapped her arms around his waist; things could have been so much worse and they had all been so lucky.

"Do you think Uncle Charlie will be okay?" Sophia asked pulling back a little and looking up at Paul, she didn't want Charlie to be hurt when Bella left him behind; he had no idea what was coming for him. Paul took a deep breath, he had a feeling that there was little that they would be able to do to protect Charlie from the selfishness of his daughter.

"He's stronger than he looks," Paul replied trying to reassure his girlfriend, no one was happy with what Bella was doing and it was going to be a horrible shock for Charlie when he attended his daughter's funeral.

"I have something to ask you, I know we haven't been together long so this isn't a proposal," Paul whispered taking a chance, he couldn't resist and he had been thinking about doing this for a long time. Sophia stared at her boyfriend, she didn't know where he was going with this and she hoped that he wasn't about to do something that would be too drastic. Paul took a deep breath, he felt nervous and after the day that he'd had where he hadn't known what to expect he knew what he wanted; he wanted a reminder that he had future with Sophia and Mia.

"I want to spend the rest of my life with you and Mia… I'm not asking you to marry me, I'm just asking you to wear this ring so that in the future when the time comes that we will get married," Paul said nervously pulling out the sterling silver diamond solitaire cluster promise ring; it was a step up from the betrothal bracelet that she was currently wearing. Sophia stared at Paul with tears in her eyes, she couldn't believe that he had done this and how sweet he was being; she was one of the only people who got to see this side of Paul.

"Paul… that is so sweet, of course I'll wear it," Sophia whispered in awe, she couldn't believe that he had gotten her a promise ring; she was sure that she would have noticed that he had bought something like that. Paul chuckled slipping the promise ring onto her finger, he loved the idea of everyone knowing that she was spoken for; he didn't want anyone doubting how committed he was to her.

Sophia was everything that Paul had ever wanted and the past three months had been amazing, they might not have been ready to get engaged like Sam or Emily yet but they were happy. Paul kissed Sophia, they would move at their own pace and take the next step when they were both ready.

* * *

Please Review, Favourite or Follow xxx


	70. Paul's Mother

**Disclaimer**: I do not own the Twilight Saga or anything related, it is owned by Stephanie Meyer.

Set during the Twilight Saga: Eclipse.

* * *

**Chapter Seventy: Paul's Mother.**

Walking out of baggage claim, Laura Blanc pursed her lips looking around for her ex-husband and wondering why he had called her back; they hadn't spoken to one another since their divorce and his call had been unexpected. Laura would never understand why he had returned to the crappy reservation where they had both grown up, she had hated it here and loved living in Los Angeles with her second husband. Laura frowned spotting Daniel waiting for her, she didn't know why he thought that she would be able to do anything about their son; she hadn't seen Paul in nearly ten years, she hadn't even thought about him since Daniel got full custody.

"Daniel," Laura greeted stiffly with a nod of her head, she shouldered her bag and stared at him; she had only packed light since she had no intentions of staying long. Daniel Lahote stared at his ex-wife, he hadn't wanted to contact her especially since they hadn't parted on good terms; he just wasn't sure what to do with Paul anymore. Daniel had hoped that Paul would snap out of this and dump Sophia, however it hadn't happened and it was clear that something more needed to be done to break the couple up.

"Laura… it's been a while," Daniel muttered staring at her, she looked good and he was happy that they had both been able to move on with their lives and remarry. Laura nodded her head, she wanted to get this over and done with so that she could return to Los Angeles; she had a week off from work and it wasn't going to be a pleasant trip. Daniel turned and slowly started to lead Laura towards the car, he would fill her in on their son on the way back to the reservation; he hoped that she would have some insight on how to get rid of the pale-face that was betrothed to their son.

* * *

"I can't believe that Paul got you a promise ring," Kim gushed admiring the promise ring on Sophia's finger; she was surprised that Paul had done something like this, it seemed so unlike him. Sophia shrugged his shoulders before she turned her attention back to feeding Mia her lunch, they were around at Emily's and things were pretty peaceful since the battle had past.

"Charlie called this morning… Bella and her leech have announced their engagement," Sophia revealed, her uncle had been far from happy especially when Bella had announced that she would be getting married in seven and a half weeks. Kim and Emily paused, they both knew that this was the beginning of the end of Bella Swan's life; it was going to be a tough few weeks and they weren't sure when the Cullens would change her.

"Poor Charlie," Kim whispered looking at Emily, she wondered how Bella could even think about going through this; Charlie was going to be hurt and there was no way around her. Sophia chewed on her lip, she had to agree and there was nothing that she could do to stop what Bella had planned; it was better that Charlie didn't know about what was happening and he was going to be devastated when Bella 'died'.

"I guess we'll have to just be there for him when she goes," Emily said wondering how to comfort a man who had no idea what was going to happen; he would probably never recover from the choices that Bella was making. Sophia nodded, she was starting to count down the days until Bella officially became a vampire; she would do anything to help her uncle since he had been there for her when she had needed help.

"Will your parents come to the wedding?" Kim asked curiously knowing that Bella was their only niece and she worried that they could cause issues for Sophia and Paul; she was a little curious about the two as well. Sophia snorted and shook her head, she wiped Mia's mouth doubting that her parents would take the trip to Forks; their summer calendar would already be so busy with social events.

"I doubt it… they'll be in the Hamptons right now with their friends," Sophia said smiling fondly, she used to love going out to the Hamptons with her parents in the summer; they'd leave her home alone and she'd just lounge around the house. Emily frowned a little, she wasn't sure what to think about Sophia's parents and she hated that they hadn't stuck by her when she had chosen to raise Mia.

"Do you miss them?" Kim asked quietly, she didn't know much about Caroline and Jonathon; she didn't want to upset Sophia by asking and it made her think of what she would do without her own parents, she couldn't see her life without them no matter what.

"Of course… no matter what happens, they'll always be my parents," Sophia said softly, she hadn't heard from them this week and she doubted that it would be long before she did. Caroline seemed okay when she spoke to Sophia on the phone and she had noticed that her father was slowly coming around; it all looked good and she hoped that one day that they could move past this.

* * *

Paul frowned looking up at his father's home, he had just finished patrol and he wasn't sure why he had been asked to come around; apparently Carol had found some of his things and he had to come and get them. Paul shook his head, he was tired after his patrol shift and he was just glad that school was officially over; he hadn't realised how quickly the fast the school year had gone.

It had been a difficult year for him and he couldn't wait to finish high school, he had enough on his plate right now with pack duties and he was relieved that they had dealt with Victoria and her army. Knocking on the front door, Paul frowned picking up on an odd scent that he didn't recognise from inside; he shrugged it off dismissing it as one of his father's friends.

Paul didn't pay much attention to people that Daniel spent time with, he had his own life to worry about and he hardly saw his father anyway. Carol opened the door to Paul and frowned at him, he wasn't wearing a top again and she didn't know why she thought that he would for once. Carol allowed Paul into her home, she wasn't pleased with what her husband had done and she doubted that the arrival of Paul's mother would change anything; the woman had never cared for her son before.

Paul eyed Carol, there was something clearly going on and he was being set up; he wandered into the living room with a little push from Carol who disappeared off to the kitchen. Daniel stopped talking and looked at his son, he frowned a little at how Paul was dressed wondering why he had come like that; he shook his head before turning to look back at Laura. Paul could only see the back of her head and had no idea that she had been called back to La Push by his father; it wasn't something that they had ever been done before but it needed doing.

"Hello Paul," Laura greeted turning to look at her son, she was amazed at how much he had grown up and he certainly wasn't the eight year old that she had left behind.

"Mum…" Paul whispered shocked to see her again, he had never thought that she would come back and it made her nervous about why she had returned after nearly ten years of being gone.

* * *

Please Review, Favourite or Follow xxx


	71. Parental Problems

**Disclaimer**: I do not own the Twilight Saga or anything related, it is owned by Stephanie Meyer.

Set during the Twilight Saga: Eclipse.

* * *

**Chapter Seventy-One: Parental Problems.**

"What are you doing here?" Paul asked trying to wrap his head around the fact that his mother was sat before him after eight years; he knew that this wasn't a casual visit since he hadn't heard from her in all that time. Laura stared at her son, she was shocked to see how much her little boy had changed; he had cut his hair and was wearing a tribal tattoo on his right shoulder.

"Your father called me concerned," Laura replied clearing her throat, she had been brought to La Push for a reason; she just couldn't believe that this was her son before her. Daniel had told her all about the gang that Paul was currently involved in, his bad temper and the pale face that he'd moved in with; Laura had no idea what she was expected to do here. Paul snorted in disbelief, he could just imagine what Daniel had told Laura about him; his father didn't know anything about him but the rumours that people spread about him and the pack.

"Did he now?" Paul muttered turning to look at his father, he didn't know why Daniel was so interested in his life all of a sudden; he hadn't cared when Paul was ten years old and he was away all the time. Daniel sighed looking at Paul, he had never been the best father to his son especially when he had remarried but he didn't want Paul messing up his life; he was better than what he was doing right now.

"Stop pretending that you care… you haven't in years so don't start now," Paul snapped starting to get angry, he didn't understand why they were both acting like his parents right now; they hadn't cared for him in years and he wasn't about to let them start now. Paul had a new family, one that did care for him; he had the pack who were always there for him when he needed them and he had Sophia and Mia, his future.

"We're just worried about you… I don't like this downward spiral that you are on," Daniel insisted trying to talk sense into his son, he had no idea when Paul had become this person but he didn't like it. Paul chuckled and shook his head, his parents had no idea what he did every day and how he helped protect the tribe; it was something that he was proud of and he wasn't on some downward spiral.

"You barely go to school anymore, you are always with your cousin Sam's gang, and you're dating a pale-face and looking after her daughter, what is going on Paul?" Daniel questioned trying to reach out to his son, he wanted things to be like he used to be; he missed the stroppy teenager that had lived in his home. Daniel wanted to go back to that instead of the man that was stood before him, he didn't know what to do and that was why he called Laura; he hoped that this was sixteen year old Paul acting out.

Laura sat quietly listening, Paul was related to Sam through her since she was Sam's father's cousin; she had no idea what was going on in La Push anymore. Paul stared at his parents, he felt his hands start to shake knowing that he had to calm down; they weren't allowed in on the tribal secret and it was a risk for him right now.

"You don't know anything," Paul snarled trying to control himself, he stayed back away from his parents; he wasn't about to let the wolf out of the bag now when the rules were clear, parents who weren't elders couldn't know about the pack. Paul took a deep breath and thought about Sophia, he had to stay calm and thinking about her helped; he was still surprised how well things were going for them and they were just waiting to hear back from Old Quil about her acceptance into the tribe as an official member.

"Then why don't you tell us?" Laura said trying to keep the situation calm, she wasn't staying in La Push long and she wanted to get to this out of the way; her husband wasn't happy with her being here. Paul clenched his fists trying to keep calm, thinking about Sophia and Mia was helping but he was still angry; he couldn't believe that they were trying to be parents right now.

"Why should I bother… neither of you care," Paul spat shaking his head, he wasn't going to reveal the pack to them; they wouldn't understand and his mother was no longer a tribal member since she didn't live on the reservation anymore. Daniel sighed and ran a hand through his hair, he couldn't believe how difficult his son was being; he hadn't been around a lot when he was growing up, his job kept him away a lot.

"Of course we care," Daniel insisted glad that he had asked Laura to come, she would be able to see what he was talking about; they needed to fix this since they had clearly messed up as Paul's parents. Laura messed with her wedding ring, she wasn't sure what Daniel was expecting her to do; Paul was his problem and she had never wanted children.

"Being with Sophia isn't good for you Paul, I don't like the person that she's made you become," Daniel said trying to reason with Paul, he wanted his son to come home and he wanted him to break things off with the pale-face that he was currently living with. Daniel didn't know when all of this had started but he couldn't help but link things to Sophia and when they had gotten together; he saw her as the source of Paul's problems along with Sam Uley.

"Sophia hasn't done anything… if anything, I work hard to be a better person for her," Paul snapped, he couldn't believe that his father was trying to blame this on his girlfriend right now.

"I'm doing better in school right now so that I can graduate, I have a job and I help the community… I do all of that because I'm with Sophia," Paul explained feeling the shaking getting worse, it was starting to get more noticeable; he could see Laura looking at him concerned but he wasn't going to let them win. Paul had thought about dropping out of high school at the end of the year after becoming a wolf; he hadn't cared about his education and he got a wage from the elders since he was part of the pack.

It was only when Sophia had come along and into Paul's life that he had started to focus on his studies and becoming better. Laura blinked surprised, she hadn't known any of that and she had a feeling that Daniel didn't either; she sighed looking at her ex-husband who was frowning at what his son had said.

"You can't be serious… she's nothing but a pale-face whore," Daniel snapped angry that his son was trying to defend his relationship with Sophia; he wanted her gone and he had to find a way for him to get rid of the blonde. Paul snarled furiously, he had no idea why Daniel didn't approve of Sophia when he truly didn't know anything about her; he hadn't attempted to get to know her when Paul had introduced them.

"Look she's got him addicted to drugs," Daniel cried out pointing to the shaking, it wasn't normal and he was convinced that the spoilt rich girl was plying his son with steroids or something to make him bulk up. Laura stared at her son concerned, the shaking was getting worse and she had never seen anything like this in her life; she feared for her son and wondered what he was taking.

Paul growled furious that Daniel wasn't letting this go, his parents jumped in fright of the noise that he was making; it wasn't human and they stared at him in horror. Paul launched himself out of the living room, ripping open the front door so that he could get away, he needed to phase and couldn't do it in the house; he rushed towards the tree line knowing that this wasn't over.

* * *

Please Review, Favourite or Follow xxx


	72. Billy's Visit

**Disclaimer**: I do not own the Twilight Saga or anything related, it is owned by Stephanie Meyer.

Set during the Twilight Saga: Eclipse.

* * *

**Chapter Seventy-Two: Billy's Visit.**

Sophia frowned climbing out of her car, she looked at Billy confused about why he was sat outside of her home; she moved to collect Mia from her car seat while she wondered why Billy was here.

"Is everything okay?" Sophia asked balancing Mia on her hip, she shouldered her bag while closing the car door; she had no idea what Billy was doing sat outside of her home. Sophia racked her brain trying to recall if she had forgotten something, she was sure she would have remembered Billy saying that he was coming to see her.

Billy nodded his head, he hadn't been waiting long and he was sure that everything was okay; he needed to speak to Paul having been told by Sam that his parents were causing issues. Sophia moved to unlock the front door, she peeked at Billy curious about why he had come to see her; she had just gotten back from Emily's and she knew something was going on.

"I need to speak with Paul," Billy said watching Sophia with Mia, he knew that she would be curious but he needed to speak with Paul before he did anything else. The last thing that the council needed was Daniel and Laura messing with the most volatile member of the pack and spreading false rumours about their son and his imprint.

"I think he's on patrol," Sophia replied looking at Billy, she hadn't seen Paul since he left that morning and he hadn't shown up at Emily's while she had been there. Sophia moved to set Mia in her high-chair, she stuck the kettle on and looked at Billy; it was unusual for the council elder to make a home visit, she had a bad feeling about why that was. Billy nodded his head, he smiled at Mia while Sophia moved about making him a cup of coffee; he wasn't going to leave until he had spoken to Paul about what he wanted to do.

"What's going on?" Sophia asked curiously handing Billy a cup of coffee, she leant against the counter sure that it couldn't be anything good; she wished that she didn't have to be kept in the dark about some things. Billy looked at Sophia, he truly didn't understand what Daniel had against her; she was a wonderful girlfriend to Paul and he was surprised how focused the wolf was now.

"Something happened and I need to talk to Paul about it," Billy murmured simply, he sipped on the coffee while Sophia sighed and moved to get Mia one of her toys to entertain her; it was clear that she wasn't going to be getting any straight answers anytime soon.

"That reminds me… I have something for you," Billy mused with a smile when Sophia returned, he pulled out an envelope that he had been meaning to give her for the past week. Sophia furrowed her brow as she carefully took the envelope from Billy, she looked at him curiously before she moved to open it; she gasped as she realised what he had given her.

"Welcome to the tribe," Billy congratulated with a smile, there had been no way that they could deny Sophia and Mia tribal status considering that Sophia was an imprint. Paul would one day marry Sophia and their future children would be tribal members, it was a great way to tie the family down to the La Push community.

* * *

Paul ran a hand through his hair steeping into his home, he was tired but glad to be home after taking a long run to calm down; he didn't want Sophia or Mia seeing him upset. Heading for the kitchen where he heard Sophia preparing dinner, Paul smiled a little glad that he had someone like her as his girlfriend; she made everything better when he was feeling down. Paul stopped when he spotted Billy sat at the breakfast table, he didn't know why he was surprised to see him since Sam had said he would be calling Billy after what had happened.

"Feeling better?" Billy asked looking at Paul, he was a little surprised that it had taken him so long to run off steam after the ambush that his parents had set up for him. Paul nodded his head before moving to greet Sophia, he kissed her softly hoping that Billy hadn't told her what had happened; he would do so when he was ready.

"Are you okay?" Sophia whispered quietly allowing Paul to hold her close for a moment, she closed her eyes wishing that she knew what was going on; she pulled back to look at Paul as he nodded his head. Billy watched the couple, he was used to seeing displays of affection since Jacob and Fiona now lived with him; he adored having Austin around since he was now Billy's first grandchild.

"Can we talk in private Paul?" Billy asked needing to make sure that Paul knew what he planned to do about his interfering parents; they couldn't be allowed to think that they could mess with Paul's life. Sophia looked at Billy, she didn't like that she was being shut out of this but she hoped that it wasn't anything serious; she brushed some hair from her face as Paul nodded his head.

Paul led Billy into the living room, leaving Sophia behind in the kitchen; she watched them go wondering what was going on, she hated being kept in the dark. Sophia sighed and moved to check on the stir-fry that she was making, she looked at Mia sure that everything would be okay; she hoped that Paul would tell her what was going on after he had spoken with Billy.

* * *

"Dinner is ready," Sophia called moving to plate up, she peeked at the living room since it had been so quiet since Billy and Paul had gone inside; she had no idea what was going on. Mia babbled happily watching her mother, Sophia had already given Mia her bottle and she was a little relieved that things had been so peaceful for a little while; it allowed her to focus.

"I'll let you know what happens," Billy said rolling out of the living room, he nodded at Sophia as Paul slowly followed them; they had reached an agreement and it hadn't been easy. Sophia looked at Paul, he looked exhausted and she hated that she had no idea what was bothering him; she chewed on her lip moving to continue plating up dinner.

"Are you staying for dinner Billy?" Sophia asked peeking at the clock, it was getting late in the afternoon and there was more than enough food for a guest; Paul ate so much that Sophia always made extra just in case. Billy shook his head, he was sure that Fiona would have dinner on the table when he got home; he had things to do and he was sure that everything would be fine.

"Afraid not Sophia… I have to get back home," Billy replied smiling and looking at Paul, he nodded at him and moved to leave with Paul showing the way out. Sophia watched them leave and sighed, she chewed on her lip wondering just what had happened to cause Billy to come to their home; she was sure if it was a pack issue then Sam would deal with it.

Paul took a deep breath as he walked into the kitchen, he smiled wishing that they could just relax for the evening; he didn't want to think about his parents for the night. Sophia stared at Paul, she wasn't going to be forgetting about what had happened this afternoon; she would wait for him to tell her about what had happened.

* * *

Please Review, Favourite or Follow xxx


	73. Council Warning

**Disclaimer**: I do not own the Twilight Saga or anything related, it is owned by Stephanie Meyer.

Set during the Twilight Saga: Eclipse.

* * *

**Chapter Seventy-Three: Council Warning.**

Laura blinked surprised opening her hotel room door to find Billy Black and Sam Uley standing outside, she hadn't been expecting visitors since not a lot of people knew that she was in town.

"We need to talk," Billy stated firmly, he was doing this for Paul's sake and he knew that the silver wolf didn't need any more issues on his plate; he had every right to be angry with his parents meddling. Laura slowly nodded her head, s it had to be important if Billy had come to see her; she stepped aside allowing the two men into her room. Laura hadn't wanted to stay in her ex-husband's house, she felt awkward especially around his new wife and their daughter; she had come for Paul and she was shocked at how much he had changed since she had last seen her son.

"What can I do for you?" Laura asked curiously, she didn't think that this was a social visit and she hoped that everything was alright; she moved to sit down as she looked between the two men wondering why they had come to see her. Sam glared at Laura, she truly didn't care about Paul and hadn't in years; it didn't make sense why she had shown up like she had since she hadn't spoken to Paul since he was ten.

"We came to speak to you about what happened yesterday," Billy explained slowly, he couldn't stand the woman who had turned her back on her tribe and her son for nothing. Laura blinked wondering how they had heard about what had happened, she didn't see how it was tribal business if she came to see her son since his father couldn't control him. Sam sat down and watched Laura, he couldn't have her setting off Paul especially since he had a hard enough time controlling his temper at the best of times.

"What did you need to speak to me about?" Laura asked curiously, she nibbled her lip as she looked at the two men; she had no idea what they could want but they both looked so serious and it worried her. Billy looked at Sam for a moment before he turned his full attention back to Laura, he didn't want her thinking that she could mess around with a tribal protector when she was no longer a member of the tribe.

"I'm here to give you an official warning from the council," Billy murmured making Laura stare at him confused, she had no idea what was going on but she couldn't believe that she was in trouble; she racked her brain wondering what she had done.

"An official warning…" Laura asked checking that she had heard what Billy had said right, she looked between the two men and she couldn't think of what she had done. Billy nodded his head, he had to make sure that Laura wasn't a threat to Paul's imprint, she needed to leave and he knew that this was the only way.

"I received word that you were causing trouble for certain tribal members and since you are no longer a tribal member having not lived on the reservation in over ten years, I have to ask you to stay away or face punishment," Billy continued watching Laura, he knew that she wouldn't risk it and the sooner that she left the area the better. Laura stared at Billy and then at Sam, she hadn't come to cause any problem, she was happily married and had a life in Los Angeles; she knew that she wouldn't be coming back to La Push again.

* * *

The next stop on Billy and Sam's list was Daniel's house, they knew that he would be home and they needed to speak to him before he had another chance to cause problems for Paul and Sophia. Sam knocked on the front door, they were sure that they had gotten through to Laura and they doubted that she would be much of a problem for them from now on.

Billy's main concern was Daniel, the man was a menace and when he had something on his mind then it was hard to talk him out of it; they didn't want any trouble for the pack or the imprints. Carol opened the door and blinked confused, she stared for a moment wondering what the two men were doing outside of her home; it was clear that this was official council business.

"Is Daniel in? we need to speak to him," Billy announced making Carol slowly nod her head and allow them into her home, she hurried away to get her husband wondering what he had done to attract the attention of a council member and the tribal leader. Billy and Sam moved into the living room, they were sure that it would take more than a warning to make Daniel back off; it wasn't like Paul was still living at home with him.

"Billy. Sam… what can I do for you?" Daniel asked walking into the room, he wasn't pleased with having Sam Uley in his home but he knew that if Billy was here then there was little he could do about it.

"I'm here to give you an official warning from the council," Billy said staring at Daniel, he hoped that this would be enough but he did have a trick or two up his sleeve; he was determined to make sure that there was no more problems. Daniel stared at Billy, he didn't have to guess that it was related to what had happened with Paul; he frowned wondering what the pale-face had said to make this happen.

"You're giving me a warning… for what trying to protect my son?" Daniel snapped knowing that Carol was listening, he hadn't done anything wrong and he wasn't going to be punished for it. Sam was the one that was messing with younger boys and turning them into people that they weren't; his son had been normal until he had started hanging around with him.

"You'll stay away from Paul and Sophia," Billy ordered firmly, they didn't want Paul phasing in front of his father; it wouldn't end well and they wanted to make sure that nothing like that ever happened. Daniel could never be trusted to keep the tribal secret, it wouldn't matter that his son was a tribal protector; he would tell anyone that would listen to boost his own reputation.

"You can't enforce that," Daniel scoffed staring at Billy, he didn't know what Sophia had done to get the council approval but he felt disgusted that she had somehow got tribal status when her cousin was about to marry a Cullen. Sam rolled his eyes, he hated dealing with Daniel and he hoped that Billy had something up his sleeve to make Daniel complain.

"I can… we wouldn't want anyone to find out about what happened on that fishing trip now would we Daniel," Billy mused smirking at Daniel, he knew that it would ruin his career if anyone found out what he had done. Only several people knew what had happened on that trip and they were all sworn to secrecy since what Daniel had done was illegal and would cause him to go to prison. Daniel stared at Billy, he wasn't sure if the man was being serious but he couldn't risk it; he slowly nodded his head, he had to think about his wife and daughter.

"So we have an agreement?" Billy asked casually, he looked at Sam who looked confused about what Billy was talking about; he was sure that it was something big if Billy was using it to threaten Daniel. Daniel nodded his head, he didn't like the situation but he couldn't do anything about it; he knew that Billy had police connections and one word to the person would be all it took.

"Agreed," Daniel said, he glared at Billy knowing that he had won this round but it wasn't far yet.

* * *

Please Review, Favourite or Follow xxx


	74. Date Night

**Disclaimer**: I do not own the Twilight Saga or anything related, it is owned by Stephanie Meyer.

Set during the Twilight Saga: Eclipse.

* * *

**Chapter Seventy-Four: Date Night.**

Sophia brushed the hair from her face as she climbed out of Paul's truck, she had been a little surprised when he had insisted on taking her out on a date. Emily had offered to look after Mia for a couple of hours allowing the couple some much needed time together; they had only been dating for three and a half months but they had already been through so much. Paul grinned wrapping an arm around Sophia, he had taken her out to Port Angeles and he was sure that she would love the simple evening that he had planned for them.

"You didn't have to bring me all this way," Sophia said smiling up at Paul, she would have been happy staying in with him; she was surprised that he wanted to be so far from home right now. Sophia didn't know what had happened between Paul and his parents but she had heard that his mother hadn't stuck around for long and had disappeared back off to where ever she had come from.

"I wanted to do something special," Paul replied shrugging his shoulders, he was determined to do things better for her; everything had been a bit Bella centric recently and he wanted to change that now that the leech lover was getting married. Sophia smiled, she was sure that whatever he had planned would be fine and she was glad that he was making an effort; they didn't have anything to worry about anymore. The couple slowly approached Bella Italia and Paul was quick to open the door for Sophia, she blushed a little knowing that she had missed this side of him.

"Hello and welcome to Bella Italia… table for two?" the host standing behind the desk asked, he smiled politely at the couple as Paul wrapped an arm around Sophia's waist and gave her a small tug to draw her closer. The host picked up two menus before leading Sophia and Paul over to their table, he smiled signalling them to take a seat as he set down their menus. Paul moved to pull out Sophia's chair for her, he smiled as his girlfriend sat down; he was thankful that they had come early to beat the dinner time rush.

"Your waitress is Diana and she'll be with you in a moment," the host said before he left the couple alone to decide what they wanted to order. Paul smiled relieved that they were finally alone, he looked across the table at Sophia; she was wearing a coral drop back box top and black straight leg jeans paired with buckle strap block heel boots, he thought she looked beautiful for their date and was glad that she hadn't gone over the top for their date.

"What do you fancy?" Paul asked looking through the menu, he was starving and he knew that if he didn't eat something soon then he'd be grumpy. Sophia smiled knowing how hungry he could get, she opened her menu and started to look at what she wanted; she was surprised that he didn't already know what he wanted for dinner.

"I think I'll have the Pollo Italiano," Sophia mused smiling, she wasn't in the mood for pasta and she didn't see why she couldn't treat herself since they were out on a date. Paul nodded his head deciding that he wanted the 5oz rump steak with chunky chips; his stomach grumbled making Sophia laugh amused at how loud it was.

* * *

"Dinner was nice," Sophia mused smiling, she linked arms with Paul as they stepped out of the restaurant and into the cool night air; it had rained while they were in the restaurant making the floor damp. Paul nodded his head, his eyes checking the area protectively as he got a whiff of vampire; he didn't know where it was coming from and it set him on edge. Sophia looked at her boyfriend as he drew her close, she swallowed knowing that there was only one thing that made him this tense; she looked around trying to spot the one thing that made her boyfriend nervous.

"Isn't that Cullen's car?" Sophia murmured spotting Edward's silver Volvo XC60 parked a little away from where they had; she wondered what they could be doing up in Port Angeles. Paul nodded his head, his nose wrinkled in disgust as he walked with Sophia back to his truck so that they could head home; he hoped the leeches hadn't been leaving their stink all over his truck since he was sure it would never come out.

Sophia jogged a little towards the truck, she knew that Paul had problems with his temper and she didn't wish to tempt fate by hanging around the vampire smell. Paul felt the hairs in his arms stand up as a chill ran through him, he turned in time to see Bella walking towards them accompanied by Edward and Alice. Sophia waited by the truck, she frowned at the sight of her cousin and she guessed that they had come into Port Angeles on wedding business; she still couldn't believe that Bella was going to be marrying Edward.

Paul unlocked his truck, he didn't want to stick around for a chat since he was still pretty angry that they had lied about Sophia being in danger; he knew Sam wouldn't be pleased if he caused some type of trouble.

"Sophia it's so good to see you," Alice greeted bouncing forward, she had been meaning to speak to the blonde since she had been busy organising Bella's impending wedding. Paul gritted his teeth attempting to swallow the snarl that built in his throat, he failed as Edward shot him a warning look; they didn't want any trouble with the pack.

"So Bella is getting married on the 13th of August and I was wondering if you would be one of her bridesmaids?" Alice asked sure that since Sophia was Bella's only cousin that she would agree, she already had plans to make Mia a flower girl and had been looking at pretty little dresses for her. Bella stared at Alice as if she was nuts, she didn't want her cousin involved in her perfect wedding; she was sure that just having Alice as her maid-of-honour would do.

"Over my dead body," Sophia spat furious that she was being asked, she wanted nothing to do with Bella's sham of a wedding and she would only go to keep Charlie company since he was going to need it. Alice blinked surprised at the coldness in Sophia's voice, she pouted a little and looked over at Edward for help; the wedding was going to be a family affair and it would be perfect if Sophia agreed.

"But I've already seen you do it," Alice whined turning to look at Sophia with puppy dog eyes, she was sure that she would cave like Bella usually did; she had gotten her own way with everything when it came to Bella. Sophia scoffed, she seriously couldn't believe that Alice thought that her version would change anything; she wondered how often the pixie lied to get her own way.

"Like you saw me die… does lying usually get you what you want?" Sophia spat, she wasn't going to be manipulated by some pixie and she wasn't going to be guilted into doing something she didn't want to do. Paul grinned pleased that his girlfriend had said no, he moved towards the driver's side of the truck as Sophia walked away from Alice and climbed inside.

"I'm proud of you," Paul said smiling at Sophia, he didn't like the idea of her spending time with the vampires; he wasn't even sure he wanted her near the wedding even if it was for Charlie's sake. Sophia smiled back, it wasn't how she wanted their date night to end but she was glad she had put her foot down with Alice.

* * *

Please Review, Favourite or Follow xxx


	75. Making Plans

**Disclaimer**: I do not own the Twilight Saga or anything related, it is owned by Stephanie Meyer.

Set during the Twilight Saga: Breaking Dawn.

* * *

**Chapter Seventy-Five: Making Plans.**

"I've been thinking," Fiona announced walking into Emily's house carrying Austin, it had been pretty quiet recently and she was surprised that the Cullens hadn't brought more trouble to the area. Emily and Sophia looked up from what they were doing, the two had been preparing lunch since the pack were currently running patrol, working or relaxing at home.

"That's a first," Sophia teased wiping the flour off her hands, she watched Fiona set Austin in the playpen with Mia; it was a week before Bella was due to marry Edward and she was avoiding heading up to Forks. Sophia's parents had declined their invite instead sending Bella some expensive gift, that she wasn't ever going to need and that she didn't want.

"Since the whole vampire army thing has been dealt with… why don't us imprints head up to Seattle for the weekend and relax," Fiona suggested, things had been so tense recently and they all deserved a break and to have a bit of fun before things became crazy again. Bella was set to be turned and everyone knew that when she did then they would all be forced to pretend for Charlie's sake that she had died; he would grieve and no one would be able to tell him the truth.

"Come on… when was the last time any of us had anytime to ourselves?" Fiona moaned, she wanted to do something nice and with Jacob busy with pack matters and business; she was a little bored stuck at home by herself. Emily stared at Fiona, she couldn't remember the last time she'd had a weekend to herself without having to cook or worry about pack matters; they had been so busy recently that she'd barely had a moment to relax and enjoy herself.

"Exactly," Fiona continued taking the silence from the other two women as agreement, she had been talking with Billy when he had suggested that she and the other imprints take a break.

"What did you have in mind?" Sophia queried curiously, she doubted that it would be that simple but a weekend break to Seattle sounded wonderful; she couldn't remember the last time she'd had a holiday. Fiona grinned moving forward, she could tell that the other two were interested and she was sure that Kim would come along; it would be a great break for the four of them.

"I was thinking we check into a nice hotel and just relax for a long weekend, you know before the wedding and all that kicks off," Fiona explained her plans, it wasn't much but they deserved a break; she was sure their boys would be able to handle four days by themselves. Emily and Sophia thought for a moment, it seemed like a wonderful idea but they weren't sure that it would be possible on short notice.

"What about Mia and Austin?" Sophia asked knowing that the two infants couldn't just be abandoned for four days, she didn't want to leave her daughter alone without some proper care. Emily nodded her head, she doubted that it would be much of a trip for the two young infants while Sophia and Fiona wouldn't get much of a break.

"Already taken care of… Jason and Leah have agreed to have them while we are gone," Fiona replied pleased that she had thought this through, she had gone to see the couple before she had come to see the others. Leah had been invited on their girly trip but she had turned it down, she wasn't comfortable with the idea and was happy just to stay with Jason and watch Mia and Austin for them.

"What's going on?" Kim asked walking into the house, she had just come from her summer job and had come to Emily's for some lunch.

"We're taking a trip," Fiona informed her, she was so excited and she knew that they had to do this since they had been through a lot the past few months; the boys had their fishing trips and the girls needed something to do. Kim blinked surprised, she looked at Emily and Sophia wondering if she had heard right; she liked the idea of going on a trip since she would be starting her Junior year of high school in September.

"We can go shopping, sight-seeing, the spa… anything we want," Fiona listed the activities that she had planned for them, she was so excited and they still needed to book the hotel for the trip and let their wolves know that they were going. Emily laughed softly moving to pop the pies that she had made into the oven, Fiona was literally bouncing around her home and she doubted that the brunette would take no for an answer.

"I do still need a dress for Bella's wedding," Sophia mused knowing that she had put it off long enough, the invite was pinned to the fridge as a reminder that she had to look nice for one day while her cousin married her leech. Fiona grinned excitedly, happy that her best friend had agreed to her trip and they needed to book now if they wanted a good deal on a hotel; they had so much to organise if they wanted to be ready for the trip on Friday.

"I'll go get my laptop," Emily agreed setting the timer on her pies, she was a little excited about this trip and they just needed to tell their wolves once they had booked the trip.

* * *

Paul frowned watching Sophia washing up after dinner, he knew that she deserved a break but he was uncomfortable with the idea of her being in Seattle alone without him there to protect her.

"Where will you be staying?" Paul asked curiously, he was sure that Sophia had thought this through, he didn't want to start another fight with her about Seattle since the newborn army had been dealt with. Sophia smiled turning to look at Paul, she couldn't believe that they had been together for four months now and were planning to spend the rest of their lives together; she was glad that they were going to take their time with this and not rush.

"Hotel Andra," Sophia recalled, they had spent their time looking at hotels and had finally found one that they liked; their trip was book and in four days' time they would be heading to Seattle for the weekend. Sophia moved to wrap her arms around Paul and pressed a kiss to his cheek, it wasn't going to be easy for him; they had never really been apart before.

"I'll call you every evening to let you know that I'm okay," Sophia promised, she didn't want Paul feeling like she was pushing him away, it was going to be hard enough when she went to Bella's wedding and she was around vampires. Paul wasn't going with her since he didn't think that he could control himself, so instead Seth would be keeping Sophia company since he had also been invited to the wedding by the Cullens.

"Promise?" Paul murmured looking at Sophia, he didn't like this but he knew that there was no danger of her going; she wasn't going to be alone and it made him a little more relaxed.

"I promise," Sophia said nodding her head, she kissed Paul gently on the lips wishing that the bond between them would make things easier for them; she brushed her fingers through his hair in comfort. Paul smiled wrapping his arm around Sophia, he didn't know what he would do without Sophia and he hoped that nothing would come between them; they were going strong and it made him so happy.

"We'll be fine," Sophia whispered hoping that her words would comfort him in some small way, she didn't want Paul worrying when everything would be fine.

* * *

Please Review, Favourite or Follow xxx


	76. Going to Seattle

**Disclaimer**: I do not own the Twilight Saga or anything related, it is owned by Stephanie Meyer.

Set during the Twilight Saga: Breaking Dawn.

* * *

**Chapter Seventy-Six: Going to Seattle.**

"Road trip, road trip," Kim shouted bouncing up and down moving towards the car, she grinned as Jared carried her suitcase over and popped it into the back of the car for her. Fiona grinned leaning against the side of the car while she talked with Jacob, she had dropped Austin off at Billy's and she was sure he would be able to keep an eye on her son until Leah picked him up later on.

"Are you sure that you'll be okay?" Sophia asked balancing Mia on her hip, she was a little worried about leaving her daughter alone for a couple of days. Paul chuckled and nodded his head, he kissed his girlfriend knowing that he would be fine with Mia until her father picked her up; he enjoyed spending time with the little girl and Sophia deserved a break.

"Of course… Jason is picking Mia up at three and I know her routine," Paul reassured Sophia, he gently lifted the little girl up out of her mother's arms and cuddled her close; he smiled at Sophia knowing that she had to leave soon. Paul wasn't looking forward to spending the weekend away from his imprint but he would have to cope since Sophia deserved a break and with Bella's wedding coming up things would only get stressful again in a couple of months.

"Sophia… everything will be fine, go and enjoy yourself," Paul murmured moving to kiss his girlfriend, he wanted her to have a good time and he would speak to her every night while she was gone. Sophia smiled softly hugging her boyfriend and daughter, she was hopeful that everything was going to be okay while she was gone; she didn't want any more drama before they needed it.

"Time to go," Fiona called not wanting to be late, they had reservations to keep and the drive was going to take time; she smiled at Jacob knowing this weekend would be fun.

* * *

"So what is on the itinerary for this weekend?" Emily asked peeking back at Fiona who was chatting to Kim in the back seat, there was music playing softly in the background and they were all completely relaxed. Fiona grinned moving to get her plan from her bag, she had spent days planning out what they were going to do and she had left a copy with the boys in case they needed to get a hold of them.

"We have dinner reservations tonight after we check in, tomorrow we are going sight-seeing, Sunday we are going shopping since Soph needs a dress, then Monday we travel back," Fiona replied reading out her short list, it wasn't much but she was sure that they would find more to do. The four would only be gone for four days but they were curious to find out how their spouses would cope without them; they knew the imprinting was strong and they had never been apart before.

"Any idea what sort of dress you want for the wedding?" Kim asked peeking at Sophia, everyone in Forks and La Push was talking about Bella's impending wedding to Edward; most had received invites and it was clear that the Cullens were slashing the cash for the big day.

"I'm not sure… nothing too long and not pink or purple," Sophia replied with a shrug, she was sure that she'd find the perfect dress while they were in Seattle since they had more of a choice there than they would have in Port Angeles. The four friends were quiet for a moment, Bella's choice hung over them all and they knew in a couple of months they would be going to her funeral after she had been turned into a vampire.

"I wonder how they'll fake her death," Emily mused softly knowing that they'd have to make sure that the coffin was nailed shut and that Charlie knew that Bella was dead; he would search the world for her if there was a chance that Bella was alive. Sophia swallowed and closed her eyes, she didn't really want to think about what Bella was going to do; she could only imagine how Charlie would react to his daughter's apparent death.

"Let's not talk about that," Fiona said trying to change the subject, she could see that Sophia was a little upset about it and it wasn't going to be easy when Bella went through with her plan. Charlie and Renee were going to be forced to grieve for a daughter who wasn't truly dead, Bella would live the rest of her life as a vampire without having to worry about her parents. Sophia took a deep breath, her blue eyes staring out of the car window as the forest moved by; she had no idea how they were going to cope when Bella became a vampire but she doubted her cousin was going to make it easy.

"It'll be okay," Emily murmured resting her hand on Sophia's knee for a moment in comfort, what Bella was doing was selfish but the entire pack was going to be there to make sure that Charlie would be okay. Kim and Fiona shared a look, things were going to be hard and this break was going to be the only one that they had before everything picked up again.

* * *

"Hi… we have a reservation under Ashton," Fiona said to the receptionist as she pulled out the confirmation form, she smiled glad that they had finally arrived and she couldn't wait to get up to their hotel room. The receptionist looked over her glasses at Fiona and nodded her head, she typed something on the computer before she moved to get the keys for the hotel rooms.

"You're in rooms 329 and 331, welcome to Hotel Andra," the receptionist said smiling, she handed the keys over to Fiona before turning back to her work on the computer. Fiona grinned handing one of the keys to Emily, they had paired up for the stay with Emily and Kim sharing a room while Fiona and Sophia shared the other; it was going to be a wonderful weekend and nothing was going to take that away from them. The four friends headed for the elevator pulling their suitcases behind them, they were a little tired after their drive up from La Push and wanted to relax and freshen up before they went to dinner.

"I can't believe we are here," Kim gushed excitedly pushing the button to their floor, they had opted for city-side bedrooms since they doubted they would be spending much time in the hotel when they had Seattle to explore.

"I know right… I almost thought the boys would call us back," Fiona laughed smiling, she could only imagine what Jacob was doing right now and she was sure he would manage without her for a couple of days. Sophia laughed nodding, she was sure the pack would miss their cooking and a break would teach them to cope without them; she could only imagine what the pack would do for food while they were gone.

Emily grinned, she had left Sam a couple of meals to put him over while she was away but she had a feeling they weren't going to last long; the pack could eat anyone out of house and home without trying. The elevator binged as it reached their floor and the four climbed out before starting to search for their rooms, they weren't going to go home unless an emergency occurred and they were sure that nothing big would happen before Bella's wedding.

The four women could only hope that their holiday was going to go off without a hitch, they didn't want any supernatural problems popping up.

* * *

Please Review, Favourite or Follow xxx


	77. Unexpected Sights

**Disclaimer**: I do not own the Twilight Saga or anything related, it is owned by Stephanie Meyer.

Set during the Twilight Saga: Breaking Dawn.

* * *

**Chapter Seventy-Seven: Unexpected Sights.**

"What colour are you looking for?" Kim asked looking around the dress shop that they were stood in, they were looking for a dress that Sophia could wear for her cousin's wedding; the trip had been a success so far and the four friends were all relaxed. The four were due to travel back to La Push tomorrow and they were all a little disappointed that their trip was nearly over; they were certainly going to have to make this an annual thing since they had enjoyed it so much.

"I don't know, anything but white and pink or purple," Sophia replied shrugging her shoulders, she already knew what colour the bridal party were wearing and she didn't want anything similar; she was going for Charlie's sake and she wasn't going to be changing her mind. Emily thought for a moment before moving through the store, there were tons of dresses and finding the perfect one was going to take time; she might have only been wearing it for one day but it was a wedding and she needed to look nice.

"What about silver because that's Paul's fur colour?" Fiona suggested moving to pick up a silver lace dress that was near her; she held it out for Sophia to see but the other woman just shook her head. Kim brushed some hair from her face, she had no idea how they were going to find a decent dress; she doubted that Sophia would ever were it again after being around vampires for an entire afternoon.

"Paul plans on burning it once I'm done," Sophia replied with a shake of her head, she didn't want to splash too much cash for it to be destroyed; Paul didn't want the stink of vampires in their home. Fiona nodded her head, she wasn't truly surprised that Paul had said something like that and she was sure that there was some way to have the dress cleaned of the vampire smell so it didn't need to be destroyed.

* * *

"That looks pretty Em," Sophia replied as Emily stepped out of the changing room wearing a print maxi dress, she hadn't expected to see anything that she would like and hadn't been able to resist trying it on. Kim nodded her head in agreement peeking at Emily while she tried on some fancy shoes that she had found in the store, she had prom coming up that year and she was sure she'd find a dress that could match them.

"Do you think Sam would like it?" Emily asked nervously, she ran her fingers down the length of the dress and turned to look at herself in the mirror; she felt a little self-conscious because of her scars and she wasn't sure about the dress that she was wearing.

"He'd be stupid not to," Fiona reassured with a smile, she was sure that Sam would love the dress and Emily looked beautiful in it; she hoped that Emily got it since it was rare that the woman picked up things like that anymore. Emily stared at herself in the mirror, she knew she was being silly and that Sam would love her in whatever she bought but after getting her scars everything had changed.

"Em… get the dress, it looks amazing on you," Sophia comforted, she smiled at her friend knowing that they all agreed that she should buy the dress; she had no idea how Emily coped and she was always amazed at the brave face that the older woman put on for everyone. Emily considered her friends encouraging words for a moment before she nodded her head, she thanked them before heading back into the changing room to take the dress off; she was definitely going to get the dress, it would be perfect for their next date night.

"Do you need anything else for the wedding?" Kim asked deciding on getting the shoes that she had been trying on, she looked at Sophia and smiled; the dress and shoes that the blonde had picked for the wedding were pretty and hopefully Paul wouldn't burn them after the day. Sophia shook her head, she had everything that she needed and she was certain that she wouldn't need anything else; she had a small bag that would go with the outfit and that would complete her look.

"Fancy coming next door with me… I saw a bracelet that I liked and want to check it out," Fiona asked smiling, she was sure Kim and Emily would be able to catch up with them and they wouldn't be going far; they would be just outside. Sophia nodded her head and she picked up her bags, so that they could go since the four friends were going to head for some dinner after this; they were all hungry after their day shopping.

Stepping out of the shop, the two friends talked about making plans to come up to Seattle again before Christmas; they would be able to do some Christmas shopping without their wolves making a big deal about it. Walking towards the shop that Fiona wanted to see, Sophia's blue eyes fleeted over the people around her; she knew better than to let her guard down anywhere that she went.

"Has Paul said anything about going back to school to you?" Fiona asked chewing on her lip, she was hoping that Jacob would graduate normally since she wanted him to have a proper education instead of the rushed one that she and Sophia had. Sophia opened her mouth to reply before she spotted two people that she certainly wasn't expecting, her stomach turned wondering what they were doing in Seattle.

"Soph… are you okay?" Fiona asked noticing the colour slightly drain from her best friend's face, the blonde completely stopped walking as she watched the two people in the distance.

"Is anyone in there?" Fiona asked waving a hand in front of Sophia's face, she looked around trying to work out what Sophia was staring at; she couldn't see anyone that she recognised in the street. Sophia blinked taking a deep breath, she had no idea what to make of what she was seeing but she knew that if she had seen them then there was a chance they'd be coming to see her soon.

"I can't believe it," Sophia muttered shaking her head, she started to walk again wondering why they hadn't told her that they were going to be in Seattle; it was almost as if they were trying to avoid her on purpose and it made her worry.

"What?" Fiona asked looking around again, she couldn't see what her friend was talking about and she wondered for a moment if maybe the boys had come to Seattle bored without them. Fiona didn't want to consider that Sophia had spotted Bella with one of the Cullens, she wasn't in the mood to make nice with the leech-lover and hoped that it was something else.

"That is my mother and father," Sophia explained pointing out the blonde woman and the brown-haired man that was down the street from them; they had come out of a restaurant and where now stopped outside some expensive shop that was across from it.

"What are they doing in Seattle? I thought you said they wouldn't come to Bella's wedding," Fiona replied staring at the couple, she could understand why Sophia had been surprised to see them and she wondered what they were doing here. Fiona watched the couple for a moment, she could see that Sophia favoured her mother's looks more than her father's; it made her wonder personality wise who she was more like.

"I don't know… they usually go the Hamptons around this time," Sophia replied a little un-nerved, she knew that Charlie would have told her if her parents had changed their minds about attending Bella's wedding. This didn't make any sense and Sophia wished that she knew what was going to happen now.

* * *

Please Review, Favourite or Follow xxx


	78. Surprise News

**Disclaimer**: I do not own the Twilight Saga or anything related, it is owned by Stephanie Meyer.

Set during the Twilight Saga: Breaking Dawn.

* * *

**Chapter Seventy-Eight: Surprise News.**

"You saw your parents in Seattle?" Paul mused surprised watching Sophia with Mia, he had no idea why Sophia's parents were in Seattle when they were on the other side of the country but he doubted that it could be a good thing. Sophia nodded her head as she fussed over Mia, she had no idea what was going on and she didn't like it; they never showed up without a good reason and they hadn't called her.

"Do you think they'll come here?" Paul asked gently, he stepped closer to Sophia wanting to offer some comfort in some small way to her; he doubted that her parents would be pleased if they came to La Push to see her. Paul had never gotten on well with parents of anyone that he had been with in the past, Sophia was important to him as was Mia; he had grown up so much in the past few months since he had imprinted on Sophia.

"I have no idea," Sophia whispered allowing Paul to pull her and Mia close, the trip to Seattle had been wonderful with the exception of seeing her parents. Sophia wished that she knew why they were there and she had a feeling that it wasn't going to be long before they showed up at her Uncle's house; they didn't have her current address only her number.

Paul closed his brown eyes and held Sophia close, he had hoped that they'd have more time to settle before more trouble appeared; Bella was so close to getting married and they would have to deal with Charlie when she was changed. Sophia closed her eyes, she hated to think what would happen when her parents showed up; they were in Seattle for a reason and it made her nervous.

"Let's forget them for now," Paul murmured pressing a kiss to the top of Sophia's head, he didn't want her stressing out over something that she had no control over. Sophia nodded her head, she pulled away from Paul a little and kissed him softly; she had missed him during her trip and she was glad to be home back with his family. Paul smiled holding his family close to him, he would do anything for them and keeping them safe was important to him; whatever Sophia's parents wanted didn't matter to him unless it made her happy.

"How was your trip?" Paul asked looking down at his girlfriend, he hoped that she'd had a good time since she deserved a break after everything that had happened in the past few months. Everything had been crazy since Sophia had moved to Forks and become involved with the supernatural; now things were finally quietening down and it looked set to stay that way when the Cullens left Forks for good.

"It was good," Sophia replied shrugging her shoulders, she knew that it was going to be okay and she didn't know what would happen when it came to her parents meeting Paul. There was no doubt that they wouldn't approve of her dating someone of his social standing; they had wanted her to marry some rich lawyer or politician but it wasn't going to happen now that she had Mia.

"I found my dress for the wedding," Sophia continued grinning she was sure that Paul would like it even if he wasn't coming to the wedding with her; it wasn't safe for him to do so since there was a large chance that he would phase.

"And you're not allowed to burn it afterwards," Sophia muttered knowing what Paul had originally planned for her dress that she would be wearing to Bella's wedding but she really liked this one. Paul frowned, he wasn't going to have vampire stink in their home and he was already going to be pushing his limit by letting Sophia go to her cousin's wedding without him.

* * *

Sophia chewed on her bottom lip while she put some filing away, she only had the afternoon shift and she was glad; she stretched wondering how the other receptionist had managed to make a mess of her system. Sophia huffed shaking her head, her blonde hair was pulled up into a messy bun so that it was out of her eyes; she loved her job and she was grateful to Sue for getting her it.

Turning her attention back to the computer before she continued on with her work, Sophia was grateful for a quiet afternoon and Mia was with Paul until her shift was over. Paul was meant to be preparing for his junior year of school and Sophia was proud of him for getting his education finished; she wanted to see him graduate from high school. The sound of the door to the surgery opened and closed making Sophia peek up, she paused at the sight of a nervous looking Charlie making her wonder what was going on.

"Uncle Charlie?" Sophia asked confused as to why he was here, he wasn't registered at this doctors and had always gone to the one in Forks since it was closer to home for him. Charlie took a deep breath, he had no idea how Sophia was going to react and he hoped that she wasn't going to be too upset with him; he should have told her when he had first found out.

"Is everything okay?" Sophia asked curiously, she was glad that the surgery was mostly empty since it was clear that Charlie had come to see her for a reason. Charlie stared at Sophia for a moment, he had no idea how to tell her that he had been speaking a lot to her parents recently; he had never thought that they would come. Bella had told him weeks ago that she hadn't heard from her Aunt or Uncle, she hadn't seemed to care that they weren't coming to her wedding only that she was going to marry Edward.

"I've heard from your parents," Charlie murmured almost too quiet for Sophia to hear, she stared at him as if he had grown an extra head; she had every right to be upset since he had kept it from her. Charlie had been keeping her parents informed with everything even if Sophia spoke with her mother once a week; he didn't believe that she would tell them everything that went on in her life including the new boyfriend.

"Soph… they're coming to Bella's wedding," Charlie revealed slowly, he wanted to prepare her for whatever happened when her parents showed up and this was only the beginning of what was going to happen. Jonathon had been far from pleased with the news that Sophia had settled down with some Quileute and was raising Mia with him; he wanted to meet the boy that thought he was good enough for Sophia Hayward Swan. Sophia stared at her uncle, she felt her stomach drop at the news that her parents would be coming to town; it had been bad enough seeing them in Seattle and now they were going to intrude on her life in La Push.

"Why?" Sophia asked unsure what else to say, she didn't want anything to ruin things when everything was finally getting quiet; she had everything that she wanted right now. Lorelei was living so much closer and Sophia went to see her whenever she had the chance, she adored her grandmother and was making the most of their time together.

"Something to do with a burst pipe in the summer house," Charlie replied watching Sophia, he wanted nothing than to tell her that it would be okay; they weren't so upset about Mia anymore and maybe they could work all of this out.

"They want to meet Paul," Charlie whispered doubting that Sophia was going to be pleased with this, he had no idea what would happen when her two worlds collided but it wouldn't be pretty.

* * *

Please Review, Favourite or Follow xxx


	79. Dinner with the Parents

**Disclaimer**: I do not own the Twilight Saga or anything related, it is owned by Stephanie Meyer.

Set during the Twilight Saga: Breaking Dawn.

* * *

**Chapter Seventy-Nine: Dinner with the Parents.**

"We could still turn around and leave," Paul murmured staring up at the house as he turned off the engine of his truck, he was glad that Jason had taken Mia for the evening especially considering who they were here to see. Sophia had done everything to get out of this dinner and Charlie had been insistent that if he had to have dinner with her parents then it was only right that she be there as well.

"Charlie would hunt us down if we tried," Sophia replied smiling nervously at Paul, she didn't know what her parents wanted and she doubted that it was going to be pleasant; they had a habit of finding fault in everything that she did. Paul chuckled and nodded his head, he knew that she was right but it wouldn't hurt to try; he could only imagine how awkward this was going to be and he was dreading meeting her parents.

"Come on," Sophia murmured moving to climb out of the truck making sure to grab the dessert that she had made, there was no point dragging this out and she hoped that her parents weren't going to make this difficult for them. Paul climbed out of the truck after her and took a deep breath, he had no idea what to expect but he was already mentally preparing himself for what was going to happen.

Sophia and Paul slowly walked up to the door and wondered just what to expect from the dinner, they knew that Bella was going to be attending with Edward and that was going to be hard enough. Sophia could already imagine how much her parents had taken a liking to Edward, she was dreading this especially since she hated the leech and he was the sort of man that her parents had always wanted her to marry.

Paul laced his fingers with Sophia, whatever happened while they were in the house what mattered was that they would be leaving together no matter what and no one would change that.

* * *

Charlie took a deep breath as he peeked at his sister, she looked far from pleased with her daughter's choice of boyfriend and he could only imagine what was going to happen during this dinner. Jonathon had yet to actually say a word to Sophia instead favouring conversation with Bella and Edward, he barely even looked towards his daughter and it was clear that tonight had been a mistake.

"How have you been?" Caroline asked curiously staring at Sophia, she hadn't been expecting any of this when she had heard that Sophia had gotten a new boyfriend; she was almost disappointed in Sophia's choice in dating Paul, who in her eyes was a step down from her last boyfriend.

"I've been fine," Sophia replied carefully messing with her dinner, she had no idea what to say to her parents right now; she wanted nothing more than to head home and spend the evening curled up with Paul in front of the television. Caroline nodded her head shortly, she peeked at Paul for a moment as she tried to figure out what to say to the new boyfriend; she had never thought that she'd have to deal with this again.

"So Paul… what do you do?" Caroline asked trying to sound friendly, she was a little concerned about what she had been hearing from Charlie; especially the news that Paul was living with Sophia right now. Jonathon sipped on his wine and he looked at Caroline, he knew that she was a little worried about things and he didn't blame her; Sophia had spent nearly eight months here and she was a complete stranger to them now.

"I'm about to enter my junior year of high school," Paul replied politely, he was still a little tense and he had no idea what to make of Sophia's parents; they were distant and it made him wondered how they had raised his girlfriend.

"Paul also helps out down in La Push," Charlie added trying to help Paul in some way, he knew that Bella would have been quick to tell her aunt all about the local gang that Paul was meant to be a part of. Caroline nodded her head, her brown eyes peeking over at her husband for a moment recalling what Bella had told them about Paul before Sophia had even arrived.

"Really? What sort of work do you do?" Caroline asked knowing that she had missed out on so much in the past eight months, she was sure that this little visit would fix things and she was hopeful about that. Jonathon looked at his partner as she kicked him under the table, Caroline had missed their daughter while she had been here and she had pleaded with Jonathon to at least try with Sophia after everything that had happened.

"I help out the council… it's like a neighbourhood watch," Paul replied smiling, he knew that Sophia would catch what he meant and it was the closest thing to what he actually did; he kept La Push safe from vampires and he couldn't really tell Caroline or Jonathon that. Sophia sipped on her glass of juice hiding her smile, she had caught on to Paul's inside joke and she ignored the look that Bella gave knowing that her cousin had caught it as well.

"Isabella says that you're in a gang," Jonathon said watching the boy that his daughter was dating, he had never been fond of the idea of Sophia dating and he still struggled to think of her as anything but his little girl anymore. Sophia shot a glare at Bella, she should have known that her cousin would have been quick to fill her parents heads full of her own version of events; she felt Paul rest a hand on her leg in comfort.

"That's what other kids call us… we're just helping out and they don't understand it," Paul replied shaking his head with a smile, he would never wish what had happened to him on anyone even if he did have Sophia in his life because of it. Jonathon stared at Paul for a moment before he nodded his head, the wheels in his head turning as he spared a glance at Sophia; he felt something deep inside of him that made him look away sharply and return his attention to dinner.

"And what do you plan to do after school?" Jonathon asked turning his attention back to Paul, he rested his hands on the table as his blue eyes watched the boy that had very clearly wormed his way into Sophia's life without much effort. Sophia peeked at her father almost surprised, she had never seen him like this before and she wondered what had made him ask so many questions; he had never taken much interest in Jason and she wasn't sure what to make of his questions to Paul.

"Construction work… I have a friend who runs a company down on the reservation," Paul replied simply, it wasn't much and Sam was still working to get the company organised but it was a start and something that the pack could use as a cover and to make a little more money than what they earned from the council for their work.

Caroline looked at her partner, she hadn't expected him to take such an interest in Paul and she smiled knowing that Jonathon might gave off the vibe that he didn't care sometimes but deep down he was just worried about Sophia. Caroline wanted things to slowly move forward for the family, they had barely seen each other in eight months and she was still Sophia's mother no matter what happened.

"Is that so," Jonathon mused sitting back in his chair, his cold blue eyes watching Paul as he was sure that there was some reason that Sophia seemed so taken with him. Charlie focused on his food, he wasn't going to get involved in this when he had no idea what to make of any of it himself.

Paul nodded his head, he stared back at Jonathon realising that the man wasn't as bad as he thought that he would be; he reminded Paul a little of his grandfather who just had problems expressing himself. Jonathon had been raised to react a certain way, it might not have been Lorelei's doing but it was clear that Jonathon was very business minded and he had problems separating that part of his life.

"What is it you do now Sophia?" Caroline asked softly, she recalled her daughter saying something about a job and she was sure that it would keep the conversation light. Bella frowned ducking her head down to mess with her food, this wasn't how she expected this night to go and she had sort of been hoping for some family drama or a fight.

"I work as a receptionist at the local health centre," Sophia replied shrugging her shoulders, she had been playing with the idea of maybe trying for nursing training in a couple of years; she wasn't sure yet but Sue had offered to help her out. Caroline nodded her head, it wasn't what she had wanted for Sophia but her daughter seemed happy and she couldn't remember a time that she had even seen Sophia like this before even back in New York.

"Sue says that she's good at her job… she could even apply for nursing training in a few years," Charlie added in, he didn't know why Sophia always sold herself short and he was sure that Caroline would be a lot more impressed with that news than anything else. Jonathon stared at Charlie for a moment, he sucked on his teeth knowing that he wasn't used to another man telling him about what his daughter wanted to do.

"Sue… is she your new girlfriend Charlie?" Caroline teased smiling at her older brother, she was hopeful that this was them all turning over a new leaf and she wanted nothing more than to put the past behind them.

* * *

"You look happy," Caroline mused stepping into the kitchen to help Sophia with the dessert, she watched her knowing that there was something different about her daughter and it made her a little sad. Sophia paused and looked at her mother, this certainly wasn't the woman that had put her on a plane several months ago; she wondered for a moment just what was going on.

"I'm happy for you Soph," Caroline murmured moving to get some plates while Sophia made sure that the mini banoffee pies were ready, she had no idea what to do anymore and she was hopeful that things would work out. Sophia swallowed the lump that had formed in her throat, she closed her eyes for a moment feeling as if she was going to cry; she took a deep breath to steady herself before she moved to plate up.

"I was wondering if maybe… we could start anew," Caroline continued softly, she felt so nervous and she knew that the move to Forks had been the best choice for her daughter; she had grown into such a wonderful young woman and that was what she had wanted. Caroline knew that she hadn't always been the best mother to Sophia, she had often been cold or just plain forgot about her but she had always loved her daughter; she wanted a chance to redo everything.

"I'd like that," Sophia said turning to smile at her mother, she was going to keep her wits about her but she did want her parents in her life. Caroline smiled before pulling Sophia into a hug, she was hoping that this trip to Forks would do them all some good.

* * *

Please Review, Favourite or Follow xxx


	80. Father-Daughter Talk

**Disclaimer**: I do not own the Twilight Saga or anything related, it is owned by Stephanie Meyer.

Set during the Twilight Saga: Breaking Dawn.

**Author's Note: I don't usually reply to anon comments this way but could Alicehusn please contact me through PM about the message that they left about translating this story. **

* * *

**Chapter Eighty: Father-Daughter Talk.**

"You seem very happy here," Jonathon murmured walking closer to Sophia, he had been waiting for the right moment to come and talk to her all evening; he had always found it hard to talk to his daughter. Sophia paused looking at her father, she was still a little curious about everything that was going on here especially since she hadn't thought her parents would ever return to Forks willingly.

"I am," Sophia replied crossing her arms, she stared at her father wondering what he wanted; she was nervous around him since he hadn't talked to her after she had given birth to Mia. Sophia didn't know what to expect with her parents but she was willing to give them a chance, she was just going to have to learn how to trust them again.

"That's good," Jonathon murmured looking over at Paul, he wasn't the man that he would have ever picked for his daughter but he had never seen her this happy. Paul made her that way and Jonathon wasn't going to get in the middle of that, Jonathon felt that he didn't have the right to dictate who Sophia was dating especially after how he had treated her.

It was the reason that it had taken him so long to speak with her, Jonathon was ashamed of how he had reacted when she had kept Mia; he had wanted to give her up for adoption because that was what he had thought would be best for her.

"I like him a lot more than the idiot Isabella is with," Jonathon mused turning to look at his niece and her fiancé, he shook his head wondering why Bella was with someone like that; Edward made a lot of decisions for her and was pretty old-fashioned. Sophia smiled a little, she was happy to hear that since she had assumed that her father would like Edward; he was a lot like the stuck up snobs that she had gone to high school with.

"I'm happy to hear that," Sophia said smiling at her father, she peeked over at her mother who was discussing wedding details with Bella; she still felt nervous but she guessed that was to be expected.

Jonathon had been cold with her after she had kept Mia, she guessed that she could see why he was upset since he had wanted better for her but they needed to move past what had happened. The two were silent for a moment, Sophia nibbled on her lip knowing that she wasn't sure what to say; she wasn't expecting an apology since that wasn't her father's style.

"I've been talking to Gran," Sophia revealed a little nervous, she knew her father didn't get along with his mother but she wasn't going to cut Lorelei out of her life. Sophia loved her grandmother and she knew that Mia did as well, she was sure that her family would be able to put all the drama behind them now for the first time in a long time.

"Charlie said," Jonathon murmured shaking his head, he wasn't even surprised that his mother had contacted his daughter the way that she had; he had cut her from his life and from what he had heard her health was declining.

Jonathon was also upset to hear from Charlie that his father had passed away, they had never been able to fix the bond that they had broken by moving to New York nor his parents dislike from Caroline a fact that Jonathon regretted now that his mother wasn't well. Jonathon was sure that all of this could have been put behind them if he hadn't been so stubborn; it was the reason that he had decided to finally come to Forks and see his daughter, to try and make things right.

"I'm sorry," Jonathon said turning to look at Sophia, he had let his feelings get in the way and his own wants cloud his judgement about what his daughter wanted. "A Hayward never apologises," Sophia murmured looking at her father, it was the words that she had grown up with and she was sure that was where she got the stubborn genes from.

Jonathon and Lincoln had refused to speak to one another, they had stubbornly thought that the other would back down and apologise; it never happened and now it never would. Jonathon chuckled and nodded his head, it was one lesson that he had taught his daughter and he was pleased that she remembered it; he was pleased that she wasn't completely ignoring him.

"They don't but a father can to a daughter," Jonathon said watching Sophia, he knew that Caroline had missed their daughter and it was his doing; the family had suffered because of his stubbornness and he was putting an end to it now for her. Sophia stared at her father surprised at his words, she didn't know what to say and she wondered for a moment if he'd had too much to drink over dinner; she peeked over at Paul who was discussing fishing with Charlie.

"I have greatly wronged you and I don't expect you to forgive this stupid old man," Jonathon said disgusted with himself, he had sent Sophia away because he couldn't deal with what people thought of her; he hated the whispers but now he knew that he had made a big mistake that had hurt his family. Jonathon had never been the most loving father, he found it hard to express himself at the best of times but he did love his daughter and only wanted the best for her.

"Dad…" Sophia whispered a little shocked at this talk, she wondered what her mother had said to make him do this; he had never been this open before and it could only be her mother's doing. Caroline had always known Jonathon like the back of her hand, she had loved him and done so much for him in the nineteen years that they had been together now.

"You are growing into a fine young woman and I couldn't be more proud of you," Jonathon continued looking at Sophia, her purple gypsy blouse and white slim leg jeans paired with purple flat shoes reminding him of how much she had grown up since he had last seen her.

Sophia swallowed back the lump that was forming her in throat, she had never seen him like this before and she had no idea what had brought this on; she wrapped her arms around her father and hugged him. Jonathon held her close for a moment, he was still new to all of this but he was willing to work on it; he had a feeling that it was going to take a lot more time to fix this.

"I hope we can start anew… put this horrible mess behind us," Jonathon murmured when Sophia stepped back from him, he gave her a little smile staying completely in control of his own emotions. Sophia wiped away her tears as she eyed her father nervously, she couldn't help but be a little anxious about what he was saying to her.

"Us?" Sophia asked watching Jonathon, she knew when her mother talked about starting anew that she did mean with Mia; her mother was eager to get to know her granddaughter after all the time that she had missed because of her own selfish reasons.

"Myself, your mother… you and Mia," Jonathon replied not knowing how Sophia would react to that, he wasn't sure how he felt about his own grandchild but he was willing to try. Jonathon felt awkward enough when it came to Sophia, he had never been good with children and it was going to take time for him to bond with Mia but he was willing to do it. Sophia nodded her head, she felt nervous about it but she was sure that it was a good step for them; they had to get used to being a family together again after nearly a year.

"That would be good," Sophia replied smiling a little at her father, she was sure with a little work that everything would be okay.

* * *

Please Review, Favourite or Follow xxx


	81. Caroline's Good News

**Disclaimer**: I do not own the Twilight Saga or anything related, it is owned by Stephanie Meyer.

Set during the Twilight Saga: Breaking Dawn.

* * *

**Chapter Eighty-One: Caroline's Good News.**

"Where is father today?" Sophia asked setting down a drink in front of her mother, she was surprised that he had come to her home to see Mia and she was worried that maybe things weren't going to be like she'd hoped. Caroline fussed over her granddaughter, she couldn't believe how big Mia had gotten since she had last seen her and she regretted the fact that she had missed out on important things in her life. Mia squealed as she sat on her grandmother's lap, she was wearing the white Minnie Mouse kaftan and navy leggings that Caroline had brought with her and Sophia was pleased to see them bonding.

"He went to see your grandmother," Caroline revealed a little annoyed that he had gone today instead of coming to meet Mia, she knew that Lorelei was ill and she wasn't sure what to make of the old woman. Caroline wanted to put the past behind them but it did still hurt that Lorelei hadn't thought that she was good enough for Jonathon; she had proved that she was and she was happy with her life.

"That's good," Sophia replied knowing that it had been years since her grandmother had seen her father, she was hoping they would be able to move forward since her grandmother wasn't in the best of health. Caroline nodded her head and took a deep breath, she returned her focus to Mia and wondered if things would always be this awkward; she had some big news to share with her.

"No Paul today?" Caroline asked surprised not to see her daughter's boyfriend, she had heard from Bella that the two were living together and she wondered if Sophia had told him to stay away. Caroline liked Paul, he was good for her daughter even if it had been a surprise to find out about him; she wanted Sophia to be happy and it was the reason she hadn't said anything about the ring that sat on her left hand not so secretly. Caroline was sure it wasn't an engagement ring, she doubted that Sophia was ready for that step just yet; it looked more like a promise ring and she was happy to let it rest at that for now.

"He had to go to work," Sophia lied knowing that there was no way in hell that she was going to tell her mother that he was on patrol, she couldn't share that with her parents; it would only cause trouble that she didn't need. Caroline nodded her head, she was looking forward to getting to know more about the young man; she had heard a lot of unsavoury things from Bella about him but she knew that her niece was just trying to cause trouble.

"Your father and I were thinking about maybe moving things to Seattle," Caroline mused tickling Mia, she wanted to be closer to her daughter and granddaughter and it was clear that there was no way around moving them all back to New York; a fresh start for all of them was needed. Sophia sat down and stared at her mother, she hadn't been expecting this and she had a feeling that there was more to it; her father wouldn't have any problems with moving since his law firm already had a building in Seattle.

"Maybe we could all get together for Christmas," Caroline asked softly, she looked at Sophia hoping that her daughter didn't have any plans yet; she wanted the family to move on from what had happened. Sophia nodded her head, it was early August and she honestly had no idea what she would be doing for Christmas yet; she could see her mother wanted so much for them to be with her for the holidays. Paul wouldn't be spending them with his parents, he refused to speak with them after how they had treated her.

"We've already found a lovely apartment… there's room for you to visit," Caroline continued to talk, she wanted to include Sophia in all her plans; she hated that she had sent her daughter away when she had needed her. Sophia looked down at Mia, she had a feeling that her mother was building up to something; she had no idea what was going through her mind but it couldn't be anything bad. Caroline only rambled like this when she was nervous and Sophia guessed that it was something big; she wondered what it could be if it was making her this nervous.

"Mum… what's going on?" Sophia asked smiling, she didn't have any idea what it could be but everything seemed relatively calm since they had come to Forks to visit. Caroline took a deep breath, she was working herself up over nothing and she wanted Sophia to be the first to know; it was a big change and she was excited about what was happening.

"Your father and I are getting married," Caroline revealed looking to Sophia while she cuddled Mia, she had been with Jonathon for nineteen years now and he had finally asked her to marry him. Caroline had never thought that Jonathon would get down on one knee, but the idea now seemed to make her so happy and she couldn't wait. Sophia stared at her mother surprised for a moment, she never thought that she would see the day and she was so happy; she moved to hug her mother knowing how much this meant for her.

"That's great news mum," Sophia exclaimed making sure she didn't squash Mia, she had never thought that her father would do it; he had always been so against the idea and she wondered what had changed his mind. Caroline nodded her head with a big smile, she was so happy and she knew that it was going to be the day that she dreamed of; she wanted nothing more than a big day that everyone would remember. Mia giggled making her mother smile, she loved hugs and Paul was usually the one that kept cuddling her; he loved holding her since it made him think of the children he would one day have with Sophia.

"We're getting married in January… I would love it if you would be my maid-of-honour?" Caroline asked looking at Sophia, it was such a big ask but there was no one else that she wanted to fill that role but her daughter. Sophia blinked a little taken back that her mother would ask something like that, she had never considered that her mother would ask that especially when it came to her own wedding.

"Of course," Sophia agreed smiling, she knew that there was no way that she could say no; she saw how much this meant to her mother and things had been good over the last few days. Caroline smiled pleased that Sophia had said yes, there was so much to do for the big day and she had only just gotten the venue that she had wanted; she was sure it would be a perfect big day, the one that she had always dreamed of.

"I would also love if Mia was a little flower girl?" Caroline gushed peeking down at her granddaughter, she would be walking a lot more by then and she would look adorable in her dress; she wanted all her family there and she was sure that they would be. Mia was her only grandchild and Caroline adored her now that she had some time with her, she had been shocked by Sophia's decision to keep her and she admired how strong her daughter was.

"I'm sure she'd love to," Sophia assured softly watching Caroline with Mia, everything seemed to be doing so much better and she was pleased her parents had finally come around. Jonathon was always going to be a little stiff but at least he was willing to try, that was all Sophia could ask and all that she wanted.

"You'll be a flower girl at Nana's wedding, won't you?" Caroline cooed at Mia, she loved her name that she now had and she was sure that Jonathon would like the name that had been picked for him.

* * *

Please Review, Favourite or Follow xxx


	82. A Little Advice

**Disclaimer**: I do not own the Twilight Saga or anything related, it is owned by Stephanie Meyer.

Set during the Twilight Saga: Breaking Dawn.

* * *

**Chapter Eighty-Two: A Little Advice.**

Sophia took a deep breath as she climbed out of her car, she made sure that she picked up the card that she had gotten for her cousin; she couldn't believe that today was the day that Bella married Edward. Sophia stared up at the house that the Cullens owned, she couldn't believe that she was there but she had to remind herself that she was doing it for Charlie; he had no idea still what his daughter had planned. Caroline smiled looking at her daughter, she had been happy for the lift since Charlie seemed so preoccupied with everything and she didn't blame him since it was his daughter's wedding day.

"Such a beautiful house," Caroline mused surprised to see something like that in Forks, it looked brand new compared to some of the homes in town; she wondered who the designer was since she was looking for someone to decorate the apartment that they were getting in Seattle. Jonathon nodded his head allowing his wife to link arms as they walked up the path, there were a lot of people around and he knew that it wouldn't be long before things got underway.

Sophia followed behind her parents, she had no idea how to feel about this and she knew that Seth would be sticking to her side since Paul couldn't be with her; she had told her parents that he hadn't been able to take time off work to avoid suspicion. The wedding was taking place in the Cullens back yard and Sophia had heard that Alice had gone all out on what needed to be done; she was just glad she only had to deal with this for one day.

"Bride or Groom?" asked a voice making Sophia grit her teeth, she looked up to see Emmett dressed up in a suit; she wondered for a moment if Alice had dressed everyone up for the day. Caroline stared at the man before her, he was clearly related to the groom and she wondered how they could all say they were adopted when they looked so much alike.

"Bride," Jonathon stated handing over the gift that they had gotten for Bella and her groom, he looked around wondering why they hadn't gone to a nice hotel for the wedding especially since from what he could see the groom could afford it. Emmett perked up a little staring at the two before him, he had been expecting a lot of people from Forks to come to the wedding but he didn't recognise the couple that were stood before him.

"How do you know Bella?" Emmett asked moving to put the gift on the pile that was building, it wasn't like Bella or Edward was going to need this stuff and he was sure they would be able to pawn it off when the couple went on their honeymoon. Sophia rolled her eyes, she was hidden behind her parents since she didn't want to deal with the vampire; she looked around trying to spot Seth or even Billy since she was sure they would be here by now.

"We are her aunt and uncle," Caroline said patiently, she was sure that this was just a nosey relative and she had no interest in standing here all day when she had come for her niece's wedding. Emmett stared at Caroline and then Jonathon, he felt a little stupid since the woman did look like Sophia a little; he nodded his head before directing them to Bella's side of the aisle.

"Emmett," Sophia greeted trying to sound polite, she handed him the card that she had gotten since she doubted that Bella or Edward would have any use for any of the gifts that they were being given. Emmett nodded at Sophia, he was a little wary about having her at the wedding but there was no way around it; he was just glad that her mutt hadn't come with her.

"Bella would like to see you inside," Emmett informed her before turning his attention to the other guests.

* * *

"Sophia you look beautiful," Alice gushed admiring the royal blue beaded dress with silver detailing paired with silver formal heels, she was impressed that the blonde had been able to pick something like that out. Sophia crossed her arms nodding her head, she felt a little odd without her bracelet but she hadn't wanted to wear it for the wedding; she had however have her promise ring on.

"Bella is inside," Alice mused staring at Sophia for a moment, they would have been such good friends if she hadn't been so close to the wolves but she was learning to let that go now. Alice stepped aside to let Sophia inside, she had to go and keep Renee and Charlie busy for a moment since she didn't want them overhearing this talk.

Sophia took a deep breath before heading into the bedroom where Bella was getting ready, she closed the door behind her not wanting to attract attention since she doubted this would end well. Bella looked up at her cousin and smiled a little nervous, she took a deep breath messing with the white satin dressing gown that she was wearing; she felt so nervous and she couldn't believe that she was going to marry Edward.

"You wanted to see me," Sophia murmured feeling awkward, she peeked around not seeing anyone and she guessed that the vampires would still be listening in no matter what. Sophia had no idea how she was going to deal with the wedding, it was the final part of Bella cutting her family out of her life to become a vampire and this was the last time she would see her. No matter how annoying Bella was, or how much Sophia hated her sometimes she was still her cousin; someone that she had grown up with and she would never see her again.

"I wanted to thank you," Bella mumbled looking away from Sophia, she knew that after today that everything would change; she would become a vampire, the date was set for that and she would never see her family again. Bella didn't have any doubts about the choice that she was making, she wanted to be with Edward for the rest of eternity but she knew that by doing so that she would lose so much and it was starting to dawn on her. Renee was going to have Phil to look after her when Bella was changed and her death was faked, but Charlie didn't have anyone and Bella was relaying on her cousin to look out for him.

"I'm not doing it for you," Sophia muttered back, she stared at Bella knowing that her cousin was slowly starting to realise what she was going to lose by becoming a vampire but that wasn't going to deter her from her course. Bella sighed closing her brown eyes, she wished that things could go back to the way that they had been when Sophia had first come to Forks; they had been so close once but now things were so different.

"What happened Soph? We used to be so close," Bella asked softly, she opened her eyes and stared at Sophia wondering if this was how it was going to end for the two of them. Bella wanted to end on good terms, she didn't want to think about stupid fights or how things could have been; she wanted no regrets and for the guilt of what she was doing to go away.

"Why don't you tell me? I'm not the one that changed Bella," Sophia replied trying not to start a fight, she might have grown up a bit since returning to Forks but it had been Bella who had changed so much that Sophia didn't recognise her. Sophia didn't feel like she knew the person sat down in that chair, she wasn't the Isa that she had grown up with or visited in the summers on occasion; she was a complete stranger that Sophia certainly wasn't going to miss when she left to become a vampire.

Bella was silent letting Sophia's words linger for a moment, she chewed on her lip and wondered what to say; she had been childish sometimes but she had always felt that her cousin had deserved it.

"I was jealous," Bella muttered shaking her head, that was all that she was going to say about it and she knew that it would be enough; she was going to become a vampire and none of this would matter then. Bella was getting the closure that she needed, she had done what she could for Charlie and Renee; she was sure in time that they would move on after her death was faked.

"Of what?" Sophia asked confused, she couldn't think of what she had that Bella didn't; they had always been on fairground no matter what and Sophia was sure what could have led Bella to think her actions were okay. Bella groaned not wanting to do this, she couldn't believe that Sophia wasn't letting this go and she knew that soon Alice would be back to help her get into her wedding dress; the wedding would be the start of her new life with Edward.

"Of you knowing about everything, of people liking you but not me, of Charlie giving you the attention he never gave me," Bella listed knowing that it was petty, she had lashed out when things weren't going her way and she was only doing this now for Charlie's sake because he was going to need someone. Bella wasn't sure why her father had never moved on from her mother, she didn't even know if he had ever even tried but she wished that he had so she wouldn't feel so bad about leaving him.

Carlisle and Edward were concerned that after they had faked Bella's death that Charlie wasn't going to cope; it was the only reason they would push for a funeral to stop him ever searching for Bella when she had been turned because he would never stop. Sophia took a deep breath before shaking her head, there was so much on her mind right now but she knew that it wasn't the time or place to start a fight.

"I want you to be happy Isa… I know for some odd reason that Cullen does that," Sophia murmured shaking her head, she did want Bella to be happy and she wasn't even going to try and understand why it had to be Edward. Sophia wanted her cousin to see that she was giving up a lot just to be with him, she would never have children of her own, never grow old or be able to see her family ever again.

"I'm not going to try and understand your decision but if it's what you want fine," Sophia continued trying not to sound angry about all of this, what Bella was doing was selfish and it was only going to hurt a lot of people but there was no way around it and that was fine. Bella stared at Sophia, she felt a little sad that they were getting along now when this could be their last meeting; she was sure that this would be the last, she wouldn't be able to see Sophia again especially with the pack in the picture.

Bella had hoped that she would be able to at least contact her cousin after she had been turned, to check on things with Charlie but Carlisle had advised against it. Sophia was an imprint and would have her own life to live when Bella was changed, it would be better if all contact was cut and it would really be like Bella had died.

"But I want you to think carefully about the decision you are making, there will be no going back when you are turned… you won't be able to see any of us again when you do," Sophia said knowing that she was done trying to talk Bella into doing the right thing, she was just going to leave with that. Bella was an adult now and Sophia didn't want her regretting anything when it came to being turned; she wouldn't see Charlie or Renee again, she was going to outlive everyone at this wedding and there would be no second chances.

"This is what I want," Bella said without any hesitation, she wanted this and there was no changing her mind.

* * *

Please Review, Favourite or Follow xxx


	83. The Cullen Wedding

**Disclaimer**: I do not own the Twilight Saga or anything related, it is owned by Stephanie Meyer.

Set during the Twilight Saga: Breaking Dawn.

* * *

**Chapter Eighty-Three: The Cullen Wedding.**

Sophia felt the hairs on the back of her neck stand up, she tried to ignore it knowing that the wedding ceremony was nearly over and she couldn't believe how fast that it had flown by. Sophia was sat beside her parents watching her cousin marry her vampire, she couldn't believe that the next time that they would all be gathered together would probably be for Bella's 'funeral'. It wasn't a fact that Sophia was looking forward to, she would have to grieve for her cousin even if she knew that Bella was still alive and was going to live on forever as a vampire.

"Bella looks beautiful," Caroline mused softly staring at her niece, she couldn't believe that Bella had married someone like Edward; she didn't know what it was about him but there was something not quite right about him or his family. Sophia just nodded her head, she had no idea what to say to her mother when she knew things that she could never reveal; she wanted nothing more than to forget about the fact that Bella was going to be turned.

"I now pronounce you man and wife," the priest announced making Sophia take a deep breath, she was glad that it was nearly over and she hoped that they wouldn't drag this out longer. Bella smiled at Edward as he leant forward and kissed her, she carefully moved to rest her hands on his shoulders; the sound of everyone clapping making her smile, she couldn't believe that she had actually gotten married.

Pulling back from Edward, Bella took a deep breath as she turned to look out of the friends and family that had gathered to watch her marry the love of her life and soon the love of her existence. Bella's brown eyes scanned the crowd smiling happily, she couldn't believe that she was officially now Isabella Cullen; this was the moment that began her new life and she couldn't wait.

* * *

Sophia sipped on a glass of orange juice as she looked around the gathering, she couldn't believe that they were all here for a wedding; she felt nervous and she was glad that she wasn't here alone. Sophia felt overly aware that there were several vampires that she didn't know hovering around, she guessed they were distant family of the Cullens; she tried to ease her mind knowing that nothing would happen.

Turning her attention to her cousin, Sophia smiled a little about how happy Bella looked; she knew that things would change after today and she truly hoped that Bella knew what she was doing. Once Bella became a vampire there would be no coming back, the Cullens would leave Forks and they wouldn't be returning; they couldn't risk anyone ever recognising Bella when they were going to fake her death.

Sophia watched Bella dance with Edward for a moment, she felt the hairs stand up on the back of her neck again; she wondered why whoever it was just kept glaring at her, she didn't want to turn around a little afraid of who it could be since she didn't want to deal with any of Bella's school friends. Sophia jumped as a cold hand rested on her shoulder forcing her to turn around, she blinked surprised at the vampire that was stood behind her and she couldn't place her name; she wasn't one of the Cullens and that made Sophia nervous.

"Can I help you?" Sophia asked politely not waiting to make a scene at her cousin's wedding reception, she peeked over at Seth who was across the room with Billy; he hadn't noticed that one of the vampires had approached her and was engrossed in helping himself to more food. Paul was going to freak out when he found out that some strange vampire was able to get close to Sophia; she wasn't looking forward to him finding out.

"You're the mate of one of those mutts," the vampire spat disgusted as her golden eyes stared at Sophia, she had tried to stay away from the woman especially since she had promised to behave but she hadn't been able to help herself. Sophia opened and closed her mouth, not sure how to respond to what had been said to her; she hated to think what was going through the clearly upset vampires mind.

"You stink of them… how can you love one of those murderers?" the vampire asked shaking her head, she wished that the Cullens would have let her have her revenge and she had no idea why they seemed so found of the mutts that were just in the way. Sophia flinched at her words, she had no idea what the vampire was talking about especially when she knew that the pack only targeted vampires that crossed onto their territory or were a threat to human life; something that she doubted the Denali vampires were.

"Irina," scolded a voice signalling the approach of another vampire, she hurried forward to detach her sister before she did some damage to the human when she lost her temper. Irina stepped back glaring at her older sister, she knew that Tanya meant well but she wanted revenge for what had happened to Laurant; he had been killed and the Cullens did nothing about it.

"You said that you would behave," Tanya whispered looking around to be sure that there was no one looking at them, she knew her sister was grieving but they had been told what had happened even if Irina didn't want to believe them. Irina stared at her older sister, she had promised but this was just too hard; she had to see one of the monsters that had killed her mate and one of the mates to the creatures that had ruined her life.

Sophia took a wary step back from Irina, she didn't want to stand to close to the clearly upset vampire; she peeked over at Seth cursing him for stuffing his face at a time like this. Irina stared at Tanya for a moment before she looked back at the other members of the coven, she shook her head and backed away from her sister; she had thought that she could do this, especially since Tanya had pleaded with her to make amends for what had happened with the newborn fight.

"I can't do this," Irina whispered before she turned on her heel and walked away, she didn't look back as Tanya followed after her; she didn't care what her sister said, she knew that Laurant wouldn't have betrayed them like the Cullens or wolves said. Sophia took a deep breath, she had a feeling that this wasn't over and she hoped that the Cullens knew that one of their relatives was upset with their truce with the pack.

"We're sorry about her," Kate Denali said smiling at Sophia, she didn't want any trouble now that things were calming down; she knew that her sister was upset but it wasn't going to change anything. Kate peeked back at her own mate, she knew that Garrett had never liked Laurant and the other vampire's decision to return to Forks had left them convinced that he had tried to kill Edward's mate; they just wished that Irina wouldn't insist on trying to get revenge.

"It's fine," Sophia murmured shaking her head, she eyed Garrett wary taking not that his eyes weren't quite the golden colour of his mates; she stepped back sensing that he hadn't quite been on the veggie vampire diet for all that long. Kate smiled one more time at Sophia before she took Garrett's hand and followed after her sisters, she hoped to catch up to Irina and calm her down after her little outburst. Sophia watched them leave before she looked around no one had even noticed their little display something that relieved her.

* * *

Please Review, Favourite or Follow xxx


	84. A Little White Lie

**Disclaimer**: I do not own the Twilight Saga or anything related, it is owned by Stephanie Meyer.

Set during the Twilight Saga: Breaking Dawn, the storyline will divert from what was written in the books and movies.

* * *

**Chapter Eighty-Four: A Little White Lie.**

Sophia blinked surprised as she padded into the kitchen to find Paul making breakfast, she had gotten back home late from the wedding and Paul had been asleep after his long patrol shift. Sophia hadn't had the heart to wake him up, she wasn't sure yet if she was going to tell him about what had happened with Irina; she didn't want to cause any more trouble when everything was starting to quieten down.

"Good morning," Paul greeted moving to kiss Sophia, he was in a good mood this morning and he was glad that in a few weeks they would never have to deal with the Cullens again. The pack had been told by Carlisle that once Bella had been changed and she'd had her funeral that they would be moving away; they didn't want any more trouble and it was for the best if Bella was going to be joining their family.

"How was the wedding?" Paul asked looking at Sophia, he was glad that she didn't stink of the leeches and that she had showered as soon as she had gotten home. Paul doubted that he would have been able to sleep if she hadn't done so, the last thing that he wanted was the house stinking of vampire; he wanted to forget about everything that had happened in the last few months and just focus on everything else now.

"It was fine," Sophia replied simply, she moved to sit down at the small breakfast table and watched Paul; she eyed him for a moment before she decided that telling Paul about Irina would be a bad idea. Sophia doubted that they would be seeing Irina again anyway and she wanted nothing more than to forget about what had happened; Irina was grieving and she would hopeful move on with her life one day.

"Just fine?" Paul questioned raising an eyebrow at Sophia while he moved to finish up with breakfast, Mia was still with Jason and she would be dropped off later that day after spending more time with her father.

"It was a wedding with vampires," Sophia stated with a shrug of her shoulders hoping that Paul would drop it, she knew there was no way that he would find out since Seth hadn't noticed what had happened. Sophia just hoped that it stayed that way, she had no idea what Paul would do if he found out about what had happened with her and Irina; he would likely want to start a war with the Denali clan of nothing. Paul eyed Sophia not completely believing her for a moment, he could see that something was bothering her and she had been mumbling in her sleep but he couldn't make out what she had been saying.

"Okay," Paul murmured moving to plate up breakfast, he wasn't going to push it and he hoped that it was nothing; he peeked at the clock before moving to hand Sophia her breakfast. Paul couldn't wait until the Cullens left, it meant that there would be less wolves to possibly phase and he knew that the pack was the biggest that it had been in years because the Cullens had lived in Forks for nearly five years now.

"Thank you," Sophia mumbled when Paul set the plate in front of her with a smile, her stomach grumbled making Paul smirk before he got his own plate and sat down at the table with her; they quiet started to eat, thinking about the wedding and what would happen now.

Paul watched Sophia while they ate in silence, he would speak with Seth later on to see if he was missing something; he had asked the younger pack member to keep an eye on Sophia since he didn't want anything to happen to her. Paul couldn't shake the feeling that he was missing something and he didn't want anything bad happening to Sophia or Mia when he could stop it.

* * *

Sophia grinned lifting Mia into her arms and kissing her daughter's cheek, she held her close knowing that she had missed her little girl while she had been away; Mia giggled at the action making Sophia sigh in relief.

Paul watched Sophia with Mia while he talked with Jason, the two men had found an uneasy truce between them for their sake and he knew that it wasn't easy especially with Mia in the picture. Jason was always going to be Mia's father and Paul wouldn't change that, he didn't want them to clash when the little girl was older over anything.

"She was okay?" Sophia asked balancing Mia on her hip, she walked over to the two men in her life; she had a feeling that she would never get used to the fact that everything had worked out well for them. Jason had moved on with his life and was now dating Leah, he had gotten himself a job that he loved and he was a father to their daughter even if they weren't together anymore; they had found a place where they could both be happy.

"She was perfect," Jason replied smiling at Sophia, he had loved having Mia with him and it was nice that Sophia trusted him enough to have their seven month old; she would be walking and talking anytime now and he was looking forward to that moment. Sophia took a deep breath and nodded her head, she looked at Mia and pressed a kiss to her daughter's head; she had no idea what she would have done without Jason right now.

Mia still needed her father and they were working on making sure that she got to spend time with both of her parents; they knew things would be strange but they didn't want that to affect Mia when she was older. Mia was loved by everyone in her life, she was special and she had two sets of parents that loved her; Jason and Leah were doing so well with their relationship while Sophia and Paul were working on their own. Paul watched Sophia with Mia, he knew how odd this would all be when Mia was older but he was sure that it would work out; everyone had moved on and that was okay.

"I'll guess I'll see you both on Wednesday," Jason mused smiling, the arrangement that they had wasn't the easiest but they were still working on it; Jason saw Mia a couple of times a week when he wasn't working and had her half the weekend. Sophia nodded her head, she smiled at Jason glad that they weren't fighting over Mia and that he had Leah in his life like she had Paul; it made things easier and they all wanted what was best for the little girl.

Paul moved to walk Jason out, he peeked back at Sophia for a moment while she fussed over Mia; he smiled knowing how much that all of this meant to her and he hoped things stayed this way. Sophia whispered softly to Mia, she held her daughter close while she walked to sit down on the couch; she wanted nothing more than to forget what had happened at Bella's wedding and put it behind her. Mia clapped her hands as she smiled up at her mother, she had missed her while she had been staying with her father and Leah; she was happy to be back in her arms.

"Mama missed you," Sophia whispered sitting down, she put Mia on her lap and peeked towards the door knowing that Paul would be back soon; she wondered how long it would take him to throw off the scent of what had happened. Sophia was determined to think about it, she wasn't going to start more problems for the pack when they were finally entering a peaceful stage after they had all phased.

"So what do we want to do today?" Paul asked walking back into the living room and smiling at Sophia and Mia, he was looking forward to spending time with his girls.

* * *

Please Review, Favourite or Follow xxx


	85. End of Summer Bonfire

**Disclaimer**: I do not own the Twilight Saga or anything related, it is owned by Stephanie Meyer.

Set during the Twilight Saga: Breaking Dawn, the storyline will divert from what was written in the books and movies.

* * *

**Chapter Eighty-Five: End of Summer Bonfire.**

Paul took a deep breath as he watched Mia with Jason, he felt odd watching the man fuss over the little girl; they rarely spent any time together and he knew he was still adjusting with having to share Mia. Paul knew that he had very little right to the little girl, he was only linked to Mia because he was with her mother; he would one day by the little girl's step-father.

Sophia wrapped her arms around Paul and kissed his cheek, she knew that he didn't really like having to watch Jason with Mia; it was something he would have to get used to and she wished there was some way to ease his mind.

"I can't believe that summer is officially over," Sophia mused trying to distract Paul, it was a nice evening and she wanted nothing more than to relax before things got tense. It had nearly been a month since Bella had married Edward and Sophia knew it would only be a matter of days before the news arrived that Bella had 'died'; she didn't see her cousin putting the change off for long.

Paul nodded his head in agreement and turned his attention back to Sophia, he smiled down at her wanting to spend more time with her; he had just returned to school for his junior year and things were starting to get busy again for the pack. Paul had a feeling that things would be a lot quieter when the Cullens left the area, they didn't want the leeches hanging around when Bella was turned and they had made them swear to make sure that Charlie would never find out the truth.

"Have I told you how beautiful you look?" Paul asked smiling at Sophia, she looked nice in her orange long-line tunic and white crop linen shorts and he didn't blame her for dressing coolly; it had been a nice day even for La Push weather. Sophia shook her head and kissed Paul, she was glad that they were able to all relax before everyone was too busy with school and work.

* * *

"Mama," Mia babbled as Jason handed the little girl back to her mother, he was going to head home since he had work early the next morning; he enjoyed working alongside Charlie and it meant he could keep an eye on him. No one was sure how Charlie would react when he was told that Bella had died in a terrible accident; they wanted to make sure that there was always someone there that he could rely on.

Sophia smiled down at her daughter, Mia had started speaking a couple of days earlier and she couldn't have been happier; she adored that moment and she wanted nothing more to see them all.

"I will give you a call," Jason murmured smiling at Sophia, he was glad that they could be around each other like this and he hoped that things would stay this way. Mia needed both her parents in her life and the former couple were doing their best to make sure there was no tension between them; they wanted to make sure Mia had a stable environment around her.

Sophia nodded her head smoothing out Mia's blue floral playsuit and peeked over at Leah who was also getting ready to leave; she knew that Leah didn't like to be around Emily or Sam unless she needed to be. Leah might have moved on with her life but that didn't mean that she was able to forget what her cousin and ex had done to her; they had broken her heart without even a second thought and then blamed imprinting for what had happened.

Sophia balanced Mia on her hip, she held her close knowing that Mia was the best thing that had ever happened to her and Jason; they had found real happiness because of her and things were only going to get better for them. Paul watched Jason and Leah leave before he got to his feet and approached Sophia, he had no idea how the four managed it but things were getting better between them; they had to keep things calm for Mia's sake.

Sophia peeked at Paul, she smiled at him a little before Mia yawned and she knew that it was nearly time for them to be heading home as well; she looked around the gathering seeing that most of the imprinted couples were also ready to leave. Fiona and Jacob were whispering to one another while Jacob had a sleeping Austin in his arms, they were mainly living with Jacob's father since Paul had moved in officially with Sophia.

"Do you want to go home?" Paul asked softly, he could feel a chill entering the air and the bonfire was winding down now; he knew that it had been a long day and he didn't mind heading home. Sophia nodded her head, she peeked at Mia in her arms knowing that it would be best to get her to bed; she didn't want to keep her daughter up past her bedroom.

Paul kissed Sophia before he walked away to say goodbye to everyone, she watched him walk away and she hoped that things would be okay; she could see that they were all going to be busy in the next few weeks. Sophia waved to Fiona, she was sure her friend wasn't going to be sticking around much longer and she had Austin to think about; it was starting to get a bit cold. Paul returned to Sophia's side and smiled at her before they started to leave, they walked down the beach towards the car so that they could go home and put Mia to bed.

* * *

Irina pursed her lips staring at her sisters, she didn't understand why they wouldn't side with her on this; she wanted revenge for what had happened to Laurant and they wouldn't let her.

"Irina you need to let this go," Tanya whispered staring at her sister, she knew that Irina was suffering but the wolves had done the right thing and Laurant couldn't have loved her sister that much if he was feeding on human blood. Garrett had made the change and while he did struggle he was open about it and Kate was always there for him; Laurant had kept horrible secrets from Irina and had been helping Victoria with her own revenge plans.

"How can I ever let this go?" Irina snapped furious that her sisters wanted to just ignore what had happened, Laurant had been killed by those wolves and no one was punishing them for what they had done. Tanya sighed wishing that Irina could see that there was nothing that could be done to change what had happened; she wasn't going to start a war over someone who had been punished for doing the wrong thing.

Laurant had brought his death on himself, he had tried to kill Edward's mate and had betrayed the Denali coven's trust by giving information that they had told him to someone who wanted to destroy their family.

"Irina there is nothing we can do," Kate said trying to sooth her sister, she knew that Irina was suffering but they had betrayed the Cullens once and they wouldn't be doing it again. Irina was the reason that they hadn't fought with their cousins to defeat Victoria and her army, they had turned their backs on them because Carlisle had refused to step aside for Irina's wish to destroy the wolves.

"Then I can't stay here a moment longer," Irina spat glaring at her sisters, if they weren't willing to help her then she would get her revenge on her own; she turned on her heel and ran out of the house as she started to plan her revenge for what had happened to Laurant.

* * *

Please Review, Favourite or Follow xxx


	86. A Life Lost

**Disclaimer**: I do not own the Twilight Saga or anything related, it is owned by Stephanie Meyer.

Set during the Twilight Saga: Breaking Dawn, the storyline will divert from what was written in the books and movies.

* * *

**Chapter Eighty-Six: A Life Lost.**

Sophia brushed some hair from her face as she flicked through the morning paper, it had been a long night and she knew that it was just the beginning; she had barely been able to sleep and she wished she knew why. Sophia had a bad feeling in her stomach and she couldn't shake the feeling that today was the day that the Cullens would turn her cousin; she wondered what was going to happen when that news broke.

It felt like ages since Bella had become Isabella Cullen, it still felt unreal to Sophia and she hoped that her cousin wasn't going to regret her decision one day; there was no way for her to undo the change once she had been turned. Sophia sipped on her coffee, she was going to need all the help that she could get if she was going to make it through a day of work; she peeked at the clock knowing that Paul would be awake soon.

No one knew that what was going to happen when Charlie found out that Bella had died, they weren't sure how the Cullens would do it but they were all prepared for the shock that would take over the entire area when it happened. Sophia chewed on her lip, she would have to find some way of grieving for someone who wasn't really dead; she couldn't tell anyone that didn't know the truth about what had happened.

It broke Sophia's heart that Charlie was going to grieve for Bella, she was his only child and it would devastate him; she wasn't sure that he could ever recover from what was going to happen. Sophia jumped as Paul kissed her cheek, she turned to look at him not having heard him come down the stairs; she smiled a little at him wondering what they would do.

Paul walked over to the cupboard and started to search for some cereal, he had school and he wanted nothing more than to forget about the amount of homework that he could be coming home with at the end of the day.

* * *

Chewing on her lip as she typed up some notes for a patient, Sophia heard the front door to the health centre open and closed; she didn't look up at whoever had entered since it was quiet and she was using that to her advantage. Sophia liked the afternoons because they were so quiet, she wanted to be sure that she didn't mess up with the file that she was working on; Mia was with Jason and she would be spending most of the day with him.

"Sophia," whispered a voice making Sophia look up sharply, she blinked surprised to see her uncle standing before her; she felt her stomach drop at the state of Charlie and there was no doubting what had happened. Charlie's brown eyes were red and he had clearly been crying, he opened and closed his mouth trying to find the words to tell her what he had just been told; he hadn't known who else to speak to about this.

"Uncle Charlie is everything okay?" Sophia asked surprised about how calm she felt, she tried to focus on her uncle instead of the guilt that was starting to form inside of her. Charlie opened his mouth to speak only to break down, he started sobbing making Sophia get to her feet and move towards him; her heart breaking at the sight of her uncle collapsing to the floor sobbing.

"She's gone," Charlie cried attracting the attention of everyone in the building, he rocked back and forth while Sophia tried to calm him down; she wrapped her arms around her uncle hoping that Bella was happy. Charlie clung to Sophia and cried not caring who saw him, his only child was gone and nothing was going to bring her back; it wasn't going to ever get better now.

"Who's gone Charlie?" Sue asked approaching the two, she hated seeing him like this and she wished that there was something that she could do to help him.

"Bella," Charlie sobbed making people start to whisper, everyone knew that Charlie's daughter was on her honeymoon in South America with her new husband; they were stunned to see the chief of police like this. Sophia tried to calm Charlie down, she held onto him feeling tears build in her own eyes and she couldn't stop them from falling; she hated Bella for what she had done and there was no going back now.

"What happened?" Sue asked softly feeling bad, she moved to get some tissues wondering what lie the vampires had told Charlie; she wanted nothing more than to be prepared for whatever came next. Charlie couldn't speak as he tried to think through what Carlisle and Esme had told him, they had come to his home and broke the horrible news; they had been upset and he couldn't remember much about what had been said.

"They were involved in some sort of crash…" Charlie whimpered everything seemed like such a blare and he still couldn't believe that Bella was gone; he might not have been happy that Bella had married Edward but he hadn't thought things would end like this. Sophia and Sue looked at one another, a crash was a good way to make sure that the coffin was nailed shut and no one would realise that Bella wasn't inside of it instead she would be miles away adjusting to becoming a vampire.

"I'm so sorry Charlie," Sue apologised not knowing what else to say to him, he didn't deserve what had happened and she worried that he wouldn't be able to cope. Charlie had been pretty bad after Renee had left him taking Bella with her, he had been so happy when his daughter had moved back and now he was practically alone again.

* * *

Rosalie wrinkled her nose as she stared at the two coffins that lay in her home, she was far from happy about any of this but there was no going back now; she hoped that this was going to work. Carlisle continued to pack out the coffin to make it feel like there was a body inside, he hadn't wanted to steal one from the morgue to convince people that it was Bella or Edward; the coffins would be nailed shut so no one would know that they were empty.

"You could help Rosalie," Alice called looking to her sister, she didn't know why Rosalie was still moping about when Bella had made her choice and as far as Alice could see there was no problems coming their way. Bella was going to be perfect and they would be moving away from Forks in a few weeks, the funeral would be in a few days and everything was going to be fine; Alice was thrilled that everyone was getting the happy ending that they wanted.

"I'd rather not," Rosalie muttered with a shake of her head, she was angry that things had worked out like this; she was sure that one day Bella would regret the choice that she had made. Alice shook her head and continued on helping Carlisle, she wished that Rosalie would let this go and move on; Bella was going to be so happy when she woke up and got to spend eternity with Edward.

"She's going to regret this," Rosalie said looking to Carlisle, she wished he would have put a stop to this months ago and maybe even stopped Edward from ever interfering with Bella's life before it had become too late. Carlisle sighed and looked at Rosalie, he stared at his eldest daughter for a moment hoping that she was wrong; he hated to think what would happen if Bella one day resented the family for being turned.

* * *

Please Review, Favourite or Follow xxx


	87. Edward and Bella's Funeral

**Disclaimer**: I do not own the Twilight Saga or anything related, it is owned by Stephanie Meyer.

Set during the Twilight Saga: Breaking Dawn, the storyline will divert from what was written in the books and movies.

* * *

**Chapter Eighty-Seven: Edward and Bella's Funeral.**

Sophia took a deep breath as she smiled weakly at Paul, she took his hand as he helped her from the car and pulled her close; it had been a strange week and no one had been expecting this day. Jason had offered to take Mia for a couple of hours, a funeral wasn't the place for the toddler and he knew that it was going to be hard enough for everyone else involved without Mia around.

Sophia turned her attention to Charlie and felt her heartbreak, she hated seeing him like this and she wished that there was something that she could do to help him. Renee was weeping into her husband's arms as he helped her from the car, no one in the town could believe that they had lost two promising teenagers in a horrific plane crash; most had come to the church to bury the two that had been taken far too early.

Paul kept an arm around Sophia keeping her close, he stared at the two coffins as they were unloaded and slowly carried into the church; he knew that they were empty and he hated all of this. Carlisle and Esme were playing their part as grieving parents surprisingly well, the Cullens were all in attendance and they were doing their best to be convincing about the fact that they were grieving for two people they knew weren't dead.

Sophia gently pulled away from Paul and moved to wrap her arms around Charlie, she closed her eyes allowing him to hug her; she swallowed the lump in her throat and whispered to him that it would all be okay. It was going to take some time and Sophia was sure that Charlie would never fully recover from this but she was determined to make sure that he didn't give up on life after the 'death' of his only child and daughter.

Caroline moved to join her daughter in comforting Charlie, she had been shocked when she had found out what had happened; she hadn't really known much about her niece but that didn't change how sad she felt.

* * *

Sophia stared at the two coffins while the priest spoke, she sniffled and looked away hearing her uncle sob; the guilt was eating away at her and she wished that she could tell Charlie that Bella wasn't dead. Paul squeezed Sophia's hand in comfort, she wasn't alone in this and he wanted her to remember that; there were a lot of people in the church that knew of Bella's decision and would be there for Charlie when he needed them to be.

The Cullens had already announced that they would be leaving Forks after the funeral, they weren't going to be sticking around and the pack doubted that it would be long before they went to join Edward and a newly changed Bella. Charlie was sat in the front row with Renee and Phil, the three were huddled together trying to comfort each other in the shock that would forever remain with them in the death of their only daughter.

Sophia and Paul were sat with her parents, they both knew that things would never been the same again and they were hopeful that in time people would heal from what had happened in some way. Sophia wiped away her stray tears, the church was filled with people from the town and she wondered if any of them actually knew her cousin; the town was a close community and the tragic accident had shaken them all.

It was strange to think that no one in this town would see Bella or Edward again, they would move on with their immortal lives and forget about all the people here. Paul wrapped an arm around Sophia and held her close, he knew that they were at a funeral but he thought that his imprint looked beautiful in her black lace dress paired with black platform court shoes.

Sophia rested her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes, she was glad that the ceremony was nearly over and she doubted that this incredibly long day would end soon; she wanted nothing more than to go home.

* * *

"Do you need anything Uncle Charlie?" Sophia asked approaching him, she felt horrible that he was all alone now and she hoped that he would find happiness one day; she was sure that things would get better for him. Charlie slipped off his black shoes and didn't say anything, it still seemed so unreal to him that he had buried his only child and daughter that day; he still expected her to call to tell him how her honeymoon was going.

Sophia peeked back at Paul before she moved to sit down next to Charlie, she was sure that he would be okay but she was a little worried about leaving him alone after what had happened. Caroline and Jonathon had gone back to their home and said that they would pop by tomorrow to check on Charlie; they knew that he was struggling and they hoped that he would be okay.

"Do you want me to stay the night?" Sophia asked brushing her fingers through her hair, she wanted nothing more than to help him and she hoped that he would let her. Sophia had even looked into taking Charlie to speak to someone about what had happened, she wasn't sure how to help him but she was sure a support group might help him in some way.

Charlie sighed closing his eyes, it was so unreal and he hated that this was how everything seemed to end; he wanted nothing more than to forget any of this had ever happened. Paul watched Sophia and Charlie, he was sure that Jason wouldn't mind having Mia for the night especially since they were all worried about Charlie and just what he might do.

"I would like that," Charlie said finally answering Sophia, he wasn't sure that he wanted to be alone in this house; he didn't know if he wanted to stay in this house anymore.

"I'll order us some dinner," Paul announced moving towards the kitchen, he knew that there was no way that he was leaving Sophia alone here; he wasn't sure just how Charlie was going to react tonight after the funeral. Sophia nodded her head, she was a little hungry and she knew that the wake had been crowded; she was sure that Charlie would be starving since she hadn't really seen him eat anything all day.

Charlie sat back in his seat, his mind was full with all stories of plans and thoughts; he didn't want to live in this house alone anymore and he was sure that a move would be good for him. It was something that he had thought a lot about since the news that Bella had dead had been given to him; Charlie wasn't sure that things were going to get better and he just wished someone would tell him what to do.

Sophia watched Charlie, she wanted to help him and she was sure that things would be okay; it was just going to take time and she knew that the Cullens were never coming back. The pack saw this as a good thing, they didn't want them sticking around and risking the chance that Bella might decide to come back and see Charlie; they wanted to protect him and it was better that he didn't know what had truly happened to his daughter.

"I'll make you a hot drink," Sophia offered patting Charlie on the knee before she got to her feet, they ached a little from being in heels all day and she was glad that she could take them off. Charlie watched as his niece left the living room, he was glad that he had her to rely on and he hoped that he would never truly be alone.

* * *

Please Review, Favourite or Follow xxx


	88. Bereavement Counselling

**Disclaimer**: I do not own the Twilight Saga or anything related, it is owned by Stephanie Meyer.

Set during the Twilight Saga: Breaking Dawn, the storyline will divert from what was written in the books and movies.

* * *

**Chapter Eighty-Eight: Bereavement Counselling.**

"How's Charlie?" Fiona asked handing Sophia a drink, she knew that things had been rough the past couple of weeks and she hated that Charlie was left to suffer like this; everyone was doing what they could for him to help in some way. Charlie had grieved for a few days before he had thrown himself into his work when Renee and Phil had returned to Florida; he hadn't been the same since Bella had died and Sophia worried that he was going to end up dead.

"I have no idea… he's been working nearly none stop," Sophia murmured, she had tried to speak with her uncle but since he had returned to work things had been crazy; she had no idea what to do to get him to slow down. Fiona sighed and wondered what they could do to help Charlie more, he didn't deserve what had happened and he was clearly struggling with what had happened with Bella.

"I was thinking of signing him up for the counselling, there's a group that meets up in Port Angeles," Sophia said getting the leaflet from her bag and handing it over to Fiona, she had done a little research after Bella's funeral and this seemed like the best option there was for Charlie.

Fiona took the leaflet and read through it, she nodded her head knowing that this would be helpful for Charlie; no one was sure how to handle what had happened but it was clear that Charlie needed someone to talk to. Billy was doing his best to reach out to his best friend and get him to do something other than work while Sue took him lunch since they were worried that he wasn't eating as much as he should when he was alone.

"It looks good," Fiona murmured nodding her head and handing the leaflet back to Sophia, her best friend was going to have one hell of a task to get Charlie to agree to attend bereavement counselling. Everyone in Forks knew how stubborn the chief of police could be and it was going to take some convincing to get Charlie into counselling even if it was good for him.

"How are you going to get him there?" Fiona asked sipping on her own drink, she couldn't imagine that Charlie would go willingly and she was a little curious about what Sophia was going to do about it. Sophia smiled at Fiona, she was going to need a little help with that part and with Paul and the others all in school there was only one option; she had signed Charlie up for a session later that day.

"I'm actually going to need some help with that," Sophia said making Fiona eye her nervously, she had no idea what was going through her friend's mind but she doubted that she was going to like it. The two were practically alone since Mia was with her father for the day and Austin was at play group since Fiona had been at work; she was due to pick him up later that afternoon when she was done.

"I told Charlie you needed some help picking something up from Port Angeles," Sophia explained smiling at her friend, it was a little lie and she hoped that Charlie was going to be too mad at her; it was the only way that she could get him to take the afternoon off work. Fiona stared at Sophia and groaned, she had a feeling that she knew where this was going; she was going to have to call Billy and ask him to get Austin if she was going to Port Angeles with Sophia and Charlie.

"When do we leave?" Fiona asked making Sophia smile at her, she was glad that her friend was going to help her; she didn't know what to do when it came to Charlie. Sophia quickly started to fill Fiona in on what she had planned, it had been two weeks since Bella's funeral and it was time to get Charlie the help that he needed.

* * *

Charlie huffed glaring at Sophia, he couldn't believe that she had tricked him into coming to this place; he didn't need help and he thought that he was coping well with what had happened. Sophia looked at her uncle feeling a little guilty that she had tricked him but it was the only way that she could get him to agree to come; she knew that talking to people who were going through the same thing as he was would be good for Charlie.

"It's only an hour," Sophia murmured patting her uncle on the shoulder, she led him over to a seat and sat down next to him; Fiona had volunteered to stay with the car since it had been hard to find a parking space. Charlie grumbled to himself, he knew that Sophia was trying to help but he didn't see what was wrong with the way that he had been dealing with what had happened; he was getting more work done and that couldn't be a bad thing.

"It's just one meeting," Sophia murmured as the room started to fill, she peeked around at the other people and she was sure that this was good for her uncle; she didn't want him getting himself killed over this. Charlie didn't say a word, he doubted that he would be coming back and this was just a waste of time; Billy had tried to get him to talk to someone when Renee had divorced him and disappeared to the other side of the country with Bella.

"Is this seat taken?" asked a soft voice making Charlie look at the woman who was standing before him, he shook his head and signalled for her to take a seat; he crossed his arms and stared ahead not wanting to get involved in what was happening.

"I'm Grace," the woman said introducing herself, she could see the man that was new and she had been to several meetings before; she could remember how hard the first meeting could be. Charlie blinked at Grace, he wasn't sure why she was talking to him and he wasn't sure what to say to her; he peeked at Sophia who was messing with her mobile.

"Charlie," he replied turning back to the woman, he didn't see the harm in talking to her and he doubted that she would change his mind about coming to these meetings; he just wanted to get back to work before it was late. Grace smiled at Charlie, she watched him for a moment and she guessed that his loss was still knew; she had been cut off when her son had died and it hadn't been easy to open up or accept what had happened.

Grace could only imagine what the man next to her was going through, she had just finished her shift at the local hospital and she knew that things would be tough for him; she knew these meetings would be good for him as they had been for her. Charlie glared at the man that was running the meeting, he hated that he had been forced to come here and he didn't know what Sophia was playing at; he peeked at his niece as she slipped her mobile back into her back.

Sophia chewed on her lip hoping that Charlie wasn't going to glare at her for long, she just wanted him to get some help; he wasn't coping and she had promised that she would look after him. Charlie had been there for her when her parents had turned her and Mia away, Sophia knew that things were hard but she couldn't imagine what he would have done if she didn't step in.

Sophia didn't know where the Cullens were but she doubted that they were going to be anywhere near if something did go wrong; they would be focused on newly changed Bella and the crazy newborn stage. Charlie peeked at the clock, the sooner that this was over the better and he was going to be having some stern words with his niece when they got back to Forks; he didn't see how this meeting could ever help him.

* * *

Please Review, Favourite or Follow xxx


	89. Peace and Quiet

**Disclaimer**: I do not own the Twilight Saga or anything related, it is owned by Stephanie Meyer.

Set during the Twilight Saga: Breaking Dawn, the storyline will divert from what was written in the books and movies.

* * *

**Chapter Eighty-Nine: Peace and Quiet.**

"So how is Charlie doing with his therapy?" Fiona asked sipping on her drink, she had been surprised how cheerful Charlie had been in the past couple of weeks; she couldn't help but feel happy for him after everything that had happened. Sophia smiled looking at Fiona, she was also surprised how well Charlie had taken to the counselling and she was glad that he had continued to go to the meetings; it was a good sign that it was truly helping him with what had happened.

"He's doing better," Sophia replied glad that her uncle was slowing himself down, he had made a few friends out of the group and she was glad that he had someone who he could talk to now. Sophia was glad that he had people that he could turn to that weren't in the know, she was sure that I was more helpful to him than having people try to understand how he felt when they all knew what Bella had chosen to do.

Fiona smiled, she knew that Charlie had struggled in the beginning and it didn't help that the Cullens had left Forks just a couple of days after the funeral; they hadn't really told anyone where they were going.

"He's going out tonight," Sophia said smiling, she had been surprised when she had spoken to her uncle to find that he was going to dinner with a couple of friends from counselling. Charlie was still avoiding spending much time home alone, he was still struggling with the idea that he had buried his daughter two weeks earlier but it was slowly starting to repair the damage that had been done.

Sophia got up from her seat and walked to check on Mia and Austin who were playing in the play-pen, she watched her daughter for a moment and smiled glad she was safe. Sophia prayed that she never had to go through what her uncle was going through, she wanted Mia to feel like she would be able to always talk to her about anything.

"I still can't believe the Cullens are really gone," Fiona murmured making Sophia nod her head in agreement, she still expected to see them around town sometimes or have something happen because they were around. It was going to take them some time to relax after everything that had happened, the Cullens had brought so much trouble to the local area and everyone hoped that they wouldn't have any more trouble to deal with.

Sophia sighed moving to get started on dinner, she knew that Paul would be starving when he got home from school and she didn't blame him. Sophia got some mince from the freezer while Fiona talked behind her about work, the two were glad to have a bit of a break for the day and they were using it to their advantage.

Sophia moved to boil some pasta, she was keeping dinner simple since she wasn't in the mood to go over the top; she already knew that Paul would eat it all anyway. As she was filling the pan with water, Sophia looked up and out of the kitchen window; she blinked spotting something flickering through the trees across the back garden.

Sophia stared for a moment, her blue eyes trying to catch what she had seen moving again; she was so sure that it had been a person and yet now there was nothing there.

"Soph?" Fiona asked staring at her friend concerned, she watched the pan overfill with water and she wondered if Sophia was okay. Sophia blinked as she snapped back to what she was doing, she turned off the tap and shook her head; she couldn't quite figure out what she had just seen.

"Sorry I thought I saw something… probably a deer," Sophia replied offering Fiona a small smile, she didn't believe that what she had seen was a deer.

* * *

Sophia frowned hearing the front door slam closed, she blew some hair from her face as she smiled at Mia who was quite happy in the bathtub; she adored bath time and she was pouting at the idea that it was over.

"Sophia?" Paul called making his imprint look towards the door, he did not sound happy and she wondered what had happened; dinner had been fine and the call from Sam had been the only thing to ruin things. Sophia sighed fussing over Mia as she lifted her daughter from the tub, she wrapped Mia in a towel before she walked out of the bathroom to find Paul.

"Is everything okay?" Sophia asked looking at Paul, she could see that something wasn't right and she was worried about what could have happened while he was at Sam's place. Paul shook his head, he took a deep breath trying to calm himself and he knew that there was nothing he could do about it now; he was just going to have to keep an extra eye on things.

"There's been a vampire," Paul muttered shaking his head, he had been far from pleased to find out that it had been out around his home; he knew that Sophia had been home today and he dreaded to think what could have happened. Sophia stared at her boyfriend, she felt sick at the thought that they were already having vampire trouble so soon after the Cullens had left; it had been about a month and she feared what would happen now.

"It came up to the house before Sam scared it off," Paul revealed shaking, he didn't know what he would have done if Sam hadn't been there; he couldn't imagine a leech getting so close to Sophia and Mia while he wasn't here to protect them. Sophia looked at Mia, she didn't know what to say and she couldn't forget what she had seen that afternoon; she had seen something in the back garden and she had dismissed it.

"Oh my God," Sophia whispered horrified, Paul carefully took Mia from Sophia and stared at her; he could see the fear on her face and she wanted to know what had happened.

* * *

Irina gritted her teeth frustratedly as she paced the living room of her new home, she had moved into the Cullens place since they no longer lived there; she couldn't believe that she had missed out on her first chance. It had taken a lot of planning to decide on what was going to happen next, Irina wasn't speaking to any of her family; she didn't want them to know about the revenge that she had planned.

The Cullens had left the area to busy focusing on their newest member to even care that Irina was plotting revenge on the wolves that had destroyed her own mate. Irina pursed her lips, she had been just feet away from two of the wolves mates; she couldn't believe that she had managed to get that close on her first real try.

Irina's only disappointment lay with the fact that a wolf had picked up her scent and come to investigate; she had been forced to flee since she wanted to get her revenge before she joined her dear Laurant in the afterlife. It was something that had been on her mind a lot since she had run into Bella's cousin at the wedding; she was surprised that such cruel monsters could have mates and Irina couldn't wait to make them suffer like she had.

Irina had learnt a lot from her time with Laurant and having watched Victoria crash and burn when it came to her revenge Irina was going to be extra careful with what she did. Irina was well aware that it was a suicide mission but she knew what she was going to do, she had found the perfect target in Bella's cousin since it wasn't just the pack that would be hurt but also the Cullens for refusing to help her when she needed them.

* * *

Please Review, Favourite or Follow xxx


	90. Becoming Official

**Disclaimer**: I do not own the Twilight Saga or anything related, it is owned by Stephanie Meyer.

Set during the Twilight Saga: Breaking Dawn, the storyline will divert from what was written in the books and movies.

* * *

**Chapter Ninety: Becoming Official.**

Paul smiled watching Sophia and Mia, it was raining outside and he knew that it wasn't going to be letting up; he couldn't imagine a better way to spending the evening with his imprint and her daughter. Sophia smiled fussing over Mia, she still couldn't believe how big her daughter was getting and it seemed like only yesterday that they were arriving in Forks together.

Mia babbled happily in her mother's arms, she was so close to walking and Paul had been forced to baby proof the house with Sam's help now that Mia was crawling everywhere. Jason had baby proofed his apartment in Forks and things were starting to quieten down between the two couples, everyone wanted what was best for Mia even if Paul and Jason did often clash over the little girl.

"Someone is lively tonight," Paul teased moving to pick Mia up, he cuddled her knowing that it was her bedtime soon; she'd had her bath and yet she still seemed so lively. Sophia nodded her head, she was trying to keep Mia on a schedule and she doubted that it would be long before her little girl tired herself out; she watched Paul with Mia knowing that they were both lucky to have him. Sophia couldn't imagine how her life would have been when she had been sent to Forks by her parents and she had never met him; it was scary to think that she could have never met him.

"I'll go and settle her down," Paul said knowing that Sophia had been looking after Mia all day and she'd been at work, he doubted that the seven month old made it easy on her mother. Mia was a handful at times and there was no doubt that she would be one to watch when she got older; the couple had a feeling that she was going to be a nightmare when she reached the terrible twos.

Sophia watched Paul as he walked away with Mia, she leant back on the couch and wondered what she would ever do without him; she doubted that she would ever have the chance to find out.

* * *

Sophia sipped on her hot chocolate as she curled up in her jersey pyjama set, she peeked up as Paul walked into the room and she was surprised to see no Mia with him; she guessed he had managed to get the little girl to sleep.

"Did she go down okay?" Sophia asked brushing some hair from her face, she watched as Paul came and sat down next to her; it was a little cold and she was glad to have her personal space-heater. Paul nodded his head wrapping his arms around Sophia, he was a little tired from school and patrol but he was glad that he was home with his imprint now.

Sophia cuddled into Paul's side, she watched him closely knowing that something was bothering him; she guessed it was the vampire that seemed to be lingering around the area. The pack had yet to find the vampire that seemed to be hanging around, they knew it wasn't one of the Cullens and it worried them why the vampire was sticking around.

"Jason wants to take Mia trick or treating," Sophia said looking at Paul, she chewed on her lip knowing that it was nearly Halloween; she was looking forward to it and she already had Mia's costume picked out for the night. Paul frowned looking at Sophia, he had hoped to go with her when it came to taking Mia trick or treating; he knew that this wasn't going to be easy, Jason was Mia's father and he had to get used to sharing the little girl.

"I couldn't say no," Sophia murmured shaking her head, she had no right to turn Jason around and she was sure they could reach some compromise when it came to Mia. Paul nodded his head, he closed his eyes tiredly knowing that he couldn't expect to have things his way; he was going to get used to sharing Mia and Jason was always going to be there.

The couple were silent for a moment before Paul opened his eyes, he looked at Sophia for a moment; he eyed the promise ring on her finger and he knew what he had to do, he was sure now was the right time.

"Marry me?" Paul blurted out making Sophia stare at him, she nearly choked on her hot chocolate as his words settled; she certainly hadn't been expecting that when they had cuddled up on the couch. Sophia stared at Paul, she knew that they were technically engaged and had been for a while; they had just never really taken that next step together.

"What?" Sophia asked wondering what had brought this on, she loved the idea of being Paul's fiancée and it wasn't like things were ever going to change; she just had never thought this would be how it happened. Paul chuckled as he took Sophia's left hand, he wanted to do this and he knew that they'd been together longer than Bella had ever been with her leech.

"Let's make it official," Paul said smiling at Sophia, he wanted to do this and no one was really going to stop them from getting engaged; her parents sort of liked him and he knew that Charlie did since he made Sophia happy. Sophia slowly nodded her head, she watched as Paul got down on one knee and she kept stop herself from smiling; she was so happy and that was all that mattered to her right now.

"Sophia Noelle Hayward Swan, will you marry me?" Paul asked smiling up at Sophia, he didn't know what he would do without her and he knew that things had gotten so much better for him since she had come into his life in January. Sophia nodded her head, she would happily spend the rest of her life with Paul and she knew that nothing would ever change that; she kissed him knowing that this was the best night ever.

* * *

Irina watched the couple in the distance, she frowned watching them celebrate her engagement and she knew that soon they would not be celebrating for long; she was going to make sure of that. Irina felt a pang of jealously, she wished that she could be celebrating her engagement to Laurant; she was sure he would have proposed by now if the wolves had of killed him.

However Irina would never get to find out, he was gone now and she was all alone; she wanted to make the wolves suffer and she had no doubts that she would die in her attempt. Irina had been doing a lot of thinking about how she would get her revenge and she had made her decision for Sophia this was all going to start where it had all begun for her.

Irina had done her research and she knew that she only needed one shot to get what she wanted; everything was going to work in her favour that she was sure of. Laurant had died without getting to say goodbye and Irina was going to ensure that Sophia's wolf would not get the same; she wanted to make the wolves feel what she had suffered when Laurant had died and she hadn't been there to save him.

Irina felt the wind change direction and left her hiding place, she sped back to the Cullens house without attracting too much attention; she had a little more planning to do and then she would be ready. Halloween was going to be the night that changed everything, Irina was going to get her revenge and then she would be reunited with her Laurant. Nothing was going to deter Irina from her path and she had even noticed that Alice hadn't called her to stop her from her plans.

* * *

Please Review, Favourite or Follow xxx


	91. Halloween Revenge

**Disclaimer**: I do not own the Twilight Saga or anything related, it is owned by Stephanie Meyer.

Set during the Twilight Saga: Breaking Dawn, the storyline will divert from what was written in the books and movies.

* * *

**Chapter Ninety-One: Halloween Revenge.**

"Thank you again for doing this," Emily said handing the directions to Sophia, she had so much to do for tonight's party and had asked her friend to run to Port Angeles to pick some things up for her. Mia was spending the afternoon with her father who was excited to take her trick-or-treating later that evening and Sophia was more than happy to help Emily out since everyone else was busy.

"It's no problem," Sophia replied knowing that it shouldn't take her long to pick up what Emily needed for the bonfire, she couldn't remember the last time that they'd been able to enjoy one without any issues. Sophia was looking forward to the bonfire, she and Paul planned to announce their engagement that evening and she was looking forward to telling everyone; she didn't see the need in hiding how much she loved Paul.

"Are you looking forward to tonight?" Emily asked having already heard how much trouble there had been over who was taking Mia out on her first trick-or-treating; Paul and Jason still weren't used to sharing Mia and it was clear they would take time to get used to it.

"Of course, Mia looks so cute in her costume," Sophia replied thinking about the pumpkin costume that she had gotten for her daughter, she looked so adorable and she couldn't wait to take her out in it. Emily laughed and nodded her head, she was hopeful that Paul and Jason would be able to put their differences aside when it came to Mia; the last thing the toddler needed was to be caught between two warring parents.

"I shouldn't be long hopefully I won't get caught in any traffic," Sophia said pocketing her list, she knew how busy Port Angeles could get especially in the shops that Emily was asking her to go to. Emily waved her off before she turned her attention back to preparing food for the bonfire, she was looking forward to that night and she was sure it would be a good one.

* * *

Sophia was almost glad that she hadn't brought Mia with her as she loaded her car with everything that she had picked up, the sun was starting to disappear from the sky and she knew she wouldn't get back to La Push until it was dark. Sophia closed the back door of her car and took out her phone to text Jason, she hoped that he wouldn't go trick-or-treating without her; she wanted to be there for such a big moment for Mia.

Putting her mobile back into her jean pocket, Sophia moved to get back into her car so that she could take the long drive home; she was just glad that she had nothing that needed to go into the freezer with her. Sophia carefully turned on some quiet music as she drove out of Port Angeles and made the drive home, she sat her mobile on the phone holder in case someone called her; she didn't really like the long drive but there was no way around it because of where she lived.

Sophia mouthed along to the words as a song that she knew came on, she smiled glad that there wasn't any traffic on the road and she didn't have to worry speeding drivers; it set her at ease that she seemed to be the only one around and she didn't have to worry about idiot drivers. Sophia kept driving at a steady speed as it slowly started to get dark around the car, she chewed on her lip as she flicked the headlights on knowing that it was better to be safe than sorry.

Charlie had told her that there had been quite a few accidents recently coming into Forks and Sophia couldn't imagine the wrecks that her uncle had seen in the past few weeks. Sophia hummed along with the song on the radio, she liked this one and she hadn't been able to get it out of her head for weeks now.

Suddenly out of the shadows a figure jumped from the trees just in front of Sophia's car making her quickly swerve out of the way; she cursed trying to stop her car as it launched itself off the road in an attempt to avoid the person. Sophia's little blue car disappeared over the bank at the side of the road and skidded down the slope that was on the other side; there was little that Sophia could do put hold onto her stirring wheel for dear life.

The Nissan Micra ploughed into a tree coming to an abrupt halt as a branch smashed through the windscreen; Sophia smacked her head on the wheel before her airbag deployed at the impact and knocked her unconscious for a few moments. It didn't take Sophia long to come around, she groaned and touched her head wincing at the sharp pain; her hand was covered in blood and she knew that she was in big trouble this time.

Sophia carefully removed her seatbelt and climbed out of the car, she held on to anything that she could so that she didn't fall down; the stud strap ankle boots that she was wearing making it hard for her to climb up the hill again. Sophia only spared a glance back at her car, it was a mess and she could already tell she'd had a lucky escape; her ribs protested as she climbed up the hill and she was sure she'd broken a couple of them.

Getting to the top of hill, Sophia looked around trying to spot the thing that had caused her to crash; it reminded her so much of the time that she had been attacked by Victoria, it made her a little nervous.

"Poetic isn't it," said a voice making Sophia turn around, she blinked at the blonde vampire and she felt sick as her stomach turned; her head was killing her and she felt dizzy. Irina smirked walking towards Sophia, she wondered if the human realised that she was bleeding from the stomach; the crash had gone better than expected and Alice would have seen it by now.

"This is how it started for you and this is how it ends," Irina continued stopping just a couple of feet from Sophia, she wondered how long it would take for the wolves to show up after what had happened. Irina was counting on the fact that she knew some of them were on patrol, she wanted them to arrive just as she finished Sophia off; they would give her the death that she wanted and she would have her revenge. Sophia's legs gave way and she dropped to the floor, she didn't know what was happening and she felt so confused; she stared at Irina wondering why she was doing this.

"So fragile… I really don't see what everyone finds so fascinating about you," Irina mused with a smile, she had grown fed up with the constant need to protect human life; she was bored with everything now that Laurant was gone. Irina wanted to be with him, he had showed her that it was okay to make mistakes and she had loved him for it; he had made everything seemed so beautiful and she'd wanted to travel with him.

Sophia opened her mouth to say something when she heard a wolf howl, she prayed it was one of the pack and that they would be here soon. Irina sighed knowing that her time was growing short, she had never planned on really dragging this out; she rushed over to Sophia and pinned her to the floor with one of her feet.

Blood marred the orange print twist knot jersey top that Sophia was wearing making Irina smile before she slowly started to press down on the already damaged ribs; she didn't stop as Sophia started to choke on her own blood and the world around her grew dark. Irina could only watch knowing that soon it would all be over for the both of them, she closed her eyes as the wolves descended.

* * *

Please Review, Favourite or Follow xxx


	92. Bright Future

**Disclaimer**: I do not own the Twilight Saga or anything related, it is owned by Stephanie Meyer.

Set during the Twilight Saga: Breaking Dawn, the storyline will divert from what was written in the books and movies.

* * *

**Chapter Ninety-Two: Bright Future.**

"Mama, mama wake up," Mia shouted jumping up and down on the bed, she smiled down at her mother as Sophia grumbled; she giggled sitting down on her trying to get her to wake up so that they could enjoy it. Sophia pulled the pillow over her head, she wanted to sleep a little longer and she was sure that whatever reason that Mia was waking her up could wait a little longer.

"Come on mama it's your birthday," two more voices shouted joining Mia on the bed, they bounced up and down making Sophia squeak and open her blue eyes; she smiled at the three children and she couldn't believe they had woken her up.

"Tyler, Noah get off your mother," Paul ordered stepping into the door way holding a little girl in his arms, she looked like a mini-version of Sophia while the two boys looked more like Paul. Sophia sat up and watched as her three children climbed off the bed, she felt so blessed and she didn't know what she would ever do without them.

"Come on breakfast," Paul said ushering the three older children out of the room, he kissed Sophia softly and wished her a happy birthday before he followed after their children and left Sophia to get ready. Sophia watched them all leave before she climbed out of bed and headed into the bathroom so that she could get ready; she couldn't believe that she was turning twenty-seven already.

It only felt like yesterday that she was at the mercy of a crazy vampire that wanted revenge, Sophia knew that she had been lucky and she couldn't have been happier with how things had turned out for her and Paul. Sophia felt truly blessed that she and Paul had been married for seven years now, they had four wonderful children and things had really quietened down since the pack had dealt with Irina.

Not wasting anytime, Sophia headed downstairs so that she could have breakfast with her family; everything was so perfect and she knew that Paul had some big plans for her birthday this year. Sophia could only imagine how over the top the party was going to be tonight, she knew that Paul wanted to make it special and Sophia was a little excited; she felt a sharp pain in her side and she clutched at it for a moment.

After what had happened with Irina, Sophia knew that she had been lucky to escape her injuries had been pretty bad; not that she could really remember what the doctor had said about them. Sophia took a deep breath, the twinges of her ribs made her shake her head and she brushed it off as a nerve spasm; she looked at herself in the mirror and smiled knowing that she wasn't going to let anything get her down.

Sophia brushed her hair and did her morning routine, she didn't waste much time before heading downstairs to join her family; she wanted nothing more than to have a good day before things got busy again. Sophia walked down the stairs, she couldn't help but admire the pictures that lined the walls; it was like she was seeing them for the first time.

There was her wedding photo, the twins when they had been born and her youngest daughter as well; she even had Mia's picture up there and Sophia couldn't help but stop and admire them.

"Mama?" Tyler asked holding out his hand to his mother, she took it and allowed him to lead her down the stairs and into the kitchen were the rest of the family were. Sophia loved her family and everything was just the way that she had always imagined it; she kissed Paul and prayed that everything stayed this perfect for them. Paul wrapped his arms around Sophia and held her close watching their children.

* * *

"You look amazing," Sophia said hugging Fiona, her friend looked so good after having her fifth child and she couldn't believe how big the Black family were getting; it had been sad to lose Billy but everything seemed to be getting better. Fiona laughed and looked over at Jacob who was struggling with their boys, she was relieved that they'd finally had a little girl since they had been desperate for one.

Sophia allowed her best friend to hurry back to her own struggling husband, she shifted Zoey in her arms and kissed the top of the toddler's head; she was sure that the little girl would be her last and she was sort of glad that she was. Sam and Emily had six children and were already expecting their next, they were rushed off their feet and Sophia could see how much they loved having such a big family.

"Are you enjoying your party?" Paul asked wrapping his arms around Sophia, he peeked over at their older children glad to see that they were keeping out of trouble. Sophia nodded her head and kissed Paul, she felt so relaxed and she was so happy that everyone had made it to the party; she closed her eyes wanting to enjoy this moment.

"Soph?" Paul murmured holding her close, he didn't look down at her as he stared out at the ocean; he suddenly seemed so distant which made Sophia look at him confused. No one else at the party seemed to notice the sudden change in Paul's behaviour, he slowly looked down at her as Sophia turned to completely look at him wondering what was wrong.

"Wake up Sophia," Paul whispered with tears in his eyes, the party suddenly seemed to disappear around them as Sophia stared at Paul wondering what he was talking about; the world faded back to black as it consumed her completely.

* * *

Paul sighed holding onto Sophia's hand, he watched her face closely while a nurse moved around the room; they had just brought her back from surgery and the doctor was pleased with how it had gone. Irina had been destroyed but not before she had crushed Sophia's rib cage, Paul had been convinced for a moment that he had lost her; he had been all set to end his own life when Seth had found a pulse.

The pack had managed to cover up what had happened, they had made it look like a deer had dived in front of Sophia's car and she'd had no choice but swerve out of the way and had ended up crashing. Paul swallowed back the lump in his throat, he had no idea what he would do if she didn't wake up; the doctor had said there was some pretty bad swelling in the brain and they would have to wait and see what happened.

"Please," Paul whispered when the nurse left the room, he knew that Sophia's parents had gone home to get some sleep; there was nothing that they could really do but wait until something happened and maybe Sophia woke up.

Charlie had gone home and had promised he would be back early in the morning, he was far from happy about what had happened; he was beginning to think that the family was cursed. First Bella dies in a plane crash and now Sophia was in a horrible car accident, Charlie had been distraught and he had called Grace from his counselling group to talk with her.

"Wake up Sophia," Paul pleaded knowing that he didn't want to lose her, he knew that Jason would look after Mia until it was okay for her to come home again. Sophia didn't move and Paul felt his heart sink, he wanted nothing more than to have her wake up; he had no idea what he would do if things didn't get better.

* * *

Please Review, Favourite or Follow xxx


	93. Waiting for a Sign

**Disclaimer**: I do not own the Twilight Saga or anything related, it is owned by Stephanie Meyer.

Set during the Twilight Saga: Breaking Dawn, the storyline will divert from what was written in the books and movies.

* * *

**Chapter Ninety-Three: Waiting for a Sign****.**

"You should go home and sleep," Sam murmured standing next to Paul, he stared into the hospital room where Sophia lay and he knew that this was far from easy for his friend; he wished that there was something that he could do. Things had been pretty quiet in the last couple of days, there were no signs of more vampires and the pack felt relaxed a little after what had happened to Sophia.

"The doctor says the swelling is going down," Paul replied not hinting that he had heard what Sam said, he knew that he should go home and check on everything but he wanted nothing more than to stay in the hospital with Sophia. The doctors were pleased with the progress that Sophia was making ad they were hopeful that she would wake up anytime; Paul was determined to be there when she woke up no matter what anyone said.

Sighing and shaking his head, Sam wondered what would happen if Sophia didn't wake up and how long Paul would wait around for her; he knew it was a horrible way to think but her parents would be the ones to make any decisions regarding her life.

"I won't leave her alone Sam," Paul mumbled turning to face Sam, he knew everyone wanted him to focus on what he was doing; Mia had no idea what was going on and was missing her mother. Sam could only nod his head, he hated this as much as Paul did but there was nothing that they could do but wait to see what happened; it was all up to Sophia now and they were all sure she was fighting to wake up.

"The Cullens called," Sam murmured not sure if he should be telling Paul of the call he had just gotten, he was angry himself at what was being suggested and he hated that they were trying to meddle now. It hadn't escaped anyone's notice that it had been oddly quiet when it came down to Alice, it made them wonder if she had seen what Irina had planned but just chosen not to tell them.

"Bella wishes for Sophia to be turned if she doesn't improve," Sam revealed not even surprised how selfish Bella was being about all of this, when she had called all she had been interested in was how much she missed home. It had really annoyed Bella that she was being kept away from her family, she hated that she couldn't pop in and see Charlie even at a distance and now that Sophia was in a coma; Bella saw the perfect opportunity to get her cousin to join her.

"Over my dead body," Paul spat glaring at Sam, he didn't want to think of the woman that he loved becoming a leech and there was no way in hell that he was going to allow that to happen. Bella had made her choice when she had become a vampire but there was no way in hell that Sophia would want the same; Paul knew that if Bella wanted this then it wouldn't be long before the other Cullens showed up trying to make her happy.

"It's not going to happen Paul," Sam reassured him, he'd had a long talk with Carlisle about this when Bella had complained that they were being unfair and it had been agreed that unless Sophia herself made that decision then nothing would be done. Carlisle had also offered to return to Forks so that he could be Sophia's doctor so that she would get the best treatment possible but Sam had declined since he didn't trust the Cullen to keep his promise.

"Mia is asking for you," Sam stated watching Paul, he wasn't going to focus on what the Cullens wanted when there were people that needed each other right now.

* * *

Jason took a deep breath as he carried Mia into the hospital, he had wanted to wait to bring Mia into see Sophia and he knew that the little girl had been so fussy since the accident that had nearly killed her mother.

It made Jason wonder if Mia was more aware of what was going on around her than he thought, he had tried everything to sooth her and it hadn't been easy for him especially with Mia crying most nights for her mother. Jason smiled nodding at Paul, he had been surprised at how loyal he had been with Sophia laying in a hospital bed; he respected the fact that Paul had barely left the blonde alone at any point.

"How is she?" Jason asked looking into the hospital room, he could see a doctor inside talking with Sophia's parents and it made him worry that something might have happened; he didn't think he would be able to cope raising their daughter alone. Paul moved to fuss over Mia for a moment, it was all so confusing for the little girl and he doubted that she'd ever really been in a hospital before; she was so young and he didn't want to think of her losing her mother.

"They're talking treatment options," Paul murmured since he technically wasn't family, he wasn't allowed to have a say and Paul was hopeful that Sophia's parents would make the right call that allowed her to get better in her own time. Jason nodded his head, he looked down at Mia and prayed that they weren't about to lose Sophia; she was strong and he was so sure that she would wake up when she was ready.

"They won't pull the plug… dispute all their flaws, they do love her," Jason murmured trying to comfort Paul in a small way, they might not get along but he did know that they both only wanted what was best for Mia and Sophia. They would just take time to find some common ground where they didn't clash constantly, Jason just hoped that the common ground that they needed wasn't going to be the death of the woman they both cared for.

* * *

Sophia smiled to herself as she walked through her home, the children were at school and Paul was at work for the day leaving her alone; she'd done all the house work and she was glad for a rest.

Sitting down on the couch, Sophia peeked around the living room as she thought about how odd her life was; she kept having blackouts and yet no one seemed to notice, it had begun to make her think that this wasn't real. Sophia turned on the television and flipped through the channels, she was bored and every time that she went to leave the house something odd happened and she found herself in another room.

"I wasn't expecting to see you here," a voice said making Sophia jump, she quickly got to her feet and turned around to see her grandmother standing behind her; she stared at her wondering what she was doing here. From what Sophia could remember her grandmother wasn't well enough to travel and yet here she was in La Push; it made Sophia's stomach turn and she stepped back for a moment trying to work out what was going on.

"Gran?" Sophia whispered walking towards her, she pulled her into a hug and for the first time in a long time she actually felt safe; recently when Paul or the children hugged her she felt cold but this hug felt warm. Lorelei held her granddaughter close, she closed her eyes knowing that she needed to get Sophia to wake up before it was too late and she was lost forever.

"It is time for you to wake up," Lorelei said knowing that Sophia had spent too long in this world, her parents were going to be devastated enough without having to bury their daughter as well. Opening her mouth confused, Sophia went to say something only to find the entire room fading out to white and the last thing she saw was her grandmother's smile.

* * *

Please Review, Favourite or Follow xxx


	94. Gonna Be Okay

**Disclaimer**: I do not own the Twilight Saga or anything related, it is owned by Stephanie Meyer.

Set during the Twilight Saga: Breaking Dawn, the storyline will divert from what was written in the books and movies.

* * *

**Chapter Ninety-Four: Gonna Be Okay****.**

"How are you feeling?" Caroline asked stepping into the hospital room, she was relieved to see that her daughter was awake and it had been a rough few days; it scared her how close she had come to burying her own daughter. Sophia smiled tiredly at her mother, it had been a long morning with the doctor wanting several tests done on Sophia before declaring that she was going to make a full recovery.

It had upset Sophia when she had been informed that her grandmother had passed away, she could barely remember the strange dreams that she'd had when she was in a coma but she did know that she had seen her grandmother there.

"I'm okay," Sophia replied shifting in her bed, she was disappointed that she wouldn't be able to attend her grandmother's funeral; the date had been set and she knew that she wouldn't be out of hospital for it. Caroline nodded her head before she sat down next to Sophia in a chair, she was sure that everything was going to be okay now; she just hoped that Sophia would be well enough to attend her wedding in January.

"Jason is going to bring Mia in later on," Caroline said surprised how well he had coped with the little girl while Sophia had been in a coma; she couldn't imagine what it would have been like if her daughter had died. It scared Caroline that she could have lost everything, she had never thought that she would come so close to burying her daughter before her time.

Sophia sighed and nodded, she wasn't sure how Mia would react to seeing her like this and she must look awful after spending five days in a coma after what had happened. The two women were silent deep in their own thoughts, they both knew there was much to say and they weren't sure how to say it after everything that had happened.

"I like Paul," Caroline murmured peeking at Sophia, she was surprised how loyal he had been when Sophia was in a coma and she knew that her daughter couldn't have found a better man. It had been a surprise every day when she came to see Sophia that she would find Paul loyally by her side, he would talk to her and tell her about his day even if he hadn't really done anything.

"I like him too," Sophia said smiling, she honestly didn't know where she would be without Paul right now and she couldn't imagine her life without him; she wanted to have the family that she had dreamt of with him.

"I am sure you more than like him," Caroline teased knowing that Paul was a much better fit for her daughter than Jason had ever been, she had been worried when Paul had told her that they were engaged but seeing them together eased her mind a little bit. Paul had reassured Caroline and Jonathon that they weren't in any hurry to get married, it would be a couple of years before the couple were prepared to take that step and they had all the time in the world.

"Do you remember what happened?" Caroline asked softly, she didn't want to upset her daughter in anyway but she wasn't sure what could have made Sophia swerve off the road like that. A lot of people had told her that it was properly a deer in the road that had caused the accident, it happened a lot and the animals in the forest were often wandering onto the road.

Sophia shook her head, she wasn't about to tell her mother about what had really happened and it was best to play the amnesia card since no one would doubt her on that. Sam had been by to reassure her that Irina had been dealt with and the Cullens had spoken with the Denali coven to stop anything else happening between them and the pack.

Nodding her head understandingly, Caroline sighed knowing that Sophia had a lucky escape and the last thing that she wanted was to cause any problems; she just wanted to focus on the fact that everything was okay now.

"How is dad?" Sophia asked curiously, she hadn't really seen her father since she had woken up and she knew he was busy organising Lorelei's funeral. It still hurt to think that she wouldn't be able to attend but the doctor had told her that there was no way that she would be well enough to travel to the funeral in Seattle.

"He's coping," Caroline replied looking down at her hands, it had been a massive shock to them that Lorelei had passed away like that; she'd suffered a heart attack and there was little that could have been done to save her when they had gotten her to the hospital. Jonathon was devastated and Caroline knew that he blamed himself for taking so long to come back, he had lost precious years with his mother and it had been almost too late to rebuild their relationship when they had come back.

"I wish I could help," Sophia mumbled wanting to do something for her grandmother, she had no grandparents now and it hurt to think that she wouldn't get her chance to pay her respects in anyway. Lorelei had been there for her when she had needed her family, they'd had such little time to get to know one another before she'd passed away and there would be a whole in the family from now on.

"She would have wanted you to recover first," Caroline insisted knowing that while Lorelei might not have approved of her, she had adored Sophia and her getting better would have been what she wanted instead of her hurting herself more. The hospital door opened and Paul stepped inside carrying some food that Emily had sent with him, she had insisted since the hospital food was pretty awful and Sophia needed to eat something.

"I'll give you both a moment," Caroline said smiling, she got to her feet and smoothed out her dress before she walked out of the hospital room so that she could talk with Charlie about the arrangements to take Sophia home soon.

"My parents seem to like you," Sophia teased sitting up a little, she was mindful of her ribs and she was still in a little bit of pain but the doctor had reassured her that she would be able to go home soon as long as she stayed in her bed. Setting the food down on the table, Paul moved to sit down next to Sophia; he was so happy that she had woken up and the doctor seemed very pleased with her recovery.

It didn't help that it also kept the Cullens away, the pack had noticed that Bella and her husband had been lingering about and it had taken a stern talk with Sam to make them leave after Bella had attempted to approach Charlie.

"Never scare me like that again," Paul whispered taking her hand, he pressed a kiss to her lips knowing that it had been touch and go; he thanked whoever was listening for not taking her from him. It had been a rough couple of days and Paul couldn't imagine what he would have done if she hadn't pulled through; there was no way that he would have ever agreed to Sophia being turned and he would have haunted the Cullens if they had tried to turn her.

"I promise," Sophia said smiling at him, she brushed her fingers through Paul's hair and she hoped that this was the last of all the troubles. It had been a very long road for them and Sophia wanted to focus on them now, they had her parents wedding in January and after that they had the rest of their lives to enjoy together.

Paul leant forward and kissed Sophia, he would do anything for her and he couldn't wait until the day they took the next step and she officially became Mrs Sophia Lahote.

* * *

Only two chapters remaining before we reach the end of this story.

Please Review, Favourite or Follow xxx


	95. A Family Wedding

**Disclaimer**: I do not own the Twilight Saga or anything related, it is owned by Stephanie Meyer.

Set during the Twilight Saga: Breaking Dawn, the storyline will divert from what was written in the books and movies.

* * *

**Chapter Ninety-Five: A Family Wedding****.**

Sipping on her orange juice, Sophia couldn't believe how fast the past few weeks had gone by and she was slowly making a full recovery from what had happened to her; she was just glad that it was all over now.

"Are you nervous?" Sophia asked looking at her mother while she fussed over Mia, they had a few hours before they had to leave for the ceremony and she was so excited about today. They had recently celebrated Mia's first birthday and it had been a wonderful day for the little girl, they had kept things simple since they were all preparing for the wedding.

"Of course not," Caroline replied cuddling her granddaughter, she honestly couldn't believe that in a few hours she would be married to the man that she had been with for the last nineteen years. It had always been something that Caroline insisted that she didn't need but now she couldn't wait; she wanted to make sure that everything was perfect for her big day.

Sophia looked at her mother not completely believing her, she didn't know how anyone would be calm with such a big wedding planned. There were over five hundred guests expected at the hotel that afternoon and Sophia doubted that anything would prepare her for the scale of this wedding; she vowed to herself that when she and Paul got married that it would be a much smaller event.

"Maybe a little bit," Caroline admitted knowing that she couldn't deny that she had butterflies in her stomach, she had never been so nervous before and she couldn't wait to see Jonathon when she walked down the aisle. Of course the occasion was mared by the fact that Bella wasn't going to be there and that they had recently buried Lorelei but everyone was determined to enjoy the day.

Sophia smiled at her mother, she would never trade what she had now for anything; she was so happy that she had survived Irina's attack.

* * *

"You look beautiful," Paul murmured wrapping his arms around Sophia, he had never thought that they would be here and he was glad that Irina hadn't gotten what she had wanted in the end. Her attack might have cost her, her life but Irina hadn't managed to take Sophia's from her; she had slowly recovered from what had happened and could now walk without much help even if she found standing for a long time difficult.

"You think so," Sophia asked peeking down at her teal V-neck ruffles floor-length A-line long bridesmaid dress; she was a little nervous about walking down the aisle and she was glad that it wasn't her wedding day. Nodding his head, Paul kissed Sophia knowing that he would have to leave soon; he had to find his seat and he was sure that Caroline would need Sophia's help at some point before the ceremony.

"You look pretty handsome yourself," Sophia whispered looking up at Paul, he looked pretty dashing in his suit and she loved him even more for what he was doing for her; she doubted that he was comfortable in the stuffy suit when he ran such a high temperature. Paul grinned and ducked down to kiss Sophia once more only for someone to interrupt the couple; they pulled apart as Grace stared at them for a moment a little embarrassed that she had walked in on them.

"Sorry… I was looking for Charlie," Grace apologised nervously, she had been a little surprised to get an invite to the wedding but she was happy to attend for Charlie's sake knowing how hard this was going to be for him. It was the first big family event that he'd had to attend since Bella had died and Grace was more than happy to support him when he needed someone.

"He's in with the bride," Sophia replied with a smile, she liked Grace and she seemed so good for Charlie after everything that he had been through; she couldn't imagine what he would have done if she hadn't come into his life. It had been a rough couple of months for Charlie and everyone was just sort of waiting for him to admit now that he had moved on; it was clear to everyone that he quite liked Grace.

"Thank you," Grace said then she hurried away leaving the young couple alone, she wanted to see Charlie before the wedding to make sure that he was okay. It was going to take some time for him to get over all the firsts that would come that Bella should have enjoyed but now that had all been taken away from her; it did seem odd to Grace that the Cullens had left town so quickly after the funeral of their son and daughter-in-law.

"I'm happy he found someone," Sophia said watching Grace leave, she was happy for her uncle and she hoped that no one was going to ruin things for him now; Renee had no reason to even speak to Charlie and had been far from helpful in his grief. It was still so hard for Sophia to pretend that her cousin was dead, she knew that Bella was out there somewhere living the life that she had chosen and Sophia really hoped it was worth it.

"So am I," Paul said brushing a little bit of hair from Sophia's face, he needed to go and find his seat and he couldn't wait to see her during the ceremony. It had never crossed his mind that the wedding would get this big and he hoped that Sophia was going to be okay with walking down the aisle; she still had problems sometimes when it came to walking.

"Any news from the Cullens?" Sophia asked softly, she didn't know what to expect from them anymore and she was a little worried that they might show up without an invite since they were technically family.

"None and I hope it stays that way," Paul murmured hoping that they never had to deal with that family of vampires again; he never wanted to see them again after all the trouble they had caused.

* * *

Watching as Jason carried Mia down the aisle, Sophia smiled at how adorable her daughter looked in her little dress; they hadn't wanted to risk her walking since they were worried the large crowd would freak her out. Sophia crossed her arms and took a deep breath knowing that it was her turn next, she tried to calm her nerves before she turned to look at her mother behind her.

"Good luck," Caroline said smiling at Sophia, she was so happy that everything had worked out on her wedding day; she had no idea how things had worked out so well for them. This time last year, she was barely speaking with her daughter and had sent her to Forks to get her away from the rumour-mill back in New York; Caroline was just happy that Sophia had forgiven her after all of that.

Sophia stared at Caroline for a moment, she swallowed the lump in her throat before she threw her arms around her and hugged her; she didn't want to cry before anything even happened.

"I love you mum," Sophia whispered hugging her, she couldn't believe that her parents were ready to take this step and she knew how much this meant to Caroline; she couldn't believe that she was actually going to get to see the moment that her parents tied the knot.

"I love you too," Caroline whispered back, she held onto Sophia knowing that if her daughter hadn't survived her accident then she wouldn't have been doing this right now. Jonathon was everything that Caroline had ever wanted and she knew he would have understood if she had called off their wedding at the loss of their only child.

Taking a shaky breath, Sophia pulled back from her mother and gave her a small smile knowing that she was so happy right now; she brushed away a couple of tears knowing that she had to get moving.

"Good luck kiddo," Charlie said nodding to Sophia, he was going to be walking Caroline down the aisle and he was so happy for his sister; she had always wanted a big wedding like this. Sophia turned on her heel and collected her flowers before she made the slow walk down the aisle, she was sure that this wedding was going to be so much better than the last family wedding that they had.

A smile formed on Sophia's face and she knew that one day it would be her turn to walk down the aisle with Paul waiting for her; she couldn't wait for that day and she hoped that they would have the wedding that they wanted. It wasn't long before Caroline and Charlie walked down the aisle, they both wore smiles on their faces knowing that the wedding was the perfect way to end all the bad things that had happened to them.

Sitting quietly at the back of the room, Bella stared at the scene before her and gritted her teeth as she tried to ignore the jealously that bubbled inside of her; she hadn't been able to resist coming to her aunt's wedding once Alice had told her about it. The last few months had been pretty lonely since she had been changed, Bella found it a little difficult to be around the Cullens and not hear anything about her own family.

Bella wondered for a moment how her family would react if she was to go up to them now, she was sure that Charlie would react to her now that she didn't really look like herself anymore. Her eyes were an amber colour now and Bella couldn't wait for them to settle into the Golden colour of the rest of the Cullens; she had slipped up a couple of times in the past couple of months and she did feel bad at that.

Watching Charlie with a woman from his support group, Bella couldn't help but be happy that her father was moving on from her mother; she had never dreamed that it would happen and she wanted so much to meet the woman that made him happy.

"Bella," Alice hissed stopping her sister-in-law from getting to her feet and revealing herself, she had known that this would be a bad idea but Bella had promised that they could go shopping afterwards. Carlisle and Edward had made it clear that Bella shouldn't be given the opportunity to speak with her family after she had been changed; they could see that she was desperate to do so and it would only end badly if she did so.

"I just want to talk to him," Bella pleaded knowing that if she could just speak with Charlie then everything would be okay, she missed her father and wanted him to know that she loved him. It hurt Bella that she was so close to her father and yet couldn't just walk up to him and hug him, it had taken her ages to convince Alice to even let her come to the wedding.

"I'm sorry Bella… but you can't," Alice murmured knowing that they shouldn't even be here, she could only imagine what Edward and Carlisle would say when they found out they were here; the temptation for Bella to speak with her family was too great.

"We have to leave," Alice insisted getting to her feet so they could sneak back out, she peeked over at the wolf pack knowing that they had outstayed their welcome; she sighed grabbing onto Bella's arm and dragging her outside. Bella looked back and watched her family as she left, jealously and regret filled her knowing that she would probably never see them again after this moment.

* * *

Please Review, Favourite or Follow xxx


	96. Everything That I Wanted

**Disclaimer**: I do not own the Twilight Saga or anything related, it is owned by Stephanie Meyer.

Set during the Twilight Saga: Breaking Dawn, the story-line will divert from what was written in the books and movies.

* * *

**Epilogue: Everything That I Wanted****.**

Sitting in her car as she watched the funeral ahead of her, Bella Cullen took a shaky breath before she climbed out of her car; she couldn't remember the last time that she had been here. It had been such a long time since Alice had dragged her from her aunt's wedding and Bella had never been afforded the chance to return and see her family again; Edward had made sure that there was always something there to stop her from coming back to Forks.

Slowly Bella followed the path, she kept her head down knowing that while a lot of people wouldn't remember her now that she couldn't risk it; she had heard the news and wanted to pay her respects. It didn't seem real that she was actually attending Sophia's funeral, it only seemed like yesterday that her cousin had been moving to Forks with her baby daughter; now she was being buried in the town where she had spent most of her life.

Bella had wanted so many times to come back to Forks and see the family that she had left behind, she had missed Sophia getting married to Paul, she had missed her father getting married to Grace; she had hated herself even more when she had missed out on his funeral. It wasn't hard for Bella to spot Mia, she swallowed at how much the woman looked like her cousin; she peeked at the man next to Mia knowing that he would be her husband, she smiled a little glad that Mia had settled down.

Next to Mia stood her two twin brothers, Bella didn't know much about them but she had heard that they had been born three years after she had been turned and had been a wonderful surprise to Sophia and Paul. The twins, Noah and Tyler, looked so much like their father and Bella was a little wary about going near them in case they carried the wolf gene like Paul had done; Bella knew that she didn't want any problems.

Standing next to the twins was their younger sibling, Bella wasn't sure who Zoey looked like but she knew that it was an equal tie between both of her parents; she felt a pang of jealously at the fact that Sophia had four beautiful children. Bella turned her attention away from the siblings that were all grieving over the loss of their mother, she looked at the coffin and wished that she could have been there in Sophia's last days.

It had stung to hear that Paul had passed away a couple of years earlier at the age of seventy-five, Bella could only imagine how devastated Sophia had been when that had happened especially after everything. There were few people at the funeral that Bella even recognised, she wanted nothing more than to focus on the reason that she had come here; this was her only chance to say goodbye to the last of her family.

Charlie had passed away as had Renee, her aunt and uncle also gone and now her only cousin was being buried in the ground alongside her husband. Bella crossed her arms, she had never imagined when she had made her decision to become a vampire how she would feel when it came to losing her family; she cursed the foolish eighteen year old that she had been.

It had taken Bella to realise just how imperfect living for eternity would be, she had broken away from the Cullens around ten years ago tired of constantly repeating high school and she had spent her time traveling the world since. Bella occasionally spoke with Alice but she didn't have the heart to speak with Edward, she couldn't put up with his constant over-protectiveness even after she had become like him; she had never been allowed to anything alone.

Slowly the funeral came to a close and Sophia's coffin was lowered into the ground, Bella watched silently wondering what would have happened if she hadn't become a vampire; she wondered if she would have married and had children without Edward in her life to blind her. Bella didn't know why she had been so stupid, she had been warned by a lot of people about becoming a vampire but she had ignored them and it had cost her greatly; she hated that she had rushed a decision that affected her still.

Walking towards Mia who was talking with some people, Bella doubted that Mia would remember her and her stomach turned watching the woman with her own children; it was something that she wished that she could have.

"I am sorry for your loss," Bella said stopping beside Mia, she wanted to say something to the family that would never know who she was; she didn't want to mess more lives up with her selfish wants. It had been her decision to turn her back on her family to become a vampire and Bella was determined to make sure that no one else suffered for her decisions; Charlie and Renee had grieved for her never knowing the truth about what had happened to her.

Mia stared at the inhumanly beautiful woman before her, she had a feeling that she knew who she was and she kept her son close knowing that she didn't want any trouble at her mother's funeral.

"You're Isabella Cullen aren't you?" Mia guessed watching Bella, she remembered little about the woman before her but her mother and father had always told her about the decision that Bella had made. Mia had always considered it a stupid decision, she could never understand how Bella had thrown away her family for a man that she had barely been with ten months; a man that had dumped her for six months in the middle of those ten months of dating.

"Was she happy?" Bella asked looking at the freshly covered grave, she was totally alone now and she had no idea what she was going to do; she couldn't bring herself to return to the Cullens anymore. Mia eyed Bella, she had no idea why the vampire would show up like this and she hoped that she didn't plan on sticking around for long; the last thing that Mia wanted was for any of the children to phase like Paul had done.

"Very," Mia replied softly, she looked over at her husband and smiled knowing that she, like her mother, would never understand why Bella had made the decision that she had. Bella nodded her head, she remembered a time where she'd wanted Sophia changed because she was missing her family after what had happened with Irina; she was glad now that Carlisle and Edward had stopped her from coming to Forks to change her cousin herself.

"I hope you are happy with what you chose," Mia said nodding at Bella before she walked away to join her family, she kept her son close knowing that she didn't want to keep her family waiting any longer. Bella stood watching Mia and her family leave before she slowly turned to look at the grave again, she slowly moved to place a flower on it and she swallowed back the tears that she was never going to be able to cry.

"I'm going to miss you Sophia," Bella whispered wishing for the chance to speak with her cousin one last time, she knew that wherever Sophia was now she'd be happy to be reunited with Paul again. Bella's golden eyes traced the lettering on the grave stone and she knew that she would never have one of them herself, she shook her head before she slowly turned away and started to leave the grave behind.

**THE END.**

* * *

Thank you to everyone that has read, commented, favourited and followed this story. It's taken me 18 months to get to this point and I couldn't have done it without any of you, this story would have finished a long time ago if it weren't for your support.

A HUGE thank you to xXxAngel-With-A-ShotgunxXx, you were amazing with helping me get this story finished and making me think outside of the box when it came to how I wanted this story to go and I couldn't have done it without you xxx


End file.
